The Quest of Cristel Buetterfly
by ravangel
Summary: Cristel Butterfly es la hija de La reina Star Butterfly desde que tiene conciencia nunca ha conocido a su Padre solo ha tenido a su Madre desde el momento que nació, pero al recibir la varita a sus 14 años todo su mundo cambia y ahora descubrir quién es ella en verdad y de donde verdaderamente viene.
1. Chapter 1

**The Quest of Critel** **Butterfly CH 1**

* * *

A little history that been bother me, so here is the first Chapter and tell me what do you thing?

It'll be Five Chapter only or More or Not.

* * *

 **Cristel** **Butterfly**

Mewni es una tierra prospera, hermosa, tranquila, completamente en paz después de que la Reina firmo el tratado donde concedía igualdad, respeto y empatía a los Monstruos ambas partes han vivido en armonía, hubo grandes disgustos e inconvenientes al principio entre ambos, pero con gran esfuerzo por partes de La Reina Star Butterfly y sus Amigos logro superar todos los obstáculos, actualmente pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su castillo resolviendo cada nuevo incidente, lo cual le deja sin tiempo libre.

La Reina Star Butterfly a sus 29 años no se ha cazado pero sin embargo tiene una hija con el nombre de Cristel Butterfly nadie sabe quién es el padre de la Princesa pero muchos tienen una idea de quién es.

La Princesa tiene cabello largo al igual que su Madre la diferencia es el color Rosa, si piel es pálida casi como si fuera Blanca, sus ojos son Rojos Profundos en sus parpados unas pequeñas marcas de color violeta, sus marcas en sus mejillas tiene una forma de Diamante, al contario de su Madre quien en su juventud tenía el apodo de "Princesa Rebelde", Cristel es más tranquila, escuchando atentamente a las personas cuando hablan, es cortes, amable y sobre todos es muy lista, actualmente debería estar asistiendo a la escuela mientras cursa el octavo grado en la escuela, pero debido a que su Madre es sobreprotectora no le permite abandonar el castillo sin supervisión alguna.

Solo el Rey de Inframundo Tom Lucitor posee esas características físicas, en ocasiones le han preguntados a ambos sobre el asunto con la esperanza de obtener información pero en lugar de eso ambos ignoran o evaden el tema.

Incluso se ha visto que ellos suelen hablar en privado llamando mucho la atención de todos incluso de la Princesa.

Cristel ha escuchado estas conversaciones innumerables veces desde que tiene conciencia, una vez pregunto directamente a su Madre sobre el asunto cuando las dos estaban solas, pero Su Madre se molestó con ella pidiéndoles con voz fuerte que nunca vuelva a preguntar y sobre todo que no trate de investigarlo.

Una reacción extraña, en ocasiones se ha topado con el rey Lucitor que al parecer es amable y cordial con ella siempre ha deseado preguntarle si él es su Padre, pero no tiene el valor para preguntar eso nuevamente, después de recibir una reacción de parte su Madre, ella siempre ha sido amable y cariñosa con Cristel, La Reina a pesar de estar siempre ocupada ella la escucha y hace tiempo para estar las dos.

No desea volver a experimentar algo así nuevamente mucho menos de alguien que probablemente sea su Padre, no definitivamente debe ser su padre, no hay otra explicación la apariencia tiene son el más claro indicio.

Critel tiene una rutina diaria como Princesa al despertar prepara su vestido real, arreglando su apariencia para ser más como una propia Princesa, a las 8 am toma clases particulares en el castillo con un profesor de la Tierra que le enseña mucha in formación referente a ello terminando a las 12 del mediodía.

Al finalizar la clase, su siguiente punto es con una sirvienta que le enseña modales y etiqueta, más que todos sobre que utensilios debe usar en una cena Formal, o un Baile o reuniones importantes con otros Reinos esto hasta las 1 pm.

De ahí se dirige al centro de entrenamiento donde Guardias reales le enseñan a defenderse sobre cualquier amenaza, Ella no ve el punto de entrenarse debido a la paz en el Reino, pero no es malo recibir este entrenamiento terminado a las 4 pm.

Y por último del día recibe Clases de Magia con un pequeño hombre azul de pequeña estatura, de frente prominente con una joya magenta incrustada en el centro de esta, labios rosados, ojos amarillo pálido con el iris de color magenta en forma de rombo, seis dedos en cada mano con uñas color amarillo pálido, y con cejas y barba larga de color blanco dividida en dos puntas despeinadas. Llamado Glossaryck, que le enseña solo cunado está interesado en ellos o sea sobornado con pudin, ahora mismo no tiene el interés de hacer eso por lo cual decide regresar a su habitación.

Una vez adentro una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, rápidamente va a su armario y saca unos pantalones cortos que llegan a las rodillas de color negro, un sudadera de color rojo que su Madre estaba desechando, pero a ella le pareció muy lindo y decidió conservarlo y por ultimo unas botas muy cómodas.

Después de haberse cambiado presiona una piedra en la pared localizada al lado derecho de su armario y al lado contrario se abre una puerta secreta que lleva afuera del castillo cerca del bosque, cuando tenía 10 años de edad lo descubrió por accidente al tropezar y golpearse en la pared.

Desde entonces los ha usado como medio de escape a su rutina diaria, a escondidas de todos incluyendo a su Madre, una vez fuera del Castillo recorre un camino con el cual está completamente familiarizada desde la primera vez hasta este mismo momento lo recorre para llegar donde se encontraba él.

Pasando unos arbustos logra ver el pequeño lado, de agua cristalina, arboles grandes alrededor, este lugar es una paraíso para ella que le permite escapar de la rutina y más importante en este lugar se encuentra una caballa construida de una manera muy peculiar, está bajo tierra de un montículo de pasto la cubre, solo se puede ver una puerta y ventana en ese lugar, antes de continuar del suéter saca un pequeño estuche de maquillaje que utiliza para cubrir sus Marcas de su mejillas.

Cristel se acerca a la casa y toca la puerta, pasaron un minuto de espera sin recibir respuesta, nuevamente toca la puerta, sin respuesta.

"¡Viejo! ¡¿Estás ahí?!" Cristel.

Nuevamente no hay respuesta.

"¡Viejoooooo!. . . ¡Ancianoooooooo!" Cristel.

"¡¿A quién llamas Anciano?!"

Una voz molesta responde las palabras de Cristel, al darse al vuelta esta un Hombre Alto, piel Morena, ojos de color Azules pálidos y cabello de color Negro, lo más característico de él es su cicatriz en la mejilla del lado derecho que está por debajo de su ojo, al verlo se puede ver su excelente condición física tiene músculos bien formados, este Hombre parece tener las misma edad de su Madre.

No es un Viejo, mucho menos un Anciano simplemente Cristel lo llama de esa manera con la intención de molestarlo, la primera vez que se topó con esta persona fue precisamente el día que descubrió el pasadizo secreto.

"Tranquilízate, Viejo solo es un saludo entre amigos" Cristel.

Colocando su mano izquierda en la cintura e inclinándose a un lado con su mano libre realiza una señala cerrando el puño dejando al aire el pulgar y el dedo menique.

"Haaa. . . Muy bien niña ¿Que te trae de nuevo?" Viejo.

"Solo vengo de visita y ¿Qué es eso?" Cristel.

Apunta al balde grande lleno de agua que el viejo lleva en su mano izquierda y una caña en la mano derecha.

"Pescando" Viejo.

"¿Pero no debería haber peses en el balde?" Cristel.

Ambos ven el blande vacío.

"Un mal día" Viejo.

"Hahaha, No pescaste nada" Cristel.

"Déjame en Paz" Viejo.

Ambos comienzan a reír, al terminar el Hombre entra a su casa, después de unos minutos sale con dos sillas plegables y una mesa pequeña colocándola en medio de las dos sillas.

Cristel toma siendo en una de las sillas en espera de que el hombre salga de su casa nuevamente pero en esta ocasión trae dos botellas transparente con un líquido de color violeta, tomando asiento le entrega una a Cristel al tomarla sus mejillas comienzan emitir un brillos de color rosa, rápidamente se cubre para no revelar su identidad.

La mirar al Hombre nota que no se percató de ello, más bien parece estar mirando al frente lo cual hace cada vez que están juntos.

Este hombre es amable, gentil y la escucha cando necesita quitarse algo de estrés, él se encuentra ahí para ella, pero sobre todo las cosa que él ha enseñado durante este tiempo amistar y amor fraternal.

" _Esto debe ser lo que se siente tener un Padre_ " Cristel.

En estos tres años de conocerlo nunca le ha preguntado a que se dedica, mucho menos Cristel le ha dicho su nombre a este Hombre, ni él le ha dicho su propio nombre, una relación extraña sin duda, pero puede adivinar su profesión, dentro de su casa hay un par de espadas, arcos, flechas, ropa para diferentes ocasiones y pieles, sin duda algo que lleva un cazador.

Tampoco se ha molestado en preguntarle su nombre, la primera vez que lo conoció, el Viejo pregunto su nombre y ella le dijo no decírselo, esto con la intención de no ser capturada y regresada al castillo para ser Castigada.

Cristel tiene un gran cariño a este hombre que ha desarrollado durante todo el tiempo que han estado juntos.

"Y entonces me caí en frente de todos, No tienes la menor idea de la humillación que sufrí" Cristel.

"Hahaha, Suena divertido me hubiese haber visto eso" Viejo.

"No te bureles, desearía que pasaras algo así para que sientes lo que yo sentí" Cristel.

"De hecho si lo sé" Viejo.

Cristel mira al Hombre con ojos de escepticismo.

"Lo digo enserio, un vez estaba persiguiendo a un pequeño animal que está a punto de entrar en un agujero para escapar pero antes que pudiera lograrlo, salte con todas mis fuerzas para evitar que escapara, claro lo logre pero mi brazo entro en ese agujero y se atascó no importaba cuanto taraba de librarme me quede ahí por un buen rato la gente pasaba mirándome y riéndose paso al menos dos horas hasta un sujeto me ayudo a liberarme" Viejo.

Después de un instante Cristel proceso la historia de este hombre, para reír fuertemente.

"Hahaha, cielos necesitaba eso. . . Haaaaa" Cristel.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Viejo.

Cierto Cristel nunca ha sido capaz de ocultar sus emociones frente a este hombre en las malos o buenas él siempre está ahí para aconsejarla o ayudarla, pero en esta ocasión dudaba si debería decirle lo que le sucede.

Después de meditarlo un poco ella toma aire para poder decir las cosas sin y tratar de alterar la relación que tienen.

"Mañana Cumplo 14 años" Cristel.

"Ho, Felicidades!. . . Pero no pareces feliz en lo absoluto" Viejo.

"Bueno es porque es algo importante en nuestra familia que consiste en recibir una gran responsabilidad" Cristel.

"Ho, realmente los nobles tienen mucho de qué preocuparse incluso a tu edad" Viejo.

"No tienes ni idea. . . Espera. . ." Cristel.

"¿Cómo sé que eres una noble? Simplemente tu manera de hablar y moverte te delatan mucho además no actúas como un niño de tu edad" Viejo.

Cristel había olvidado lo pericas que es, en muchas cocciones había demostrado saber el estado de ánimo en el que ella se encontraba con tan solo un vistazo.

" _¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento tuvo que haber hecho para poder ser capaz de realizar tales hazañas?_ " Cristel.

Anteriormente había llegado en un momento en el cual el Viejo estaba meditando en frente de su casa cuza sus piernas, su espalda estaba recta y sus manos os dedos juntos de ambas manos, la derecha y la izquierda, los doblas formando una curva como una esfera, haces lo mismo con ambas manos, pones encima la mano derecha de la izquierda y unes ambos pulgares de las dos manos. Extraña posición sin duda ni siquiera parece cómoda pero él está tranquilo sin moverse.

En esa ocasión se acercó a él, sin hacer ningún sonido, pero antes de poder llegar a cerca de su objetivo el Viejo descubrió inmediatamente.

"Haaaa. . . Fui descubierta" Cristel.

"Sé que al principio pediste que no preguntara tu nombre, así que respete ese acuerdo pero todo en ti te delata mucho" Viejo.

"No esperaba menos de ti, pero es cierto, no estoy feliz" Cristel.

El viejo se mantuvo callado.

"Ahora recibiré una escolta lo cual medara menos libertad de la escasamente tenia, para encima de todo, Mi "posible" Padre y mi Madre estarán ahí, lo cual me pone más nerviosa" Cristel.

Haciendo un paréntesis con referencia a su padre.

"Creo que me habías comentado que tu Madre nunca te dijo nada de tu Padre" Viejo.

"Tenía mis dudas al principio, pero todos dicen que soy su hija sin duda, debido a que tengo demasiado parentesco a él. . . Mi Madre no me dice nada" Cristel.

Cirstel queda totalmente en silencio.

"Realmente no entiendo a los Nobles, Si verdaderamente eres su hija, debería tomar responsabilidad. . . realmente los Odios. . . Malditos Nobles" Viejo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos viviendo en silencio, poco a poco se observaba como el sol se ocultaba, esto es una indicación para regresar a casa, de no hacer ella se pondría de Mal estado.

La última vez que desapareció, su Madre enloqueció mando a muchos Guardias para buscarla, hasta puso carteles por todo el reino para localizar con ella, lo peor de todo a desaparición de Cristel fue únicamente de 6 minutos, simplemente fue al baño antes de dormir quien hubiese imaginado que se volvería un problema tan grande.

"Viejo, me retiro si no llego mi Madre se molestara" Cristel.

"Entonces ten cuidado de regreso a Casa" Viejo.

Cristel termina de tomar la botella y la deja sobre la pequeña mesa, entonces comienza a caminar.

"Oye, Niña" Viejo.

La llama con una voz algo seria.

"Siempre que necesites hablar o Necesites una Favor, estaré aquí" Viejo.

Lo dice con una sonrisa grande, esto provoca felicidad en el corazón de Cristel.

"¡Gracias! ¡Cuando lo necesite te buscare sin dudarlo y espero que no te arrepientas porque será muy Grande!" Cristel.

Ambos se despiden, en el camino de regreso la mente de Cristel se encuentra aquel Viejo amable que siempre la escucha, sin duda lo extrañara, una vez que reciba la Varita Real, ella perderá toda libertad.

"No quiero dejar de Verte y perdona por no haberte dicho mi nombre" Cristel.

Antes de entrar al pasadizo que lleva a su casa, mantiene la vista fija en direcciona a la casa del Viejo.

Una vez que llega a la entrada del Pasadizo coloca su oído frente a la puerta de Piedra esperando no escuchar ningún ruido alguno, al confirmar que no se escuchaba nada abre la puerta lentamente, al mirar detenidamente su cuarto y al ver que hoy nadie sale en silencio.

"¿Disfrutaste tu paseo?"

Cristel salta de sorpresa al escuchar esa pregunta, al mirar a la dirección donde proviene esa voz, observa a un pequeño hombre de color azul flotando frente a ella.

"No te sorprendas tanto, siempre se ha dónde vas" Glossaryck.

Cristel simplemente lo observa sin decir ninguna palabra.

"No hay necesidad de preocuparte, tampoco le diré a tu Madre sobre tus salidas a escondidas" Glossaryck.

Incluso con esas palabras, Cristel no piensa confiar enteramente ante eso.

"Haaa. . . Escucha a partir de Mañana oficialmente la portadora de la Varita así que tu verdadero entrenamiento comenzara a partir de ese momento, lo último que deseo es Molestar a Star" Glossaryck.

Cristel mantienen su silencio.

"¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a tu Padre cuando dudas de Mi" Glossaryck.

Cristel queda sin palabras, esto la toma por sorpresa.

"¡¿Conociste a mi Padre?!" Cristel.

"Bueno conocerlo tal vez no sea la Palabra adecuada pero sin duda. . . " Glossaryck.

Nock, Nock.

"Cariño"

Una voz dulce y amable interrumpe la conversación, solo su Madre suele llamarla de esa manera, inmediatamente Critel se retira el suéter de color Rojo y lo esconde debajo de su cama después se coloca el vestido que llevaba durante el día.

"Adelante" Cristel.

Ante esto su Madre entra, ella lleva puesto un vestido de color azul largo su cabello está recogido al igual que lo lleva su abuela Moon, una vez adentro cierra rápidamente la puerta y por ultimo centra su mirada sobre Glossaryck.

"Glossaryck ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?" Star.

"Como digas Star" Glossaryck.

Con una pequeña reverencia se esfuma en el aire sin dejar rastro alguno, Su Madre Toma la silla que se encuentra en su escritorio y se posiciona frente a su cama.

"Cariño" Star.

Con una pequeña palmada en su regazo le indica que tome asiente frente a ella, Cristel sin ningún inconveniente toma asiento en su cama viendo de frente a su Madre.

Pasaron al menos un par de segundos en silencio su Madre comenzó a observar el cuarto como si estuviera buscando algo, esto pone algo incomoda a Cristel.

"y ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Star.

"Bien" Cristel.

El ambiente se pone algo incómodo.

NO es extraño que su Madre la visite al final del día, normalmente conversan de los acontecimientos más divertidos, raros, importantes o asombrosos, pero por alguna razón Cristel nota que su Madre está actuando algo extraño.

" _¿Se habrá Dado cuenta de que he estado escapando?. . . ¿No será?. . . ¡¿Del viejo?!_ " Cristel.

Esto último es lo que no quiere contarle a su Madre, puede que se moleste tanto que envié al pobre viejo al Calabozo o peor aún.

"¿Hu?. . . Cariño ¿llevabas puestas esas Botas durante el día de Hoy?" Star.

"¿He?" Cristel.

Volteando a ver sus Pues se da Cuenta que olvido retirarse sus botas al regresar, esto es malo, en este momento sudor frio recorre su frente, sino inventa una excusa creíble la situación empeoraría.

"Pensé. . . En llevarlas. . . .Durante el día. . . me sentiría más cómoda si las llevaba. . ." Cristel.

Pánico está en su cabeza.

"¿Funcionó?" Star.

" _¡Gracias al Maíz! ¡Mama es una Cabeza de Aire!_ " Cristel.

Gritaba de agradecimiento al saber que su Madre se creyó la Mentira.

"¡Perfectamente!" Cristel.

"¡Maravilloso!" Star.

Con pequeños aplausos felicita a Cristel.

"¿Sabes algo? Cuando tenía tu edad no me gustaba mucho el llevar vestidos formales, normalmente llevaba ropa con al que me sentía más cómoda" Star.

Esto es nuevo Cristel no sabía nada de eso.

"A decir verdad, no era lo que podías llamar un Propia princesa, de hecho, siempre me cometía muchos errores. . . Pero siempre estaba a mi lado" Star.

" _¿Hum?_ " Cristel.

". . . En las Buenas, en las Malas. . . " Star.

"¿Mama?" Cristel.

"¿Hum?" Star.

Sacando a su madre de lo que parece ser alguna especie de trance.

"Ho, perdona Cariño, Mama estaba recordando algo de su juventud" Star.

Posteriormente sus ojos se endurecen poniendo Frios como el Hielo, Cristel no puede esconder el miedo, su amable y cariñosa Madre muestra solo esa expresión cuando está enojada o cuando recuerda algo.

"Lo siento, sé que en ocasiones puedo darte Miedo" Star.

Su mirada se entristece al presenciar la reacción de Cristel.

"Mama. . . " Cristel.

"Descansa, mañana será la ceremonia en donde recibirás la Varita Real, no llegues tarde será al Medio Día" Star.

Su Madre se retira sin decir nada más, Cristel debió decirle algo, pero esos ojos le asustan dejándola incapaz de moverse incluso aunque se haya ido todavía puede sentir un leve temblor.

Lo único que puede hacer en este momento es ir a dormir y prepararse mentalmente para recibir la Varita Real.

"Solo espero no arruinarlo" Cristel.

* * *

" _Puedo sentir Frio, Dolor, Odio, Celos, Mi corazón duele Mucho, Deseo la Muerte, todo esto me está consumiendo de adentro a Afuera, me estoy perdiendo, pero hay algo que no me deja ser consumido, me mantiene cuerdo y me permite seguir adelante_ " Cristel.

Una sensación extraña recorre a través de ella.

". . . "

Alguien parece estar llamándolo.

". . . "

Lentamente abre sus ojos, en frente se encuentra una Chica no mayor a Cristel, tiene marcas de corazones de color rosa en ambas mejillas.

" _¿Mama?_ " Critel.

No hay duda es su Madre se ve Joven parece Tener la misma edad que ella, desesperadamente trata de correr a donde me encuentro, sus manos tratan de alcanzarme, alguien se interpone, no, son varias personas incluso, veo al Tío Bulgolyubov, Tía Pony, Tía Kelly, Tía Janna, Abuela, Abuelo, El rey Lucitor pero más joven.

Mama trata desesperadamente de llegar a donde me encuentro, pero ellos la detienen, después todo se vuelve oscuro.

" _. . ._ "

Algo esta diciendo pero no lo pudo escuchar bien.

* * *

Después de eso cae en un profundo sueño.

"Princesa es casi es hora"

Una voz inusual voz la alcanza en sus sueños.

"Princesa voy a entrar se hace tarde"

" _¿Tarde? ¿A qué se refiere?_ " Cristel.

"Faltan 20 minutos para la Ceremonia"

Se escucha como se abre la puerta de su cuarto.

" _¿Ceremonia?_ " Cristel.

"¡¿Todavía sigue dormida?! ¡Princesa Levántese rápido preparare su vestido! ¡La reina la espera en la sala del trono!"

"¿Trono?. . . ¡He!" Cristel.

Rápidamente salta de su cama he inmediatamente comienza a desvestirse, La Sirvienta que vino a buscarla, rápidamente le ayuda a cambiarse, sacando el vestido de color celeste parecido al que su Madre utiliza.

Esta es la primera vez que le sucede algo así, Cristel siempre se prepara adecuadamente antes de cada evento, todo lo realiza con sumo cuidado y anticipación, esto es su orgullo en juego.

Aun así ese sueño es extraño nunca antes, su Mama estaba llorando, se veía joven pero sin duda era ella, parecía estar gritando como si no quería que él se fuera.

" _¿Él?_ " Cristel.

"¿Princesa se encuentra Bien?"

La sirvienta parece estar preocupada por ella, pero ¿Qué razón hay para eso?, una sensación extraña parece su visión comienza a tornarse borrosa, al tocar sus ojos se da cuenta de que sus lágrimas están brotando.

No es solo eso un sentimiento de tristeza recorre su pecho, es un dolor fuerte, como en el sueño.

"¡¿Princesa?!"

La sirvienta parece muy preocupada, tiene que detenerse en este momento, de todos los días no se puede permitir cometer algún error, lo más importante en este momento es recuperar la compostura, Se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos, posteriormente comienza a respirar profundamente calmándose lentamente, una vez de repetirlo un par de veces regresa a la normalidad e inmediatamente termina de vestirse.

"No es nada, solo nerviosismo" Cristel.

Con una voz tranquila y alegre responde a la Sirvienta la cual todavía parece preocupada, Cristel decide ignorar estos sentimientos y al terminar de vestirse lo primero es dirigirse al Salón del trono.

Una vez en el Salón del Trono hay dos Guardias Monstruo en cada lado de la entrada, con lanzas largas, al ver a la Princesa la dejan pasar, las Dos puertas se abren completamente, Cristel entra y camina formalmente hasta llegar al trono,

Su Madre se encuentra al tope de las escaleras sosteniendo la Varita Real, esta tiene una Estrella en el centro, su color es Rosa, alrededor de ella se encuentran unas alas de Mariposa adornándola.

A su alrededor se encuentra sus Abuelos, la Tía Pony, Tío Bulgolyubov vestido de Traje negro, Tía Kelly vestida de Guardia Real, Katrina la jefa de la Guardia Real, El Rey Lucitor y sin falta el Alto Consejo de Magia.

"Princesa Cristel Butterfly" Star.

Llamando a su Hija con voz fuerte y firme.

"Esta es nuestra Varita Real entregada de Generación en Generación de Madre a Hija, juramos defenderla de las Fuerzas del Mal, así como se fue conferida a mi ahora será conferida a ti" Star.

Un discurso propio de una Reina, Cristel no sabe si podrá llegar a ser igual de Firma e imponente que su Madre.

"Sube aquí" Star.

Tal y como se le indico sube las escales hasta llegar a donde se encuentra su Madre.

"Toma" Star.

Con una sonrisa tierna y amable le ofrece la Varita, Cristel duda si debe de tomarla, no lo había pensado antes, pero esta es una gran responsabilidad, si comete un error o cayera en malas manos estaría sobre su cabeza.

Cristel se da cuenta de que todos la observan, ahora está más nerviosa que antes, su mano lentamente tiembla mientras se acerca a tomarla.

"No tengas Miedo, yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo" Star.

Le susurra para darle confianza, su sonrisa es tierna, amable y alegre, su Madre siempre sabe cómo confortarla cuando tiene miedo o cuando se preocupa.

" _Todo estará Bien, Mama lo dijo_ " Cristel.

Después de dar un par de respiros profundos logra calmarse y con una nueva convicción toma la Varita.

". . . " Cristel.

No pasó nada la varita no hizo Nada, mantiene la Forma, al ver a su alrededor todos se encuentran sorprendidos parece que es algo que no estaban esperando, al ver a su Madre ella mantiene su sonrisa, es verdad, mientras ella se encuentre con ella lo demás no importa, incluso si la varita no cambia de Forma, la usara y la protegerá sin importar que o quien.

". . . "

Algo susurra en el interior de su mente, suena igual al sueño que tuvo esta mañana.

Rumble.

La varita comienza a resonar, luego se eleva en el aire, mientras Cristel la está sosteniendo, rápidamente intenta soltarla pero su mano no responde es como si la Varita no la dejara, inmediatamente comienza a brillar constantemente de color Negro rodea a la Varita para posteriormente iluminar todo con una Luz fuerte dejando a Cristel temporalmente sin visión.

Una vez que la Luz desaparece, Cirstel observa la Varita, su nueva forma es similar a la Forma que llevaba cunado estaba con su Mama, pero su color es morado oscuro con tonalidades de color negro en el centro se encuentra la imagen de la Luna de un lado y al otro la imagen de un sol, es como si estuvieran abrazándose, No, es como si Bailaran, adornada con lo que parece ser alas Negras similares a la de un murciélago.

Crsitel sigue manteniendo al vista sobre la nueva Forma que adquirió la Varita, es algo oscura y tenebrosa pero no parece hacer daño alguno, una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Cristel, por fin la conseguido este es un paso para poder acercarse a ser igual que su Madre quien es la que más admira.

Cristel vuelve a mirar a su Madre con una sonrisa, esperando ser felicitada, pero eso no parece que vaya a suceder, su Madre está asustada, se encuentra cubriendo su Boca con ambas manos, ¿Temblando? Ella está temblando, Cristel parece preocupada y se acerca a ella rápidamente, pero su Madre se alejaba de ella ¿Qué está pasando?

Al voltear puede notar que todos presentes parecen compartir el mismo sentimiento de su Madre, Sus Abuelos parecen estar en Shock, Su Tía Pony, Tío Bulgolyubov, Tía Kelly, , Katrina, incluso el Alto Consejo de Magia parecen estar asustados curiosamente El Rey Lucitor no parece tan asustado como los demás ¿acaso es tan malo? Cierto parece maligna a simple vista pero dentro de ella no hay maldad solo un sentimiento de ternura y preocupación por alguien.

En sus manos no está sosteniendo algo malo solo. . .

"¿Hum?" Cristel.

Espera ¿Desde cuándo sus manos son café claro? Su vestido de color celeste se volvió color vino con y morado, espera, su cabello se cambió de color Café oscuro.

* * *

Continuara. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**The Quest of Cristel** **Butterfly CH 2**

Second Chapter, enjoy!

 **The Quest Part 1**

Cristel está siendo escoltada a su habitación durante el recorrido ella pudo observar a los guardias, empleados que antes se les llamaba sirvientes, los cocineros todos ellos volteaban su mirada a ella con ojos curiosos.

Aunque Cristel los saludara ninguno podía reconocerla era como una completa extraña para todos ellos.

"¿Quién es ella?"

"Puede ser la amiga de la Princesa"

". . . ¿Esa no es una Varita?"

Todos susurraban mientras caminaban en dirección de su cuarto, ciertamente los ojos de todos parecen desconocerla, poco a poco el miedo y desesperación la inundan.

" _¿Nadie sabe quién soy?_ " Cristel.

"Solo sigue adelante, estaré contigo todo el recorrido" Katrina.

Las palabras de Katrina la logran calmar un poco, antes de convertirse en la Jefa de La Guardia Real ella siempre estaba juntas gran parte del tiempo.

Cierto es que en este momento lo que debe hacer es llegar a su cuarto y esperar que todo se calme.

"Quédate en tu cuarto, cuando todo esté más clamado te llamaremos" Katrina.

Con una voz dulce se despide Cristel dejándola sola en su cuarto, después de suspirar decide ir directo a su cama, pero no sin antes dar un vistazo a su espejo, en este momento solo al ver sus manos de color diferente a las que está acostumbrada y cabello es de otro color totalmente diferente también.

Pero realmente le asusta ver en que se ha convertido, lentamente se pone frente al espejo con sus ojos cerrados, una vez que se preparó mentalmente abre sus ojos para descubrir en lo que es ahora.

"¿Soy yo?" Cristel.

Cristel se encuentra frente a su espejo observándose fijamente, al imagen que se supone que debería estar es aquella con cabello de color Rosa, su piel debería ser pálida como si fuera Blanca, sus ojos son Rojos Profundos, en sus parpados unas pequeñas marcas de color violeta, sus marcas en sus mejillas deberían tener la forma de un Diamante.

Pero en lugar de eso, en frente a ella está la imagen de una Chica con cabello color Café oscuro, Piel café clara, sus ojos son de colores deferentes, del lado derecho su color es Color Azul profundo al igual que el de su Madre, el otro ojo es color Café rojizo y la Marca en su mejilla derecha tiene la forma de un pequeños sol color Naranja Amarillento, mientras que su lado izquierdo tiene la forma de una luna Creciente color Negro, no solo eso su pecho parece haber crecido también.

Lo más sorprendente de todo es que su vestido cambio al mismo tiempo que ella, Los colores de azul y blanco se convirtieron en colores Vino y Morado, incluso su forma cambio, el vestido cubre su pecho pero aun así revela completamente sus hombros, parte de su espalda esta descubierta, su falda se encuentra sobre sus rodillas algo corta para su preferencia, pero por detrás de sus caderas cae lo que parece ser una pequeño cola que sobrepasa su falda.

"Es algo llamativo" Cristel.

Normalmente tiende a usar ropa no muy reveladora, el hecho de llevar un vestido así la pone algo incomoda, pero viéndolo más detalladamente puede sentirse algo más atractiva de lo que recordaba en veces anteriores, su nuevo rostro y piel resaltan mucho dándole confianza de su cuerpo, anteriormente ella se sentía avergonzada de su apariencia anterior que normalmente trataba de no verse mucho al espejo, enseguida comienza a hacer poses frente a su espejo mostrando sus caderas luego su pecho, realmente se ve muy sensual.

" _¿He?_ " Cristel.

Inmediatamente sacude su cabeza ante esta extraña sensación, nunca antes había tenido el deseo de hacer algo así, debe ser obra de este vestido extraño, rápidamente se dirige a su armario y comienza a buscar algo más cómodo, uno tras otro vestido es arrojado en direcciones diferentes al sacar uno tras otro, después de quedarse sin más vestidos decide buscar sus botas su pantalón corto y suéter rojo y decide ponérselo a este punto nadie debería venir a verla, después de lo que sucedió esta tarde.

Una cosa muy rara, hace no más de una Hora su apariencia cambio drásticamente de usual apariencia a una muy extraña y nueva, debería sentirse preocupada pero no lo está, lo que puede decir es la libertad que siente, debería estar aterrada pero en su lugar siente una tranquilidad inmensa.

". . . Mama. . . ¿Estará Bien?. . . " Cristel.

xxxxxxxx

Su Madre parecía estar completamente aterrada, no parecía como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, Sus Abuelos corrieron a donde se encontraba ella, el Alto Consejo de Magia, Todos querían respuestas, pero su Madre se levantó nuevamente y con los mismos ojos con los que en raras veces hace frente a ella, aparecen en la sala del Trono, ordeno a todos retroceder, a los Guardias Reales le ordeno sacar a todos los presentes, lo único que dijo fue.

" _Lleven a Cristel a su habitación_ " Star.

Fría y sin emociones fue el sonido de su voz, todos se aterraron, pero Katrina mantuvo su compostura, llevo a cabo las órdenes de su Madre, alejo a todos sus abuelos a su Tío y sus Tías, excepto al Rey Lucitor pidió hablar con él en privado, también ordeno a los Guardias llamar a alguien más, definitivamente parece algo serio, incluso parecía estar ignorando las palabras de todos, pero sobre todo no miraba a Cristel en ningún momento.

xxxxxx

"Veo que has recibido la Varita y sin duda alguna es Fascinante"

Cristel es sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz del pequeño hombre azul.

"Glossaryck" Cristel.

"Bien, a diferencia de tu Madre practicaremos lo esencial, ella era capaz de crear hechizos de su propia imaginación, tendrás. . . " Glossaryck.

"Glossaryck. . . ¿Acaso no vez mi apariencia?" Cristel.

Glossaryck se mantiene inexpresivo ante la pregunta de Cristel.

"Si lo Veo. . . ¿Qué hay sobre eso?. . . " Glossaryck.

"Glossaryck mírame no soy yo" Cristel.

Su rostro se entristece y pequeñas lágrimas comienzan brotar a través de ellos, Glossaryck la observa d manera indiferente, aun así.

"No, tú sigues siendo tú, sin importar la apariencia" Glossaryck.

Cristel se encuentra confundida ante las palabras de Glossaryck, en el caso de Glossaryck después de ver la reacción de su nueva aprendiz, decide continuar.

"Siempre te vez igual para Mis Ojos, a diferencia de los demás que solo ven con son no más que dos ojos físicos yo siempre te he visto de esta manera" Glossaryck.

Cristel se sorprende al escuchar estas palabras.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Cristel

Glossaryck mantiene su vista sobre Cristel por un par de segundos antes de continuar.

"Desde el momento que naciste se puso sobre ti una Poderosa Magia Oscura la cual alterna tu apariencia y no se puede retirar sin importar el tipo de Magia que se use" Glossaryck.

Cristel queda perpleja.

". . . Pero, si es así ¿Por qué se dispersó el Hechizo?" Cristel.

Frotando su barbilla Glossaryck parece tratar de hacer una respuesta para ella.

"Si tuviéramos que ponerlo simple, ahora eres inmune a la Magia Negra, puede que sea algo exclusivamente heredado a ti" Glossaryck.

Son palabras directas, Cristel se siente confundida, al ver esto Glossaryck decide alentarla.

"Cuando empezamos a practicar por primera vez, me dijiste que querías ser igual de asombrosa que Star, pero ahora puedo asegurarte que incluso en este momento serás Capaz de Superarla" Glossaryck.

"¿Superarla?" Cristel.

"Si" Glossaryck.

Cristel se mantiene cayada se sume en sus pensamientos, esto es mucho que procesar incluso la pone muy nerviosa y estresada, normalmente acudiría a su Madre en busca de confort, pero en este momento seria la peor decisión.

"Debo decir que incluso la varita cambio demasiado, más que un cambio pareciera que ahora está viva. . . Fascinante" Glossaryck.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Cristel.

"También puedes sentirlo ¿No? Esa, No, ella reacciona a tus emociones y deseos" Glossaryck.

Cristel toma su varita con ambas manos, la coloca frente a ella y el mismo sentimiento se percibe cuando la tomo la primera vez, esto le provoca una calma y tranquilidad.

". . . "

Cristel se sorprende la Varita pareciera susurrar algo a su oído, pero no pareciera alcanzar a escucharlo adecuadamente.

"Simplemente Fascinante, palabras vivas dirigidas solo a ti" Glossaryck.

Inmediatamente Cristel voltea a ver a Glossaryck.

"Glossaryck ¿Puedes escuchar lo que la Varita Dice?" Cristel.

"Escuchar, No, pero puedo saber cuándo habla, sus palabras son solo para ti, pero debido a que no posees el suficiente nivel, eres incapaz de escucharlo. . . Debemos entrenar para que alcances ese nivel, pero por el momento obedecerá tus órdenes y te dejara usar Magia a través de ella"

"Wow" Cristel.

Sorpresa y felicidad la inundan.

". . . "

"Lo volvió a Hacer" Cristel.

"Ciertamente. . . Me gustaría darle un vistazo más de cerca, para investigar cómo sucedieron estos cambios dentro de ella" Glossaryck.

Glossaryck se acerca a la varita con la intención de tomarla pero al tocarla pequeñas chispas de color negro saltan ante el contacto, dejando algo perplejo a ambos por un instante.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Cristel.

". . . Realmente no confía en mí. . . " Glossaryck.

"¿He?" Cristel.

"Ella Parece no querer estar cerca de mí, al parecer no soy de su confianza y no cree que este de su lado" Glossaryck.

Una sonrisa cubre el rostro de Cristel, ahora sabe que su Varita la cuidara y al parecer desea guiarla, puede que su Madre le quite la varita si descubre esto, para que eso no suceda debe mantenerlo en secreto para ella.

". . . Ya había dicho antes, no estoy de ningún lado. . . Suena igual que tu Padre. . . " Glossaryck.

Cristel voltea a ver a Glossaryck.

"¿Mi Padre?" Cristel.

"Si. . . " Glossaryck.

Hasta este punto Cristel no lo había considerado, su nueva apariencia, el cambio en su varita, la forma de actuar de todos, se debe a su Padre, a su verdadero Padre.

Pero preguntar a su Madre es fuera de consideración, mucho menos a Glossaryck quien no parece tener ni la mínima intención de decir algo, de igual manera es inútil preguntar a Katrina ella realmente no responderá nada a menos que su Madre se lo ordene.

Solo su Verdadero Padre seria el Indicado, pero, ¿Por dónde comenzar? Es como buscar una piedra en un océano de arena, una tarea gigantesca, aún más ¿Qué apariencia tendrá? ¿Sera alto? ¿Amable? ¿Él Sabrá quién es ella? ¿Se alegrara de verla?

Cristel sacude su cabeza se está perdiendo en sus propios pensamientos y fantasías, no tiene caso preocuparse o imaginarse ningún tipo de situación si ni siquiera sabe por dónde debe empezar.

" _Desearía que hubiese alguna libro o lago que me pudiera Guiar"_ Cristel.

". . . "

"¿He?. . . ¿El ojo que todo lo Ve?" Cristel.

Enseguida su varita se extiende al frente de ella con su mano pegada a ella, una pequeña llama de color Negra se extiende formando un círculo perfecto y en su interior oscuro comenzó a aclararse mostrando lo que parece ser una Libreta de color Rosa con varios Dibujos en su portada.

"Fascinante. . . " Glossaryck.

Cristel ignora las palabras de Glossaryck, mirando detenidamente este libro parece viejo y maltratado, la imagen frente a ella parece ser viva como si estuviera enteramente frente casi como si lo pudiera tomar.

". . . _Tómalo. . ._ "

Lo escucha claramente, ahora puede escuchar y ahora tomara ese Libro, esas palabras la llenan de confianza, sabe de dónde provienen no hay duda alguna solo en mente.

Cristel acerca su Mano al Círculo así como el agua se mueva cuando es tocada, esta imagen lo hace de la misma manera, lo toma y lo saca con facilidad he inmediatamente el portal desaparece.

"Increíble tu capacidad de ser Inmune a Magia Negra te permite traspasar cualquier efecto colateral de los Hechizos Oscuros" Glossaryck.

Cristel ignora cualquier cosa que Glossaryck, en sus manos ella tiene un libro que la deja sin palabras.

"Un diario" Cristel.

Lo sorprendente de esto no es libor en sí mismo sino que en la portada está escrito "Diario de Star Butterfly" rápidamente lo abre sin pensarlo dos veces, página tras página, párrafo tras párrafo, palabra por palabra.

Glossaryck simplemente se mantuvo cayado observando a Cristel, posteriormente a su varita nueva la cual definitivamente no siente agrado por él, por primera vez Glossaryck se siente fuera de lugar.

" _Pero aun así, ser capaz de crecer en tan corto periodo de tiempo es sin duda Fascínate_ " Glossaryck.

Considerando los acontecimientos recientes entre ello es el cambio drástico de su apariencia, el hecho de que la Varita tenga conciencia Propia, sobre todo el hecho de su crecimiento rápido son la prueba suficiente para decir que su evolución será sorprendente.

Después de considerarlo solo hay una opción, Puede que su Madre la desapruebe totalmente, pero esta es la mejor opción después de todo ya tiene la motivación adecuada.

"Creo que lo mejor sería buscar a tu Padre" Glossaryck.

Después de considerar todas las opciones esta sin duda será la mejor manera impulsarla a crecer.

Crsitel es sacada de su profunda lectura.

"¿Buscar?" Cristel.

"Si logras encontrarlo podrás saber todo lo que desees saber" Glossaryck.

" _¿Buscar a Mi Padre?_ " Cristel.

La idea tarda en procesar las palabras de Glossaryck.

"¡Eso es!"

Rápidamente toma su pequeña mochila, comienza a empacar las cosa que necesitara en su viaje, entre ello algo de ropa, agua, su misión es ahora clara ella debe de encontrar a su Padre, encontrarlo será difícil especialmente si no sabe por dónde comenzar aun con el Diario necesitara tiempo para poder organizar su viaje.

Posteriormente, activa la entrada del pasadizo, sin decir ninguna palabra mas, toma sus cosas y se dirige al exterior.

Una vez afuera comenzó cuestionarse si debería continuar, salir así nada más provocaría que su Madre se asuste y preocupe mucho incluso puede ordenar a todos a buscarla, pero definitivamente tiene que hacerlo, incluso si su Padre no está con vida ella debe de continuar.

Pero estará bien ir sola nunca antes había considerado la posibilidad de las consecuencias de sus acciones hasta este momento, ella desconoce todo lo del mundo exterior las únicas veces que ha salido del Palacio son por viajes diplomáticos, aunque solo han sido dos veces y la salida con el Viejo.

"Viejo. . . " Cristel.

En ese momento lo comprendió si ella tiene que ir a una misión de este tipo solo hay una persona en al que puede confiar aparte de todos en el castillo incluso su Madre, todos estos años que se conocen él siempre la ha aconsejado incluso guiado a cierta manera, sobre todo siempre está para ella.

" _. . . Si. . ._ "

Incluso la varita está de acuerdo, pensándolo bien no sabe cómo es capaz ahora de poder escuchar un poco más, pero no hay que pensarlo mucho ya que ahora que lo sabe debe ir rápidamente y convencerlo de ayudarla en su búsqueda, sobre todo él es alguien en que realmente puede confiar.

Durante el recorrido Cristel se detiene repentinamente, si lo piensa un poco mejor, olvido por completo su nueva apariencia, es posible que el viejo no la reconozca, durante estos años es siempre la ha visto con su anterior apariencia, definitivamente tendrá mucho que explicarle.

Pero él lo entenderá él siempre la escucha y siempre ha estado ahí para ella.

Nuevamente comienza a avanzar en dirección a la casa del viejo, el recorrido en esta ocasión parecía ser mucho más largo de lo normal, por alguna razón se está poniendo nerviosa, su pecho comienza a dolerle un poco.

El rostro del Viejo aparecía en su cabeza, pero al recordar como la observaban en el palacio, esas miradas eran indiferentes y frías a los ojos de Cristel puede que no estuvieran haciendo intencionalmente, pero si el Viejo la mira de esa misma manera es posible que no lo pueda soportar.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas, esa sería la más horrible cosa que pueda sucederle, para cuando levanto su vista ella ya se encontraba frente al lago donde la casa esta, a pasos lentos comenzó se acercó a la casa.

Normalmente ella gritaría para llamarlo al abrir su boca ningún sonido brota de ella, intento una vez sin éxito alguno, la otra opción es tocar la puerta, lentamente levanta su mano y está temblando.

Nock.

Un solo golpe casi imperceptible fue lo que pudo lograr los nervios la comen de adentro por no querer que el viejo la vea de esta manera, asi que seda vuelta alejándose del lugar.

"¿Quién es?"

Cristel se detiene al escuchar la voz del viejo, después escucha el abrir de la puerta, el miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo.

"¿Ho? eres tú. . . " Viejo.

Cristel voltear a verlo, quedándose parada sin hacer nada y manteniendo la vista en el suelo sin observarlo.

"¿sucede algo?" Viejo.

Al escuchar la voz preocupada del viejo Cristel involuntariamente comienza a temblar.

". . . Niña. . . "Viejo.

" _Aquí viene_ " Cristel.

En su mente aparecen los rostros de las personas que la miraban como si fuera una desconocida.

"¿Te sucedió algo en ese evento hoy? ¿No me digas que Escapaste?" Viejo.

Cristel rápidamente mira al viejo directamente a los ojos y lo que vio, la lleno de felicidad, el Viejo mantiene la misma sonrisa que pone frente a ella, las lágrimas caen a través de sus mejillas.

"¿Te gustaría algo de tomar? o ¿Comer? Claro que yo invito" Viejo.

Cristel deja caer su Mochila y corre adonde se encuentra el Viejo y decide abrasarlo y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, él le devuelve el abrazo para darle algo de conforte.

xxxxxxxxx

Continuara. . .

Xxxxxxxxx

 **Happy Merry Christmas to everyone!**

This Chapter, has you can see it's Short one because is a POV Cristel, the Next one will be like my previous Works long.

And if you decide keep reading at this point, let tell you something, I have a little present for all my followers, really hope be done before Night.

Of course this Monday Night 25 December 17.

Not Making Promises.

And **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love CH 7** it's in Process, no Spoilers.

But I'll would tell you something, a Chapter whit the Name of **Blood Moon Ball** and other one Named **Mewberty** come too, this last one, on the other hand probably will be "M" or Not?

How Knows? . . .

When this will happen? . . .

In What Chapter? . . .

Not tell you, that's a Surprise.

One again Happy Christmas and See you Soon. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**The Quest of Cristel Butterfly CH 3**

Someone call me an evil, probably you're right, I love make you suffer, so keep reading.

Please.

 **The Quest Part 2**

La sala de Juntas Real es uno de los cuartos importantes en el castillo Butterfly, usada para reuniones secretas durante los tiempos de guerra, al término de estás mismas se convirtió en una sala con la cual se llevaban a dignatarios de alto Linaje como a la Realeza o Nobles, en ocasiones usada para juntas donde se tomaban decisiones referentes al reino mismo como la dirección de recursos o materiales importantes, pero en la actualidad es normalmente es usada como oficina privada para la Reina Star Butterfly debido al gran acumulo de Documentes que aparen frente a ella a diario sobre su escritorio sin fin alguno.

Star se encuentra caminando de un lado a otro de cuarto con su mirada perdida en el suelo, mordiendo la uña de su dedo gordo en frustración e inquietud, todos saben la poca paciencia que tiene en cuestión de esperar, pero cuando se trata de trabajo de alguna manera lo logra mantener la compostura durante su asignación.

Pero debido a esta situación actual no es capaz ni un poco de poder contenerse.

"Star, tranquilízate solo han pasado más de 7 minutos de que fueron a buscarla, ir a donde se encuentra viviendo tardaría al menos 15 minutos" Tom.

Star ignora a Tom y continúa centrada en su caminata infinita.

Con el paso del tiempo ha cambiado drásticamente su personalidad, así como sus hábitos convencionales, la manera de hablar, su manera de comportarse frente a los demás, su sonrisa alegre ha desaparecido en su lugar solo queda una sonrisa totalmente falsa, puede que la única sonrisa verdadera que le queda le pertenece a su adorada hija.

En una ocasión Tom y Star intentaron intentar rehacer su relación después de unos dos años de nacida su Hija, pero durante ese momentáneo periodo fue evidente para Tom que Star simplemente no pretendía avanzar ningún paso en su relación ella simplemente trataba de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos reservados al único amor que le quedaba Su Hija Cristel.

A ese momento Ambos terminaron su relación en menos de dos días.

Nock, Nock.

Rápidamente Tomo es sacado de sus pensamientos así como Star volvió su visión enteramente a la Puerta.

"Majestad La he traído" Katrina.

"Adelante" Star.

" _Fría como siempre_ " Tom.

Tomo cuza sus brazos mientras observa a Star, La puerta se abre dejando pasar a la persona que había pedido llamar.

"Hola Querida, ha pasado tiempo"

La persona que entra es una mujer con pelo corto esponjado de color gris muy oscuro, sus ojos son de color púrpura, tiene unas espadas de las cartas rojas en sus mejillas, lleva un largo vestido negro de estilo gótico, un gran sombrero de sol negro con plumas grises y blancas, una corbata blanca con una media luna azul sobre ella y largos guantes grises.

"Ho, Igual Gusto verte a ti Muchacho"

"Debo recordarte que no soy un Niño, debes de tenerme más respeto soy el rey de Inframundo para ti" Tom.

Con voz autoritaria le habla al invitado.

"Eso No importa, es bueno que llegaste Eclipsa" Star.

"Gracias" Eclipsa.

Star camina a su escritorio pare tomar asiento detrás de él.

"Bien Star ¿Qué es lo que necesitas en esta ocasión?" Eclipsa.

Es obvio que no es la primera vez que Star pide su ayuda.

"El hechizo que se hizo sobre Cristel dejo de funcionar esta Mañana" Star.

Eclipsa está sorprendida momentáneamente.

"Interesante" Eclipsa.

"Me dijiste que el Hechizo nunca desaparecería sim portar que contra hechizo se utiliza y sin embargo desapareció justo en frente de todos" Star.

Sus palabras son fuertes y con presión, Tomo no está acostumbrado a sentir esta presión, realmente comienza a sentirse incomodo por otro lado Eclipsa no parece molestarle en lo absoluto.

"Eso No debería suceder por ningún motivo, la Magia Oscura Necro Mante es permanente con el tiempo, al cumplir sus 14 años sería imposible de quitar" Eclipsa.

"Más sin embargo desapareció cuando toco la Varita, regresando a esa apariencia" Star.

Star matiné su aura fuerte sobre el cuarto, Eclipsa continua meditando la situación.

"Ya veo. . . Bueno no tengo ni idea de lo que haya sucedido" Eclipsa.

Tal como si fuera un Juego de niños se da por vencida, estar comienza a molestarse ante esa respuesta, pero antes de que Star pudiese hacer algo, Tom interrumpe la conversación levantando la mano, todo este tiempo Tom ha mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta ahora.

"¿Esto no tendrá que ver algo con su Padre?" Tom.

"¿El Padre?. . . " Eclipsa.

Eclipsa comenzó a sumirse en sus pensamientos nuevamente ignorando todo lo demás, Star por otro lado mostro su enojo incrementándose ante la pregunta de Tom.

"Después de todo fue consumido por la Oscuridad en el templo Oscuro, puede que de alguna manera tenga que ver el comportamiento de la Varita" Tom.

"Pudiera ser que ya estaba Corrompido desde el principio antes de ser consumido" Eclipsa.

Tom asiente con su rostro al igual que Eclipsa posteriormente ambos vuelven su vista a Star en busca de alguna repuesta.

El hecho de recordar aquel horrible día la enoja demasiado y al mismo tiempo le provoca tristeza, ella estaba ahí y no pudo hacer nada, si tan solo en ese momento las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

"Ese día fue la primera vez que se había manchado de Oscuridad. . . " Star.

Trato de traerlo nuevamente con el hechizo oscuro el cual sabía usar bien, pero si lo hacía había un problema muy grande, la Oscuridad ya está fundida con él, Eclipsa lo dijo claramente.

" _Si lo traes de vuelta se convertirá el peor enemigo al cual te podrías enfrentar, sin duda se volverá en tu contra y tú no serás capaz de enfrentarlo"_ Eclipsa.

Anua si ella lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, una vez que se activó el hechizo trato de alcanzarlo con sus manos, el dolor era muy fuerte, sus manos dolían demasiado pareciera que se estuvieran derritiendo, pero eso no importaba ella debía traerlo de nuevo, lo alcanzo y jalo con todas sus fuerzas, parecía que lo lograría pero que saco en su lugar fue una prenda favorita de ropa de él.

Star había Fallado, no lo logro entonces cayo desmayada del esfuerzo.

Días después había perdido su propia voluntad recordarlo era una tortura, su nombre ya no podía mencionar más, solo le provoca más dolor, después de ese sucedió lloro sin parar durante días, casi no comía o dormía, pero cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada con Cristel, tuvo que mantenerse firme.

Tiempo después de que Cristel Naciera Star no podía mantener la vista sobre su hija, al verla solo podía recordar el rostro de él y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, su corazón le dolía nuevamente, la tristeza la comía por dentro.

Incluso no podía cuidar de ella por si misma sin sentirse así, en ese momento pidió ayuda para no tener que ver su cara, entonces fue cuando Eclipsa le ofreció una solución la cual no dudo en tomar ni un instante, lo único que necesitaban era a alguien que fuera capaz de sostener la apariencia pos los próximos 14 años entonces seria cuando la maldición seria irreversible.

El único en el que pudo confiar en ese momento fue Tom, alguien más pudo ser desastroso en su condición física incluso podría comer su energía vital, pero él podría.

"Dos días antes de que todo sucediera, estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo" Star.

Tom se molestó un poco, lo sabía, ante la probable amenaza de morir ella decidió pasar esos últimos momentos con alguien que no era él.

Lo sabía, aunque hayan pasado 15 años todavía le molesta que Star lo eligiera a él, en lugar del mismo Tom.

"Ya veo. . . pero eso no ayuda en nada" Eclipsa.

"¿Entonces?" Star.

Esta vez su voz suena triste.

"Intentemos nuevamente el hechizo y veamos qué es lo que sucede" Eclipsa.

"¿Eso no dañaría a la Princesa?" Tom.

"En lo absoluto, no si tenemos un recipiente igual que la última vez" Eclipsa.

Con una sonrisa tranquila responde a Tom.

Es obvio que tendrá que volver hacer ese extraño ritual nuevamente.

"Lo haremos" Star.

Tom nuevamente ve a Star con sus ojos muertos los cuales provocarían miedo en cualquier persona.

"Bien, Esta decidido, traigan a la Chica" Eclipsa.

Star asiente con su rostro.

"Katrina" Star.

La puerta se abre nuevamente y Katrina entra al cuarto realizando una reverencia formal que cualquier guardia real haría.

"Olvídate de eso, solo trae a Cristel con nosotros" Star.

"Como ordene Majestad" Katrina.

Katrina rápidamente sale del cuarto con dirección a donde esta Cristel.

Mientras tanto la Sala se queda en total silencio, Star juntas sus manos e inclina la cabeza de manera que su rostro está viendo directamente al escritorio, sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Debo decir que no esperaba que ese hechizo fuera disuelto en un instante" Eclipsa.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Tom.

"Magia Negra contrarrestar a la Magia Blanca y viceversa, pero Magia primal vence a ambas" Eclipsa.

"Sigo sin entender el punto" Tom.

Con brazos cruzados y voz seria responde a Eclipsa.

"En palabras simples, siempre hay magia que contrarresta a otra magia pero no hay Magia que contrarreste a la Magia Primal" Eclipsa.

Tom se mantienen callado observando a Eclipsa.

"La Magia que se uso fue basada en Magia Primal y esta fue eliminada" Eclipsa.

Tom parece comprender lo que está tratando de decir.

"Puede que sea la Varita o La Princesa misma o la combinación de ambas cosas o algo más" Eclipsa.

"¿Algo más?" Tom.

"Solo es muy inusual que algo así poderoso desaparezca en un instante. . . Al menos que. . . " Eclipsa.

"¿Al menos?" Tom.

Tom espera repuesta de Eclipsa quien se encuentra concentrando todo su conocimiento en resolver el problema.

". . . Puede que me equivoque pero. . . No, será mejor que cuando venga la Niña para comprobarlo" Eclipsa.

Antes de que Tom pidiera una respuesta un golpe fuerte proveniente de la mesa de Star.

"Basta de palabrerías ¿Que pude afectar a mi Hija a semejante cambio?" Star.

Frías, oscuras y penetrantes palabras exigen un respuesta, para Tom un sudor frio recorre su frente al sentir la presión que Star ejerce en el cuarto, eclipsa se sorprende un poco por semejante reacción.

"No estoy ciertamente segura, pero la única manera de que suceda eso es. . . " Eclipsa.

xxxxxxxxx

Katrina recorre los pasillos del palacio con dos Guardias a sus lados, tomando dirección a donde se encuentra el cuarto de la Princesa, sus órdenes es llevarla a la Sala de Reuniones.

Katrina tiene la preocupación por la princesa desde que era una recién nacida, antes solían pasar mucho tiempo juntas al punto de sentirse una amistad fuerte, después de ser ascendida a Jefa de la Guardia Real el tiempo juntas disminuyó considerablemente.

Pero en ocasiones lograba hacer tiempo y pasar tiempo con ella, en ocasiones compartían secretos entre ellas, amores, sueños, emociones, Cristel siempre había querido tener una mejor conversación con su Padre, Katrina no tenía que investigar quien era su padre eso era bastante obvio, incluso la misma Crsitel lo sabía.

Cuando la noticia de que Star estaba embarazada lo primero que Cristel sintió fue lago de tristeza debido a que él sino alguien más, fue el padre de la Niña debido a que ya no se encontraba aquí

Pero todo eso cambio el día que Cristel tomo la Varita Real una luz cegadora cubrió toda la sala del trono y al recuperar su visión, frente a Katrina se una chica completamente diferente a la que conocía, lo primero que vino a su mente fue desconcertante ¿Dónde estaba Cristel? ¿Quién está frente a Star? Y lo más notorio ¿Quién está sosteniendo la Varita?.

Star se encontraba en total caos, se notaba en todo su rostro, lagrimas parecían salir de sus ojos, parecía que le costaba mantenerse de pie, la Niña extraña trato de acercarse a Star, pero ella inmediatamente parecía retroceder, entre tola conmoción todos los presentes deseaban respuestas, peor Star Logro mantener la compostura y con los ojos más oscuros que tiene aparecen.

"Jefa de la Guardia Real, saque a todos del castillo y lleve a Cristel a su habitación" Star.

Su voz es fuerte y completamente fría.

Las palabras no alcanzaron a llegar a Katrina del todo, pero después de mirar a Star y Luego a la Niña extraña recupero su atención y acato su orden.

"¡Si Su Majestad!" Katrina.

Inmediatamente llamo a los guardias en post del día de hoy y con ellos saca a todos sin excepción.

"Cuando hayas acabado regresa a la sala de Juntas y llama manda traer a Eclipsa, yo y El Rey Tomo Lucitor nos dirigiremos a haya" Star.

Acatando las órdenes, Katrina escolta a Cristel, durante el recorrido Katrina no podía evitar observar a la niña que escoltaba, ella es la Princesa y su mejor amiga.

Todos la observaban durante el recorrido, curiosos, desconcertados o inseguros era obvio que no podían reconocerla, Katrina observo a Cristel notando lo nerviosa y asustada que se encontraba.

Fue ahí cuando Katrina lo entendió, la niña que está escoltando es Cristel puede que su apariencia sea otra pero durante el tiempo que lleven de conocerse ambas conocen la una de la otra lo suficientemente bien para saber su estado de ánimo y en este momento Cristel se encuentra llena en mal estado.

"Solo sigue adelante, estaré contigo todo el recorrido" Katrina.

Katrina intenta calmarla lo más posible, pero al parecer sin mucho éxito.

Ahora se encuentra frente a la puerta del Cuarto de la Princesas con firmeza toca la puerta, pero no tan fuerte para hacerla sentir miedo.

"Cristel, La reina de llama a la Sala de Juntas" Katrina.

Silencio fue su respuesta, es de esperar que ella se encontrara molesta o desconcertada, en este momento desea dejarla sola para que aclare sus propios pensamientos, peor como recibió una orden no puede hacer nada de eso.

"Cristel, Tu Madre desea que vayas a la sala de Juntas" Katrina.

Nuevamente silencio fue la respuesta recibida, ante esto Katrina no tiene más opción que abrir la puerta sin permiso.

"Cristel, perdóname pero debes ir con tu Madre" Katrina.

Diciendo esto, Katrina abre la puerta rápidamente y entra al cuarto.

"¿Hu?" Katrina.

Para su sorpresa no hay nadie en él, ante esto decide buscar por todo el cuarto, pero al no encontrarla, Katrina comienza a preocuparse ante esto, de inmediato ordena a los Guardias que la acompañaban que revisaran con ella, los tres buscaron por al menos un par de minutos para darse cuenta de que La Princesa Cristel había escapado del castillo.

"Rápido díganle a la Reina que la Princesa Cristel ha escapado del castillo" Katrina.

Uno de los Guardias responde ante esto y sin esperar más indicaciones corre a donde se encentra la Reina, mientras tanto Katrina observa la ventana sabiendo que no la encontraría tan fácilmente.

" _Por favor no hagas ninguna tontería Cristel_ " Katrina.

Katrina solo deseaba que su amiga no hiciera algo qua después se arrepienta, pero aun así espera que encuentre lo que desea buscar.

Xxxxxxxxx

Después de hacer desahogado hasta no dejar lagrima alguna en sus ojos, se separa levemente del Viejo.

"Lo siento" Crsitel.

Decía con algo de vergüenza por haber llorado frente al Viejo.

"Descuida" Viejo.

Ambos se mantienen en silencio por el rededor de un momento, realmente se siente incómodo tras haber llorado de esa manera.

"¿Todo Bien?" Viejo.

Cristel solo asiente con la cabeza.

"Me imagino que tienes algunas preguntas por hacer ¿verdad?" Cristel.

"Ninguna" Viejo.

Para Cristel, él es una persona muy considerada y amable.

"La razón del porque me veo de esta manera" Cristel.

". . . " Viejo.

El Viejo se mantuvo callado.

"Es debido a lo que me sucedió durante la ceremonia de esta mañana" Cristel.

". . . Niña. . . " Viejo.

"Bueno se suponía que debía ser algo sencillo y cotidiano pero las cosas de alguna manera se descontrolo. . . " Cristel.

". . . Oye. . . " Viejo.

"Claro que no hubo algún herido solo que todos se quedaron sin palabras incluso mi Madre. . . " Cristel.

Habla con total nerviosismo.

". . . Incluso me levante tarde para el evento. . . " Cristel.

El Viejo coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros de Cristel, deteniéndola.

"¿Des que estás Hablando?" Viejo.

"¿He?" Cristel.

¿Qué está diciendo? Acaso no está viendo la apariencia de Cristel, es muy obvio que su apariencia es totalmente diferente a la que normalmente a la que solía estar.

"¿Acaso no lo puedes ver?" Cristel.

El Viejo se matiné en silencio al menos por un rato antes de poder contestar era como si estuvieran entendiendo algo.

". . . Cierto lo había olvidado. . . " Viejo.

Cristel los está observando confundida por las palabras del Viejo.

". . . Niña. . . No puedo ver" Viejo.

"¿He?" Cristel.

Realmente esta confundida.

". . . Lo que me refiero es que soy Ciego. . ." Viejo.

"¿Ha?" Cristel.

"Ciego" Viejo.

El Viejo pasa su mano frente a su propio rostro y en respuesta sus ojos no se movieron o parpadeo en ningún momento.

"¡¿Qué?!" Cristel.

Ahora entro en pánico antes esto, eso es verdaderamente imposible, él podía moverse de un lado a otro entre el bosque sin problemas lugar donde todo está en constante cambio, él siempre sabe dónde se encuentras las cosas a su alrededor, incluso una ocasión caminaron por un sendero que había dicho que nunca había estado, aun así regresaron sin problema alguno a su casa.

"¡Eso no puede ser! ¡El bosque! ¡Incluso sabias donde me encuentro!" Cristel.

"El hecho de que no pueda ver no significa nada, después de practicar bastante logre dominar todos mis sentidos, además puedo ver en cierta manera no con ojos físicos sino con ojos que tengo en mi cabeza" Viejo.

El viejo le explico en un momento de su vida comenzó a perder la vista, antes de que sucediera el comenzó a practicar algunas habilidades que le lograron desempeñarse a su nuevo entorno, claro que le costó mucho trabajo adaptarse a todo pero con practica lo logro.

"Entonces ¿Cómo supiste que era yo todo este tiempo?" Cristel.

"Con tu olor" Viejo.

Esto la hizo retroceder un poco, Cristel estaba a punto de pedir una explicación la cual no la colocara en una situación más incómoda.

"No me refiero de esa manera, lo que estoy diciendo es que cada persona tiene una característica única incluso tú la tienes, por eso soy capaz de identificarte en todo momento" Viejo.

"Wow" Cristel.

Ahora ella esta impresionando.

"Ahora ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que te está Molestando?"

Después de tomar aire Cristel le explica la situación al Viejo.

"Mi madre coloco un hechizo el cual alteraba mi paraciencia" Cristel.

". . ." Viejo.

"y resulta que la persona que se suponía que era mi padre resulto no serlo. . . al parecer es otra persona" Cristel.

Antes de que pudiera continuar el Viejo coloca ambas manos sobre sus hombros y le ayuda a levantarse del suelo.

"Entonces ¿Quieres comer? Conseguí una presa excelente" Viejo.

Con una sonrisa hacia Cristel su pánico desaparece y decide acompañarlo, definitivamente el Viejo sabe cómo calmarla.

"Me encantaría" Cristel.

Ambos se dirigen al interior de la casa, el interior es amplio a pesar de su tamaño en el centro se encuentra una mesa larga de madera, más al interior se esta la cocina, y en medio de todo hay una puerta lo que probablemente se el cuarto donde duerme.

"Bueno tardare un poco apenas estoy empezando a preparar todo, así que, espera un poco" Viejo.

"Si" Cristel.

Cristel toma asientito en la mesa larga, al lado de ella coloca su mochila, a primera vista lo primero que parece a su mentes es observar detalladamente los alrededores, anteriormente había visto los cuchillos que siempre tiene en una esquina.

Posteriormente observa al viejo mientras prepara lo que parece ser un guisado de carne con lago más dentro.

" _Huele muy bien_ " Crsitel.

Este habiente la relaja lo suficiente, sin duda acudir al viejo fue la mejor idea.

Sobre todo la comida que está preparando tiene un excelente olor, sin duda alguna será deliciosa.

"Parece casi esta lista, espera un poco más" Viejo.

Cristel asiente ante esto, pero esperar definitivamente es aburrido, mientras observa alrededor recuerda el diario que obtuvo enseguida busca en su mochila y lo toma, rápidamente comienza a leerlo.

Durante un cierto periodo de tiempo lee de una página a otra sin detenerse, durante la lectura aparecieron cosas sobre su Tía Pony quien ella y su Madre pasaron por ciertas aventuras, luego el hecho de que su Madre se enamora a primera vista de Tom Lucitor en un Baile, en seguida de eso apareció lo que más le llamo la atención, ella había sido enviada a la dimensión Tierra con la intensión de poder Mejorar su Magia, conociendo a personas las cuales se apegó mucho entre ellos la Tía Jackie quien en ocasiones la vista en el castillo o cuando su Tía Janna aparece sin ser invitada trayendo cosas extrañas, la lectura es entretenida peor una persona es nombrada la mayor parte del tiempo desde su llegada a la Tierra Marco Ubaldo Díaz, su mejor amigo la persona en que ella puede confiar en cualquier situación que siempre está a su lado sin importar las adversidades, lo bueno, lo malo e incluso lo peor, después de llegar a la tierra todo lo demás del diario se encentra escrito Marco aquello, Marco lo otro, Marco cocinando, Marco el Lindo Tonto, el serio, al adorable, confiable, amable, su mejor amigo y amor.

" _Marco Ubaldo Díaz_ " Cristel.

Todo el resto del diario hablo solo de él, a excepción de una parte en la cual se encuentra hablando sobre el hecho de que Marco comenzó a salir con una Chica llamada Jackie Lynn Thomas.

" _¿La tía Jackie?_ " Cristel.

Después hablaba de una batalla con Toffe, Luego que empezó otra vez a salir con Tom una vez que volvieron a Bailar nuevamente por un tiempo y luego comienza hablar nuevamente de Marco, que se mantuvo a su lado nuevamente sobre lo feliz que la hacía tenerlo otra vez, luego algo sobre la Tía Kelly manteniéndose muy apegada a Marco, para finalizar dice algo de que Marco siempre estaba apara ella, siempre lo quería a su lado.

Y después no hay nada escrito todo en adelante esta en blanco a excepción de una palabra "Marco" la manera que está escrita es algo diferente a la demás manera que está escrita como si se moviera de lugar, dejando en Blanco el resto del diario.

¿Pudiera ser que Marco se su Verdadero Padre? Considerando las circunstancias es lo más seguro, después de todo ¿Por qué? casi todo el diario tiene su nombre escrito.

" _Debo encontrarlo, lo primero será ir a la Tierra_ " Cristel.

"Aquí esta y disculpa la demora tomo más tiempo del que pensé" Viejo.

Colocando el plato de estofado frente a ella. Logra sacarla de sus pensamientos.

El viejo coloca frente a ella un plato enorme del guisado de que está preparando, el olor es delicioso y delicado al mismo tiempo realmente algo perfecto.

"Sírvete lo que desees" Viejo.

Cristel Provo un poco del guisado, lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue la deliciosa sensación recorriendo su garganta, sin duda alguna exquisito.

"¡Esta muy bueno!" Cristel.

"Je, entonces disfrútalo" Viejo.

Los dos se sentaron y comenzaron a disfrutar su comida pro un largo tiempo, conversando de cualquier cosa algo que hacina todo el tiempo, para cuando estaban terminando comenzaba a anochecer.

"Muy bien, creo que es hora de irte tu Madre debe estar Preocupada por ti" Viejo.

"No lo está" Cristel.

"¿He?" Viejo.

Ante las palabras de Cristel el viejo se mantuvo en silencio.

"No regresare hasta encontrar a mi verdadero Padre" Cristel.

"No creo que sea una ideal, tu Madre se pondría muy preocupada, además no deberías ir sola en algo como esto" Viejo.

"No estaré sola además, alguien de confianza estará conmigo" Cristel.

El Viejo parecía estar confundido ante esto.

"Porque tu iras conmigo" Cristel.

El Viejo se impresiono antes esta declaración, pero entes de poder decir algo mas Cristel continuo hablando.

"Una ocasión dijiste que si necesitaba ayuda tú me ayudarías" Cristel.

El Viejo levanto su mano para poder preguntar algo pero Cristel lo ignoro.

"Una Promesa es una promesa, me acompañaras a la Tierra y me ayudaras a buscar mi Padre" Cristel.

El viejo se estuvo en silencio por al menos un par de minutos considerando la situación.

"Te prometo remunerarte considerablemente una vez que todo termine" Cristel.

". . . " Viejo.

"Y ninguna acusación será puesta en tu contra, mucho menos será involucrado si las cosas salen de control" Cristel.

". . . " Viejo.

Cristel observa detenidamente al Viejo, que no se encuentra muy convencido.

"Créeme que me asegurare de ello" Cristel.

Ahora que tiene su varita de alguna manera podrá lograr que nada le suceda al Viejo y sin ningún problema podrá hacerlo.

". . . "

La Varita parece estar de acuerdo con ella.

"Muy Bien Me conversita" Viejo.

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Cristel.

"Y tienes razón una promesa es una promesa sin importar que" Viejo.

Con una nueva confianza Cristel continua, lo más importante es la confianza entre dos partes así que lo mejor es poder decirle su nombre para empezar.

"Me llamo Cristel, por favor cuida de mi hasta que encuentre a mi Verdadero Padre" Cristel.

Extiende su mano esperando cerrar el acuerdo con un apretón y en respuesta a esto el Viejo toma su mano y la aprieta aceptando el acuerdo.

"Muy Niña, no. . . Cristel es un trato y me llamo Marco" Viejo.

"¿He?" Cristel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara. . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, Happy New Year Guys, Hugs and all that kind of things.

First, **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love** , next Chapter it became a long one, this history its really rare no matter what, its write himself.

So for some know reason, I can't finished easy, it's cursed.

Anyway, **Diaz Family Ordinary Days** Second Chapter it's coming and **Star vs the Forces of Evil New Tomorrow** next chapter is almost finished.

Thank you for reading and Happy New Year to All!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Quest of Cristel Butterfly CH 4**

* * *

It's took a lot of time and I had a lot of problems with my computer, these past two weeks, so enjoy.

* * *

 **From: Guest**

* * *

:Estoy en shock, necesito seguir leyendo

* * *

 **Me:** Now you can continue.

* * *

 **The Evil Rise?**

* * *

"¿Marco?" Cristel.

"Si Marco Díaz, para servirte" Marco.

Marco hace una reverencia ante Cristel.

". . . ¿Ubaldo?. . . " Cristel.

Por su parte Cristel no puede desaparecer la sorpresa de su rostro, todo su plan de crear un hermoso e inolvidable encuentro con su padre ha sido arruinado en un par de segundos.

Véanlo de esta manera quien hubiese imaginado que su reunión sería algo tan sencilla o mejor dicho ella ha tenido a su Padre todo este tiempo junto a ella.

". . . ¿Marco?. . . ¿Ubaldo?. . . ¿Díaz?. . . " Cristel.

". . . Si" Marco.

El viejo, No, Marco la observa fijamente en espera de una respuesta.

" _¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?! ¡¿No estoy preparada mentalmente?!_ " Cristel.

Su mente se encuentra en caos, todos sus planes se desmoronaron, sin respuesta alguna comienza a desesperarse rápidamente, su mente trabaja lo más rápido posible para poder solucionar la situación.

" _¡Imposible!_ " Cristel.

"Oye ¿Te encentras bien?" Marco.

Marco parece estar notando como ella comienza a entrar en pánico.

"Mi. . . Yo. . . " Cristel.

Le cuesta trabajo poder hablar.

"Oye tranquilízate parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma" Marco.

Marco se acerca a ella y coloca ambos brazos sobre los hombros de ella con la intención de poder tranquilizarla.

Cristel lo observa por un par de segundos, dándose cuenta que a pesar de no poder ver siempre parece concentrar la manera encontrando la manera de calmarla, lentamente comienza a respirar profundamente.

Una vez que logra reunir algo de valor decide hablar.

"Mi nombre. . . es Cristel. . . " Cristel.

"Eso ya me lo dijiste. . . " Marco.

". . . Butterfly. . . " Cristel.

"¿Hum?" Marco.

Confundido por escuchar el nombre de Butterfly Marco parece estar más confundido.

"Soy. . . Cristel Butterfly. . . y soy la Hija de Star Butterfly" Cristel.

". . . Tu" Marco.

Marco se aleja rápidamente de ella dando un salto largo hacia atrás pero al parecer no fue capaz de notar que se encuentra en un lugar cerrado se golpea fuertemente contra el techo cayendo contra la pared.

Cristel se siente más nerviosa al ver este comportamiento ¿Qué puedo haberle hecho comportarse de esa manera? ¿Pudiera ser que no desea encontrarse más con ella? O ¿El desteta a su Madre y a ella?

El miedo consume a Cristel por dentro, Marco parece incorporarse su mano derecha está dando un pequeño masaje a su cabeza esto debe ser el dolor que siente al darse un golpe así de fuerte.

"Entonces. . . " Marco.

Su voz parece seria, debe estar molesto.

"Lo siento" Marco.

"¿Hum?" Cristel.

Cristel se desconcierta al escuchar las disculpas de Marco, No hay razón para disculparse a menos de que haya hecho algo por lo cual hacerlo, pudiera ser que se arrepienta de haber dejado a su ella y su Madre o pudiera ser que algo más.

" _¿Podría ser?_ " Cristel.

Existe la posibilidad que Marco no tuvo la oportunidad saberlo, aunque eso no tendría sentido dado el hecho de que se encuentra en el Bosque a un distancia no muy lejana del Castillo y de que sabe perfectamente donde está su Madre e incluso debería saber de ella en ese momento.

"Supongo que debí darte algún tipo de trato más adecuado para un Princesa" Marco.

Los pensamientos de Cristel son interrumpidos por las Palabras de Marco.

"No solo eso eres la Hija de Mi Mejor Amiga o solía ser mi Mejor Amiga, pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que conocí a la Hija de Star" Marco.

Sus palabras están llenas de felicidad, esto la confunde al no saber lo que está diciendo.

"Entonces ¿Cómo esta Star? ¿Todavía le cuesta concentrarse? ¿Aprendió a poner atención a las cosas? ¿Ya no se duerme durante las reuniones? ¿Se está alimentando bien? Supongo que si después de todo es una Reyna" Marco.

". . . Si. . . " Cristel.

"¡Cielos! ¡Me encantaría verla y decirle, Te lo dije!" Marco.

"Marco. . . " Cristel.

"¡Seria tan divertido! Aunque no sería buena idea ¡Pero! ¡Definitivamente será muy divertido!" Marco.

"¡Marco!" Cristel.

Cristel interrumpe a Marco.

"Lo que quiero saber. . ." Cristel.

Lagrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos de Cristel.

". . . ¿Eres mi Padre?" Cristel.

Marco se mantiene estático sin decir nada.

". . . Lo siento. . . No lo soy" Marco.

En este tiempo de conocerse Cristel lo sabe muy bien, Marco nunca le ha mentido ni una sola vez mucho menos lo haría en esta vez, lentamente comienza a entristece al saberlo, realmente quería que Marco fuera su Padre.

"Realmente lo siento" Marco.

"Está bien, solo quería confirmarlo" Cristel.

Cristel siente la Mano de Marco acariciando su cabeza intentándole de confortarla.

"Además, yo debería ser la que se disculpe" Cristel.

"No es necesario" Marco.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos.

"¿Marco?" Cristel.

"¿Si?" Marco.

"¿Podrías decirme cómo fue que tú y Mama se conocieron?" Cristel

Marco le sonríe a Cristel.

"Bien, toma asiento será una historia larga" Marco.

Cristel toma asiento frente a Marco esperando con ansias el escuchar lo que tenga que decir.

"¿Por dónde empezar? . . . El principio sería lo Mejor, la primera vez que conocí a Star fue cuando llego a la Tierra. . . " Marco.

* * *

"¿Desapareció?" Star.

"Si no se encontraba en su cuarto y ninguno de los guardias la encontró en todo el castillo" Katrina.

Katrina se encontraba frente a Star algo temerosa de pensar en lo que podría hacer, en la mayor parte del tiempo ella tendría su mente fría ante cualquier situación se presente en Reino, pero cuando se trata de su Hija es una cosa totalmente diferente ella sería capaz de deshacerse de cualquiera que tártara de hacerle algo, peor aún ella sería "Ataca Primero luego piensa en las consecuencias"

"Tu misión simplemente era ir por la Princesa y traerla aquí, pero en su lugar me estás diciendo que **¡¿Desapareció?!** " Star.

Star se encuentra furiosa, Katrina tiembla en temor mientras espera su castigo.

"Tranquilízate Star, no es culpa de Katrina" Tom.

Con una voz serena intenta mantener la paz en la Sala.

"No te Atrevas a decirme nada" Star.

Con la misma intensidad responde ante Tom.

"Lo mejor sería olvidar quien tiene la culpa y concentrarnos en localizar a la niña" Eclipsa.

Eclipsa interrumpe al conversación antes de que se vuelva más peligrosa.

"¿Qué es lo que propones?" Star.

Con un tono más tranquilo realiza la pregunta.

"Ella debe tener la varita con ella, por lo tanto con esto será más fácil saber dónde se encuentra" Eclipsa.

De su bola que lleva con ella, saca lo que parece ser un espejo de Mano grande, pero en lugar de tener un reflejo parece ser una pantalla de color negro.

"Eso. . . " Tom.

"Rastreador Mágico" Eclipsa.

Al mover lo que parece ser botones pequeños la pantalla se activa mostrando una "x" en el centro del espejo, en el un punto de color verde grande comienza a parpadear.

"Muy bien tengo su localización" Eclipsa.

Todos en el cuarto se quedaron sorprendidos de la rapidez en la cual fue detectada, Star inmediatamente se levanta de su escritorio para arrebatar el rastreador Mágico de las manos de Eclipsa y verlo más de cerca.

"Modales Star" Eclipsa.

Con un tono serio enfrenta a Star, pero a ella no le importa en lo absoluto.

"¿Dónde se encuentra?" Star.

Eclipsa se levanta para mirar el espejo.

"Oh vaya, está cerca" Eclipsa.

" **¿Donde?** " Star.

Star estaba volviéndose más molesta.

"En el bosque que se encuentra al Sur de Nosotros, eso está en una caminata de 15 minutos del castillo" Eclipsa.

"¡Katrina!" Star.

"¡Si!" Katrina.

"¡Trae a la Princesa de vuelta!" Star.

"¡En seguida!" Katrina.

"Espera" Eclipsa.

Deteniendo a Katrina, Eclipsa toma el Rastreador de las manos de Star y se lo entrega.

"Puede que ella salga corriendo al verlos cerca, si esto sucede llévalo para poder seguirla" Eclipsa.

Después de tomar el Rastreador Mágico Katrina sale de la sala rápidamente y sin decir ni una palabra más.

"Bien, me retiro, no hay necesidad de acompañarme conozco la salida" Eclipsa.

Justo antes de salir Eclipsa se da vuelta.

"Una cosa más. . . Esa niña solo quiere saber sobre su verdadero Padre, lo mejor sería decírselo. . . " Eclipsa.

Star simplemente la observa con ojos Fríos e indiferentes, ante esto Eclipsa simplemente solo suspira.

"Por último, cuando vayan por ella, puede que se defienda o incluso te pueda atacar" Eclipsa.

Una vez que Eclipsa salen de la Sala de Juntas, Star observa a Tom quien es el único que se quedó con ella, después de mirarse un par de segundos, Tom se levanta de su asiento y comienza a cambiar en direcciona al puerta.

"Normalmente no suelo estar de acuerdo con ella pero tiene un buen punto, debes contarle al verdad, de lo contrario las cosas se pondrían empeorar entre ella y tú. . ." Tom.

"No recuerdo haber pedido su opinión Rey Lucitor, ahora le pido que se retire" Star.

Con una voz de indiferencia y frialdad interrumpe a Tom, que ante esto camina directo a la puerta y sin decir una palabra más se retira de la Sala dejando a Star completamente sola.

* * *

"Y la intención era pasar un año en Mewni siendo escudero de la Princesa la cual era tu Madre para luego convertirme en Caballero" Marco.

"Wow y ¿te volviste Caballero?" Cristel.

"Digamos que las cosas no salieron como lo esperábamos" Marco.

Responde con vergüenza.

Esto sin duda es divertido, el hecho de Ver a Marco haciendo este tipo de expresiones es completamente nuevo para Cristel, a este punto es todo lo que desea hacer.

"Dejando de lado las cosas malas debo decirte que el tiempo que pase con Star fue el mejor momento de mi vida, no me arrepiento ni un solo momento" Marco.

Cristel lo observo fijamente.

" _Todavía la ama_ " Cristel.

El corazón de Cristel se acelera en este momento experimente una mezcla de sentimientos al no saber que más decir, ver a Marco hablar de su Madre de esta manera es maravillosa pero a la vez la inquieta un poco.

Después de entrar en razón se da cuenta de que no tiene razón para dudar solo tiene que decírselo sin dudar.

"Marco, sobre mi Padre. . . ¿Tienen alguna idea de quien pueda Ser?" Cristel.

"¡Cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado!" Marco.

Marco se golpea al frente al darse cuenta de que perdiendo el tiempo en una plática innecesaria.

"Discúlpame" Marco.

"N-No te preocupes, solo quisiera saber ¿Si tienes alguna idea?" Cristel.

"Me temo decir que no tengo idea de quien sea, siempre supuse que era Tom" Marco.

"Yo también pensaba eso" Cristel.

"Siento de no ser de mucha ayuda" Marco.

El corazón de Cristel se estremece al entender lo que Marco está diciendo, pero de todas maneras decide intentarlo.

". . . No te preocupes" Cristel.

Marco percibe como Cristel parece ponerse triste, probablemente ella esperaba que él fuese su Padre pero desafortunadamente no fue así, incluso el desearía tener una Hija como ella.

Marco recuerda las ocasiones en la que Star solía entristeces, le dolía e incluso lo odiaba, el saber que la Hija de su Mejor Amiga se encontrara en el mismo estado le daba la necesidad de animarla, como la ocasión en la estuvo esperando toda tarde el recibir una llamada de. . .

Eso es, un flash de inspiración llega a su mente, pudiese que esté equivocado pero pudiera ser la única explicación en su mente, lo recuerda, esa ocasión en su última visita a la Tierra, todo paso antes de aquella prueba que Star tenía que enfrentar para poder mantener la varita en su Familia.

Pero ellos dos se encontraron una sola vez, fue casualidad, pero después de haber hablado con él, pudiese ser que Star intento con aquella persona, eso explicaría del porque comenzó a apartarse de esa manera de él y Tom, esa es la única razón que vienen a la Mente.

"Si tuviera que suponer de quien sería tu verdadero Padre. . ." Marco.

Estas palabras toman toda la atención de Cristel ¿Pudiese ser que Marco lo sepa?

"No estoy 100% seguro pero. . . Si tuviera que adivinarlo. . . Tendría que decir. . . Oskar" Marco.

"¿Oskar?" Cristel.

"Oskar Greason" Marco.

Ese nombre no aparece en el diario de su Madre.

"Pero ese nombre no está en el diario ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?" Cristel.

"¿Diario?" Marco.

Cristel toma el libro que lleva con ella poniéndolo frente a Marco.

"Sé que no puedes leer pero en la portada está escrito "Diario de Star Butterfly" pero no hay ninguna mención de Oskar Greason en ninguna parte, Tía Pony, Abuelo River, Abuela Moon, Janna, Jackie, Starfan 13, Tía Kelly, Tom, Tío Bulgolyubov, los Bebes y Katrina, pero Oskar Greason Nada" Cristel.

Cristel aprieta el diario con fuerza.

"Bueno, no es completamente seguro pero pudiese ser debido a que una ocasión cuando regresamos a la Tierra nos encontramos con Oskar y Star quedó cautivada por la apariencia nueva que llevaba" Marco.

El rostro de Marco parece entristecerse, Cristel no sabe el ¿Por qué? Le causa dolor en su pecho al verlo de esa manera.

"La idea era que Star y Yo pasáramos una un día y una noche en el Lugar más importante para nosotros dos. . . " Marco.

Marco hace una pausa antes de continuar.

". . . La Playa en Santa Mónica, fue ahí cuando lo entendí jugando con Star, que ella era mi mejor amiga, la Chica más importante para mí y estoy estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo. . . " Marco.

". . ." Cristel.

". . . o eso creía, ese día intentaría demostrarle a Star lo mucho que la ama y tratar de hacerle recordar que todavía me quería. . . realmente era patético y desesperado. . . " Marco.

Cristel se acerca a Marco para apretar su mano, dándole la fuerza para poder continuar.

". . . Pero el día que se suponía que teníamos planeado ella lo cancelo diciendo que tenía que prepararse para la Prueba. . . " Marco.

El rostro de Marco se entristece.

". . . fue ahí cuando comenzó a actuar diferente ante Tom y yo, luego la prueba se volvió un completo caos. . . Esa fue la última vez que hable con Star" Marco.

"¿Qué Prueba estás hablando?" Cristel.

". . . Es una Historia algo larga pero, todo sucedió al día siguiente cuando cancelo nuestros planes. . . " Marco.

"Space unicorn Soaring through the stars Delivering the rainbows all around the world"

Un sonido extraño interrumpe las palabras de Marco.

De su bolsa Marco saca lo que aparece ser un celular algo viejo sin pantalla táctil, con números marcados en él y presiona un botón con símbolo de teléfono en color verde.

"Hola. . ." Marco.

". . ."

". . . Ha" Marco.

". . . "

"Ho, Vaya. . . " Marco.

". . ."

"Ya veo, Gracias por la información. . . " Marco.

Guardando su celular Marco se dirige a su cuarto sin decir ninguna palabra más, Cristel se mantiene esperando un par de segundos antes de ponerse de pie e ir a revisar a Marco.

Antes de poder hacerlo Marco sale del Cuarto con una Mochila de campamento no es grande pero es lo suficientemente grande para cargar varios objetos, al abrirla de su interior Marco saca una Chamara de color Café oscuro, un cinturón negro con hebilla plateada dibujada en ella el símbolo de un sol, al colocarse estas dos cosas toma algunos cuchillo de la pared, un arco, flechas y comienza a prepararse, para terminar una espada extraña tiene una hoja curva con un solo lado es larga pero sin duda parece filosa.

"Cristel toma tus cosas es hora de irnos pronto tendremos compañía" Marco.

"Pero ¿Dónde?" Cristel.

"A Buscar a tu Padre" Marco.

Por más extraño que parezca Cristel siente que si decide ir con Marco a Buscar a su verdadero Padre será una gran aventura no solo eso lo más probable que podrá logarlo sin importar quién sea el que se enfrenten.

"Además podemos hablar más durante el camino te contare todo lo que se de Star" Marco.

"¡Si!" Cristel.

Rápidamente comienza a empacar las cosas necesarias que encuentra en la casa de Marco.

* * *

Katrina se encuentra llevando una armadura de color Plateada con forma de escamas debajo de ella lleva una malla de color negro la cual parece ser de una tela delgada pero verdaderamente es un traje hecho con Piel de Hydra la cual es resistente a la Magia, en un costado lleva una espada larga la cual su funda es de color café oscura y el mango tiene unas marcas en forma de escamas, mientras que en su mano derecha lleva un casco de color plateado que complemente el equipo.

"¡Fórmense!" Katrina.

Katrina ha reunido a 4 de los mejores Guardias que están activos durante el día, por mera casualidad estos soldados son verdaderamente habilidosos o mejor dicho son los mejores en su campo.

"¡Escuchen nuestra misión será ir en busca de la Princesa Cristel!" Katrina.

Los Guardias se mantenían callados observando fijamente a Katrina.

"¡En este momento se encuentra a 15 minutos del Castillo en dirección del Bosque!" Katrina.

Sacando su bolsa revisa nuevamente el rastreador que le entregaron.

"¡De momento ella se mantiene en su lugar así que movámonos!" Katrina.

"Jefa ¿No deberíamos enviar a unos soldados rasos para esto? es un desperdicio de todos modos"

Uno de los guardias parece inconforme ante las órdenes de Katrina, esta Mujer lleva una armadura igual a la de ella con la única diferencia el símbolo en el hombro derecho el cual es una marca exclusiva para los Guardias reales.

La persona que dice estas palabas en un hombre con la misma armadura de Katrina solo la diferencia es el escudo que lleva un Cordero.

Su pelo es Rubio, alto, fornido pareciera haber entrenado por muchos años para tener semejante figura este es uno de los Guardias Reales Endrikcs.

"Estoy de acuerdo, después de todo es una rabieta de una Niña contra su Madre"

Otro reprocha.

Este soldado es la misma armadura que ellos, con el escudo de un Aguila, este hombre es conocido como Zaratas este sujeto tiene un rostro de Tigre color Naranja con blanco, otro Guardia Monstruo el cual se ha ganado su puesto con sudor y sangre al igual que todos los Guardias Newmanos.

"Cierto"

La Guardia Real que concuerda con estos dos lleva el escudo lobo Alison, con cabello azul marino y piel casi tan clara como el Blanco.

"Jefa, temo decir que todos concordamos en esto"

Este último es un Hombre delgado con apariencia delgada, gafas graduadas, con cabello corto color violeta llevando el escudo de un Colibrí, conocido como Steve.

Katrina los observa por unos instantes antes de continuar.

"¡Entonces ve y díselo a la Reina en persona! Pero te advierto no se encuentra de Bueno humor en este momento" Katrina.

Los Guardias se quedaron tiesos al escuchar esto, como guardias Reales tienen el compromiso de estar siempre cerca de la Reina, estos cuatro han experimentado de Frente lo que significa verdadero terror al hacer enfurecer a la Reina.

En una ocasión durante un viaje para mejorar las condiciones de vivienda de los Monstruos unos rebeldes intentaron atacar a la el carruaje Real Los Guardias se opusieron fervientemente, pero al escuchar un insulto a la Princesa, la Reina salió del carruaje, con su Magia y fuerza inimaginable Hace literalmente Polvo a los rebeldes, los Guardias quedaron petrificados ante el terror y furia que provoco la Reina, Lo más perturbador es que ni siquiera parecía haber hecho ningún esfuerzo.

Desde ese entonces los Guardias saben perfectamente que Molestarla es la mayor equivocación que se puede hacer.

"¿Alguna queja más?" Katrina.

Los Guardias negaron rotundamente con su cabeza.

"¡Entonces Partamos!" Katrina.

* * *

Una vez que toman sus cosas Marco comienza a bajar ciertas palancas en los costados de la casa, con cada una un sonido fuerte se escuchaba en el transcurso.

"Listo ahora salgamos" Marco.

Cuando ambos salen de la casa Marco cierra la puerta frontal y enseguida jala una pequeña palanca que se encontraba al costado derecho de él.

Tuk.

Al Bajarla todo alrededor de la casa comienza a estremecerse, Cristel observa como la casa parece estar siendo tragada por la tierra, poco a poco es succionada hasta abajo sin dejar pista alguna de que había una casa.

"Wow" Cristel.

"Muy hora de Irnos" Marco.

"¡Marco! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Cristel.

Cristel se encuentra sorprendida ante el hecho de cómo fue que la casa desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

"Es mi sistema de seguridad en caso de robo" Marco.

Marco levanta su pecho de orgullo ante su casa oculta, siempre quiso una cuando era Chico, desafortunadamente lo logro a este momento.

"¡Genial!" Cristel.

Cristel se encuentra llena de emoción al ver algo así.

"Infortunadamente esto es muy caro, Tuve que trabajar el doble de lo Normal para poder conseguirlo" Marco.

Marco comienza a deprimiere.

"Incluso tuve que reducir mis gastos por 4 meses enteros, Pan con agua en el desayuno, comida una rebanada de carne seca con algunas zanahorias y para cenar almendras y vallas del bosque" Macro.

Pat.

Cristel con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes coloca su mano en el hombro de Marco intentando animarlo.

Al verla con tanto entusiasmo lo único que le provoca a Marco es suspirar para liberar algo de presión y enfrentando a Cristel con una Sonrisa con el mismo entusiasmo al que ella le entrego decide comenzar a caminar.

"¡Muy Bien vamos!" Marco.

"¿Marco a dónde vamos?" Cristel.

Marco le sonríe a Cristel.

"A la Tierra" Marco.

Cristel parece confundida ante las palabras de Marco.

"¡Esta será Nuestra aventura, la búsqueda de Cristel!" Marco.

Marco extiende su mano esperando una respuesta.

Cristel toma la mano de Marco sin pensarlo ni una sola vez, quizás sea por emoción de la aventura o pudiera ser el deseo de encontrar la verdad, lo que le provoca seguir a Marco.

" _. . . Es Marco. . . Ira bien. . ._ "

Cristel voltea repentinamente a ver su varita, para su sorpresa puede escuchar a una más que solo susurros.

"Wow ¿Hablo?" Marco.

Marco apunta a la Varita de Cristel.

"¿Puedes escucharla?" Cristel.

Asombrada por el hecho de que Marco pueda ser capaz de entender las palabras de la varita, desea saberlo fuertemente.

"Nada de eso, pero de alguna manera puedo sentir algo de ella es como si se comunicara o algo así" Marco.

"¡¿Acaso todos pueden escuchar a la varita menos Yo?!" Cristel.

Sin decir nada más comienzan su aventura.

Ambos comienzan su caminata en direcciona al interior de Bosque, durante su caminata Cristel le cuenta lo sucedido durante la ceremonia de entrega de la Varita, lo primero que la tomo desprevenida fue su cambio inusual en su apariencia definitivamente no se esperaba eso mucho menos que su Varita cobrara vida, incluso Glossaryck parecía sorprendido.

"¡Me hubiese encantado haber visto eso!" Marco.

"Veo que no te agrada Glossaryck" Cristel.

"No es que no me agrade es solo que no parece estar de ninguna lado" Marco.

"Realmente no te agrada" Cristel.

Marco asiente.

"Entonces, Continua con tu Historia de. . . " Cristel.

Marco se detiene repentinamente, levemente coloca su mano derecha sobre el suelo y luego su rostro en el suelo.

"¿Marco que sucede?" Cristel.

"Nos están siguiendo" Marco.

"¿Enserio?" Cristel.

Marco toma rápidamente a Cristel e inmediatamente corre en direcciona a una pradera, con un campo abierto lo suficiente para poder observar los alrededores, Marco comienza inspeccionar las alrededores una vez más y después carga a Cristel.

Cristel parece realmente sorprendida por los actos de Marco pero él no presta importancia hasta que llega a donde se encuentra una larga enramada de arbustos muy espesos, sin pensarlo más tiempo ambos se esconde debajo de ellos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Cristel.

"Parecen ser 5 personas esperaremos aquí hasta que nos pasen y después seguiremos en dirección opuesta ante ellos" Marco.

Poco tiempo después llegan los perseguidores los cuales resultan muy familiares a Cristel, son Guardias Reales y al frente de ellos esta Katrina.

"¡¿Katrina?!" Cristel.

"Baja la voz nos oirán" Marco.

Los guardias se detienen a 10 metros frente a ellos, Sin duda está en busca de la misma Cristel, pero ¿cómo es posible que son capaces de encontrarla? Marco se aseguró de no dejar rastro alguno.

"Que extraño, parece como si supieran donde estamos" Marco.

Los Guardias comienzan a separase en direcciones opuestas entre ellos para cubrir mas terreno, no hay duda alguna definitivamente saben dónde están.

"Esto está Mal" Marco.

Marco parece estar comenzando a inquietarse.

* * *

Katrina se detiene y comienza a observar a los alrededores, para nuevamente mirar el Rastreador.

"¡Princesa debe regresar!" Katrina.

Katrina alza su voz esperando que sea escuchada por Cristel, por su parte ella y Marco mantuvieron en su escondite esperando no ser detectados.

"¡Sé que está aquí! ¡Puedo saberlo por este Rastreador de Magia!" Katrina.

" _¿Rastreador?_ " Cristel.

". . . "

La varita nuevamente tarta de decirle algo, pero aun no parece ser capaz de escucharla adecuadamente.

Katrina observa los alrededores en señal de Cristel, al no ver nada a su alrededor vuelve a mirar el rastreador confirmando que no se ha movido de su lugar.

"¡Si no regresa la Reina tendrá muchos problemas!" Katrina.

Los guardias comienzan a moverse a los alrededores en busca de su escondite.

" _Nos están rodeando_ " Marco.

Marco nota conforme el avance de los Guardias disminuye las opciones de escape.

"¡Princesa, debe de regresar, si los Nombres o representantes se enteran de que la Princesa del reino escapo! ¡Ellos lo tomarían como excusa para poder disminuir el control actual que tiene!" Katrina.

Uno de los Guardias comienza a moverse más cerca de ellos.

"¡Si la Reina pierde anqué sea un poco de control sobre el reino la relación entre los Newmanos y Monstruos se vendrá abajo!" Katrina.

Lo que Katrina dice es cierto, Cristel ha visto ocasiones donde los nobles no parecen estar de acuerdo con su Madre, la mayoría sigue pensando que los Newmanos son mejores que los Monstruos, todo el tiempo están buscando alguna excusa para poder desacreditar a su Madre.

Incluso buscan defectos en la misma Cristel para poder llegar a su Madre, demostrando que ella no era capaz de incluso enseñar a la Princesa los principios de la Realeza, costumbres o los modales correspondientes.

Debido a esto Cristel consumió su tiempo para aprender todo lo necesario que debería saber una Princesa para nuca ser un inconveniente para su Madre.

" _Mama_ " Cristel.

Recordar esto le provoca un dolor en el estómago, después de dar un vistazo ligero a Marco, se acerca a él.

"Marco. . . Voy a regresar lo último que deseo es causar problema a mi Mama" Cristel.

Marco se mantiene en su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento.

"Gracias por acompañarme y Gracias por cumplir tu Promesa, cuando me convierta en Reina te recompensare adecuadamente" Cristel.

Resignada por los acontecimientos decide entregarse sin oponer ninguna resistencia, pero antes de poder continuar Marco toma su mano deteniéndola de seguir más haya.

"Mi promesa no se ha terminado, no hasta que encontremos a tu Padre" Marco.

Marco se mantiene firme ante sus palabras.

". . . Marco. . . " Cristel.

Su corazón se acelera, el hecho de saber que Maro siempre estará de su lado es algo que nunca podrá sacar de mente, él siempre estará a su lado.

"Si te Preocupa Star yo tomare toda la responsabilidad para que lo logres, no importa lo que suceda yo estaré siempre contigo" Marco.

Lagrimas brotan de los ojos de Cristel, su corazón rebosa de felicidad, con ambas manos aprieta las manos de Marco.

"¿Confías en mí?" Marco.

"Con todo mi ser" Cristel.

Cristel aprieta la mano de Marco.

"Muy Bien, las cosas se pondrán algo raras pero confía en mí, Star estará bien aunque no regreses" Marco.

Marco se acerca lo más posible con Cristel.

"Necesito que hagas lo siguiente. . . " Marco.

Marco comienza a decirle el plan, al escucharlo Cristel se sorprende.

". . . Sé que es raro pero confía y de antemano disculpa si te asusto" Marco.

Cristel asiente ante sus palabras.

Marco revisa su mochila y de ella saca una máscara de esqueleto con adornos alrededor.

"Muy ahora las cosas se pondrán aún más raras" Marco.

Cristel no sabe lo que planea hacer Marco pero si se trata de él, puede confiar completamente.

El plan es simple Marco asumirá el Papel de un villano el cual ha capturado a la princesa Cristel y tomado la Varita, después comenzara una pelea contra ellos para poder escapar, de ahí se dirigirán a donde encontraran una manera de llegar a la Tierra con un conocido de Marco, simple pero peligroso, pero su corazón le dice que estará bien, incluso la Varita.

Una vez que se coloca la máscara sus ojos de color azul claro se tornan de un color Morado Oscuro y su brazo derecho comienza a cambiar de forma, escamas, púas, largo con ventosas, un tentáculo apareció en lugar de su brazo.

Antes de poder decir algo más el tentáculo envuelve la cintura de Cristel, pero antes de que pudiera gritar, Marco cubre su boca.

"Tranquilízate sigo siendo yo, solo algo diferente" Marco.

Cristel asiente en confirmación y Marco libera su boca.

"Bien ahora sígueme el juego" Marco.

Cristel nota que Marco se dispone a tomar la Varita, eso es malo cuando Glossaryck intento tomarla unas Chispas lo impidieron, parecían ser capaces de hacer mucho daño si la toma puede que Marco salga lastimado.

"¡Espera! si tomas la Varita puedes salir lastimado" Cristel.

Marco se detiene ante esto.

"Cuando Glossaryck trato de tomarla la Varita no lo dejo" Cristel.

". . . "

Nuevamente la Varita parece estar hablando pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algo, La Varita levito por si sola y se colocó en el cinturon de Marco, ambos se sorprenden mucho al verla actuar por su propia cuenta pero Marco reacciona y comenzó a iniciar su plan.

" _Puedes confiar_ "

Cristel sonríe a las palabras de la Varita.

* * *

Katrina se mantiene en su posición mientras que los Guardias investigan los alrededores en completo sigilo.

" _Regresa, por favor Cristel_ " Katrina.

Sin importar las consecuencias Katrina está dispuesta a dejar que los otros Guardias tomen el crédito por rescatar a Cristel, después de todo ella es lo más importante en este momento.

Manteniendo su vista sobre el Rastreador Mágico solo espera a que los demás la encuentren.

"¡HAAA!"

Steve Uno de los Guardias grita repentinamente y todos voltean a la misma dirección solo para encontrar a nadie en el lugar donde se encontraba.

"¿Dónde está?" Zaratas.

Los Guardias reales no son unos tontos que se dejan altear tan fácilmente, ellos está en un nivel de entrenamiento en la cual la perdida de unión de sus compañeros no afectara su desempeño en batalla, algo barbárico podría decir cualquiera pero para ellos es su diario vivir.

"Toma la Izquierda y yo la derecha" Endricks.

"Enseguida" Alison.

Rápidamente los Guardias desenfundan sus espadas y comienzan a tomar posición segura y distante de conde su compañero desapareció, Katrina se siente orgullosa de la guardia real ante semejante situación.

"Jefa, Creo que alguien o algo nos está rodeando" Endricks.

La persona que dijo esto es un especialista en detección de enemigos, Katrina lo eligió porque siempre es capaz de saber la dirección de donde provienen los ataques sorpresa.

"Mantente puede que la princesa no este sola o puede que este en problemas, así que mantente alerta puede que no estamos solos" Katrina.

Mientras se mantiene alerta al igual que los Guardias que la acompañan, puede percibir como los alrededores comienzan tener pequeños movimientos entre ellos los cuales pueden ser confundidos con algo más que viento, pero para los ojos expertos de Katrina esto más bien parece que algo comenzó a rodearlos.

"¡Endrikcs!" Zaratas.

Uno de los guardias grita desesperadamente al ver como uno de sus compañeros esta absorbido por la densa vegetación, ahora solo quedan Katrina y dos Guardias Reales.

"¡Tenemos que ir por el!" Alison.

"Tranquilícese, Capitana" Katrina.

Manteniendo su vista sobre el Rastreador Mágico puede ver claramente como la Varita se encuentra en el mismo lugar, puede que Cristel haya sido capaz de dominar la varita así como los Hechizos más sorprendentes al igual que su Madre, esto no sería nuevo.

"Reúnanse conmigo " Katrina.

Los dos Guardias restantes toman posición cerca de ella.

"Espaldas" Katrina.

Todos toman posición de espalda a espalda protegiendo los puntos débiles de los demás.

"HaHaHaHa"

Una risa Fría y escalofriante resuena a los alrededores de ellos, rápidamente los presentes desenfundan sus espadas en espera de lo que pueda llegar a ellos, durante un tiempos nada parecía venir contra ellos pero lo que parecía estar fuera de lugar era que la cosa que fuera a atacarlos solo esperaban mientras se movía de una lado a otro entre la maleza del Bosque.

"Jefa, puede que este mal pero pareciera que nosotros somos los que estamos rodeados" Zaratas.

"No lo había imaginado, gracias por el consejo" Alison.

"Tranquilos, sea los que sea solo espera que hagamos algo, así que no le den la oportunidad" Katrina.

"Jefa, realmente usted es asombrosa, su cabeza siempre es fría en este tipo de situaciones" Zaratas.

"Soy La Jefa de la Guardia Real después de todo" Katrina.

"La admiro por se capaz de. . . ¡Haaa!" Zaratas.

Otro Guardia es absorbido por la Maleza sin dejar un rastro algo a parte de su Grito de desesperación.

"¡Zaratas!" Alison.

"Alison mantente la calma, no importa que permanece cerca" Katrina.

"Usted es realmente firme a pesar de perder a un compañero no sé si admirarla o temerle" Alison.

"Jefa de la Guardia Real ¿Recuerdas?" Katrina.

Una sonrisa aparece en el retro de Alison, pero antes de poder decir algo más su cuerpo es golpeado por alguna extraña fuerza la cual la empuja fuertemente sintiendo su cuerpo presionado contra lo que parece ser un muro de color Morado, esto fue lo último que puedo ver antes de perder la conciencia.

Katrina se da cuenta de que ahora está totalmente sola, para empezar este no el Bosque de la Muerte Segura, más sin embargo algo está desapareciendo a sus compañeros, desenfundando su espada se mantienen en guardia en alto, la espesa vegetación comienza a moverse de una costado a otro con gran intensidad.

"Parece que ahora estas sola"

La voz es fuerte e inquietantemente familiar.

"Supongo que vienes por al Princesa"

"La princesa" Katrina.

"Descuida ella está bien, no le are daño alguno"

"¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso?" Katrina.

Manteniendo la compostura se asegura de poder ubicar la posición del enemigo para poder atacar.

"Simple, es necesario para mi Plan que este sana y salva"

"¿Tu Plan? ¡¿Quién eres?!" Katrina.

Su posición se inclina levemente, la intención de Katrina es esperar ver al enemigo para poder atacar rápidamente, ahora que Cristel está a salvo puede hacer su movimiento.

"No necesitas saberlo"

"¿Nada de jactarse con tu plan maestro?. . . " Katrina.

Antes de poder continuar Katrina es golpeada fuertemente en su costado y cayendo al menos unos cuantos metros, fuera del lugar donde se encontraba, este golpe no la dejo inconsciente esto es debido a que fue capaz de poder mantenerse en cubierto lo suficiente, no esto no significa que fue capaz de evitar recibir daño.

Mientras se trata de incorporar su abdomen comienza a dolerle definitivamente fue algo fuerte, pero aun así tratara de continuar la Pelea.

"Veo que lograste escapar, nada mal debo admitirlo"

Quien sea el culpable no cabe duda de que se está acercando pudiera ser que trata de dar el golpe final, si es así Katrina debe esperar el momento adecuado para poder defenderse.

Mientras se levanta puede sentir como sus costillas le duelen demasiado pudiera ser que estén rotas, pero esto no la detendrá.

"Que interesante, un rastreador Mágico imagino que esta es la razón por la cual fui alcanzado"

Katrina se percata de que el Rastreador ya no se encuentra es sus manos sino en las manos del enemigo.

Krak.

"Bueno ya no será un problema"

El rastreador es hecho añicos frente a ella, el enemigo es alto con una Piel Morena, cabello de color Negro, ojos de color Morado oscuro, lleva puesto unas Botas con un pantalón Negro y un saco de color café oscuro largo, llevando una máscara de esqueleto con adornos brillantes en ella y es su Brazo derecho tiene la forma de un tentáculo de color Morado con escamas y en él hay. . .

"¡Cristel!" Katrina.

Cristel se encuentra inconsciente, esta siendo sujetada por lo que parece ser un Brazo tentáculo color Morado largo, No, un brazo.

"Tal y como lo dije ella estará bien, después de todo ella es parte de mi Plan"

"¡Como te atreves! ¡Deja en Paz a Cristel!" Katrina.

Katrina comienza a enfurecerse al ver a su amiga capturada.

"Claro que no"

"¡Monstruo!" Katrina.

"Así es soy un Monstruo, pero mi venganza no es contra los Monstruos como tu sino contra ella"

"¿Ella?" Katrina.

"Star"

Sus palabras son firmes y directas, pero esa voz, la manera en que mueve, sobre todo el decir el Nombre de Star parece ser suave.

En ese momento lo entiendo solo él, es el único que Puede decir el nombre de Star de esa manera, pero no debería, él no debería estar más aquí a menos que haya logrado regresar, pero eso significa. . .

"¡Tu! ¡No puede ser Posible! . . . " Katrina.

Antes de poder decir algo más Katrina es Golpeada fuertemente contra el piso dejándola casi inmóvil ante este ataque.

"Recuerdo cuando solo eras un pequeño huevecillo y ahora eres una Guardia Real estoy tan feliz por ti Katrina"

El cuerpo de Katrina comienza a sentirse tieso parece que ser que está perdiendo conciencia, tan solo dos golpes y ya comenzó a deteriorarse.

"No te preocupes no morirás al igual que los otros, considéralo un favor, además necesito que le digas algo a Star"

Otro tentáculo parece salir de su espalda, este envuelve a Katrina y la levanta al mismo nivel de su rostro lentamente retira su máscara de su rostro revelando al enemigo.

". . . Marco. . . " Katrina.

Lentamente Katrina comienza a perder conciencia.

". . . Dile a Star que su Hija está en mi poder y si desea recuperarla tendrá que atraparme Primero" Marco.

Lo último que puedo observar Katrina fue el brazo derecho de Marco con forma de tentáculo de color Morado sosteniendo a Cristel y la Varita Real en su cinturon.

* * *

Una vez que Katrina y los Guardias están fuera de combate, Marco Baja lentamente a Cristel quien se encuentra sorprendida al saber que Marco posee un Brazo en forma de tentáculo, o mejor dicho un Brazo Monstruo y con el otro le entrega su Varita nuevamente.

"Muy con eso hemos terminado" Marco.

"Marco, no debiste decir tu nombre ahora todo el Reino te perseguirá" Cristel.

"No te preocupes, nos preocuparemos más tarde por eso" Marco.

"Me gustaría ser tan positivo como tú" Cristel.

Una vez que bajar a Katrina ambos comienzan a caminar a través del Bosque, Cristel voltea atrás con preocupación después de haber visto a Katrina siendo golpeada con el tentáculo que salió de la espalda de Marco, Katrina no parece moverse mucho pero al menos respira con algo de dificultad, lo cual le provoca algo de preocupación.

"Macro ¿Katrina está bien, cierto?" Cristel.

Cristel mira el Brazo Monstruo de Marco, no lo quiere decir pero le asusta lo suficiente para provocarle desmayo, pero al tener cierto contacto con él, lo puede tolerar.

"Parecía estar sufriendo mucho y los demás guardias no parecían moverse" Cristel.

"No te preocupes ella simplemente se encuentra Envenenada" Marco.

"¡¿Envenenada?!" Cristel.

" **Idiota, La palabra es Adormecida** "

Un pequeño tentáculo sale del lado derecho del cuello de Marco, este en especial pare tener una pequeña boca con dientes pequeños y afilados con lo que parece ser dos pequeños ojos.

"Lo siento, mi culpa, corrijo, fue adormecida" Marco.

" **Exacto** "

Marco hace una pausa al darse cuenta que uno de sus tentáculos comenzó a hablar.

"¡¿Kar?!" Marco.

Marco parece sorprendido.

" **¿Qué?** " Kar.

"¡Se supone que no debes Hablar a menos de que estemos solos!" Marco.

" **Ho, por favor ella estará Bien, solo mírala** " Kar.

La mirada de los dos se enfoca en Cristel quien se aleja al menos dos metro al ver como uno de los tentáculos de Marco comienza a hablar, su rostro expresa el Terror y Miedo.

"Kar, asustaste a Cristel te he dicho que no hables en público o cuando estemos con alguien más o por lo menos avísame que quieres salir a hablar, tenemos que ser precavidos siempre" Marco.

" **Por favor, no actúes como el Chico seguridad** " Kar.

"Deja de ser tan quisquilloso" Marco.

Marco se tenienta un momento, al darse cuenta de que Cristel está más asustada no por el hecho de los tentáculos sino por el hecho de que están hablando, en su cabeza se encuentra ideando la manera de cómo explicar ¿Por qué? uno de sus tentáculos está hablando.

Pero antes de poder tener la respuesta Kar se mueve en dirección a Cristel, quien por su parte está sumamente impresiona y tiesa al verlo.

" **Mucho gusto pequeña mi nombre es Kar Wallace me dedico a ser Guerrero, Cazador, Artista con lienzo, Caza recompensas, Sub Chef y Asesino de Medio tiempo, mi pasatiempo la Lectura y Molestar a Marco "Chico Seguridad" Mucho gusto** " Kar.

Otro tentáculo sale del costado de Marco mostrando una forma extraña de saludo.

"H-Hola, Cristel B-Butterfly" Cristel.

El tentáculo aprieta la mano temblorosa de Cristel.

"Muy bien ahora que las Presentaciones terminaron, debemos explicarle ¿Quién eres Kar? Será mejor que me dejes solo con ella" Marco.

" **Hooo, ¿Marco esta celoso?** " Kar.

"Nada de eso, simplemente la asustas" Marco.

" **Celosoooooo** " Kar.

"Basta Kar" Marco.

"M-Marco. . . Eso. . . Él. . . ¿Puede Hablar?. . . " Cristel.

Marco y Kar notan como el color del rostro de Cristel comienza a tornarse pálido, de la misma manera se tambalea.

" **Ho, No, se ve a. . .** " Kar.

"¡Atrápala! . . . " Marco.

* * *

Continuara. . .

* * *

Ok, to tell the true I've already finish **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love** : chapter 8 but after reading one more time, **I hated** and I decide start again, so this take more time, probably a week? Or Two? Anyways apologies or Not.

Because:

"Where the soul does not work with hands, there is no art" **Leonardo Da Vinci.**

In exchange I'll give you two chapter's **CH 8 Whit out Name Yet** and **CH 9 Blood Moon Ball** , so wait for them.

By the way the name **Kar Wallace** it's a combinations of "A Habit Hard to Break" Fanfic and Wallace is the Last Name from "William Wallace" he was a Scottish soldier.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Quest of Cristel Butterfly CH 5**

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 **Guest**

Estoy en shock, necesito seguir leyendo

 **Me:** Now you can doing.

* * *

 **Guest**

Muy bueno sigue así esta cada vez más emocionante

 **Me:** Thank you a lot.

* * *

 **Samantha Morningstar**

Marco no es el padre lalsbqkbd

Ya me perdiv

 **Me:** Mystery baby ;) by the way you name it's so cool.

* * *

 **allen Vth**

I checked the second chapter just to re-read Crystel's description. Oskar has like shiny blue eyes and the his hair color from what I can see is black, so I doubt he's the actual father. Then there's the red moon and "sun" on her cheeks, so this evidence points to Marco. And if it's really Oskar, then I will be disappointed in Star.

If it's Marco, then why does he not remember. Did he get amnesia when dying, but even so, why is he not going to Star to say hi. He didn't really explain himself on that one. I do like your Kar, he's fun and has etiquette.

Good luck with [Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love]; that's my favorite of your four stories so far.

 **Me:** More Mystery, I'll say no more about and **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love** will continue, I got an a idea for the next Chapter.

* * *

 **Kevbray**

Un mensaje para el autor de de fanfic (tomalo en tono broma porfa):

Por favor actualiza!, ya paso un mes sin hacerlo te tenes en la intriga, me siento como mi mamá despues de ver una taranovela,sos peor q Eichiro Oda y los de toei animation q nos hacen lo mismo es estas situaciones.

Pd: ya quiero leer como se sentirán star y marco cuando se reencuentren.

 **Me:** Of course, it's good to be compared to Today or Oda, just the same level of evil in blood. :)

* * *

 **Lady Crick**

continúalo porrrrr favorrrr

 **Me:** Yes, enjoy!

* * *

 **F4M1LYGR1M3S-610.W4LK3R**

Wowo! Increíble historia, me encantó! Actualiza pronto por favor C:

 **Me:** Of course my Mate, enjoy.

* * *

 **Find the way.**

* * *

Star se encuentra sentada en su escritorio, esperando noticias de Katrina y los demás Guardias, desde el momento que dio la orden se ha mantenido sentada esperando.

Su rostro es inexpresivo a simple vista pero si le presta atención detenida podrían darse cuenta de que dentro de sus ojos solo hay ira, algunos sirvientes han traído comida, pero ella los sigue rechazando.

Esto es debido al hecho que ha pasado un día entero en este momento es de noche, debido a la larga ausencia de Katrina y los Guardias, Star envió a otro grupo para poder verificar lo sucedido.

Esperando la primera noticia del Grupo.

Según Eclipsa, Cristel se encuentra a menos de 15 minutos del castillo en teoría debería ser fácil de poder llegar a donde se encuentra ella, a menos, que haya utilizado su Varita para defenderse, aunque también no puede ser, incluso con los Hechizos que le enseño Glossaryck todavía le costaría poder defenderse de Katrina y sus Guardias.

Puede que haya huido al verlos, ¿Esconderse? Improbable ellos llevan un Rastreador.

"Mmmm" Star.

Pensar en este tipo de cosas no son cosas que normalmente hace, normalmente tiene ayuda en este campo, su rutina diaria es siempre ha sido firmar documentes los cuales son pasados a ella después haber sido revisado por eruditos o Monstruos de su completa confianza, incluso con todo eso, todo el tiempo, el trabajo le consume enteramente.

Normalmente, él, estaba a su lado, apoyándola sin importar dificultades, consecuencias, peligros o las noches largas, recordar le trae calma y un poco de felicidad.

Desafortunadamente esos tiempos han terminado, solo esta ella y Su pequeña Cristel, la tristeza la comienza a invadir.

"Si solo le hubiese dicho la verdad" Star.

Si nunca le hubiese escondido la verdad probablemente ella seguiría aquí, en estos momentos debe estar muy Molesta incluso muy Triste.

Star extiende sus brazos frente a ella y recuesta su cabeza sobre ellos buscando confort alguno, solo el pensar en todas las cosas que han pasado después de cometer semejante error, incluso han pasado 13 años todavía le duele al recordarlo.

En su escritorio se encuentra una foto de Cristel cuando era más pequeña, se puede ver su cabello de color Rosa, con sus ojos rojos profundos, pero esta imagen es solo una ilusión que Star había creado.

". . . " Star.

Star se levanta nuevamente para tomar la foto, luego de abrir el pequeño retrato debajo de la foto hay otra completamente diferente esta es de Cristel recién Nacida, todavía puede ver su cabello Café oscuro, piel café clara y sus pequeñas Marcas en sus mejillas con diferente forma.

"Mi único recuerdo y lo escondí con una ilusión" Star.

Repentinamente se escuchan pasos acercándose a gran velocidad, Star inmediatamente esconde la Foto y regresa a su actitud real esperado firmemente.

Nock Nock

"Su Majestad"

"Adelante" Star.

Su voz es Fría como normalmente suele tenerla ante los demás, al abrir la puerta una de las sirvientas que trabajan en el castillo, entra abruptamente, se puede notar que está nerviosa.

"La Jefa de la Guardia real ha regresado. . . "

"¿Cristel?" Star.

Star interrumpe a la Sirvienta la cual tiembla al escuchar el nombre de la Princesa.

"Bueno. . . ellos. . ."

" **Responde** " Star.

Esto aterra completamente a la Sirvienta.

"De hecho La Jefa y los Guardias. . . "

Los ojos de Star se abren de la impresión al escuchar la Terrible noticia, antes de que la Sirvienta pudiera decir alguna otra cosa más, Star sale de la Sala de Reuniones, dejando a la Sirvienta en completo Terror.

"E-Esos Ojos. . . "

La sirvienta murmura mientras trata de calmarse al haber visto a la Reina.

* * *

Star camina rápidamente a través de los pasillos ignorando a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino o sería mejor decir que nadie dese acercarse a ella en este momento, en especial con esos ojos que desean matar a alguien, esta es la personalidad que nadie quiere cruzarse cuando están en este estado, debido al terror de lo que les podría pasar.

Su recorrido termina en la sala de Sanación exclusiva para la Guardia Real, sin ninguna preocupación ante los sanadores, Star empuja con fuerza la Puerta haciendo que todos en el interior centren su mirada.

Normalmente los sanadores estaría completamente molestos ante este comportamiento, incluso si fuese de la Realeza ellos reclamarían o protestarían, pero cuando se trata de Star ellos simplemente retroceden ante ella.

En una ocasión cuando Cristel tenía solo 6 años, se lastimo jugando con uno de los arboles del jardín su pierna tomo algunos raspones fuertes además salía un poco de sangre de la herida, ante esto Star corrió de inmediato a la Sala de sanación, cuando uno de los sanadores tomo su usual actitud fuerte con ella, Star respondió lanzándole un rayo de luz color verde intenso, dejando al pobre sanador en condiciones realmente lamentables.

Ante esto los demás Sanadores tenían marcada esa horripilante imagen de la Reina atacando a uno de ellos, por tal motivo ninguno reclamaría nada.

Una vez dentro Star se dirige rápidamente a donde se encuentra Katrina, parándose junto a su cama puede observar que se encuentra algo desorientada, pero al ver a Star se levanta para darle un saludo, pero es detenida por uno de los sanadores.

"¿Dónde está Cristel?" Star.

Su voz es seria, su vista esta completamente centrada en Katrina.

". . . " Katrina.

Katrina comienza a dudar, en su mente intenta poder concentrar sus ideas para poder dar una respuesta que no cause su Furia.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" Star.

Star se da cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Katrina, por el estado de los Guardias puede imaginarse de que se defendió contra ellos.

Al ver a Katrina más detalladamente ella parece dudar en decir lo que les sucedió.

" **¿Que sucedió?** " Star.

Star comienza a perder la paciencia, cuando la Sirviente llego a su Oficina y le dijo que la Guardia real había sido encontrada inconscientes, no estaban en condiciones de moverse en lo absoluto y menos había ninguna Señal de la Princesa.

La preocupación la inundo, no únicamente por los Guardias sino por Cristel quien en este momento está desaparecida.

". . . Fuimos Atacados. . . " Katrina.

"¿Atacados? ¿Cristel lo hizo?" Star.

Katrina lo niega con su cabeza.

". . . Alguien más. . . Él. . . La tiene. . ." Katrina.

"¿Él?" Star.

Katrina comienza a dudar, por su parte Star comienza a desesperarse, sea quien sea que haya tomado a su Hija, pagara el alto precio incluso si tiene que llevar todas las Fuerzas de Mewni o tenga Destruir todo a su paso, para llegar a ella, que así sea.

"Katrina" Star.

Pequeñas lagrimas salen de los ojos de Katrina pareciera que está a punto de llorar frente a Star, pero sin importar lo mucho que anhele mantener sus recuerdos intactos sobre él, lo tiene que decir.

". . . Marco. . . Marco Díaz la Tiene. . . " Katrina.

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio esperando al pero reacción que la Reina tuviese, temerosos de hacer algo simplemente retrocedieron para cubrirse de lo que sea que ella pueda hacer.

Pero en su lugar ella se mantuvo unos segundos parada sin hacer nada, luego se da la vuelta y sale corriendo a toda prisa fuera la Sala, sin decir nada más.

* * *

Cristel siente el calor reconfortante de la fogata a su costado, sus ojos están cerrados, el sonido de la leña quemándose, esto la relaja, es como si todos sus problemas desaparecieran, es como un mal sueño, no tiene el mínimo deseo de levantarse por ningún motivo.

Después de todo tuvo una pesadilla muy fuerte Marco, ¿con brazo Monstruo? Por favor, además esa cosa habla, ¡Habla! Vaya pesadilla, solo puede reírse ante esto.

"¡Déjame al menos ayudarte!" Marco.

" **¡Aléjate de la Hoya Díaz, esto es trabajo de Monstruos!** " Kar.

Imposible, simplemente imposible, no puede ser verdad.

"Pero yo te enseñe a cocinar" Marco.

" **Ahora el Alumno supero al Maestro, además arruinaras el sabor si pones más de esa cosa** " Kar.

No puede ser, para Nada.

" **Ten en cuenta que fui yo quien capturo a este animal** " Kar.

"Pero yo estaba ahí" Marco.

" **Ríndete Díaz, solo prepara las cosas ya casi está listo** " Kar.

"De acuerdo" Marco.

Inmediatamente Cristel se levanta abruptamente para nuevamente sorpréndanse con la realidad, Marco tiene un brazo monstruo el cual es capaz de hablar, espera, algo no parece "Normal" en esta imagen.

" **Parece que se ha levantado** " Kar.

"Cristel solo espera un momento ya casi está todo listo" Marco.

Marco le entrega un plato hondo, con su mano derecha y con la mano izquierda busca algo en la mochila.

" **Marco, soy yo quien dirá cuando esté listo** " Kar.

Kar por otra parte se encuentra al lado de una Hoya preparando lo que parece ser un estofado de algún tipo.

¿Qué hay de extraño en esta imagen? Sencillo, Tres tentáculos largos salen de la espalda de Marco, el que se encuentra en medio tiene boca con lo que parece ser dientes muy afilados a simple vista, los otros dos tentáculos le sirven como manos al que está en medio, lo más inusual es que el de en medio lleva un pequeño gorro como los que llevan los Chefs en el palacio, Marco sigue buscando entre su mochila buscando otro plato.

"¿Te encuentras Bien?" Marco.

Cristel tiene sus ojos abiertos de par en par observando cada movimiento que realiza Kar, prácticamente su temor es ser atacada por eso, sabe muy bien lo que pasara si eso la ataca.

Quedará envenenada como le paso a Katrina y los Guardias.

" **Marco, es obvio que está asustada de mi presencia** " Kar.

Kar da una probada al contenido de la hoya con una pequeña cuchara en uno de los otros dos tentáculos.

"Pero. . . " Marco.

" **Marco, recuerda brazo Monstruo, con varias extremidades, puntas venenosas, sigilosas e increíblemente fuertes, cualquiera estaría desconfiando o asustado** " Kar.

Kar vuelve a dar una probada.

" **Bien esto está listo** " Kar.

Sin decir ninguna otra cosa Kar toma un de los platos que Marco tiene y lo llena del estofado que se encuentra dentro, enseguida se lo entrega Cristel que por un par de segundos duda en tomarlo, pero al oler su contenido le provoca tomarlo sin otra cosa más.

"Puede que no lo parezca pero Kar es muy bueno cuando se trata de cocinar" Marco.

" **No importa cuánto trates de alagarme no te dejare meter mano en esta hoya** " Kar.

Marco lo mira con cierto enojo.

"Anuqué puede ser un tonto de vez en cuando" Marco.

" **Un tonto que no le da comida a su amigo** " Kar.

Inmediatamente le quita el plato de comida que tenía Marco en sus manos para luego arrodillarse ante Kar disculpándose por las palabras dichas.

"Lo siento dame comida por favor" Marco.

Ante esto Kar le entrega un plato lleno, Marco lo toma sin decir absolutamente nada y comienza a comer lentamente.

Por su parte Cristel observa el plato que le sirvió "Kar" con cierta incomodidad, su olor es bueno, incluso su apariencia es buena, cualquiera podría decir que delicioso, pero, eso lo preparo, ese extraño ser lo cocino, bueno aunque eso fue lo que puedo captar al escuchar mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

"Puedes comer tranquila, Kar sabe cocinar muy bien, aunque yo sé hacerlo mejor" Marco.

Kar no le dice nada solo se limitar a quitarle el plato de comida.

"Me retracto es mejor que Yo" Marco.

Kar vuelve a dale su plato con comida.

"Cristel sé que tiene miedo pero te aseguro que Kar no te hará daño" Marco.

Cristel mira a ambos con cierta extrañes, pero Marco se acerca a ella y toma una de sus manos apretándola fuertemente.

"Confía en mi" Marco.

Las palabras son tiernas y amables esto le provoca sonrojarse al escucharlas, este sin duda es el verdadero Marco, que siempre ha conocido estos años.

Cristel asiente con su cabeza.

"Gracias, ahora come" Marco.

Al probar la comida, sabor es increíble, el sazón es dulce pero no tan dulce sin duda este es mejor que los platillos que suele comer en el castillo o eventos de gala.

" **Me alegra que te guste, lo hice algo especial para ti, Princesa** " Kar.

Kara su lo que parece ser una reverencia.

"No tienes que hacer eso en estos momentos no quiero saber nada de Realeza, simplemente quiero ser yo" Cristel.

" **Muy bien que así sea** " Kar.

"Solo disfruta tu comida, después de todo esta es nuestra aventura" Marco.

La sonrisa de Marco le provoca que su corazón lata rápido, sin duda él es el mejor, repentinamente Kar toma la hoya y la devora de un solo bocado dejando sorprendida a Cristel, por supuesto Marco ni siquiera se sorprende.

La conversación siguiente fue más amena contando cosas específicas de Kar entre ellas el hecho de que su sueño es tener su propio restaurante con él como dueño y Chef.

Marco simplemente quiere continuar alrededor del castillo para poder protegerlo sobre cualquier cosa que pueda sucederle a Star.

Cristel sabré que Marco todavía sigue enamorado de su Madre pero lo que quisiera saber es exactamente lo que paso entre ellos.

"Supongo que debería contarte que sucedió entre tu Star y Yo" Marco.

Cristel se sorprende es como si leyera su mente.

"¿Por dónde debería empezar?" Marco.

"Sera mejor que empieces con la prueba ahí fue donde todo empezó" Kar.

"Cierto" Marco.

Cristel presta mucha atención a lo que va decir Marco.

"Veras todo empezó esa mañana. . . " Marco.

* * *

Star camina por los pasillos con rapidez, muchos de los Sirvientes, Monstruos, Guardias, tratan de hablar con ella pero no se detiene de ninguna manera, con pasos pesados logra llegar a la armería real donde se encuentras las armas y armaduras de las Reinas anteriores e incluso la de Star, frente a ella se encuentra una Puerta grande de color café azabache, parándose frente a ella, Star cierra sus ojos concentrándose, en respuesta a ella sus mejillas comienzan a brillar y las puertas se abren.

La puerta es especial en sí, pasar la puerta camina a una sección en especial al final del pasillo una pequeña entrada en la cual se puede ver al final una armadura de color Rojo brillante hombreras, guantes, rodilleras, una armadura frontal delgada con la imagen de una mariposa en el centro y el la esquina de ella un dibujo de un Narval.

Star comienza a respirar lentamente para poder calmarse, después de todo está con algo de estrés en estos momentos sabiendo cuál es su enemigo.

Snif.

Star se da cuenta de cómo todas las emociones comienzan a apoderarse de ella, normalmente tiene el control de todas las cosas, pero debido a que recibió la noticia más fuerte de todas la ha llevado a este extremo.

"Marco. . ." Star.

Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos, su pecho comienza a dolerle.

"Justo cuando pensé que podía seguir. . ." Star.

Desde aquel día se ha arrepentido sobre sus decisiones, ella sabía que era lo que tenía cual era la decisión correcta pero aun así la ignoro, después de todo ella hacia lo que ella quisiera porque es una Princesa, se decía en esos días.

A pesar de las señales, continúo, continuo y continuo hasta darse cuenta de lo equivocada de lo que estaba, para ello pago con el más alto precio.

Se disculpó una y otra y otra vez pero no cambio nada de lo que hizo, ¿Quién lo hubiese visto venir? ¿Si alguien le hubiese avisado? No, Aun así no lo hubiese escuchados.

" _Si vuelve, te aseguro de que no será el mismo_ " Eclipsa.

Esas palabras resuenan en su cabeza.

" _Tienes que entender que el será tu enemigo y no se detendrá hasta verte abajo_ " Eclipsa.

"Pero siempre ha estado a mi lado" Star.

" _Ahora no lo estará, porque el buscara venganza, buscara atacarte donde pueda hacerte sufrir más_ " Eclipsa.

"Si tan solo hubiese Elegido bien. . ." Star.

"¿Su Majestad? ¿Se encuentra Bien?"

Al voltear Katrina se encuentra frente a la puerta cubierta de varios vendajes, sin duda le cuesta mucho mantenerse de pie.

"Vuelve a la Sala de Sanación" Star.

Katrina ignora las órdenes de Star y se sienta al lado de ella.

"No lo hare hasta que me digas que está pasando, Star" Katrina.

Con una sonrisa logra calmar a la afligida Star.

"¿Es sobre Marco? ¿Verdad?" Katrina.

Star simplemente asiente con su rostro.

"Star ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso aquella vez?" Katrina.

Star simplemente miro al suelo.

"Solo sé que Marco Murió ese día, eso fue lo que mi Papa nos dijo" Katrina.

"Fue más que eso, ese día lo perdí todo incluso mi alma" Star.

"Star. . . " Katrina.

"Fue esa Maldita Prueba. . . " Star.

* * *

Hace trece años, Star se encontraba preparándose para la gran prueba, Esos monjes con togas largas color azul oscuro, tomaron la decisión de realizar una prueba en la cual tienen que decidir al portador de la varita real.

Star tiene que enfrentar a Eclipsa por el control de la Varita, incluso si ella la había entregado con voluntad propia, Eclipsa no parecía tener el deseo de gobernar mientras que Star trabajaba arduamente por el reino de Mewni a pesar de no ser la Reina.

Esto provocó un desorden en la Línea de la vida, según decían en ese momento, por este motivo ellos implementaron la decisión.

Nock, Nock.

"¿Si?" Star.

"Star, es Marco" Marco.

"Adelante" Star.

Marco entra al cuarto de Star para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que se encuentra preparando una enorme Mochila al parecer resta llena de armas, ropas, armaduras, comidas enlatadas.

Al levantarla Star cae de espaldas debido al peso, ante esto Marco se acerca a ella ayudándola a levantarse.

"Déjame ayudarte" Marco.

Marco le retira la mochila con dificultad.

"Gracias" Star.

"No hay Problema" Marco.

Ambos se miran fijamente perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

"¡B-Fly!" Pony.

"¿Lista para el gran día?" Tom.

Ambos entran con una confianza y alegría que llena el corazón de Star con confianza.

"¡Siempre lista!" Star.

Con la misma confianza que suele usar responde a sus amigos, Marco suelta su mano para dirigirse a donde esta Tom, Mientras que Pony se acerca a Star.

"Espero que estés listas, debe demostrar que nadie pasara por encima de ti" Pony.

"Sin ningún problema" Star.

Cuando Tom se acerca a Star para tratar de darle un beso, ella instintivamente retrocede ante esto.

"¡Muy Bien hora de irnos!" Star.

Marco lo nota perfectamente, ella se comporta de la misma en algunas ocasiones con él, al ver a Tom el debería estar furioso, pero la verdad, parece que se encuentra triste.

Marco sabe que puede que sea algo Malo, pero aun así coloca una mano en el hombro de Tom, para poder calmarlo.

"Gracias, dude" Tom.

"No decaigas, los más probable es la presión de la prueba" Marco.

"Tienes razón, Gracias y eres el Mejor Marco" Tom.

"Al final ella te elegirá" Marco.

Aunque se sienta triste al decirlo, si se trata de Tom, Star estará bien y siempre feliz, después de todo son mejores amigos, Tom le devuelve la palmada en la espalda, con esto los dos van detrás de Star y Pony.

En caso de Star ella verdaderamente está completamente nerviosa, además no tiene la menor idea de lo que le espera, normalmente confiaría en Marco para estas cosas, pero no se siente capaz de hablar en estos momentos.

Tan solo verlo le provoca hormigueos en su estómago, su corazón late fuertemente, pero también tiene miedo de confrontar la situación, el Hecho de enfrentar a Tom al decirle todo, Star agita su cabeza para dispersar en este momento no puede darse el Lujo de pensar en eso ahora mismo hay un prueba que hacer.

" _Concéntrate Butterfly esto será Grande_ " Star.

Según el acuerdo establecido, con los Monjes Negros es ir a la Montaña de la Noche el cual está pasando el Bosque de la Muerte Segura, es ahí donde deben viajar, para asegurar su llegada, pidieron ayuda de Kelly, Moon, River, Buff frog.

Sin duda un equipo completamente inusual, en este momento Star no es una Reina mucho menos una Princesa, Solo su Padres lo saben y Marco quien efectivamente lo ha guardado muy bien.

El reino de Mewni los Guardias, sirvientes, Cocineros, prácticamente todos los que estuvieron en el Castillo cuando Meteora ataco, saben la verdad, pero debido a la Historia que todos tienen con la Familia de Star los siguen tratando como si fueran de la realeza.

Ella está muy agradecida con esto, pero a cierto punto tiene que compensarlos de alguna manera esto también significa que debe recuperar la Varita y conseguir nuevamente el Reino.

* * *

"Fue un largo recorrido, además muy pesado" Marco.

"¿Mamá llevo esa maleta gigante?" Cristel.

"Por suerte no, de alguna manera logre convencerla de no hacerlo" Marco.

Cristel ríe al escuchar la declaración de Marco.

"La convencí de solo llevar lo esencial, de hecho, me sorprende que todavía me seguía escuchando en esos momentos" Marco.

"Eso era porque eras su Mejor Amigo" Cristel.

Marco le da un pequeño abrazo mientras le sonríe ante sus amables palabras, Cristel se avergüenza al sentir el pequeño abrazo, aun así le devuelve el pequeño abrazo.

"Gracias" Marco.

* * *

Durante el recorrido se encontraron con pocos Monstruos los cuales son verdaderamente amables, incluso le dieron indicación de lo que estaban buscando.

Por su puesto que Sus Padres todavía sentían un poco incomodos con la idea de ser ayudados por Monstruos, pero después de una Noche de descanso en su campamente su mente se aligero logrando cambiar un poco su perspectiva.

Aunque Moon ya tiene algo de experiencia, River fue el que logro adaptarse perfectamente.

Entonces llegaron a su objetivo, al final de la montaña se podía entontar unas puertas de lo que parecía un templo, grade y al tope de ella una construcción con varios pilares al tope de todo.

"Bienvenidos"

Uno de los monjes los recibió cordialmente.

"Star Butterfly y compañía sígannos los guiaremos hasta la primera prueba"

Con estas palabras siguieron a los Monjes Negros hasta las puertas.

* * *

"Eran 7 Pruebas, sencilla de hacer pero cada una valía para realizar la última" Star.

"¿Por qué 7?" Katrina.

"Se debe a que es un número de la suerte, según nos dijeron" Star.

* * *

"¿En que consistían esas pruebas?" Cristel.

"Bueno, la primer era "La Puerta" según los Monjes" Marco.

"¿La Puerta?" Cristel.

"Según lo que nos dijeron, para empezar el viaje debes cruzar la puerta, solo si eres capaz de hacerlo" Marco.

"¿Entonces?" Cristel.

"Simplemente la cruzo y la Segunda Prueba inicio" Marco.

Marco continua relatando mientras prueba una cucharada de su plato.

* * *

"¿Solo eso? Y ¿La Segunda?" Katrina.

"Solo eso y La segunda consistía en poder traer una Manzana a través de un árbol a la Mano del Monje más viejo" Star.

"Bueno eso suena Fácil" Katrina.

* * *

"Lo seria si no fuera por el Sabio Grifo que cuida del árbol" Marco.

"Un Grifo, eso parece peligroso" Cristel.

"No tienes ni idea" Marco.

* * *

"Lo más difícil fue evitar su cola que tenía un pico con venero" Star.

"Wow" Katrina.

"Por supuesto Eclipsa, logro pasarla con facilidad, con un hechizo de la varita logro, crecer una rama del Árbol y luego se acercó lo suficiente sin Molestar al Grifo para tomarla" Star.

"Entonces ¿Qué hiciste?" Katrina.

"Lo único que sabía hacer bien" Star.

* * *

"Pelear con puños, patadas y todos los hechizos que conocía incluso se trasformó en su forma de Mariposa" Marco.

Cristel toma otra cucharada de su comida.

"Entonces comencé a pensar en lo que dijo el Monje, el solo dijo que teníamos que traerlo del árbol donde está el sabio Grifo, nunca nos dijo pelar o Magia" Marco.

* * *

Estar comiza sonreír levemente.

"Durante el combate vi como Marco se acercaba a donde estaba el Sabio Grifo, realmente me preocupe mucho, todos tararon de detenerlo, pero el aun así llego y se paró en frente de él" Star.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" Katrina.

"El hiso una reverencia y pidió disculpa por mi comportamiento" Star.

". . . " Katrina.

Katrina está en complete shock al escuchar lo que Star le está diciendo.

* * *

"El Sabio Grifo, se detuvo, luego me miro por un par de segundos, para luego sentarse y aceptar mis disculpas" Marco.

". . ." Cristel.

Cristel sonríe fuertemente es pera de saber que es lo que sigue.

"Entonces dije, "Disculpe a mi Amiga es solo que se encuentra algo cansada en estos días" luego dije "Por favor, podría darnos una de sus manzanas y a cambio plantare las semillas a un costado de este Árbol" luego con su cola me dio la manzana y yo se la di a Star" Marco.

"¡Que genial!" Cristel.

* * *

"Así pasamos esa prueba" Star.

De alguna manera Katrina puede ver a Star sonriendo como cuando solía tener la misma edad de Cristel.

"Haha, No solo eso cuando pasamos a la siguiente prueba, Marco regreso y planto las Semillas a un par de metros del Árbol" Star.

"Hahaha suena como Marco sin duda" Katrina.

"La Tercera Prueba un rompecabezas de castigos" Star.

* * *

"Si te equivocabas sufrías el castigo que saliera" Marco.

"¿Qué tipo de castigo podía salir?" Cristel.

"Desde Baño de cosquillas hasta Muerte" Marco.

Cristel se sorprende al escuchar esto.

"Pero no te preocupes yo logre resolverlo" Marco.

* * *

"De hecho, el único castigo que recibí fue baño con aguas sucias" Star.

"Asqueroso" Katrina.

"Nadie querían acercarse ni siquiera darme un abrazo, solo Marco me abrazo sin dudarlo, incluso Tom le pensó mucho antes de poder darme uno" Star.

"Y ¿La cuarta?" Katrina.

* * *

"Lanzamiento de arco, suena fácil, pero no si tu blanco se mueve cada vez que piensas" Marco.

Marco da otra probada a su comida al igual que Cristel.

"Mi solución. . ." Marco.

* * *

"Marco los enlazo con una cuerda dándome la facilidad de acertar" Star.

"¿Eclipsa?" Katrina.

"Simple uso la varita para disparar flechas y dejar inmóviles a los Blancos, Luego. . ." Star.

* * *

"La quinta no fue otro juego más, aquí tuvimos que enfrentarnos a lo que era una Hidra" Marco.

"No es broma cada vez que cortabas una de sus cabeza dos más salían en su lugar, Entonces Marco dijo algo de por cada cabeza que cortemos debemos, en el lugar donde estaba" Star.

"Tom realmente no ayudo ahí muy bien, con su ayuda logramos el cometido" Marco.

"Bingo funciono de maravilla no más cabeza y ganamos" Star.

"La sexta prueba" Marco.

Su voz se puso más seria.

"Elegir" Star.

"¡Elijan! ¡Solo aquellos que este verdaderamente unida son los que aprobaran!"

Uno de los mojes dijo fuertemente.

"Star tuvo que tomar una decisión, en la cual debería una persona para que la siguiera hasta el tope de las escaleras" Marco.

"Entonces ¿A quién eligió?" Cristel.

Se percibe algo de miedo en su voz al hacer la pregunta a Marco.

"Tom" Star y Marco.

"Lo sabía perfectamente, pero aun así no dejaba de doler" Marco.

El rostro de Marco se entristece.

"Fue la decisión más equivocada que pude haber hecho" Star.

Las lágrimas comienzan nuevamente a brotar del rostro de Star.

* * *

Marco miraba como Star y Tom subían por esas escaleras tomados de la mano, mientras que Eclipsa y Globgore subieron, todos estaba felices por Star tanto River como Moon Kelly, Pony, Buff Frog, mientras que Marco solo podía fingir esa sonrisa, de repente una mano toma su atención.

Era Kelly quien puso su mano sobre el hombro de Marco, mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad al ver a Star y Tom subiendo por esas caleseras, como si fueran a presentarse frente a todos sus súbditos después de la ceremonia de Bodas.

Cuando ambos desaparecen de la vista de todos, Marco sigue mirando a la dirección donde fueran sus amigos.

* * *

"En ese momento sentía que algo dentro de mi había desaparecido" Marco.

Marco da un sorbo grande a su comida dejando el plato vacío, luego lo coloca a un costado de él.

"Después solo esperamos, todos estaban hablando mucho ruido hablando, riendo, River hablaba mucho de lo Feliz que estaba de que Su pequeño pan quesito sobre que había encontrado el amor, Moon hablaba sobre una nueva era para los Butterfly y Licitor, Pony de lo Orgullosa de su Amiga por tomar al mejor Chico, Kelly escuchando atentamente a Pony, Buff Frog solo miraba felizmente a todos, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a donde fueron ellos dos" Marco.

"¿Marco?" Cristel.

Marco quedó en total silencio, haciendo que Cristel se preocupe, probablemente ella no debió haber preguntado nada si Marco se pondría de esta manera.

" **¡Reacciona Díaz!** " Kar.

Kar golpea con otro tentáculo a Marco en la cabeza lo cual hace que reacciones volviendo a su estado de ánimo original antes de haber comenzado a relatar la historia.

"Gracias Kar" Marco.

" **No te deprimas recuerda que estaré contigo hasta que el dolor desaparezca e incluso si se necesita toda una vida me tendrás como tu compañero de trabajo, así que continua tu Historia sin detenerte ya que yo estaré aquí** " Kar.

Cristel se asombra de Kar, quien hubiese imaginado que un extraño, no, un increíble Monstruo fuera capaz de incrustar confianza en alguien como Marco.

"Gracias, Kar" Marco.

"Yo también estaré contigo, Mama no está ahora, pero yo estaré siempre para ti" Cristel.

La sonrisa es brillante, llena de ternura y amor, Marco no puede evitar sonrojarse al ver esa hermosa sonrisa, al verla le recuerda mucho a Star cuando tenían 15 años.

" **¿Entonces?** " Kar.

Después de tomar un respiro continúa.

". . . pasaron al menos unos 20 minutos en los cuales no sabíamos nada de ellos, luego abruptamente todo el lugar comenzó a temblar. . ." Marco.

"¿Luego?" Cristel.

"Me preocupe mucho y decidí correr a donde estaba Star, cuando comencé a subir las escaleras todos me llamaban diciéndome que esperara pero no lo hice, continúe para cuando comencé a subir las escaleras las puertas se derrumbaron detrás de mi impidiendo el regreso" Marco

* * *

"Cuando subimos al escaleras, Aprecio un salón grande adornado de lado a lado con muy tenebrosas cortinas con símbolos extraños, también había una alfombra roja que guiaba el objetivo y al final del pasillo se encontraba una mesa larga con un pequeño cuadro Negro" Star.

"¿Cuadro negro?" Katrina.

"Si" Star.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la plataforma Star suelta la mano de Tom al ver que dentro encima de ella había un pedestal el cual tenía una inscripción con extrañas palabras "Reliqua Magicum"

Star no tenía ni idea de lo que decía ahí.

"Descanso de la Varita" Tom.

Esto sorprende a Star.

"Esta en latín, todos demonios de Niño se les enseña ese lenguaje" Tom.

"Tal y como dice el Chico medio demonio es básico enseñarlo en el inframundo" Globgore.

Star observa esas inscripciones, pensando en que fue buena idea traer a Tom de lo contrario no sabría que estaría escrito o hablado en ese lugar.

Probablemente hubiese elegido a Marco sin dudarlo en otras ocasiones, pero esta prueba es muy importante para tomar decisiones basadas en lo que el corazón decida.

Puede que haya lastimado a Marco o que haya jugado con el corazón de Tom pero si obtiene la Varita ella podrá arreglar las cosas de alguna manera, luego pediría disculpas.

"Amada mía, al parecer tendrás que poner la Varita en el pedestal para poder continuar" Globgore.

Eclipsa mira un segundo el pedestal, luego coloca la varita en él, por un instante la varita permanece en su forma de sombrilla para luego transformarse en una esfera de color negra, que parece flotar en el pedestal.

Tanto Star como los demás presentes estaban atónitos ante este repentino cambio.

"Magicum, está en su forma original"

Uno de los Monjes Negros aparece frente a ellos, pero este es diferente de su capucha sobresale una Barba de Color blanca y los ojos que deberían ser rojos, pero en su lugar son amarillos.

"Magicum ahora decidirá quien deberá ser su portador legítimo, para ello la extensión del Primero tomara su juicio"

Ante estas palabras un cuadro de color Negro comienza a volar en medio del salón, levemente la forma comienza a cambiar abruptamente transformándose en una sombra que cubre todo el salón, dejando visible a todos los presentes a pesar de toda la Oscuridad.

"Antes de la Creación había Nada y antes que la Nada estaba él, quien estuvo y estará en todos los tiempos"

"Hum, Star, esto no parece muy bueno que digamos, estos Monjes se caracterizan por arruinar las cosas, recuerda mi Demoncismo" Tom.

"Lo sé, pero ahora es muy tarde para arrepentirse o cambiar de opinión sobre mi elección" Star.

Tom se sorprende ante las extrañas palabras de Star, ¿Acaso estará arrepentida de tomar esta prueba? ¿De exponer a ella y él en esta situación posiblemente Peligrosa? O ¿Haberlo elegido? Antes de poder preguntar algo, un sonido extraño resuena en todo el lugar.

". . ."

Pueden escuchar qué alguien habla pero a la vez parece que no pueden escuchar lo que dice, es una extraña sensación, con oídos, mente, escalofríos, sensaciones, parece entender lo que sucede pero no parece entenderlo, realmente Extraño, Ni Eclipsa o Globgore pueden comprenderlo.

"¿Señor? Lo está haciendo otra vez no está hablando en lenguaje que lo puedan entender"

El Monje parece estar hablando con la sombra que los está rodeando y en respuesta a esto la oscuridad desaparece y el Cuadrro de color Negro cubierta por un aura de color morada.

" **¿Así está Mejor?** "

Las palabras resuenan en su mente al igual que sus oídos.

"Bueeeeeno, al menos entenderán"

El Monje responde a la caja negra y con una pulgar arriba la esfera comienza a emanar un aura más grande a la anterior.

" **Bien entonces precederé,** **Soy la representación del Mandamiento de la Verdad, Lealtad y Amor** "

Star toma la mano de Tom con temor a lo que pueda pasar, en seguida Tom aprieta con fuerza, Star voltea verlo para darse cuenta de que Tom se acerca a él para darle un beso, pero ella se aleja.

En este momento sentir el beso de Tom no le parece correcto, lo que le provoca dudas son esos mandamientos, para Star debe de tener un truco, pero ella no es muy buena en cosas de este tipo normalmente Marco es quien hace los planes.

Tom ha notado este comportamiento, podría decirse que es más que un nerviosismo ya que incluso con Marco se comporta de la misma manera, puede que Marco tenga razón y no deba de forzar las cosas, después de todo ella lo eligió al final tal y como Marco lo dijo.

" **La séptima Prueba es la representación de estos tres mandamientos quien no los cumpla será castigado con la Oscuridad y será tomado en un portal de odio, dolor, desesperanza, por toda la eternidad** "

Con esto El cuadro Negro vuelve a Flotar en frente de los cuatro.

Ahora estar comienza a ponerse nerviosa si falla no solo perderá todo, sino además Sus Padres y amigos como Tom llorarían por ella, incluso Marco lloraría, el pensar en que Marco llorando por ella, le provoca molestia en su estómago.

" **Los que verdaderamente cumplan estos Mandamientos den un paso a estos dos círculos** "

Repentinamente dos círculos de color Rojo.

"No los pisen, si los hacen caerán sobre la alfombra y créanme es muy difícil poder remplazar una Alfombra con el mismo tamaño y color"

Ignorando al Moje, Eclipsa es la primera en tomar posición dentro del circulo sin recibir ninguna reacción.

" **Ahora es turno de la otra aspirante** "

Star suelta nuevamente la Mano de Tom sin mirarlo, lentamente camina al círculo, con cierta incertidumbre, al meter un pie dentro se da cuenta de que nada parece estar sucediendo, así que con un respiro fuerte entra en el círculo.

" _Marco_ " Star.

Por alguna razón la imagen de Marco aparece en su mente rodeado de un resplandor rojo.

Lentamente los círculos se expanden mostrando todo alrededor casi como si luz estuvieran estudiándola, No, están verdaderamente viendo a través de ella, es extraño y desagradable sentir como eso mira en el interior de Star.

Después de que la luz se detuviera, la Luz desaparece, quedando solo en cuadro Negro enfrente de todos.

" **La Prueba ha terminado y la verdadera portadora ha sido escogida** "

Star está nerviosa por saber el resultado, sea lo que haya decidido la perdedora ira a la Oscuridad.

" **¡Saluden a la reina Eclipsa Butterfly!** "

Al escuchar estas palabras Star y Tom están perplejos.

"Espera un momento, Star paso todas las pruebas, incluso puedo decir que cumple todos tus mandamientos, además, ella eligió a mi sobre todos para seguirla" Tom.

Tom tarta de defender a Star con voz profunda pero sin soltar ningún pedazo de su enojo.

"Príncipe Lucitor, no levante hable de esa manera a la representación del Primero puede causar un desastre"

El Monje viejo hablo a Tom intentando detenerlo.

" **Star "Butterfly" habrá pasado todas las pruebas, mostrando la lealtad a sus Amigos, Familia e incluso su verdadero amor, que la rodean a ella, pero, ella no paso las pruebas sola, recibió ayuda, además, esa ayuda que obtuvo fue correcta** "

Hubo una pausa silenciosa muy marcada en todo el cuarto.

" **Sin embargo, al final no eligió correctamente, a pesar de ver la verdad, ella la ignoro esa verdad, traiciono esa lealtad, al igual que el amor que sentía** "

". . ." Tom.

Tom se limitó simplemente a escuchar lo que dice ese Cuadro Negro.

" **La reina Eclipsa Butterfly, Nunca se mintió a sí misma, acepto la verdad que hay en su corazón, abandonando a su reino, por el verdadero Amor y con ello obtuvo la verdadera lealtad y eligió correctamente al final** "

Star cae de rodillas de la impresión.

"¡Star! ¡¿Estas bien?!" Tom.

Tom corrió preocupado por Star quien parece comenzar a aterrarse ante su descubrimiento, el Cuadro Negro tiene razón ella hizo lo que creyó correcto puso sus deseos personales sobre la que verdaderamente quería su corazón, ahora tendrá que pagar las consecuencias.

"Si tan solo hubiese elegido" Star.

Star murmura en voz baja sintiendo su fallo.

" **Entonces que comience el castigo** "

Ante las palabras del cuadro Negro, el lugar comienza a temblar fuertemente y detrás de la mesa un agujero grande color Negro aparece y del el salen lo que parece ser unas manos completamente negras extendiéndose a donde Star rápidamente Tom toma a Star para evitar que se tomado.

"NO interfieran al castigo o serán llevados al igual que ella"

El monje con ojos de color Amarillo dice.

En un pequeña distracción, una mano toma la pierna de Star jalándola de los brazos de Tom llevándola a donde se encuentra aquel agujero negro, pero antes de ser tomada mas haya Eclipsa con un hechizo de entre sus manos destruye esa mano liberando a Star, luego Globgore y Tom se ponen en frente de ellas dos intentando cubrirla.

" **Reina Eclipsa Butterfly no interfiera en esta prueba** "

"Me temo que eso no es posible, Star se quedara con nosotros y punto" Eclipsa.

"¿Lista Amor?" Globgore.

"Siempre" Eclipsa.

"Star necesitaremos de tu ayuda" Tom.

Al ver a sus amigos ayudándola le provoca una felicidad enorme e inmediatamente se transforma en su forma de mariposa.

"Lista" Star.

* * *

"Entonces ganaron ¿Verdad?" Katrina.

"Si y No, más bien fue más cercano a perder" Star.

* * *

"¿Que paso cuando llegaste donde estaba Mamá y los otros?" Cristel.

"Las cosa se encontraba en completo caos" Marco.

Cuando Marco llego donde estaban Star y los demás, pudo ver claramente en ese lugar estaba sucediendo una gran batalla, Star, Tom, Eclipsa y Globgore se encontraban enfrentando a lo que parecía ser una Caja de color Negra y detrás de ella se encontraba un agujero Negro de él salían Manos oscuras atacando u tomando cualquier cosa a su alrededor para llevarlas al interior del mismo.

"¡Star! ¡Tom!" Marco.

"¡Marco! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" Star.

"¡Vine a Ayudar!" Marco.

"¡Marco este no es el momento para ser un Héroe!" Star.

"Solo intento ayudarlos no intento ser ningún Héroe" Marco.

"Marco" Star.

Repentinamente ambos se dan cuenta de que la mesa que se encontraba al final del salón sale volando en dirección donde ellos dos estaban.

Star rápidamente toma a Marco entre sus brazos y ambos vuelan por detrás de Tom y Globgore quienes están cubriéndolos de los ataques o manos que los están tarando de absorber.

"Niños no es el mejor momento para discutir" Eclipsa.

Star baja a Marco poniéndolo detrás de todos esperando que este a salvo.

"Marco esto es serio podrías salir herido" Tom.

"O pero ser absorbido por esos brazos" Star.

Colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla y con una voz llena de total preocupación, ojos dolidos responde a Marco.

Marco no entiende completamente lo que está sucediendo la única cosa que tiene en su cabeza es él saber que Star se encuentra bien.

"Si tan solo pudiéramos tener la varita, podríamos cerrar ese portal con ese Cuadro Negro dentro" Eclipsa.

Ante esto Marco se da cuenta de que la varita no se encuentra cerca de ningún lugar, Eclipsa puede ver que Marco está buscando la Varita.

"La varita está detrás de ese cuadro Negro cuando la colocamos ahí se convirtió en esa espada Negra" Eclipsa.

Durante unos momentos Marco observa el lugar donde se encontraba la esfera Varita, luego chasquea sus dedos llamando a la atención, Tom convoca un muro de fuego al rededor a ellos dándole suficiente tiempo para que tomen un descanso.

"Escuchen tengo un plan pero requerirá de la participación de todos" Marco.

"Marco no es tiempo de hacer uno de tus planes. . . " Star.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Tom.

Star queda algo sorprendida de la cooperación de Tom a lo que tenga que decir Marco.

"Escuchen Bien, Marcnificos" Marco.

* * *

"¿Marcnificos?" Cristel y Katrina.

"Es así como se llamó el equipo que Marco dirigió para combatir Meteora" Star.

"Es un nombre extraño" Cristel.

"Bueno lo saque de una película de acción "Los Magníficos", Cuando todo acabe te la mostrare, te encantara," Marco.

"A pesar de la extraña referencia, seguimos la corriente" Star.

* * *

Una vez que el muro de fuego desaparece Globgore corre directo a donde se encontraba el cuadro Negro las manos negras se concentraron sobre él, pero antes de que llegaran tocarlo Star y Eclipsa realizan un hechizo en forma de lazo dejándolas inmóviles los sufriente para evitar mayor movimientos de ellas.

Mientras tanto Tom y Marco corren en dirección a la varita esfera repentinamente del cuadro negro salen unos tentáculos largos con ventosas, atacando a pero Tom estaba listo, tal y como predijo Marco algo más los atacaría, por ese motivo Tom lanza sus bolas de fuego para poder llamar su atención, dándole suficiente tiempo a Marco para tomar la Varita.

En ese instante Marco salta con la intención de tomar la Esfera Varita, pero es tomado por uno de los tentáculos, pero justo antes de ser lanzado logra sostener se la Mesa evitándolo.

"¡Marco!" Star.

Al ver esto Star está a punto de ir a rescatarlo, pero.

"Star sigue sosteniendo eso, nosotros podemos con esto" Marco.

Marco logra detenerla y haciéndola que continúe.

* * *

"Entonces, había un punto muerto, en donde si se movía alguien todo se acabaría" Marco.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste después?" Cristel.

"La único que se me ocurrió en el momento" Marco.

"Tomo la varita y la uso" Star.

"Wow" Katrina.

* * *

Al tomar la esfera rápidamente se trasforma en la forma tomando un color verde con un ojo en medio de ella una pequeña punta filosa arriba de ella y con dos alas de murciélago a su alrededor.

Sus mejillas comienza a brillar en forma de lunas crecientes a sus lados y sus ojos comienzan a tener un pequeño brillo color rojo carmesí.

"¡Marco!" Star.

"¡Marco!" Tom.

Ambos están preocupados por par Marco quien parece estar siendo jalado con más fuerza de lo usual, pareciera como su brazo fuera a despegarse de su cuerpo.

"¡Muchacho repite de después de mí!" Eclipsa.

Marco asiente firmemente esperando las palabras.

"Llamo a la Luz que se encuentra en mí, para cerrar toda la noche y todo el Mal, juntas en la Oscuridad, para absorberlas dentro de ella sin regreso a la Luz" Marco y Eclipsa.

Las mejillas de Marco comienzan a intensificar el brillo en ellas, la varita reacciona de la misma manera, luego el portal cambia su forma lisa a un vórtice el cual comienza a absorber, todos empezando por el Cuadro Negro, luego absorbiendo las manos que seguían atadas fueron dentro sin dejar rastro, poco a poco el vórtice comienza a desaparecer lentamente.

Todos comenzaron a sonreír y caer de cansancio ante semejante estrés.

"Bueno eso salió Bien, buen trabajo Marcnificos" Marco.

Star empezó a volar en dirección a donde se entraban Tom y Marco, sin duda parecía muy feliz de verlos en buen estado, Tom se pone de pie extendiendo sus brazos en espera de un abrazo.

Marco no se levanta de su lugar simplemente mira a otra dirección, su corazón duele cada vez que los ve besándose o abrazándose le provoca molestia, como si algo malo estuviera saliendo dentro de él, cada vez que ellos están juntos.

Lo que paso de lado fue que la varita en la mano de Marco comenzó a tornarse negro en el centro.

Star voló rápido que ni siquiera alcanzo a notar como Tom extendía sus brazos simplemente lo paso de lado, en este punto Star ya había decidido no contenerse más simplemente aceptar lo que realmente siente, ya no importa si es una Princesa o un simple fiasco, solo importa abrazar a Marco.

Tom se sorprendió al ver como Star lo pasa de lado y viendo que se dirige a Marco quien sigue en el piso mirando al piso sin alejar su mirada del él, por alguna razón su pecho comienza a dolerle.

Repentinamente Macro siente como unos brazos negros lo toman por todas partes jalándolo al vórtice que se está encogiendo lentamente, antes de poder hacer algo más su cuerpo estaba siendo arrastrado por la Oscuridad.

"¡Marco!" Star.

Star grita con desesperación, su nombre, al verla Ella está llorando fuertemente, Marco observa su espalda y puede ver la aterradora oscuridad comiéndoselo, ¿Por qué? No hay nada oscuro en él que sepa.

La mirar más de cerca lo nota la varita parece estar salpicada de algo oscuro en ella.

* * *

Star está desesperada, Marco está siendo llevado con toda esa oscuridad si no hace algo rápido lo perderá para siempre, repentinamente su trasformación desaparece, parece que se quedó sin magia que usar, si tan solo tuviera la varita.

Eso era es lo que necesitaba la varita con ella pedrera hacer algo, pudiera salvar a Marco.

"¡Marco! ¡La Varita! ¡Dame la Varita!" Star.

Marco parece verla su mano sosteniendo la Varita y el asiente con su rostro.

* * *

Si Marco le entrega la Varita a Star en esta condición, ella también podría ser llevada junto con él, eso es lo último que desea, por ese motivo Marcos e concentra lo más que puede y su pensamiento es absorber toda la Oscuridad que hay en ella.

Poco a poco puede sentir como un líquido negro comienza a pasar de la Varita a su mano poco a poco su brazo se ennegrece empezando por su Mano a pasar por todo su brazo.

Cuando todo esa oscuridad es pasada al brazo de Marco la varita retoma la forma que Star le había otorgado, la cual era aquella con alas de mariposa, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se la arroja a Star.

Una vez que ella la toma, Marco ve como ella trata de acercarse a donde esta él pero por suerte Moon, River, Pony, Tom, Buff Frog, Kelly la detienen, con esa tranquilidad Marco pierde conciencia.

* * *

"Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo, después de eso desperté en un templo extraño y para mi sorpresa Kar se encontraba ya conmigo" Marco.

" **En mi caso tampoco tengo la menor idea de lo que paso, simplemente desperté en ese lugar y que nuevamente estaba al lado de Marco** " Kar.

"Luego comencé a perder la vista después de un mes, no se él ¿Por qué? Pero tuve que adaptarme o morir de hambre" Marco.

"Pero tenías a Kar para ayudarte" Cristel.

Marco estaba a punto de decir algo pero Kar se interpone antes de eso.

" **En ese momento Marco no confiaba en mi** " Kar.

"Pero. . ." Cristel.

" **Esto es debido a que la primera vez que nos conocimos, tuvimos un impresivisto, digamos que intente poseer su cuerpo** " Kar.

Cristel se queda algo sorprendida de esto.

" **Y al vernos, en esa ocasión desconfió mucho, aunque ya no tenía ningún deseo de hacer daño a nadie** " Kar.

"Sin misionar que entre en pánico al verlo" Marco.

" **Grito como una niña pequeña** " Kar.

"¡Hey!" Marco

"Hahaha" Cristel.

" **Ho, ¿Te gusto?** **Tengo muchas historias vergonzosas de él** " Kar.

"Muy bien ya basta" Marco.

" **Sin mencionar la vez cuando entramos a bañarnos olvido esconder la ropa y pertenecías** " Kar.

"¡Ya basta Kar!" Marco.

" **Fueron robadas, Marco camino desnudo a nuestra casa evitado ser visto por cazadores y personas del pueblo** " Kar.

"¡Kar!" Marco.

Marco intenta cubrir la boca de Kar con la intención de evitar que continuara contando la historia, pero Kar lo esquivaba sin mucho problema.

" **Se cubrió varias Plantas y ramas pero para mala suerte muchos lo vieron pero como estaba anocheciendo creyeron que era un ser Extraño Monstros y Mewmanos creían que era el simio del Bosque** " Kar.

"Jajajajaja" Cristel.

"¡Kar!" Marco.

* * *

"¡Todavía puedo salvarlo! ¡Déjeme intentarlo!" Star.

Star gritaba desesperadamente mientras todos los demás la intentan detener de hacer una locura.

"¡Star! Marco se fue no hay nada que podamos hacer" Tom.

Tom también se encuentra dolido al igual que Star después de todo el perdió a su Mejor Amigo.

"¡Tiene que haber una manera!" Star.

"¡Entra en razón Star! ¡No hay nada que se puede hacer!" Moon.

"¡Cariño mantente fuerte!" River.

Todos intentan convencerla pero ella desea traer a Marco de vuelta ya que no puede dejar las cosas así como están, tiene que decirle a Marco toda la verdad sino, que caso tuvo haber hecho esto.

"Sera mejor que no lo hagan" Globgore.

Todos voltean a ver a Globgore quien está cargando Eclipsa con una de sus manos.

"Ese niño absorbió la Oscuridad en la Varita, él está contaminado con ella, además ese hechizo" Globgore.

Globgore hace una pausa al ver que Eclipsa desea hablar.

"El Hechizo absorbió toda la Oscuridad en este lugar y eso incluye a Marco quien la comió, así que no hay nada que lo pueda traer de vuelta" Globgore.

"Si el regresara, no será el mismo Marco que todos conocerían, el probablemente se convierta en tu enemigo o peor aún trataría de hacer daño a todos los que amas, ese lugar está lleno de todo tipo de maldad y malos deseos quien sabe que horrible tortura este pasando" Eclipsa.

Star comenzó a llorar sin parar esa tarde, no tenía idea de que era lo que le iba a decir a los Padres de Marco, probablemente la odien por dejar que su hijo fuera comido por la Oscuridad, Marco Jr. Podría odiarla por haberle quitado a su Hermano mayor antes de poder conocerlo.

Ella no podría, ella lo arruino, a pesar de que nunca tuvo la intención, Marco la había dejado y lo remplazan con Tom, por supuesto, él había cambiado de cierta manera y haber estado saliendo con él fue hermoso, incluso sentía que se había enamorado.

Pero siempre estuvo huyendo de la verdad hasta este momento que eligió mal.

* * *

"Una vez que salimos del Templo quise regresarle al Varita a Eclipsa, pero ella me dijo que me la quedara, según lo que me dijo es que nunca deseo el poder, ni un reino, lo único que ella deseaba era estar con su esposo y su bebe Meteora" Star.

". . ." Katrina.

"Ni siquiera fui al castillo en ese momento lo primero que hice fue ir con los Díaz para darles la mala noticia, Mis padres, Amigos y Tom querían acompañarme, pero no se los permití, era algo que tenía que hacer sola, era mi responsabilidad de la cual nunca más huiría" Star.

El rostro de Katrina se entristece, perder a un Hijo y Hermano es algo muy horrible solo se puede imaginar la peor reacción que los Padres de Marco hicieron.

"Lloraron mucho, Puede sentir todo, el Dolor, el Miedo, mi corazón se quebró justo ahí, sentí que estaba muriendo, hasta el día de hoy no puedo verlos más, apuesto que ni siquiera desena verme, soy la persona que les quito a su Hijo" Star.

Star hizo una pausa mirando nuevamente a Katrina.

"Cuando llegue al Castillo me encerré por varios días llorando y culpándome por todo, Tom y Mis Padres intentaron hablarme pero no respondí ya ni siquiera deseaba salir o comer" Star.

"Pero tuviste que hacerlo ¿Verdad?" Katrina.

"Si, Mi mama y Papa ayudaron, al igual que Tom, luego supe que estaba embarazada de Cristel, y tenía que ponerme fuerte para ella, así que intente todo para estar a la altura en cuestión a todo lo relacionado al reino, claro todos me ayudaron, pero cuando Cristel nació. . . " Star.

". . . Ocultaste su apariencia, ¿Por qué?. . . " Katrina.

"Tenía que hacerlo, después de todo estaba saliendo con Tom en esos momentos y no quería causar un escándalo Real, Tom ayudo a pesar de saber que Cristel no era su Hija" Star.

"Me sorprende que no haya estallado de ira como decían que solía hacerlo" Katrina.

"Cierto. . . Lo extraño de todo es que aun así ayudo con los tratados entre ambos Reinos, intentamos seguir nuestra relación pero yo no podía sentir nada por nadie más que Cristel y ahora Marco ha regresado, además, la tiene cautiva" Star.

"¿Crees que Marco le haría daño a Cristel sabiendo que es tu Hija? Después de todo, Marco nunca te haría daño" Katrina.

"El viejo Marco no lo haría, pero este Marco esta corrupto por la Oscuridad, la prueba esta que los ataques y la única razón para no matarlos fue para que me estregaras un mensaje, creo que en esta ocasión tendré la pelea más difícil de todas" Star.

"Pues no lo harás sola, iré contigo solo necesito preparar una nueva Armadura" Katrina.

Katrina le responde con una confianza y voluntad fuerte, Star está muy conmovida pero llevarla en ese estado no está segura si pueda cuidarla en batalla.

"Aprecio la Ayuda pero ya he tomado una decisión, descansa y recupérate Katrina y sobre todo gracias, Me alegra que hayamos hablado, gracias a eso ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer y debo hacerlo sola, después de todo, será la Primera vez que hablo con Marco después trece años y la última vez que Hablare con Marco, También será la oportunidad perfecta para poder disculparme por todo, antes del Final" Star.

Katrina parece confundida ante lo que está diciendo Star.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Katrina.

Katrina puede sentir que algo muy malo está a punto de pasar, sin duda puede sentirlo al ver a Star en estos momentos.

"Cuando rescate a Cristel, Matare a Marco, pero él no morirá solo, yo lo acompañare a la Muerte como disculpa por todo" Star.

Star le muestra una sonrisa tierna la cual esta mezclada con tristeza, ahí es cuando Katrina comienza a preocuparse.

"Por favor cuida mucho de Cristel" Star.

Star se coloca su Armadura con magia, luego se transforma en su Forma de Mariposa, antes de que Katrina pudiera detenerla ella sale a través de un portal el cual creo con sus manos.

"Gracias" Star.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que alcanzo a escuchar Katrina.

* * *

Continuara. . . .

* * *

Good or Bad News for you Guy's, The end of this Fanfic its nearly, I can feeling, probably one or two more Chapters and will be Done.

So don't Cry :)

 **Reason:** I want to start a new project and at the same time focus in **Star y Jackie vs the Forces of Evil** , **Díaz Family ordinary days** and **Star vs the Forces of Evil: New Tomorrow**.

I've the idea and the process for this new project.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Quest of Cristel Butterfly CH 6**

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 **KamenDoctor**

welp esto se pone muy bueno y nada como una promesa de morir juntos ,esperare pacientemente los siguientes capítulos

 **Me:** Nice, So here's come the next one.

* * *

 **Samantha Morningstar**

Que intensov

Me dolió el que Star haya escogido a Tom pero de alguna manera me lo esperaba.

Cristel merece saber la verdad respecto a su padre, este cap me dejo haciendo teorías sobre Marco.

Espero y actualizes pronto

 **Me:** I cry when Star Choose Tom over Marco too, anyway now is Marco turn, one more thing, so tell me what it's that you desires? XD.

About this fanfic. :)

* * *

 **Guest**

Baia ya casi acaba la historia ojalá el final sea épico digno de una historia tan buenas como ésta.

 **Me:** You and me Bout.

* * *

 **allen Vth**

This is my favorite chapter so far because not only does it answer so much, but finally get to see what Star feels about all of this.

Again, great Kar moments. He's funny, a good friend to Marco and a great chef apparently. You can't hate this guy. Speaking of Marco. He and Crystal act so familiar with each other, and despite them not knowing their true relationship, they already act like father and daughter. Now, about the trials themselves.

It's great to see you incorporating S3B elements into this story. It really made the tragedy even more impactful than it would've been otherwise. But before that, the tension was so obvious between Star, Marco and Tom, again, S3B elements.

Marco really showed his best during the trials. Just goes to show how despite being humans, he's always the one coming up with the best of plans, like in "conquered". So it hurt even more when Star choose Tom and everybody else was celebrating it. So, I'm not gonna lie, it was kinda cathartic seeing her fail. She just kept hurting both Tom and Marco just by being so indecisive on what she wanted. She had sex with Marco despite being in an open relationship with Tom, and she kept going out with Tom despite still harboring feeling for Marco. The cube was right on what it said about Eclipsa, she always knew what she wanted and didn't falter from getting it, even if that meant throwing all her lineage into the ground stomping on old traditions to get it. Star never went that extra mile.

So many feels in a single chapter, great job.

Also, shoutout for Tom for being a true bro. Letting Marco go with his plan and then taking care of his daughter despite the pain he must've felt. True bro.

If this is truly ending in one or two chapters, I say it may need two. Because next is the obvious confrontation of Star Vs. Marco, to which Cristel will need to intervene. A lot of tears and apologies from Star, then apologies to Cristel for hiding all of this and pretty much being lied to for most of her life. Though Star did try to give her the best life possible, it's obvious she was under a lot of stress.

Then what is going to happen to Marco, because Star can't leave him in the forest, despite the humble life he set himself in. Then there's Kar, Marco's family, how Tom must feel about having his bro/ex-love-rival. So two chapters are needed to wrap everything up, tops three. Unless you have a plan to finish this in one or two chapters.

Again, great chapter and excellent use of S3 elements.

 **Me:** when I saw the final episode of season 3, Tom helping Marco in that way, change all my senses, so I'll give it a try and it was good.

Star Choose Tom because she belive that was the only and right choice, but in the end she was wrong and she pay the most expensed price of all, Marco's life.

That's why over protect Cristel, Star don't want lose no one again.

Kar is the most funny guy and good friend for Marco.

* * *

 **Kevbray**

Dios mío al fin. Al fin!

Que buen capitulo. Gran explicación de los sucedido y se nota q viene lo bueno. Si el sig será el capitulo final espero q sea épico. Hasta la próxima Oda jr.

 **Me:** XD good to Heard, but is not over yet my good friend.

* * *

 **F4M1LYGR1M3S-610.W4LK3R**

Increíble! Me encanta la asombrosa explicación que escribiste sobre lo que ocurrió, así como la hermosa interacción entre Marco y Cristel, padre e hija C: , Gracias! Esperando el siguiente capítulo :D

 **Me:** Thank you! I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

* * *

 **claudiozero777**

Me sorprende que haya dudas del padre de cristel, en mi unica duda sería el "como y cuando ocurrio", esencialmente porqué siguiendo la lógica de tu historia cristel si es la verdadera dueña de la varita dado que su padre si cumplio Los 3 mandamientos del cuadro e incluso se sacrificó para que ella pudiera nacer... Sin saber que ella venía en camino y el hecho de que Star ocultó su apariencia porque , además de la cuestión de la realeza también esta el hecho de que le dolía verla al parecerse a su padre y eso elimina a Oscar por default: el no usa magia. Esperare el proximo capitulo y ver el poder oculto que tiene marco.

 **Me:** both of them doesn't know nothing but ill no spoiler just read my good friend. :)

* * *

 **Marco's Turn.**

* * *

"JAJAJA" Cristel.

" **Y esa no fue la mejor parte, su pantalón se rompió completamente y todo el pueblo vio su trasero Blanco** " Kar.

"JAJAJA" Cristel.

La conversación entre Kar y Cristel los llevo desde el Simio del bosque hasta el más reciente apodo de Marco llamado Trasero de Bebe.

A este punto Marco simplemente está muy molesto que ni siquiera puede hacer nada, más que solo limitarse a escuchar con gran enojo.

"¡Trasero de Bebe! JAJAJA" Cristel.

" **¡Tan limpio y reluciente! ¡Eso decían las Chicas! ¡Hahaha!** " Kar.

"¡Muy bien, Basta de una vez!" Marco.

Marco realmente esa enojado.

" **No te enojes Marco le estoy diciendo a Cristel que eres un Chico muy divertido** " Kar.

"La diversión paso hace dos horas Kar, ¡Dos Horas!" Marco.

Puede que Cristel haya estado muy deprimida o incluso estresada, pero reírse de esta manera le da alivio, especialmente si se trata de Marco, después de todo, el busca mantener el habiente alegre, verlo pelear mientras discute con Marco puede ver que ellos son amigos verdaderos.

Ahora también esta Kar, quien es un increíble compañero de viaje en especial a la asombrosa comida que preparo.

"Basta de bromas, tenemos que dormir mañana apenas salga el sol nos pondremos en marcha" Marco.

" **Lo sé, Lo sé** " Kar.

"¿A dónde iremos?" Crsitel.

"A **la** Tie **rra** " Marco y Kar.

"¿Tierra? ¿Es de donde Naciste Marco?" Cristel.

"Así es" Marco.

"¡Genial!" Cristel.

Cristel comienza a emocionarse al saber que ira la dimensión donde nació Marco, puede que le muestre cosas nuevas, lugares fascinantes o tal vez el lugar donde Creció.

" **Ahí es donde buscaremos a tu probable Papá** " Kar.

Entonces un golpe de realización llega a la mente de Cristel, Cierto, ese es el punto de todo este viaje, ella lo había olvidado por completo, debido a la hecho de que vio su primera pelea, su primer desmaño por miedo, la primera comida de Kar y la hermosa compañía de Marco, perdió completamente el propósito principal de su viaje.

"Primero tendremos que pedirle un Favor" Marco.

"¿Un favor?" Cristel.

" **Y uno muy Grande, Marco** " Kar.

"Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo ¿Cómo se lo pediré?" Marco.

" _¿Qué tipo de favor?_ " Cristel.

Cristel se pregunta esto debido a la repentina seriedad de Marco y Kar, pareciera que la persona que desean pedir ese favor puede ser alguien peligrosa o muy difícil de tratar.

En este tipo de asuntos Cristel es muy mala cuando se trata de liderar con personas difíciles, esto lo descubrió en un evento que acompaño a su Mamá, donde varios Nobles o Reyes pedían a Cristel conocer a sus Hijos con la intención de poder hacer una relación a futuro.

Por más que trato de evitarlo, Cristel paso todo esa noche conversando con mucho Chicos, los cuales no tenía el deseo de hablar mucho menos intentar bailar, en esta última parte tuvo que escapar, para cubrirse a espaldas de su Madre ya que nadie se atrevía a hablarle especialmente si no se trataba de algo relacionado con el beneficio del reino o del tarado de Monstruos.

Verdaderamente una experiencia que no desea repetir, mucho menos hacer que Marco pase los mismo que esa ocasión.

"Marco, no tienes que hacer eso por mí, si esta persona es "Difícil" podemos buscar otra manera" Cristel.

Con una voz tierna y alegre a la vez decide hablarle a Marco.

" **De hecho tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo, de todo es su Ex-Novia** " Kar.

"¡Kar!" Marco.

Cristel abre sus ojos de la impresión, antes lo que dijo Kar acerca de una Mujer que tiene una relación, **No** , tuvo una relación con Marco.

" **¡Vamos, se hombre y enfréntala sé que las cosas no terminaron bien!** " Kar.

"Solo éramos Amigos" Marco.

" **Lo que digas, pero no es bueno huir de estas cosas ¿Realmente te asusta enfrentarla?** " Kar.

"No se trata de eso Kar, es solo que con la situación después de dijo "debemos tomar el gran paso para mejorar nuestra Sociedad" fue cuando supe que debería huir y ahora puede que no seamos "Amigos" por decirlo así" Marco.

Su voz es algo avergonzada y su mano derecha está frotando su nuca.

" **Mmmm, Creo que tienes razón eso sin duda seria. . .** " Kar.

" **Iremos** " Cristel.

Marco y Kar toman atención Cristel por su extraña voz seria.

"Iremos con esa Mujer, después de todo. . . Marco y Ella son " **Amigos** " ¿Verdad?" Cristel.

Tanto Marco como Kar sienten un escalofrió al escucharla hablar de esa extraña manera.

" **¿Verdad?** " Cristel.

Marco y Kar asientes fuertemente, esto debido a los ojos de Cristel que debería ser tiernos y cariñosos se volvieron tan Negros como la noche que los está cubriendo.

" **¿Verdad?** " Cristel.

"¡ **Si Señora**!" Marco y Kar.

Sin decir nada más ellos comienza a preparar el campamento para pasar la noche.

Cristel por otra parte se encuentra haciendo un pequeño puchero, ella no sabe ¿Por qué? Sintió enojo al saber que Marco tiene una relación cercana con una Mujer, de hecho debería ser divertido, debido a la manera de actuar de Marco, debió haber hecho el ridículo en algún punto de la relación, pero, tan solo pensar en que él y Otra Mujer abraza, besan o hacen eso, le provoca el deseo intenso de evitar que esos dos estén juntos.

Un sentimiento extraño sin duda y Nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Kar se mueve en dirección al fuego y comienza a colocar unos pedazos más grandes de manera, mientras que Marco parece levantar una pequeña casa de campaña con apenas el tamaño para dos personas, pero considerando el tamaño prácticamente es muy estrecho.

¿Qué razón había para una casa de campaña así de pequeña? Pudiera ser que. . .

" _No me digas. . ._ " Cristel.

Eso significa que tendrá que dormir junto a Marco, pero a lo estrecho que esta estarán tan juntos al punto de dormir abrazados o incluso tendrán que tocarse mutuamente.

El corazón de Cristel se acelera, sus mejillas comienzan a brillar levemente, su respiración se agita, nunca antes había dormido con un Chico antes, no, Marco es un Hombre y ella es una Mujer, bueno pronto lo será.

Cristel solo recuerda de aquellos libros que hablaban sobre relación entre parejas que suelen dormir juntos en la misma cama, abrazarse, hasta besarse, incluso hacer eso.

" _¡Pero todavía no soy tan atractiva! Además, no me he bañado_ " Cristel.

Cristel da una mirada rápida a su cuerpo inspeccionando que todo esté bien con ella pero por más que desee verse atractiva todavía le falta al menos un par de años para tener la figura de su Mamá.

"Todo listo Princesa" Marco.

"¡Hi!" Cristel.

Kar y Marco parecen confundidos por su extraña reacción.

Cristel da un par de respiros con la intensión de calmarse.

"Ok, Ok, Ok, solos dame un momento y estaré lista" Cristel.

Con una voz timada y nerviosa les responde a Marco y Kar, luego se voltea a tomar su mochila y de ella, comienza buscar un espejo una vez que lo encuentra comienza a arreglarse el cabello, luego saca una pequeña caja de maquillaje, en una inspección rápida se asegura de retocar las partes que parezcan desordenadas, una vez que termina se inspecciona nuevamente, guarda todo en su mochila y mira a Marco.

"Listo" Cristel.

Con eso se acerca tímidamente a la tienda de campaña.

"Okey, puedes entrar, es estrecho pero estarás bien" Marco.

Cristel obedece sin decir ninguna más, al entrar se recuesta a un lado con sus pequeñas manos se da un pequeño abrazo, mientras espera a que Marco entre.

Marco entra a la pequeña casa de campaña y coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de Cristel, al hacer esto ella tiembla un poco, ¿pudiera ser que sigue nerviosa? o ¿probablemente sea el cansancio? Marco no lo sabe con exactitud, pero al ver que todo parece en orden retira su mano de Cristel y. . .

"Descansa, será una larga Noche" Marco.

". . . " Cristel.

Ella simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

"Bien, hasta Mañana" Marco.

Sin decir nada más, Marco sale de la casa de campaña, y cierra dejando a Cristel con una impresión fuerte, al saber de qué lo que esperaba no era más que una absoluta exageración de su fantasiosa mente.

"Haaaaaa" Cristel.

Cristel se retuerce de la vergüenza al haber pensado que algo así sucedería, incluso llegar a pensar que Marco pudiera hacerle algo así, ciertamente humillante y vergonzoso.

Más sin embargo esto no le impidió fantasear hasta quedarse totalmente dormida.

* * *

" **Ya se durmió** " Kar.

". . . " Marco.

Marco simplemente observa a la fogata detenidamente sin responderle a Kar.

" **Marco, sé que no quisiste discutirlo frente a Cristel, pero hay que tener en cuenta lo que hicimos** " Kar.

"Lo sé, Kar" Marco.

" **No creo que esto acabe con simple lo siento, como lo hicimos en aquella vez** " Kar.

". . . También considere el peor resultado" Marco.

" **También Lo sé, después de todo somos un equipo** " Kar.

"Hum" Marco.

Marco asiente con el rostro.

" **Atacar a guardias Reales entre ellos Katrina La Jefa de la Guardia, Proclamar que secuestraste a la Princesa de Mewni, encima revelar nuestra existencia, esto complica las cosas mucho, puedo decir incluso si escapamos una vez que Cristel encuentre a su Padre, No habrá lugar en el cual podamos estar seguros o libres, Star nos perseguirá hasta vernos Muertos** " Kar.

". . . " Marco.

Su mirada todavía seguía en la fogata.

"Tienes razón, conociendo a la actual Star, con una simple Cristalización no estará satisfecha ¿Verdad?" Marco.

" **Se llama ejecución** " Kar.

"Siendo el caso, Asumiré toda responsabilidad, si la situación se vuelve complicada escapa" Marco.

" **Conociéndote harás una locura, así que no, paso** " Kar.

Marco sonríe a las palabras de Kar.

"Bueno entonces, tendremos que defendernos si algo así llega a suceder" Marco.

Uno de los tentáculos de Kar le pasa a Marco la mochila que llevaba hasta el momento.

" **Entonces, hay que hacer un plan después de todo ¿Verdad? Chico Seguridad** " Kar.

"Eso si es nostálgico" Marco.

Marco toma la Mochila e inmediatamente comienza a preparar todo.

" **No olvides esos** " Kar.

"Tampoco estos ¿Verdad?" Marco.

" **Tu realmente sabe lo que me gusta** " Kar.

Kar y Marco continuaron con sus preparaciones e ideando la mejor estrategia para enfrentar cualquier adversidad o la inminente batalla incluso prepararon con su mejor haz para emergencia, para cuando acabaron ya era muy noche al parecer según Kar eran cerca de las 11:51 pm, Marco todavía no entiende como Kar es capaz de saber la hora sin tener un reloj y ser exacto en ello, pero es muy útil sin duda alguna, además su mochila parece haber incrementado su peso.

Aun así esta nos es la primera vez que estos dos tienen este tipo de expedición en donde sus vidas corren algún peligro inminente.

Lo mejor de todo es que siempre salen victoriosos, cargan con 11 años de experiencia sobre sus hombros, ellos mismos se consideran veteranos en este campo, a pesar de las cosas desafortunadas e humillantes que logra sufrir Marco.

Si tuviéramos que decir todo comenzó hace 13 años exactos a partir de aquel momento.

* * *

La luz de sol toca el rostro de Marco, de laguna manera es una sensación refrescante y revitalizadora, de hecho tuvo una horrible pesadilla en la noche, en la cual la Prueba de Star salió verdaderamente mal, no solo eso ella eligió a Tom antes que él, quien la ayuda hasta el final.

No solo eso, Marco fue consumido por la oscuridad, era frio, sin ruido, sin luz sin nada solo podía sentir la Nada comiéndoselo, es escalofriante, solo espera nunca volver a tener una experiencia similar a esta.

¿Qué hora podrá ser? Puede que sean alrededor de las 8 am, si es así todavía tiene 10 minutos de tolerancia, no sabe el ¿Por qué? Pero se siente cansado como si algo hubiese comido todas sus fuerzas.

"Solo 10 minutos" Marco.

Esas fueron sus palabras para el mismo.

" **Yo digo que mejor vamos a buscar algo de Comer me está dando hambre** "

Ciertamente, estaría bien ir a comer algo.

" **Podemos ir a cazar algo en el bosque hay algunos animales en la cercanía** "

"¿Bosque?" Marco.

" **Si, en el Bosque** "

Espera un momento, algo es extraño aquí, ¿Un Bosque? ¿Cazar? ¿Animales? Sobre todo ¿Quién está hablando con Marco?

Rápidamente Marco se pone de pie y toma posición de combate, ahora que está en alerta total lo primero es su entorno, no está en el castillo él se encuentra en lo que parece ser una estructura con símbolos y grabados en piedra.

En este momento se encuentra en una cama con sábanas y almohadas viejas, todo a su alrededor es desconocido, ni siquiera sabe dónde se encuentra o donde se encuentra Star.

Espera, también alguien estaba hablando con él ¿Cierto? Después de todo alguien respondía todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero en su alrededor no hay nadie más que él.

" **No hay nadie alrededor estamos solos, si eso te preocupa** "

"¿Solos?" Marco.

" **Sip, puedes bajar la guardia** "

Marco esta dudoso de la situación en la que se encuentra, alguien parece estar hablando con él, más sin embargo no hay tiempo que perder, primero tiene que saber el ¿Donde? ¿Como? Y el ¿Por qué? Se encuentra en ese lugar.

"¿Quién eres? Y ¿Dónde estoy?" Marco.

Puede que no obtenga una respuesta pero nada malo pasara con preguntar.

" **¿Dónde estamos? No lo sé, solo sé que es mucho bosque a nuestro alrededor** "

¿Otra vez Bosque? Eso no responde mucho.

" **En cuanto a quien soy, ya nos conocimos antes, aquella ocasión estaba algo descontrolado y no tenía Nombre, pero ahora tengo uno** "

¿Ya se conocían? Es extraño la voz no suena familiar ¿Alguna alucinación? Marco todavía se encuentra en alerta, luego sucedió lo inesperado, un Tentáculo color Morado, ventosas debajo de él, con dientes afilados y pequeños orificios similares a los de ojos se coloca frente a él o mejor dicho su brazo derecho es ese tentáculo.

" **Nuevamente, Mucho gusto en conocerte Marco, Me llamo Kar Wallace** "

Luego otro tentáculo aparece debajo de la Playera de Marco el cual toma la mano izquierda y los aprieta haciendo un movimiento de saludo.

". . . " Marco.

" **. . .** " Kar.

Ambos se miran detenidamente por unos instantes antes de que Marco se desmalle de la impresión.

* * *

Cuando Marco retomo conciencia, frente a él se encontraba una de sus pesadillas hechas realidad "El Brazo Monstruo" Había vuelto y no solo esos parece que puede aparecer más extremidades del interior del Cuerpo de mismo Marco.

Lo más inusual de todo frente a Marco esta una fogata con lo que El Brazo monstruo está cocinando un animal.

Con otro brazo más, el Brazo Monstruo está cocinándolo, además le está poniendo algunas especias o hierbas mientras lo hace, para ojos de Marco parece que lo está sazonando para darle sabor.

" **Ho ¿Ya despertaste?** " Kar.

". . . " Marco.

Marco simplemente lo mira sin decir palabra alguna.

" **Me tome la libertad de controlar tu cuerpo mientras estabas inconsciente y con él pude cazar este animal** " Kar.

"¡¿Controlar?!" Marco.

Marco no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar esas palabras.

" **Bueno no es que tenga el deseo de tener el control completo sobre tu cuerpo es solo que tenía hambre y tú también, por eso tome el control mientras estabas descansado** " Kar.

"La última vez. . . " Marco.

" **La última vez quería apoderarme de tu cuerpo y dominar a la Humanidad, pero ahora no tengo el deseo de hacerlo solo quiero una sola cosa** " KAr.

"¿Cuál es?" Marco.

Pudiera ser que desea causar caos en el universo, mientras controle mi cuerpo o devorarlos a todo ¿Tal vez hacerse rey del Universo?

" **Ser el mejor cocinero del mundo y abrir el mejor restaurante de todo el Multiuniverso donde todos los seres deseen comer** " Kar.

Marco simplemente mira al Brazo Monstruo con un rostro desconcertado, al no entender lo que trata de decir.

"¡¿HA?!" Marco.

* * *

Hasta este momento Marco decidió segur la corriente al Brazo Monstruo que se autonombra Kar Wallace, esperando poder llegar a Mewni y pedirle a Star que se deshaga de él nuevamente.

La idea de Marco consiste básicamente en Star, primero será hacerlos bajar la guardia, luego cuando este frente a Star, eliminarlo, suena fácil pero quien sabe lo que sea capaz de hacer por lo tanto es esperar.

" **Toma** " Kar.

Kar le entrega a Marco un plato de lo que parece estar cocinando en ese contenido de recipiente improvisado, extrañamente Kar fue capaz de construirlo a pesar de los escasos materiales.

Marco no desea tener cerca "Kar" pero debe de soportarlo después de todo lo importante es manejar la situación de manera que no provoque un pelea innecesaria, antes de llegar a Mewni.

". . . " Marco.

Sin decir nada Marco toma el plato y observa su contenido el cual son pedazos de carne asados los cuales están condimentados con algunas hojas.

" **No son venenosas** " Kar.

Marco mira nuevamente a Kar con algo de dudas.

" **Los condimentos que use no son venenosos, los revise yo mismo, así que come necesitaras fuerza, para el viaje** " Kar.

"¿Viaje?" Marco.

¿A qué se refiere Kar con el viaje?

" **A Mewni** " Kar.

Marco se sorprende ¿Pudiera ser que Kar sabe su plan de deshacerse de él? ¿Estará planeando algo?

"¿Como?" Marco.

" **Es muy obvio, tu deseas ir a verla, quieres ver a tu novia ¿Verdad?** " Kar.

"¿Novia?" Marco.

" **Me refiero a Star** " Kar.

"¡Ella solo es mi Mejor Amiga!" Marco.

Marco se sonroja ante las palabras de Kar, pero luego recuerda algo.

"Además. . . Ella ya tiene a Tom" Marco.

Marco se entristece al recordar la Prueba, el saber que Tom siempre será su elección sin importar las cosas que Marco haga por Star la elección de ella siempre será Tom. . . Tal vez. . . . Si él hubiese aceptado lo que verdaderamente sentía aquella vez que se confesó a Marco, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes.

Repentinamente Marco siente un pequeño golpe en su nuca, sacándolo de su depresión, para su sorpresa ese fue Kar.

" **Marco no pongas esa cara frente a mí, escúchame, estoy seguro de que Star debe estar muy triste al igual que tú, después de todo los dos se quieren a su manera** " Kar.

Marco mira fijamente a Kar, por alguna razón esas palabras suenan llenas de genuina preocupación.

" **Iremos a Ver a Star, para que puedas hablar con ella, pero de momento ganemos fuerzas y luego investigaremos en donde nos encontramos, para poder seguir** " Kar.

Marco no sabe cómo responder a estas cálidas palabras hasta este momento Marco veía a Kar como un enemigo, pero ahora parece lo contrario.

". . . Gracias" Marco.

Entonces Marco prueba la comida que preparo Kar.

"¡Esto pica!" Marco.

Luego Marco salda de su lugar y rápidamente corre al arroyo más cercano y bebe una gran cantidad de agua para calmar el ardor en su boca.

A partir de ese Momento Maro decidió enseñar a cocinar a Kar al igual el poder identificar los sabores, con la intención de no volver a comer algo así durante su viaje.

* * *

Marco y Kar rápidamente se convirtieron en un equipo de casa, con sus movimientos coordinados ahora son capaces de poder enfrentar a cualquier fiera del Bosque, desde los más pequeños como los lagartijos y peses hasta los más grandes y tenebrosos como los Lobo-Osos a Dragones.

Una verdadera combinación de Habilidades, Fuerzas, Destrezas y Conocimiento, su adaptación fue de tan solo una semana, con todo lo que han logrado preparan su nuevo equipaje con la intención de llegar a Mewni.

Aunque no saben exactamente donde esta Mewni se basa con la misma guía de una brújula de oeste a este, guiados por el sol, su viaje comienza.

A pesar de muchos incontables sucesos, desde caídas, escalar montañas, enfrentamientos con Bandidos, extrañas criaturas e incluso caza recompensas iban detrás de ellos.

Todo en su camino comenzó a tener sentido al encontrar un pueblo pequeño, en el cual pudieron orientarse, aunque Kar tuvo que esconderse debido a que nadie debe saber sobre él, de lo contrario podría causar pánico entre todos.

Según los que nos dijo el viejo Granjero Mewni se encuentra lejos de donde se encuentran, de hecho están muy lejos o mejor dicho está en otra dimensión, ellos de alguna manera quedaron en la dimensión de Longes, la cual parece que los únicos portadores de tijeras son Nobleza, Realeza o caballeros de alto rango, en pocas palabras muy escazas.

Afortunadamente el Viejo Granjero les ofreció un lugar para pasar la Noche en el establo pero esto llevaba a una cosa y es planear su siguiente movimiento.

" **Dijo que robemos unas** " Kar.

"¿Y si somos atrapados?" Marco.

" **Pelearemos y ganaremos** " Kar.

Marco solo puede suspirar ante esto, las opciones son escazas, lo mejor será dormir y mañana recolectar información de los alrededores.

* * *

Por supuesto así lo hicieron, el Gremio de Longes, tiene una tabla de recompensas muy variadas, desde los trabajos más sencillos a los de alto riesgo o suicidas como lo llama Kar, por lo tanto ganar dinero es una prioridad.

Por suerte, las tijeras pueden ser compradas en esta dimensión, H-Poo suele venderlas por cierta cantidad a cambio, pero al parecer es alta, conociéndola es de esperarse, esto es una oportunidad para que ella les dé un aventón con Star, lo ideal sería esperarla.

Pero cuando preguntaron con el vendedor ¿Cuándo vendría de nuevo Hekappo? El vendedor le respondió.

"No lo sé, la última vez que vino fue cuando mi abuelo atendía antes, la próxima vez será en uno o dos Siglos en venir"

Sin más remedio, ellos debe de comprar las Tijeras, el costo es demasiado alto, 26 monedas de oro Longes, haciendo la conversión a Dólares son desafortunadamente 63,000 a pagar.

Por lo tanto tomaron el trabajo más sencillo y menos desagradable de todos, el cazar ranas del Bosque ¿Después de todo que tan difícil es casar ranas?

* * *

"¡Es muy difícil!" Marco.

" **¡Mas rápido nos está alcanzando!** " Kar.

Ambos se encuentran corriendo a toda velocidad fuera del alcance de la Rana del Bosque, algo que pasaron por alto fue el no preguntar más información al trabajo y eso fue que las ranas miden d metros, y pesan lo mismo que un tractor de carga.

Lo peor de todo es que cuando Kar intento capturar una la rana, sin embargo fue devoro, pero afortunadamente solo comió un tentáculo que cual fue comido, no era el verdadero, aun así dejo al verdadero Kar aterrado.

Una vez que escaparon Marco fue rápidamente a buscar más información sobre esas cosas para poder combatirlas.

El resultado fue una trampa muy elaborada su función en enredarlas, y con una catapulta muy bien ubicada serán enviadas a la salida del Bosque.

Pero al aplicarlo, Marco fue abrumado por una cantidad mayor a la que esperaba, por decirlos así en su primera incursión son únicamente, 3 o 4 de ellas las que tiene que capturar, pero para su mala suerte, ahora lo persiguen 10 de esas cosas.

Justo cuando trataban de huir entre los arboles todas las Ranas del Bosque y ellos caen juntos en esa trampa, posteriormente fueron enviados por la catapulta más lejos de los previsto esto hizo que 6 de las 10 Ranas cayeran en la ciudad, con Marco encima de ellas.

Esa fue la primera misión cumplida y la primera humillación pública de Marco, donde una de las ranas le escupe algo dejándolo apestoso por cuatro días enteros.

* * *

Cuatro semanas después, Marco comienza a notar que le cuesta en poder enfocar su visión, extrañamente los puntos a la lejanía parecían borrosos, probablemente sea el cansancio, después de todo los dos han trabajado casi todos los días sin parar.

" **Descansaremos y mañana seguiremos con el siguiente Trabajo** " Kar.

"No tengo problema estoy muy cansado y estoy viendo borroso" Marco.

Con esto los van a El Gremio para entregar el último reporte de su trabajo terminado, el cual fue sacar a todas aves negras que comen Maíz, complicado ya que estas aves tienen Garras filosas, Kar de hecho ayudo mucho en esta.

"Esta es la hoja de reporte y el pago del Granjero" Marco.

Marco entrega una bolsa y hoja donde explica el método que uso para desasearse de ellas, omitiendo la parte de Kar.

"Espera un momento para entregar tu parte"

La recepcionista toma las cosas que Marco le entrego y rápidamente se dirige a la parte posterior del Gremio.

Normalmente no toma nada de tiempo esta transacción, pero en el caso de Marco, parece ser que los Jefes de este Gremio están muy interesados en los métodos que el aplica, según dicen que son muy interesante, pero Marco simplemente quiere irse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible lo último que desea es ser visto por alguien.

"Mira es Sordidum Artificem"

Justo lo que Marco trata de evitar, sucede.

"¿Ya volviste? Sordidum Artificem"

Otro trabajador más lo llama.

"Sordidum Artificem, cuando tengas tiempo cuéntanos otra vez del trabajo de la ciénaga"

Esta ocasión en una mujer Trabajadora, especialmente Marco desea olvidar la Ciénega, todavía puede sentir como esos gusanos recorren su cuerpo.

Ahora preguntas ¿Qué significa Sordidum Artificem? Bueno, es el sobrenombre que Marco odia mucho, ya qué significa Trabajador Sucio, esto en base a todos los trabajos que ha hecho durante este mes entero, los más asquerosos y desagradables que nadie quiere hacer.

¿Por qué hace esos trabajos? Simple ninguno es peligroso, solo que muchos no desean hacerlos excepto Marco y por ellos el Gremio está muy agradecido.

Claro que todos son amables, pero su nombre es algo que nadie suele llamarlo.

"Listo, ya han terminado revisar tu reporte aquí está tu parte"

Sin nada más que decir Marco toma su salario y se retira para no tener que escuchar más ese Nombre.

* * *

Cierto tiempo después.

"70, 71, 72" Marco.

" **32, 33, 34** " Kar.

Han pasado un año y 11 Meses enteros desde que Marco y Kar se encuentran en esa dimensión, en su tiempo de estadía, se han ganado una reputación de ser los más perseverantes, atrevidos, valientes, además los más divertidos y desafortunados, estos últimos pertenecen más a Marco debido a las varias humillaciones que ha sufrido durante esta campaña, Marco no puede esperar más para salir de este lugar.

" **Son 58 monedas de cobre** " Kar.

"85 monedas de plata" Marco.

Marco y Kar cuentas su botín ahorrado hasta el momento, claro después de descontar los gastos de comida y algunos útiles para sus Trabajos.

"Lo equivalente a 19 monedas de oro, 4 de plata y 26 monedas de cobre" Marco.

Ambos dan un suspiro ante esto.

" **Con Dos años y 4 meses más, podríamos lograr obtener las tijeras** " Kar.

"Mmm" Marco.

Marco se mantiene pensativo mientras busca el vaso de agua que se encuentra en la mesa, pero le cuesta saber dónde está debido a la ciegues que tiene, en este tiempo ha logrado mejorar sus habilidades de percepción lo cual le ayuda mucho en los Trabajos, pero todavía le cuesta enfocarse en objetos pequeños, por suerte para él tiene a Kar quien toma el vaso para entregárselo a Marco.

"Gracias" Marco.

" **Marco, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar** " Kar.

". . ." Marco.

" **Siendo honesto, esto está tardando más de lo que previmos** " Kar.

"Además sin mis ojos no soy de mucha ayuda" Marco.

Ambos quedaron completo silencio.

" **Sin mencionar tu cabello** " Kar.

"¿Que tiene mi cabello?" Marco.

" **Bueno. . . es Negro** " Kar.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si es castaño Oscuro!" Marco.

" **Ya, no más ¿Eso significa algo en especial para los Humanos?** " Kar.

Kar le explico a Marco que en el momento que empezó a perder la vista su cabello comenzó a cambiar lentamente de color.

"¡¿Por qué no dijiste Nada?!" Marco.

" **Pensé que era normal para los Humanos, después de todo también mis escamas empezaron a Oscurecer al mismo tiempo unas pequeñas púas comenzaron a crecer, Mira. . . Ho, Perdón** " Kar.

"¡Kar!" Marco.

* * *

Al día siguiente Marco y Kar se dirigen al Gremio estos dos locos han tomaron la decisión qué podría ser la más peligrosa de todas, pero si lo logran podrán obtener una recompensa más que necesaria para conseguir su objetivo, Marco se pone frente a la tabla de Trabajos, con la indicación de Kar, toma el Trabajo en la esquina del lado izquierdo, las cuales están Marcados con un sello de color Rojo.

Luego de tomarla la entrega a la recepcionista y con una voz seria.

"Tomare este Trabajo" Marco.

La recepcionista lo Mira perpleja y con algo de Temor, no porque Marco sea muy intimidante, de hecho todo el Gremio saben lo tranquilo que es él, esto es por el Trabajo que eligió.

"Sordidum Artificem, eso es un trabajo de Trabajador de rango SS"

La recepcionista le habla con la voz más firme qué puede hacer en este momento.

"Lo sé, La Corona de Fabergé" Marco.

Todos a su alrededor contuvieron el aliento.

"P-Permite me verificarlo"

Con una voz temblorosa se retira del mostrador para poder hablar con los Jefes del Gremio.

"¿Se volvió Loco?"

"Nadie toma ese Trabajo, ni siquiera un Trabajador de Rango S, toman esos Trabajos"

"Sé que es hábil, pero eso. . ."

Marco puede escuchar a todos a su alrededor susurrando entre ellos, este alboroto es por el Trabajo que tomo, La corona de Fabergé es una de las 23 trabajos de Rango SS, no la más peligrosa, de hecho es la última en el nivel de Peligro de todas las SS, pero aun así, esta tienes que enfrentarte muchos Goblins, además, encontraras muchas trampas en el castillo donde se encuentra la corona.

La reina Fabergé escapo de ese castillo hace 600 años dejando su corona de piedras preciosas y oro, Muchos aceptaron pero ninguno regresaba, durante este tiempo, nadie lo ha logrado ser capaz de cumplir esta meta.

Con el tiempo la recompensa ha ido incrementando con cada año hasta el punto de convertirla en un cofre con 1000 Monedas de oro, la oportunidad perfecta y más arriesgada que Kar y Marco han tomado.

Estos Trabajos Rango SS no se permiten ser tomados a menos de que seas un trabajador Rango S, los cuales son muy escasos, según los rumores solo hay 2 en esta Dimensión o podrían decir que son los que quedan, debido a todas los Grandes Riesgos que toman casi nadie vive lo suficiente.

Pero este trabajo es la excepción los Trabajadores de Rango Silver dos rangos debajo del más alto Adamantina, pueden tomarlas, pero claro tienen que formar equipos con otros 8 integrantes para poder hacerla, afortunadamente Marco y Kar son Rango Silver, gracias a sus esfuerzos durante todos los trabajos F, E, D, C y B que han hecho que lleguen hasta este punto.

La recepcionista regresa después de unos instantes.

"Sordidum Artificem, Los Jefes del Gremio desean hablar contigo"

Esas fueron las palabras de la recepcionista.

* * *

Posteriormente Marco y Kar quien seguía escondido fueron llevados a la parte tercera del Gremio donde se reunió con todos los Jefes cinco personas en total, todos eran sin duda personas Mayores su cabello, cejas, barbas y bigotes, son Blancos, según lo que le dijo Kar.

"Sordidum, No, Marco te hemos mandado llamar aquí por la petición que tomaste"

Uno de ellos toma la palabra.

"¿Cuántas personas y quienes serán los que te acompañaran?"

Otro de ellos toma la palabra.

"Iré solo" Marco.

Claro que esto es una mentira después de todo Kar estará con él, esto provoca algunos comentarios entre los Jefes.

"¿Qué te hacer creer que lograras esta Trabajo solo?"

Al parecer quieren verificar si será capaz de lograrlo adecuadamente, después de todo la reputación del Gremio estará en riesgo en dejar que cualquiera pueda ir a estas misiones.

Un punto lógico y justo, pero Marco no tiene el tiempo si principal objetivo es llegar a Mewni con Star, esa es la razón Star es la única razón para volver, sin importar nada más, incluso si ella lo rechaza Marco estar feliz son el simple hecho de poder escuchar su voz.

"Porque hay alguien que debo ver sin importar lo demás" Marco.

La respuesta fue Firme, rígida, llena de convicción, no solo eso su rostro muestra el deseo inextinguible de seguir con vida, nunca han sentido estos ojos antes, por alguna razón extraña, los Jefes del Gremio pueden sentir la fuerza de esas palabras, frente a ellos está un verdadero Trabajador con un propósito inquebrantable, el cual no se rendirá.

Originalmente el propósito era hacer que dejara este Trabajo especialmente por el hecho, desde que Marco llego a este gremio los Trabajos que nadie deseaban hacer los tediosos, desagradables, asquerosos o que los Trabajadores se consideran demasiado buenos para ellos ignoran, Marco los hacer, lo que hace que el gremio gane una magnifica Fama, pero si él no regresa vivo pudiera ser muy malo para el Gremio.

Pero esos ojos además esas palabras no pueden hacer alguna escusa razonable, luego de debatir entre ellos han decidido una cosa que debe hacer.

"Marco Se te permitida hacer el trabajo"

"Con la condición que si se vuelve Peligrosa, debes volver"

Marco se extraña de esta petición, pero ya que lo han aprobado, no hay más remedio aceptarla.

"Mucha Gracias" Marco.

Marco les agradece e inmediatamente sale de la sala para poder prepararse para su Trabajo.

* * *

"Esos ojos me dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber"

Uno de los Jefes comienza a decir su punto de vista al quedarse solos.

"Incluso me dio la confianza para hacerlo"

"Alguien lo debe de estar motivando"

"Espero que con esa motivación pueda regresar sano y a salvo"

Todos le desean la mejor de las suertes esperando que pueda regresar a salvo.

* * *

Al igual que todas las cosas Marco siempre tiene un plan para todas situaciones incluso para las cosas que son exageradas, no por nada lo llaman el Chico Seguridad.

Con ayuda de Kar ambos crearon un plan el cual les dará la mejor oportunidad para realizar el Trabajo o por lo menos hacerlos sobrevivir.

Paso uno equipo, del actual ahorro que han conseguido, tomaron una parte en conseguir algunas pequeñas varillas de no más de 30 centímetros, las cuales al lanzarlas arderán, minas pequeñas las cuales explotan al contacto, rastreador para no perderse, pequeña armadura de escamas verdes con una pequeña capa y capucha de color rojo, guantes los cuales llegan hasta los codos con púas para escalar o detenerse en una caída, botas para escalar, nuevo pantalón negro contra fuego, por último y no menos importante una espada samurái como para defenderse.

Además una carta del Triunfo infalible.

Paso dos investigar el lugar de Trabajo, según los libros los cuales leyó Kar, relatan solo leyendas, pero también de alguna manera detallan el castillo, así como algunas trampas, las cuales probablemente serán más de las mencionadas, contando al ejército que probablemente enfrentaran.

Paso Tres y más importante, una provisión de comida especial para poder ayudarlos en el viaje.

Con esto los preparativos quedaron listos, ambos salen de inmediato sin perder tiempo alguno.

* * *

Días después el Trabajo de Marco y Kar comenzó, frente a ellos se encontraba el Catillo abandonado, en la entrada principal se encuentran dos Goblins de guardia, muy quietos, no, de hecho están dormidos en los costados a pesar de ser las 10:11 am según Kar, probablemente los Goblins sean nocturnos Marco no está seguro, mucho menos Kar.

Con habilidades de sigilo lograron pasar esos Guardias cruzando a través de la ventana por encima de ellos, luego de pasar por una serie de canales de agua, puertas extrañas, milagrosamente no se encontraron con ningún percance frente a ellos.

" **Esto es extraño** " Kar.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Marco.

Ambos hablan en voz baja, casi al nivel de susurro.

" **Hemos recorrido la mitad del trayecto sin ninguna percance o Tampa, pero lo extraño no Goblins, a parte de los de la Entrada, ninguna trampa activa** " Kar.

"Somos Afortunados ¿No?" Marco.

" **No, más bien, parece que algo más puede estar esperándonos, todos mis tentáculos tiemblan cada vez que nos acercamos a la cámara principal donde está la Corona** " Kar.

Marco no puede negar que también tiene el mismo presentimiento, esto lo afirma con la cantidad de Goblin que han pasado en conteo hasta el momento solo han sido 12 Goblins en total y de baja categoría, según lo que leyó Kar, los Goblin tienen a estar en grupos grandes entre los 50 a 60 incluyendo, Goblin Chaman que puede usar Magia, Goblin Champion que mide dos metros de alto y es muy fuerte, Goblin arquero, Golbin de carga el cual suele montar lobos y al tope de todos un Goblin General.

Pero hasta el momento solo se han topado con Goblin soldados los cuales son lo más bajo de todos.

"Si es así debemos estar en guardia todo el momento" Marco.

" **Entonces, cuando diga corre, tu corres** " Kar.

"De acuerdo" Marco.

Su recorrido los llevo hasta al torre principal donde se supone que se encuentra la corona, al llegar ambos se dan cuenta de que no hay nada más que muebles cubiertos de cantidades grandes de polvo.

Pero la Corona no se ve en ningún lugar.

" **Parece que no hay nada** " Kar.

"No percibo nada similar a lo que leíste" Marco.

" **Extraño** " Kar.

Por el momento ambos se encierran en la cámara principal intentando no llamar ninguna atención, a este punto lo que les queda es buscar por todo el castillo, esperando no encontrar mayor problema o ataque sorpresa.

Para la Noche Marco y Kar han logrado fortificar el cuarto, con esto, hacen una fogata para poder preparar sus alimentos al igual que sus municiones en espera de cualquier futuro acontecimiento.

* * *

Al amanecer Marco y Kar continúan recorriendo cada rincón del Castillo sin encontrar nada parecido a lo que se parezca a una Corona.

"No parece haber rastros de la Corona" Marco.

" **Hemos revisado cada rincón del castillo sin éxito, esto no parece un Trabajo SS, parece máximo un Rango D** " Kar.

"Sera mejor no confiarnos ¿Quién sabe qué es lo que pueda suceder, si nos descuidamos?" Marco.

" **En eso espero que te equivoques** " Kar.

"Si eso sucede tenemos la carta del Triunfo" Marco.

" **Eso sin duda seria exagerar** " Kar.

Sin más palabras ambos continúan su recorrido, el único lugar el cual no han revisado es la sala Inferior la cual se supone que era donde que se encuentra la sala de las mazmorras.

Por eliminación obvia ese ahí debe estar la Corona, lo peor que pudieran encontrar es más Goblins los cuales Kar puede destruir con facilidad, pero Marco ha preparado una contramedida para que Ambos sobrevivan.

Una vez que bajan a través de los pasillos sin ser detectados, llegan a una sala enorme la cual parece ser demasiado amplia casi podrían decir que tiene el mismo tamaño del auditorio de su escuela.

Luego su atención es tomada, en frente de ellos esta una extraña imagen de todas en el centro del extraño altar se encuentra La Corona de Fabergé, frente a ella está un Hombre o Mujer cubierto con un manto de color completamente Negro, lo cual hace difícil a Marco y Kar el poder reconocer, ese ser frente a ellos.

Eso verdaderamente no es extraño, lo extraño es las figuras que se encuentran a cada lado de ellos.

Con altura de 3.5 metros de altura piel color Roja al lado izquierdo mientras que en el lado Derecho la Piel des de color Azul, ambos esta vestidos de un taparrabo de color amarillo así mismo sus cuerpos esta formados por lo que parece ser músculos desaseado marcados, sosteniendo mazos mu grandes del tamaño de un árbol pequeño su cabello es Blanco de sus bocas salen dos dientes de la mandíbula inferior ojos negros.

Horriblemente Familiares para ambos, era como si hubiesen encontrado con el enemigo más improbable y fuerte de todos.

Una ocasión Marco y Kar escucharon hablar de ellos, con un golpe ellos pueden destruir la Armadura de un caballero al igual que su escudo, una ocasión un Maestro Mago muy poderoso lanzo un Hechizo de alto rango para atacarlos, pero, él lo contrarresto con otro más mucha más poderoso que el del Mago, luego escucharon que se encuentra catalogado en lo más difícil que el trabajo SS en la quinta posición en el tablero considerado uno de los más altos, implacable, fuerte, inmortal, la bestia de ira, el Ogro.

Había dos de ellos a cada lado del extraño ser, todos mantenían su vista sobre Marco, no se movían, pero así, todo parecía haberse complicado.

Ha este punto ya habían sido vistos no hay manera de huir o esconderse, ellos lo saben y probablemente los atacaran, lo saben bien, Marco y Kar van a Morir.

Incluso el ser que se encuentra en el centro de todo levemente voltea a ver a Marco quien todavía sigue cubierto por el gorro y la bufanda de color negra.

"¿Un intruso? Desháganse de él"

Sin ni siquiera tomar la molestia de verlos, el extraño ser les ordeno eliminar a Marco y Kar.

Los Ogros se movían directamente a Marco y Kar, sus movimientos son lentos pero no lo suficiente, el de rojo ataca con su mazo el cual estrella contra el piso del lugar, Ambos esquivan el ataque, pero no se percataron de ataque de el de Azul, Kar intervine amortiguando el golpe para que Marco no salga gravemente herido más sin embargo el impacto los envía a una larga distancia al costado del lugar.

"¡Kar, no deberías salir!" Marco.

" **¡Sino lo hacía ambos estaríamos perdidos!** " Kar.

Los Ogros observan atónitos la aparición de Kar quien sale del brazo derecho de Marco.

"Extraño"

"Se ve igual"

Ambos Ogros parece estar verdaderamente sorprendidos, al parecer cuando vieron a Kar, los dos Ogros se detuvieron sin hacer ningún movimiento adicional.

"¿Kar? ¿Qué está sucediendo? Se detuvieron" Marco.

" **Aunque me lo preguntes, no tengo idea** " Kar.

"Si ya terminaron regresen a sus lugares"

Nuevamente el extraño ser les habla a los Ogros, sin ni siquiera voltear a ver.

"No terminamos"

"Eso apareció"

Él o Ella se da vuelta ante la respuesta de los Ogros y en ese momento se nota la gran impresión que aparece en su rostro casi deformado.

"¡T-Tu! ¡N-No puede ser tu moriste!"

Kar y Marco parecen confundidos antes esta extraña declaración.

"¡Maldito seas! ¡ **Orcbolg**!"

"¿Kar?" Marco.

" **No tengo la menor idea de lo que está diciendo** " Kar.

"Parece que nos ha confundido con alguien más" Marco.

"¡Pero esta ocasión no será igual! ¡Me detuviste hace 667 años! ¡Pero ahora el Ritual puede volverse a hacer!"

Marco y Kar vuelve su mirada a la Corona la cual esta emanado un aura de color Negro casi pareciera que intenta moverse.

"Esta vez yo seré el ganador ¡Mátenlo!"

Ante esta Orden los Ogros se mueven para atacarlos, uno de ellos mueve sus garras ferozmente contra ellos, pero rápidamente lo esquivan.

Slash!

Al voltear Marco y Kar se dan cuenta del poder de destrucción, esas Garras no solo cortaron la pared sino perforaremos adentro de la tierra, es verdaderamente peligroso.

Slash!

El otro Ogro también hace lo mismo eliminando gran parte del Techo que esta sobre ellos y cubriendo con escombros la ruta de regreso de ambos.

"Ahora no hay vuelta atrás" Marco.

" **Entonces sigue nuestro turno** " Kar.

De la Mochila Kar saca una de sus Granadas que tenían reservadas para el escape, al golpear a los Ogros explosiones incandescentes los cubre sin detenerse, sus pieles se derriten al igual que sus garras uno de ellos en desesperación por librarse de las llamas toma una espada gigantesca y la abalanza sobre Marco y Kar, quienes logran esquivar por casi nada.

"¡Extintous!"

Con esas palabras las llamas que cubrían a los Ogros desaparecen dejándolos con piel prácticamente hecha líquido.

" **¡No tan rápido!** " Kar.

Kar lanza unas lanzas plateadas las culés se prenden en fue al, estas Flechas pueden atravesar cualquier cosa, según lo que les dijo el Herrero Rúnico y efectivamente Traspaso el cuerpo de los Oros al igual que el suelo parte del Altar que se encontraba atrás.

"¡Orcbolg!"

El extraño Mago lanza lo que parece ser luces incandescentes Ambos las esquivan rápidamente, al voltear a ver el daño ellos se dan cuenta de lo peligroso que son ya que esas cosas parecieran seguir atravesando todo a su paso.

Nuevamente esos rayos se dirigen a dirección de Marco y Kar, pero esta ocasión Marco saca de la mochila una pequeño tridente de color Azul brilloso.

"¡Ice Beth!" Marco.

Luego una briza congelante extingue los ataques incandescentes, según la situación, Pueden Ganar solo tienen que soportar un poco más para poder dar un golpe decisivo y así ganar su recompensa.

" **Lástima que solo sirva 12 veces más, sería muy útil en esta situación** " Kar.

"No hay tiempo para quejarse" Marco.

" **¡Marco!** " Kar.

Ante esta advertencia, Marco logra esquiva a duras penas el ataque de la espada de uno de los Ogros, los cuales comienzan a incorporarse, los dos se ponen de pie y sus heridas se están curando rápidamente, sin dejar marca alguna, por parte de Marco de su mejilla derecha puede sentir como sangre brota de ella, ahora su Lunar desapareció de su rostro.

" **Esto será Largo** " Kar.

* * *

Durante prácticamente Dos hora de ataques y golpes la mazmorra esta en completo desastre, partes derretidas otras congeladas, el altar algo magullado, los Ogros sin duda son fuertes, no por algo son Trabajos SS, no importa lo que les haga se vuelve a levantar además, se curan rápidamente.

A estas alturas las municiones se les están acabando, dos lanzas más, tres granada y un solo dispara del tridente, la situación los está cerrando.

Repentinamente dos esferas incandescentes de Fuego son lanzadas por los Ogros a dirección de ambos.

"¡Ice Beth!" Marco.

Y ahí va el ultimo dispara, pero al menos desapareció las esferas de fuego pero ahora un recurso menos.

"Orcbolg te estas quedando sin opciones pronto seremos los ganadores y mira el ritual"

La Corona parece estar concentrando su aura en un punto en el aire pareciendo que está formando un agujero Negro como el cual se tragó a Marco la primera vez.

"¡Contempla pronto no podrás hacer nada más y yo abre cumplido mi misión, invocar a un ejército de seres oscuros para gobernar todos los Reinos!"

" **Esto es malo** " Kar.

"Lo sé" Marco.

Entonces se juegan ese agujero no debe abrirse por lo tanto las granadas son la única opción, Los dos se abalanzan sobre los Ogros esquivándolos, al igual que el extraño Mago, lo pasan y antes de poder detenerlos, Marco y Kar arrojan las últimas tres Granadas al altar.

La explosión deja el altar en condiciones mal formadas, y el aura en la Corona desaparece al igual que el Portal, Misión Cumplida.

De Pronto Marco y Kar son tomados por la espalda y arrojados lejos del altar, los Ogros parecen querer evitar que ellos estén cerca del Altar a toda costa.

"¡No! ¡Maldito seas Orcbolg!"

Al parecer lo han logrado.

"Puede que hayas detenido el Ritual pero esta ocasión me asegurare que no salgas vivo de aquí ¡Mátenlo!"

Los Ogros toman sus espadas dispuestos a eliminar a Marco y Kar, puede que no haya salida pero ellos previeron algo como esto y para eso de su Mochila tienen su carta del Triunfo, un pergamino de Lujo "Transportación"

" **Marco no podemos irnos tenemos que tomar la corona o por lo menos destruirla para que nadie pueda usarla jamás** " Kar.

"¡Eso es muy difícil Kar!" Marco.

"¡ **Todavía podemos!** " Kar.

Antes de poder decir otra los Ogros llegaron a donde están ellos sus espadas esta sobre Marco y Kar, en medio del caos Marco desenvuelve primero el Pergamino eliminando el cordón rojo, luego lo activa pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que lo apunto a los Ogros y repentinamente una luz destella sobre la mazmorra.

* * *

"¡Maestro!"

Una Joven de cabello cortó color rubio, se acerca al Hombre de barba larda color blanco.

"Deja de hacer tanto ruido Dime ¿Cuál es el problema?"

Con una clamada espera la respuesta de la Joven.

"¡Maestro es sobre un pergamino, Defectuoso!"

El viejo solo puede sus pirar, cada semana siempre alguien llega diciendo que lo pergaminos que hacen en el Gremio de Investigación, están defectuosos debido a que los compradores no saben usarlos adecuadamente, siempre se les trata de decir el mejor medo para usarlos pero ellos siempre los ignoran y debido a esto suelen quedar heridos o asustados.

"Ahora ¿De Quién se trata? ¿Otro Trabajador con aires de grandeza?"

"N-No es del pergamino que se vendió a. . . "

Extrañamente la Joven parece estar nerviosa, no es inusual.

"Vamos Niña no de dejes con la duda"

". . . Sordidum Artificem"

Esto sorprende al Viejo, Sordidum Artificem es el único Trabajador que escucha la explicación de cómo usar cada artefacto o Pergamino y el único que le dice "Fue realmente útil" si él digiera que algo está defectuoso, el Viejo le creería a un 100%, pero ahora mismo se encuentra en una misión SS.

"¿Acaso regreso de la Misión SS?"

"N-No todavía, no, es s-solo que. . . "

El viejo observa a la Joven con intensidad esperando saber lo que sucedió.

"E-El compro un pergamino de transportación de los más caros, solo que. . ."

"¡Habla de una vez!"

El Viejo perdió la paciencia esto es algo+ grave si es algún defecto.

"¡P-Por Error es el vendió un p-pergamino de lujo defectuoso de T-Transportación! ¡Cuando se movía para d-destruirlo, se cayó y lo pusieron a la venta!"

"¿Lujo y Defectuoso?"

El Viejo intenta recordar desesperadamente aquel pergamino.

"¿C-Con Listón Rojo?"

"E-Ese"

Entonces el miedo se apodero del Viejo, si Sordidum Artificem no regresa será culpa de él, además su Gremio será acusado por ellos, perdiendo Clientes y Negocio.

Pero sobre todo el Viejo Perderá a un Chico que no se lo merecía.

"En vez de Transportar. . ."

"S-Si, eso caerá sobre Sordidum Artificem"

* * *

Después de parpadear un par de veces Kar y Marco no están seguros de lo que sucedió frente a ellos, no hace más de unos segundos ambos se encontraban una situación sumamente peligrosa, sin posibilidades de escapar, la única cosa que tenían que hacer era escapar por tal motivo compararon un Pergamino de transportación de Lujo el cual podía llevarlos a 36 millas de del lugar donde se encontraban, lo único que tienen que hacer es marcar el lugar y al activarlo, listo, estaban a salvo.

Desafortunadamente ese no fue el caso, todavía se encuentran en el mismo lugar aun sosteniendo el pergamino, frente a ellos no se ven ninguno de los Ogros, de hecho parece haber partes de ellos en casi todo el lugar trozos de piel, carne, huesos, he incluso un ojo.

El extraño Mago, se puede ver su cabeza prácticamente destruida, sin rastro de su cuerpo en ningún lugar, simplemente desapareció.

En cuanto al Castillo, al mirar hacia arriba se puede ver el cielo azul, al parecer está amaneciendo, esto es increíble considerando que estaban hasta el fondo del Castillo.

" **Son las 9:42 am** " Kar.

Dice esto después de ver el cielo azul, ambos parecen no creer lo que sucedió exactamente.

" **¡¿Qué Carajos Fue eso?!** " Kar.

"¡No tengo idea!" Marco.

Al momento de abrir el pergamino, Marco inconscientemente lo abre apuntando a los Ogros y al Extraño Mago, luego de un pequeño resplandor, una rápida y fuerte ráfaga de Agua cruza a través del pergamino, todo lo que se encontraba en frente de Marco y Kar, casi pudieron ver como todo era cubierto con el agua, la presión de ella sin duda era muy fuerte, que movió todo a su paso.

" **¡Casi somos nosotros los que recibirían eso!** " Kar.

"¡Que objeto tan Peligroso no puedo creer que vendan estas cosas!" Marco.

* * *

"S-Si Maestro, La presión del agua caerá sobre él"

Ese pergamino que compro Marco y Kar no Transporta a su portador a otro lugar, lo que hace es estar conectado al fondo del océano de la Dimisión Acuática a los más profundo de ella, cerca del Núcleo principal.

En ese lugar la presión del agua es tan fuerte que podría aplastar cualquier cosa incluso las puertas del Renio Pony Head quien está resguardada por el material más resistente en todas las Dimensiones.

"Que desgracia. . . Pobre Marco"

* * *

"Haaaaaa" Kar y Marco.

Los dos suspiran ante la horrible escena, pero gracias a esto han completado la misión, ahora solo les queda la corona la cual se supone que estaba frente a ellos.

"La Corono estaba ahí" Marco.

" **Estaba ahí** " Kar.

De hecho la corona también recibió el ataque entero y lo más probable estará destruida o desaparecida nuevamente, mientras revisan Marco encuentra un pedazo de la extraña corona, luego otro, otro, otro, otro, otro y otro.

* * *

" **Si, está destruida, eso es ¿Bueno o Malo?** " Kar.

Ambos ahora se encuentran en su campamento base que hicieron antes de poder llegar al castillo, Marco logro juntar todas las parte de la Corona pero sin duda la mayoría fue destruida, bueno al menos esa corona no creara más mal ya que se destruyó.

"Ambas cosas, sin embargo no podemos llevar ninguna de estas piezas quien sabe que pueda pasar si alguien vuelve a intentar ese extraño ritual" Marco.

" **¿Trabajo Perdido?** " Kar.

"Y dinero" Marco.

Ambos siguen mirando el fuego de la fogata, mientras tratan de pensar una buena explicación para poder decir en el Gremio cuando lleguen.

" **Pensándolo bien** " Kar.

Kar toma la atención de Marco.

" **Según lo que nos dijeron, solo saben cómo es debido a un dibujo de la Reina, prácticamente Nadie sabría si es la verdadera llevándoles una reconstrucción** " Kar.

Kar saca de su bolsa un pequeño dibujo de la Corona.

"Eso sería deshonesto Kar" Marco.

" **No lo es si usamos los materiales del Antiguó castillo, además, podemos llevar algunas partes de los Ogros y ese extraño sujeto, Bonos más Corona** " Kar.

"Y nadie sabría que la Corona tenía la función de invocar Seres muy poderosos" Marco.

" **Tres Pájaros de un tiro** " Kar.

"Pásame las herramientas y luego vamos por los materiales" Marco.

" **Enseguida** " Kar.

* * *

"Han pasado 29 días"

Una chica de complexión delgada, con cabellos rojos, está junto a dos sujetos más uno de complexión robusta no más alto de 1.70 metros y otro de piel morena, con muchos músculos.

Estos dos trabajadores del Gremio.

"Tiempo suficiente para saber si la misión fue cumplida o fallida"

"¿Creen que este bien?"

La Chica pregunta.

"Es muy listo y con recursos"

El sujeto de la piel morena dice.

"Pero es un Trabajo SS, nadie vuelve después de eso"

El sujeto robusto comenta.

"Pero siendo él"

"También me da la sensación de que lo lograra pero"

"Sigue siendo Trabajo SS"

Los tres se encuentran tomando en la barra del Gremio.

Durante los primeros días de la partida de Marco, mucho de los Trabajadores comenzaron a hablar sobre, el trabajo que tomo Sordidum Artificem, La Corona de Fabergé Trabajo SS, uno de los Trabajos imposibles para todo Trabajador.

Con el paso de los días ya está en boca de todos en el Gremio al igual que en la Ciudad, Todos conocen a Sordidum Artificem, puede que Marco no lo sepa, pero es muy popular en la Ciudad ya que todos le agrada verlo esforzándose con esa sonrisa fresca, algo que se contagia a todos.

Cuando tomo ese Trabajo mucho parecían estar preocupados, algunos trataron de convencerlos de que no lo hiciera, pero al final lo que pudieron hacer fue ayudarlo de alguna manera, pero con el paso de los días, algunos parecían preocupados o asustados.

Algunos Niños se entristecieron al saber que no estaría ahí para jugar, algunos Hombres parecían haber perdido la motivación que tenían para Trabajar, las Mujeres parecían un poco tristes casi parecieran que perdieron a uno de sus Hijos, Las Chicas suspiraban al saber que tal vez no volvería.

Ciertamente Popular.

* * *

" _Pensar que lo último que me pidió fue armadura, ropa, guantes y una espada rara Katana_ "

Este viejo se llama Roy y es el Herrero más importante de la Ciudad, normalmente no suele apegarse a los Trabajadores o cualquier persona en general, pero Marco fue la excepción esto fue debido a que él llegaba pidiéndole trabajos diferentes en su forja.

Cada semana pedía algo diferente o cosas que hacían que Roy sintiera motivado, cada día era algo inusual e incluso divertido.

"¿Trabajo SS? ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza Marco?" Roy.

Él es talentoso y hábil, pero un Trabajo SS requiere más personas y muchos recursos.

A Roy el provoca algo de Tristeza en no volver a ver a Marco con sus inusuales pedidos, si alguien le pidiera un trabajo el día de hoy probablemente no lo haga por el momento.

"¿Estás bien? Roy, pareces deprimido"

"No es de tu incumbencia, además no estoy haciendo Trabajos el día de Hoy" Roy.

Sin ni siquiera mirar al cliente Roy rechaza cualquier propuesta o Trabajo de ante mano.

"Oh, en ese caso regresare mañana, Necesito una Nueva Katana, ya que la anterior la perdí durante el Trabajo"

" _¿Katana?_ " Roy.

Solo hay una sola persona quien llama a su espada "Katana" con una forma inusual de curvatura.

"¡¿Marco?!" Roy.

Marco se detiene en seco al ser llamado por Roy que por alguna razón él está muy sorprendido de verlo.

"Cielos Roy no Grites así, puedo escucharte bien" Marco.

Marco se frota los oídos al escuchar semejante grito, luego es abrasado fuertemente por Roy.

"¡Estas vivo! ¡Que gusto en verte muchacho!" Roy.

"G-Gracias" Marco.

Marco se incomoda nunca antes Roy se había portado así con él, luego de soltarlos se dirige detrás de mostrador para sacar papel y lápiz.

"¡Dime Chico que deseas que tenga la nueva Katana!" Roy.

Realmente está muy feliz por alguna extraña razón.

* * *

Marco y Kar ahora se dirigen al Gremio Principal para entregar el reporte, de hecho eso debió haber sido la prioridad, pero no pudo resistirse en ver a Roy para pedir una nueva espada después de todo Roy es el Mejor cuando se trata de diseños geniales.

Pero esa actitud definitivamente no la esperaba venir, mucho menos en esta situación.

"Aun así" Marco.

" **Al Gremio, tenemos una recompensa que cobrar** " Kar.

Ambos hablan en voz baja, pero es verdad, no hay tiempo que perder en este momento, después de todo hay una recompensa gigantesca, la cual necesitan para continuar.

Puede que las cosas no hayan salido como lo esperaron pero sin duda lograron su cometido completamente, bueno, casi, pero de todos modos solo deben reportar al Gremio los resultados, recompensa incluso probablemente un Bono por los Ogros y ese extraño Mago.

"¡Sordidum Artificem!"

La atención de Marco es tomada por un niño pequeño, viéndolo más de cerca es una de los Niños con los que en ocasiones suele jugar.

"¡Es Sordidum Artificem!"

Al gritarlo fuertemente muchos de los Niños que se encontraban a los alrededores rodearon a Marco intentando jalarlo o empujando algunos de ellos lloraban con cierta felicidad.

"Oigan Tranquilos" Marco.

Marco intenta calmarlos al ver este extraño comportamiento.

"¡Mama Sordidum Artificem Regreso!"

En respuesta a los Gritos del Niño, una Mujer sale de la panadería cercana a la plaza y con gran sorpresa pequeñas lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos, de inmediato fue a correr a donde se encontraban más personas y prácticamente todos empezaron a mirar a Marco con ojos de sorpresa e incluso de alegría.

La mayoría de las Chicas que se reían de él, durante sus horribles humillaciones Públicas, ahora parecen estar llorando de felicidad, al igual que todos los de la plaza, de hecho con todos con los que Marco ha estado tratando de tener contacto para obtener información esperando no meterse en problemas.

Todos y cada uno de ellos están rodeándolo, algunas señoras, le dan abrazos fuertes al igual que pequeños regaños por tenerlas preocupadas, luego algunos hombre comienzan a dale empujones y regaños acerca de la locura de tomar Trabajos peligrosos.

Lo más impactante de todo para Marco fue que la Mayoría de las chicas lo abrazaban, algunas lloraron al verlo y otras le dieron pequeños besos en las mejillas, ciertamente no esperaba algo así de maravilloso.

Esto era lo último que esperaba de estas Chicas que constantemente se ríen de él cuando hay fallos en sus Planes, esto continuo par al menos una hora.

* * *

Como cualquier día la recepcionista del Gremio siempre está preparada para enfrentar contratiempo, Trabajadores molestos diciendo que no les pagan lo suficiente por sus Trabajos.

" _¡¿Qué esperabas obtener con un Trabajo de rango F?!_ "

Otros quejándose de que todos los Trabajos son muy difíciles.

" _¡Entonces has trabajos de rang Si quieres más dinero!_ "

Otros Hablando del ¿Por qué? siguen aceptando Trabajos de Rang debido a que nadie haría esos.

" _¡Es para que todos obtengan una oportunidad!_ "

Eso es lo que les desea gritarles, más sin embargo, no pude hacerlo todos los días hay quejas o algunos tratan de intentar ligarla, ciertamente ese es su día a diario.

Pero ahora.

Al mirar a los alrededores todos parecen desanimados o incluso por extraño que parezcan toman Trabajos que nadie quiere, de hecho las quejas están cesando con los días, la Recepcionista sabe el exactamente la razón, eso es por Sordidum Artificem, puede que él sea un rango Silver pero siempre toma trabajos que nadie quiere y los Elabora sin quejarse.

Un trabajador Útil para poder deshacerse de los Trabajos que nadie quiere, pero sobre todo lo hace con una sonrisa llena de ánimos, siempre hace reír a todos con sus planes fallidos.

"Ya son 29 Días"

La recepcionista lo dice en voz baja.

Ciertamente ella todavía recuerda la sorpresa al saber cuándo el tomo un Trabajo SS el más bajo de todos pero, nadie ha logrado hacer alguno de estos Trabajos hasta este momento.

Perderlo afecto mucho a todos los demás Trabajadores, muchos lo han dado por muerto los primeros Tres días, pero eso no les quito el hecho de continuar reunirse durante las tardes para ver si regresaba.

"Han pasado 29 días"

La recepcionista presta atención a las palabras de una Trabajadora sentada en una de las mesas próximas a ella y esta con dos sujetos más.

Todavía no puede creer que los Jefes del Gremio le permitieran tomar ese Trabajo, no sabe si es bueno o muy malo.

"Tiempo suficiente para saber si la misión fue cumplida o fallida"

" _Muy cierto_ "

Pensaba la recepcionista.

"¿Creen que este bien?"

Probablemente no regrese.

"Es muy listo y con recursos"

La recepcionista está de acuerdo con esa afirmación, sus trabajos son hechos con métodos o ideas demasiado extrañas, pero sin duda muy efectivas aunque hay daños colaterales en ellos los cuales son ponerse en ridículo frente a Todos.

" _Pero eso es lo divertido de Leer_ "

Pensaba la recepcionista recordado esos días de Sordidum Artificem.

"Pero es un Trabajo SS, nadie vuelve después de eso"

Y muy peligroso e imposible.

"Pero siendo él"

"También me da la sensación de que lo lograra pero"

La recepcionista piensa lo mismo.

"Sigue siendo Trabajo SS"

La recepcionista dejo de mantener su postura estoica y mira descaradamente la conversación de los tres Trabajadores, esperando escuchar más opiniones de ellos.

"Aquí esta he Terminado mi trabajo"

La Recepcionista regresa su posición original y rápidamente toma la hoja de reporte para revisarla.

"Enseguida"

Primero hará lo de siempre Tomar su pluma para poder Marcar la aprobación de entrada.

"Muy Bien, Trabajo SS completado, Gracias por. . ."

La recepcionista queda en Shock al darse cuenta de la Hoja con el Trabajo SS Marcado en ella, no solo eso al mirar a la persona frente a ella, se encuentra un Chico un poco delgado con una altura de 1.76 metros, Piel morena, cabello Negro y ojos azules claros, normalmente debería tener un lunar en su mejilla derecha, pero ahora esta una cicatriz en ese lugar.

Sus manos pierden fuerzas dejando caer su Pluma al igual que la Hoja que estaba sosteniendo.

"Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Esas palabras son sinceras, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba palabras de genuina reputación, ella comienza a perder su seriedad y postura, la igual que pequeñas lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos.

"Holaaa"

Frente a su rostro agita su mano esperando que ella reacciones, al hacerlo ella toma un respiro y lo siguiente fue inesperado para Marco.

"¡Sordidum Artificem!"

* * *

La recepcionista grita demasiado fuerte, que Marco se cubre sus oídos esto en especial por el hecho de que sus oídos son ahora más sensible que antes.

Pak.

Marco escucha como un tarro de cerveza cae al suelo derramando su contenido, también se ve como a su alrededor parecen estar en completo Shock por alguna extraña razón.

De alguna manera se siente que todos lo miran con demasiado interés.

"Sordidum Artificem"

"Es él ¿verdad?"

"No parece un Fantasma"

"Creo que estoy teniendo una alucinación"

"Sordidum Artificem"

"Es. . . Sordidum Artificem"

"Sordidum Artificem"

Marco gruñe de enojo al volver al escuchar como lo llaman con ese horrible sobrenombre.

"¡Es el!"

"¡Regreso!"

"¡¿Acaso es inmortal?!"

Nuevamente Marco volvió a ser rodeado por diferentes personas, todos golpeándolo y abrazándolo otros parecían empezar a llorar, en especial los Trabajadores Mayores.

"¡Esta aquí Jefe!"

La recepcionista llega con los Jefes del Gremio, todos parecen agitados esto puede deberse de que se movieron a prisa debido para verla.

"¡Muchacho!"

El jefe del gremio de investigadores es el primero en acercarse a él, Marco es toando con los hombros, para luego ser agitado con fuerza.

"¡¿Estas Bien?! ¡¿Eso no cayó sobre ti?! ¡¿Verdad?!"

"Viejo loco déjalo en paz"

Otros de los Jefes, detiene al Jefe de los Investigadores.

"Lo siento"

Nuevamente parece retomar su compostura.

"N-No, Estoy bien además. . . Excelente pergamino fue de mucha ayuda" Marco.

Con esto el Jefe de los investigadores comienza a brotarle pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

"Marco ¿La conseguiste?"

El mayor de los viejos toma la palabra.

Sin decir nada más Marco saca de su mochila un objeto cubierto con una manta azul oscuro y al desenvolverla está ahí, el objeto más impresionante y difícil de conseguir, el único Objeto que se puede recuperar en un Trabajo SS, La Corona de Fabergé.

Tan Hermosa, adornada con Joyas, oro, plata en ella, la tela que la recubre en su interior, con acabado exente según contaban las leyendas, está frente a ellos, no, frente a todos los presentes en el Gremio.

Con esto Marco da un suspiro de orgullo por haberlo logrado.

"¡En salud de Sordidum Artificem!"

"¡El único Sordidum Artificem!"

Nuevamente todos comienza a gritar de felicidad y de una simple entrega de Trabajo SS se convirtió en una fiesta demasiado Grande, incluso casi toda la ciudad fue arrastrada a ella, todo esto termino al amanecer con muchos de los Trabajadores completamente noqueados por el alcohol.

Los jefes del Gremio están dormidos sobre las mesas del lugar, los trabajadores presentes en ese momento ya se encontraban bebiendo, continuaron hasta no poder más.

Incluso Kar pudo colarse sin ser visto para poder comer y probar todo tipo de comida servida así como beber mucho, el no suele hacerlo debido a que Marco no lo permite, pero esta ocasión le dio luz verde, ahora mismo Marco puede sentir como se encuentra totalmente dormido en el interior.

Los Niños se encontraban dormidos, en el sofá interior del Gremio, no bebieron pero sin duda se quedaron jugando y haciendo mucho ruido al igual que los adultos, las Mujeres también se unieron preparando aperitivos, algunas de las Chicas estaban bebiendo con los trabajadores con mejor aspecto y musculatura.

Típico en estos lugares, nadie aprecia el cerebro, pero recordando lo que paso anoche.

Marco se sorprendió al ver como muchas chicas se acercaban a él, sabiendo como en ocasiones se ríen de él, algunas se pegaban mucho, otras le ofreciendo bebidas, otras lo abrazaban parecía que se turnaban apara hacerlo, entre ellas una Chica de cabello Dorado largo también lo abrazo por un largo tiempo, su corazón casi se detiene, por un instante parecía sentir a Star, pero desafortunadamente era una ilusión, esta Chica es la Hija del Viejo de la Granja próxima a la Ciudad, en otras ocasiones había hablado con ella, pero hoy parece haberse vestido totalmente diferente al punto de confundirla con ella.

" _Star_ "

" **No ahora Marco, solo diviértete** " Kar.

Antes poder entristecerse Kar lo alienta en voz baja para mantenerlo con ánimo para la fiesta, eso Marco toma un tarro grande de lo que parece ser Aguamiel, dándole unos sorbos para poder calmar su corazón.

Pop.

Una sensación extraña apareció en la mano izquierda de Marco, lentamente voltea a ver lo que está tocando y al hacerlo se quedó estático al darse cuenta de que su mano está tocando el trasero de la Chica de cabello Dorado, viendo detenidamente su mano, puede ver como un tentáculo de Kar la empujo para realizar esta acción, la Chica también parece estar tanto estática como sorprendida.

" **Disfrutaaaaaa** " Kar.

Marco en este punto está a punto de quitarle su mano y pedir disculpa, pero esta Chica toma su rostro para que ambos se vean a los ojos.

"No sabía que Marco era de ese tipo Chico"

Esas fueron las palabras de la Chica, con ojos y sonrisa seductora, Marco no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

"Y-Yo también quiero"

"Cambia de lugar conmigo"

Luego muchas Chicas comenzaron a discutir.

Esa Noche fue la primera noche donde estuvo sonriendo verdaderamente con alguien más a parte de Kar, sin duda eso le hacía falta a Ambos, después de todo consiguieron su tan aleada meta.

* * *

"¡Saluden todos a la Princesa Cristel Butterfly!"

Todos estaban reunidos en la plaza principal, celebrando el cumpleaños de la Princesa de Mewni, según lo que se escucho es que la Reina Star Butterfly tiene que presentar a la Princesa real ente el pueblo.

Este es un festival exclusivo el cual toma lugar cuando la princesa cumple sus dos años.

"Es Hermosa"

"Se parece mucho a su Padre no importa por donde la veas"

"¿No debería estar al lado de la Reina?"

"Eso no importa"

Todos en la plaza hablan y a la vez celebran a su Princesa.

"¿Cómo se ve?" Marco.

" **¿Marco?** " Kar.

"¿Cómo se ve la Princesa?" Marco.

" **. . .** " Kar.

Kar no responde simplemente permanece en silencio.

"Kar, por favor" Marco.

" **. . . Su piel es pálida casi blanca. . . su cabello. . . es Rosa pálido** " Kar.

". . . " Marco.

Marco comienza a moverse en dirección contraria a donde se encuentra el festival.

" **¿A dónde vamos?** " Kar.

Marco sigue caminando sin decir nada a Kar, lentamente se alejan de la ciudad, luego de un tiempo largo los minutos no parecían afectar a Marco mucho menos el cansancio.

". . . Yo lo sabía, Kar. . ." Marco.

" **. . .** " Kar.

"Ella se olvidó de mi ¿Verdad?" Marco.

" **Marco. . .** " Kar.

Snif.

"A-Aun así. . . Creí q-que me esperaría. . ." Marco.

Snif.

Kar coloca uno de sus tentáculos en el hombre de Marco quien lentamente cae de rodillas, las lágrimas que intento contener lentamente cayeron pos ambas mejillas.

". . . S-Soy un I-Idiota. . ." Marco.

Marco lloro por un largo tiempo sin detenerse, toda la ansiedad, miedo, tristeza y enojo que estuvo conteniendo hasta este día caen sobre el como una lluvia fuerte como en las tormentas.

* * *

Snif.

" **¿Estas mejor?** " Kar.

"S-Si, Gracias Kar" Marco.

" **Si necesitas tomar más tiempo podemos acampar aquí** " Kar.

"Gracias. . . ¿Sabes?. . ." Marco.

" **¿Dime?** " Kar.

"En verdad. . . Estoy feliz de que ella siguiera adelante. . . Al parecer fui yo quien no avanzo en lo absoluto. . . " Marco.

Zap.

Repentinamente una bofetada alcanza a Marco dejándolo en confusión.

" **¡Tú no eres un tonto! Bueno a veces ¡Pero qué importa! ¡Star siguió adelante y tú también! ¡De lo contrario seguiríamos en esa dimensión!** " Kar.

Marco se concentra en escuchar atentamente las palabras de Kar.

" **¡Puede que Star no se encuentre contigo! ¡Pero podemos seguir adelante, con eso crezcamos y Protéjamela! ¡A Star y su Hija!** " Kar.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Marco.

Con una sonrisa marcada se acerca a Marco.

" **¡Hagamos Trabajos SS y de Asesinato SS!** " Kar.

"¡¿Que?!" Marco.

Marco sin duda se impresiona ante esta declaración de Kar.

" **Piénsalo haya en Longes esos trabajos la mayoría eran relacionados a la Realeza o asuntos políticos, si hacemos lo mismo aquí en Mewni podemos tomar esos trabajos los cuales sean problemáticos para Star** " Kar.

Marco escucha a Kar atentamente.

" **Además, ganaremos Oro y Fama** " Kar.

En este punto Marco no desea nada de eso.

" **Con ella podríamos garantizar la seguridad de ellas e iré contigo a todos esos Trabajo** " Kar.

Esto le provoca una cierta motivación nueva, en este momento se siente un poco mejor, lo mejor será Trabajar para olvidar.

"Gracias Kar" Marco.

" **Bien, en Marcha al Gremio más cercano** " Kar.

"¿Y dónde es eso?" Marco.

" **No tengo ni idea tu normalmente sabes dónde están esos Gremios** " Kar.

"Eso es de mucha ayuda Kar" Marco.

Con una voz sarcástica le responde a Kar.

* * *

Después de caminar por alrededor de una hora llega a un pueblo pequeño a las afueras del Bosque curiosamente este lugar parece tener vivienda en forma de Barracas, esto es señal de un Gremio en algún lugar.

Pero al dar vueltas por casi todo el pueblo no pudo avistar ningún indicio del Gremio, mucho menos algún letrero, demás el cansancio está consumiendo a Marco sin decirme lo mismo para Kar ha estado despierto por 6 días seguidos tarando de mantener la guardia.

Por tal motivo deciden buscar un lugar para pasar la Noche y conseguir información.

" **Creo que ese es nuestro lugar** " Kar.

Kar se encuentra apuntando un lugar con muchos letreros en el techo los cuales está en diferentes lenguajes, los cuales todos los entiende Marco, sin otra cosa más que discutir Marco y Kar toman camino al lugar.

Justo enfrente de la Puerta Marco un respiro momentáneo, algo que ha aprendido durante su tiempo en el Reino Longes, es a siempre mantener una mente fría al igual que una actitud fuerte.

Todavía lo recuerda Las palabras Roy "mantente fuerte has que todos te teman desde el momento que te vean" Muchos de los demás Trabajadores estaban de acuerdo "muy bien estrategia" según decían los demás.

"Bueno, si Roy lo dice debe tener razón" Marco.

" **Damas primero** " Kar.

Sin más que decir Marco abre las pruebas, las miradas se concentraron en él, pero, en esta ocasión se encuentra listo sus ojos son Fuertes, su mente intacta ante los ojos de los demás, si alguno trataba de poner sus ojos en el él, solo voltea a verlos con los ojos de Kar esperando no meterse en ningún problema.

A cada paso que da puede notarlo, como lo miran, pareciera que lo desean intimidar, pero Marco no es cualquiera según las enseñanzas en Longes, pueden regresarles las miradas de manera que ellos aparten su visión de él.

" **Bien** " Kar.

Ciertamente excelente, una vez que alcanza la barra, Marco toma posición en un costado de ella esperando que la encargada lo atienda.

"Bienvenido Extraño"

Una Chica de esbelta de piel clara, cabello corto color rojizo, sus ojos son verdes brillantes, la cual resulta familiar a los ojos de Marco o mejor dicho a los ojos de Kar.

"Y por favor deja de asustar a mis Clientes"

La Chica está molesta, Marco y Kar están confundidos.

"Solo mira a tu alrededor"

AL hacerlo Marco y Kar se dan cuenta de que todos los que se encuentran en el lugar son todos chicos a simple vista ellos no deben de tener más de 13 o 14 años, los únicos que parecen tener mayor edad son aquellos 4 hombres en el costado, sentados con bebidas alcoholizadas.

Mientras que los demás sin tener que verlo Marco solo tiene que olerlo las bebidas que tienen los chicos son solo jugos.

"Solo deja de hacerlo"

"Lo siento" Marco.

Marco se traga su famoso e inexistente orgullo, después de todo Roy y los demás le dieron un buen consejo, pero en este lugar no se aplica.

"Bueno, no puedo enojarme con un Chico lindo como tú"

"G-Gracias" Marco.

Ahora una Chica parece estar coqueteando con él.

A partir de ese momento Marco y esas Chica comenzaron una sociedad de compañerismo, incluso amistad entre ellos, lo más impactante para Marco fue el hecho de quien es la Chica con la que ha estado asociándose.

* * *

"Marco ¿Eres tú?" Cristel.

Cristel está perpleja sin entender la situación frente a ella.

"Así es Mi princesa" Marco.

Marco se encuentra frente a Cristel vestido con unos pantalones ajustados color Negro con botas relucientes, sin camisa alguna, mostrando sus increíbles abdominales.

Cristel no puede dejar de ver esas abdominales, casi parecen que brillan, sus ojos se pierden en ese resplandor casi parece que saliva brota inconscientemente de su boca.

Repentinamente Cristel es cargada como los libros de historias de princesas.

"Acompáñame Princesa" Marco.

"¿A dónde?" Cristel.

A este punto ella no puede pensar con claridad sus brazos rodean el cuello de Marco, sus ojos no se despegan de los de Marco.

"A nuestra cama" Marco.

"¿Cama?" Cristel.

Antes de poder preguntar, una cama aparece frente a ellos, grande con sabanas de color Dorado decorada con figuras rojas a su alrededor, almohadas rojas con algunas rosas sobre ella, a su alrededor hay unas lámparas pequeñas que tienen un brillo tenue.

Lentamente se acercan a la cama, el corazón de Cristel late muy fuertemente, Marco la coloca en la cama con delicadeza, las manos de Cristel no suelta ese cuello.

Marco sube a la cama con ella, una vez que él se encuentra sobre Cristel.

"Marco" Cristel.

Su voz es fina y ligera, al punto de sonar seductora.

"Te vez hermosa con ese vestido" Marco.

Con cierta confusión ella observa sus ropas, para su sorpresa lleva puesto un vestido de colores Vino y Morado, que cubre su pecho pero dejando sus hombros están descubiertos así mismo su espalda, la falda es corta por encima de sus rodillas, las dos colas saliendo a los lados.

Cristel no tiene idea de ¿Cuándo? fue el momento en el que ella se colocó ese vestido, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la mano fuerte de Marco que quien con delicadeza mueve su rostro hacia el de él, haciendo que Cristel olvide su vestido.

"No es momento de ver tus ropas" Marco.

"Marco" Cristel.

"Puede que tengas que quitártelas en un momento" Marco.

Marco se acerca a Cristel con ojos brillosos y Hermosos, lo único que ella puede hacer es dejarse llevar, mientras que sus figuras se pierden entre las luces tenues que están alrededor de la cama.

"Marco. . . " Cristel.

* * *

Cristel abre sus ojos para darse cuenta de que es de día, su cabello esta desacomodado, anoche tuvo uno de los mejores sueños, en toda su vida, la felicidad todavía la sigue inundando.

Anoche tuvo el mejor sueño de todos, el cual incluye a Marco, su Marco, ¡Marco Ubaldo Díaz!

" _¡Haaaaa!_ " Cristel.

Cristel no puede evitar gritar internamente al recordar aquel sueño, nunca antes se había sentido así de feliz o mucho menos había soñado de esa manera, pero los más problemático que no podrá ver a Marco con los mismos ojos que antes después de semejante noche.

Aunque todo haya sido un sueño su mente lo siente real.

"Hum" Cristel.

Pero antes de salir de la tienda de acampar, primero tiene que clamarse, después de todo, ella está algo sensible, sus piernas no reaccionan como deberían, su corazón no deja de latir en cada momento de que recuerda ese sueño, si en este momento viera a Marco probablemente no pueda controlarse.

" _Marco, Marco, Marco_ " Cristel.

Puede que haya sido solo un sueño pero. . . viendo directamente el lugar donde se encuentra, lo puede sentir.

Su almohada y sabanas sin duda está húmeda por tanta saliva y mordidas recibidas, lo último que desea es pensar Marco que tuvo cierto accidente, esos sin duda seria humillante, si tan solo pudiera limpiarlas o eliminarlas antes de que sea descubierta.

Pero por ahora debe ignorar todo y pensar cómo resolverlo.

"Yo. . . Hacerlo"

Esas palabras sin duda son de su varita poco a poco ha notado el cambio en ella así como ha sido capaz de entenderla más.

Repentinamente la varita brilla levemente luego de desaparecer el brillo, las sabanas están completamente limpias como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada, al igual que sus ropas, las cuales se sienten frescas.

" **Niña es hora de la comida** " Kar.

Kar entra a la tienda, con el mismo sombrero de chef.

"Enseguida voy" Cristel.

Una vez que Kar se retira de la cabaña Cristel saca un pequeño espejo para revisar su apariencia, cabello, labios y sobre todo sus ojos, esperando verse un poco más madura.

". . . Hermosa"

Cristel puede sonreír ante las palabras de la varita, ella en este momento tiene que verse espectacular, especialmente frente a Marco.

"Buenos Días, Cristel, enseguida te serviré un plato" Marco.

Con la misma voz alegre, simpática y una sonrisa brillante la saluda, Cristel no puede evitar sentirse avergonzada.

Repentinamente un olor casi delicado es captado por su nariz, sobre el fuego parece estar una sartén con larga y plana, Kar parece estar agregando ciertas especies a su comida, a simple vista parece tener el color del Maíz, pero al parecer hay trocos de lo que parece ser algún tipo de Carne.

" **Regocíjate, este es mi hermoso homelet con tocino casero, sacado de. . . un animal desconocido, pero, digno de un desayuno para Reyes** " Kar.

Marco le pasa el plato a Kar quien después de servirle una porción maderable se lo entrega a Cristel, debido a que pertenece a la realeza o mejor dicho debido a que ella es una Princesa anteriormente había comido diferente tipos de alimento de varias dimensiones, este sin embargo parece diferente, pero conociendo las habilidades de cocina de Kar esto debe ser bueno, curiosamente tiene un color marrón sobre el color amarillo, la probarlo las mejillas de Cristel brillan a la nueva sensación experimentada.

"¡Esto es delicioso!" Cristel.

" **Si eso te gusto todavía no hemos terminado faltan los panqueques** " Kar.

"Los cuales yo prepare" Marco.

Marco tiene en su mano un sartén en el cual bate una mezcla espesa de color blanca, la cual parece tornase color café en cada vuelta de un lado a otro, una vez que Cristel termino su homeleth, su querido Marco le sirve dos de círculos y encima de ellos les coloca una miel, curiosamente brilla.

El sabor sin duda es delicioso, Cristel podría comer esto todos los días siempre y cuando marco los prepare para ella.

La mañana sin duda es tranquilizante, comida deliciosa, gracias a un cocinero excelente Kar, claro que no es algo que desees esperar de un brazo Monstruo, bueno eso diría la antigua Cristel, después de haberlo conocido mejor Kar sin duda es una persona sin igual aunque su apariencia sea inusual y gracioso.

Y sobre todo Marco, su Marco, el verlo le provoca hormigueo como si algo se inflara en su corazón, su estómago en ocasiones pareciera revolverse pero sin el molesto malestar que solía tener cuando era una niña, más bien parece placentero.

" **Lo siguiente será ir con ella** " Kar.

". . . " Marco.

Ante esas palabras Marco aparece comportarse algo preocupado pero en el interior de Cristel los celos comienzan a emerger la primera vez que sintió esto no sabía lo que eran pero después de ese sueño ella está completamente al tanto de los que es, pero solamente por esta ocasión lo soportara.

Lo último que desea es ver a Marco coqueteando con una Mujer extraña.

". . . ¿Matamos?"

Internamente Cristel lo niega pero a la vez desea hacerlo, sin duda una situación complicada, lo sorprendente es que la varita sugiriera algo como eso.

" **Tenemos 3 horas antes de que ella este en el Bar** " Kar.

Para este momento según Kar son las 12:02 pm, esa persona suele llegar alrededor de 3 a demás pasada un largo tiempo hasta el anochecer, debido a que desde que perdió su trabajo anterior está en esos lugares, prácticamente una persona con demasiado tiempo libre.

"Entonces terminemos y partamos la caminata será de 1 hora para luego" Marco.

Eso es extraño.

"¿Por qué Ir con tanto tiempo de anticipación?" Cristel.

A Cristel le gusta la puntualidad en cosas importantes, pero, nunca llegaría con dos horas de anticipación.

"Bueno primero iremos al pueblo para poder conseguir algo de maquillaje para tus marcas" Marco.

Marco pone su mano sobre las mejillas de Cristel haciéndola sonrojarse un poco, para ella es sorprendente como él pueda saber de muchas cosas e incluso pareciera capaz de ver a pesar de no hacerlo.

* * *

Su recorrido les llegar a un pequeño poblado, con pequeñas tiendas de Herrería, Pinturas, una zapatería, tienda de comidas y frutas, incluso se encontraban unos postes largos entre las calles cubiertas con piedras este parece ser el habiente de la Tierra.

"Marco ¿Este lugar parece mucho a la Tierra?" Cristel.

" **Claro que lo es** " Kar.

"Todo esto se logró gracias a la Taberna Roja con una Tabla de Trabajo" Marco.

Cristel no tiene idea de lo que están hablando pero sea Marco o Kar le darán una explicación razonable.

La situación de este pueblo era algo cotidiano con granjas, caminos de lodo, casa de piedras y paja, por supuesto, también una Taberna en decadencia.

Hubo una ocasión en que una Chica se hizo cargo de la Taberna, claramente hizo lo que podía pero aun así no pudo llegar a mucho, claro hasta que Marco y Kar llegaron al lugar y ver la situación en general decidieron ayudarla.

Logrando levantar primero la Taberna, luego para mejorar la condición del lugar tuvieron que conseguir una tabla de Trabajos, la cual costo mucho incluyendo al aprobación de los Gremios oficiales, pero Marco tenia contacto en Varios Gremios, lo cual ahorro mucho en tiempo, luego los permisos de los reinos vecinos, Nobleza, Raleza, Caballeros de primera, para ello Marco y Cierta persona tuvieron que ir a una junta con todos ellos para presentar la propuesta formal.

Ellos lo rechazaron de inmediato, cuando preguntaron ¿Quién podría garantizar que los Trabajos sean posible? Lo cual requería alguien que tuviera una gran cantidad de experiencia para dirigirlo, pero para eso Marco tiene algo más que eso, les mostro su Tarjeta de Gremio de Lognes.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, unos contuvieron el aliento, sus bocas quedaron abiertas, otros se desmayaron, nadie podría creer lo que estaba escrito en su Tarjeta.

Incluso el socio de Marco que está a su lado no puede creer lo que esta viendo.

"Gremio Lognes, Sordidum Artificem, T-Trabajador SS"

Uno de los Nobles tartamudeaba.

"Trabajo SS '23' Completado: La Corona de Fabergé"

"¿Alguien podría verificarlo?"

"No es necesario Conde"

Uno de los Nobles con mayor rango se pone de pie mientras mira a Marco con ojos fuertes, pero parece estar molesto, más bien pareciera admirado.

"Yo mismo lo Comprobé, Mi Hermana está casada con el Rey de Lognes la última visita que les hice puede ver personalmente la Corona"

Todos suspiraron de la impresión.

"Ellos me dijeron su Nombre, Sordidum Artificem, frente a nosotros está el primer Trabajador SS en Muchos siglos y el único en sobrevivir"

Después de eso no hubo más reclamos, solo mas Trabajos en la Nueva Tabla hecha exclusivamente para la Taberna Roja.

"¡Que Genial! ¡No sabía que eres un Trabajador SS!" Cristel.

Cristel salta de la impresión y felicidad al saber algo nuevo de Marco.

Marco por su parte se avergüenza un poco.

" **Pero su hubieses visto todos los problemas que tuvimos créeme que estarías así de feliz" Kar**.

"Kar" Marco.

" **Para poder generar ingresos Marco tuvo que hacer los primeros Trabajos, con al tiempo algunos Chicos se unieron e incluso algunos veteranos, luego cuando llegaron Trabajos B y A, Casi nadie los hacía, debido al Miedo de morir o la poca confianza** " Kar.

Marco solo suspira.

"Fue ahí cuando entramos e hicimos todos los primeros, 4 años después llegaron los trabajos S, ahí realmente tuvimos mucho que hacer, días sin dormir o comer" Marco.

" **Con eso la Taberna Roja se hizo más popular y las misiones llegaba, muchos comenzaba a hacer más Trabajos de Rango alto** " Kar.

"Por ultimo llegaron los Trabajos SS" Marco.

" **Que Nadie hacia** " Kar.

"Excepto nosotros" Marco.

" **Para que la Taberna se hiciera más reconocida sin la necesidad de depender de nosotros, tuvimos que hacer 6 Trabajos SS más bajos de los 22 que restaban** " Kar.

"Casi morimos 12 veces en hacerlos" Marco.

" **13, si cuentas, la Banshee del Sur** " Kar.

"No quiero recordarla, ella casi se come mi alma" Marco.

"¡Esperen!" Cristel.

Kar y Marco detienen su conversación al escuchar el repentino grito de Cristel.

"¿Me estás diciendo que los 16 Trabajos SS, son esa cantidad debido a que ustedes dos hicieron los 7 más bajos?" Cristel.

Ambos asienten a Cristel.

"¡Que. Genial!" Cristel.

En una ocasión Cristel leyó que existían 16 Trabajos SS nadie podría hacer sin importar lo difícil que eran, Historias que se volvieron leyendas, pero saber que en realidad eran 23 y que Marco y Kar hicieron 7 de esos Trabajos es algo impresionante.

Después de eso la situación fue más como un paseo por el Pueblo para poder encontrase el maquillaje para Cristel, pero para ella esto es más como una Cita entre Novios.

Sus mejillas no dejan de brillar al caminar de la mano con Marco.

Pronto encontraron la tienda de hecho no tardaron mucho mas bien lograr comprar las cosas sin ningún problema.

Una vez que consiguen todo lo necesario Cristel coloca su Maquillaje escondiendo sus Marcas y para sorpresa de todos la Varita se trasforma en una pulsera de color Rojo unida con lo que parece ser un ojo.

Verdaderamente conveniente.

Luego se encuentran frente a su destino La Taberna Roja.

"¿Es aquí?" Cristel.

" **Sip** " Kar.

Frente a ellos se encuentra un Bar cubierto con diferentes letreros escritos en diferentes lenguajes, algunos, latín, inglés, español, francés, Gordoniano, Estrano, entre muchos más.

Ciertamente no es extraño, desde que su Mamá abrió el tratado de dimensiones, el lenguaje fue algo esencial para todos, en especial para los que permanecieran en este lugar.

"Terminemos con esto antes de que se vuelva extraño" Marco.

" **Se aproxima una Guerra** " Kar.

Cristel simplemente se mantiene callada esperando ver a esa Mujer a la que Marco ha tenido contacto constantemente, claro, en tiempos anteriores ya que Cristel está con él, ella tiene que hacer que entiendan que Marco es de Cristel, **No** de esa Mujer.

Aunque no tenga idea de cómo hacerlo debe de ponerse a la altura para ello.

Las puertas del Bar se abren de par en par, los que se encuentran en el interior fijan sus miradas se figan en la persona que entra en el Bar, frente a ellos se encuentra un sujeto con una máscara de esqueleto color Blanca.

Muchos parecen impresionados al verlo en especial los viejos, los más jóvenes solo los ven con cierto desagrado otros con burla ene sus rostros, Cristel nota este comportamiento.

"Tranquila"

Cristel desvía su mirada a la Varita, en esta ocasión parece poder escucharla con más claridad.

Marco abre las puertas dobles, dentro del lugar se encuentran muchos Mewmanos y Monstruos por igual, incluso dos o cuatro Humanos vestidos con diferentes trajes algunos con ciertos accesorios que parecen ser emblemas, otros llevan armaduras, otros con armas o la combinación de todos.

Sus miradas se fijan en la entrada viendo a Marco, quien no parece sentirse amenazado en lo absoluto, de hecho parece algo serio, es como si el Marco que conocía no se encontraba con ella.

¿Cómo se podría decir? Parece mucho más genial de lo normal es como el chico malo de esas Películas o Libros de los que ha leído.

"Es él"

"¿De verdad es él?"

Algunos sin duda hablan en voz baja, pareciera estar algo sorprendidos al ver a Marco, aun así, continua su camino hacia donde se encuentra la barra, detrás de ella esta una Mujer esbelta con piel clara cabello Rojizo amarrado en dona, sus ojos son azules.

Marco toma lugar frente a la Barra en espera de ser atendido, Cristel se coloca a un lado.

"Bienvenidos ¿Qué les. . .? . . . Ha, eres tú"

Su tono alegre cambia a uno con molestia así como desagrado.

"Hola Higgs, ha pasado tiempo" Marco.

". . ." Higgs.

Así es el Asociada de Marco es la misma Higgs, la escudera que hizo su vida un infierno la primera vez que se convirtió en escudero y sobre todo lo estuvo molestando todo el tiempo que se encontraba con Star.

Ella ignora a Marco sin dirigirle ninguna palabra simplemente se limita a tomar un vaso de cristal mientras lo limpia con una tela color blanco.

"Tengo que pedirte un favor"

". . ." Higgs.

"Tome un Trabajo fuera del Tablero. . . es personal de Hecho. . . " Marco.

Marco se toma un momento para girar levemente su cabeza para tomar la mano de Cristel.

"Por eso he venido, necesito tus tijeras" Marco.

La Mujer Higgs baja el vaso y mira a Marco con unos ojos llenos de enojo, Todos los presentes mantienen sus miradas sobre ellos.

"Vienes a mi Taberna con un "Hola Higgs" para luego pedirme mis Tijeras ¿Solo eso? Después de un 5 meses ¿Es lo único por lo que vienes?" Higgs.

"Hm. . . S-Si" Marco.

Marco parece ponerse nervioso, mientras que la Mujer Higgs parece estar poniéndose triste.

"Ha pasado 5 meses enteros, sin saber nada de ti. . . pensé que éramos Amigos" Higgs.

"L-Lo somos, incluso me ayudaste a conseguir Trabajos excelentes, fuiste de mucha ayuda" Marco.

"¿Entonces que fueron para ti esos días que pasamos juntos?" Higgs.

Sus ojos parecen comenzar a sacar algunas lágrimas pequeñas.

"P-Por su puesto fueron los mejores momentos que tuve en años y los disfrute mucho" Marco.

"Si es cierto. . . Demuéstralo. . . " Higgs.

Marco, Cristel y Kar quedan confundidos ante esta petición extraña, las expresiones Faciales de Higgs cambiaron de enojo, tristeza a lo que se ve como avergonzada.

Todos los presentes no hacen ningún ruido para poder escuchar lo que están diciendo.

"¡Dame un Bebe!" Higgs.

Tanto Marco, Kar y Cristel, al igual Todos los presentes quedaron en completo Shock ante esta declaración.

Marco todavía lo recuerda como su hubiese sido ayer.

* * *

"¿Qué te parece?" Higgs.

"Wow Higgs, ¡Es genial!" Marco.

Marco y Higgs han pasado los últimos 10 años intentando mejorar la vieja Taberna la cual Higgs reconstruyo después de dejar atrás el sueño de convertirse en un caballero.

Cuando Star se convirtió en la Reina de Mewni muchas cosas cambiaron, entre ellos la aceptación de Monstruos como ciudadanos, proclamando igualdad para todos, de esta manera todos tienen las mismas oportunidades de obtener lo que desean, Trabajo, Dinero, Casas, Familias, todos felices.

Higgs no le importo en lo absoluto ya que gracias al Idiota del Chico de la Tierra "Marco" La Princesa se convirtió en algo más dócil de tratar, conseguir un acenso a caballero sería demasiado fácil.

Pero las cosas no fueron de esa manera, Cuando los Monstruos se integraron a la guardia Real, tampoco importo después de todo ahora será más fácil llegar a ser la Jefa de la Guardia Real.

"Fácil" Higgs.

Se decía en muchas ocasiones, en las cuales algunos Monstruos se convertían en caballeros mucho antes que ella, eso no importaba, todavía podía hacerlo, luego otro Monstruo se convirtió en Guardia real, Luego esa nueva llegada de la Nueva Jefa de la guardia Real Katrina.

Eso tampoco importo.

Pero lo que importaba es como todos los demás lograban algo, mejoraban, improvisaban, cambiaban las reglas, los estándares, cada cosa que ella conocía ellos lo cambiaban.

Lo que realmente le molesto fue ver como todos avanzaban mientras que ella seguía en el mismo lugar, incluso probo de los que era capaz de hacer el trabajo, aun así no pasó nada.

Tras otros innumerables intentos ella seguir siendo lo mismo, no importaba lo que hacía o intentaba o demostraba el resultado siempre resultaba deseado, siempre resultaba lo mismo.

Nada.

Una vez que se cansó de todas esas decepciones, simplemente abandono todo, la cual la llevo a abandonar todo.

Luego encontró una Taberna en decadencia la cual tomo cargo de ella, con el tiempo parecía todo bien hasta que las cosas decayeron rápidamente, en su mente parecía verse como el fracaso de nuevo.

Hasta que ese sujeto de peli negro con ojos azules se presentó frente a ella, cambiando su perspectiva de las cosas.

En este momento se encuentran celebrado su acenso a Gremio oficial del reino de Mewni con el Nombre de la "Taberna Roja" todo esto gracias al esfuerzo de Marco y Higgs, ganando fama y recompensas de los trabajos muy difíciles.

"Considéralo un regalo importante de mi parte" Higgs.

"Lo hare esto es genial" Marco.

Marco recibió un increíble cuchillo el cual parece estar marcado con su nombre en él, esto sin duda debe ser un regalo fascinante de amigos.

Pero. . .

"Higgs. . . Lo siento no te conseguí algo, para esta ocasión" Marco.

"No te preocupes se dé algo que puedes darme" Higgs.

Higgs se acercó a Marco pegando prácticamente su rostro.

"Es hora de dar el siguiente paso a nuestra asociación" Higgs.

Marco le sonríe felizmente, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que podía abrirse a alguien más en su vida.

Quizás sea el momento de avanzar con su vida, después de todo Star continuo con su vida y ahora es una Reina, lo mejor debería seguir con su propia vida.

"¿El cual sería?" Marco

Aunque finja ignorancia, lo más probable es que sea hora de comenzar a ser más que solo mejores amigos ¿Novios? ¿Tal vez?

". . . Veras. . ." Higgs.

Después de ese momento Marco nos e acerco al Gremio en por lo menos 5 meses.

* * *

"Oye ¿De qué está hablando esa **Mujer**?" Cristel.

Los ojos de Cristel se han convertido en algo oscuro casi como algo muy malo estuviera a punto de suceder, sus manos aprietan las ropas de Marco fuertemente.

"Oye, ¿Quién es ella?" Higgs.

Por alguna razón también Higgs se está molestando mucho, Marco y Kar está sintiendo la presión de las dos Chicas.

". . . " Higgs.

". . . " Cristel.

Las dos se miran fijamente sin querer apartar la vista de la una a otra, como un juego de entre ellas.

"¿Hum?" Higgs.

Higgs aparta su mirada para mirar más detenidamente a Cristel, luego de asentir para ella misma, su mirada a cambia a la de Marco con mucha rabia.

Antes de que Marco pudiese reaccionar, Higgs lo toma del cuello con fuerza arrastrándolo por detrás de la Barra y de ahí jalándolo a la puerta trasera.

"H-Higgs. . ." Marco.

Sin más palabras Higgs lo arrastra a la parte trasera del Gremio.

Todos los presentes quedaron algo sorprendidos y En medio de loa sobrepasa Cristel salta detrás de la Barra para poder proteger a Marco.

"¡Marco!" Cristel.

Una vez afuera Higgs empuja a Marco contra la pared fuertemente y su mirada está llena de ira.

"Bastardo ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?" Higgs.

Marco se encuentra confundido.

"¿De que. . .?" Marco

"¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡¿Crees que no me daría cuenta?!" Higgs.

"Ok, sé que hice mal al irme después de todo lo que habíamos pasado" Marco.

". . . " Higgs.

Higgs lo mira detenidamente.

"Pero. . . eso fue repentino "Tengamos un Bebe" cuando solo nos conocíamos muy poco. . . " Marco.

"Te acobardaste. . . Lo sé" Higgs.

". . ." Marco.

"Eso lo sé muy bien, eres un cobarde aun así me g-gustas" Higgs.

Una que cosa que Marco no sabía en ese momento, es que en Mewni cuando una pareja son socios tiene un significado distinto al que Marco conoce, socios en Mewni significa noviazgo y el tener un Bebe juntos significa que están casados.

Eso realmente lo tomo por sorpresa cuando los supo.

". . . ¿Sabes?. . . Si me hubiese dicho. . . yo lo podría haber aceptado" Higgs.

Muy Bien, Marco no tiene idea de lo que Higgs está intentando decirle.

"Podría haber. . . No. . . Todavía la puedo aceptarla, después de todo es tuya. . . " Higgs.

Marco ahora pare estar más confundido.

"Es una linda Niña" Higgs.

"Higgs ¿De que estas Hablar?" Marco.

"¡Hablo de tu Hija que Trajiste!" Higgs.

Con una extraña mezcla de Rabia y vergüenza le responde a Marco.

"¿Hija?. . . ¡Oh! ¡No te equivocas ella. . . !" Marco.

Buzz!

Repentinamente un rayo de energía color Roja pasa a través de ellos haciendo que Higgs retroceda.

"¡Aléjate de Marco!" Cristel.

Cristel apunta directamente a Higgs con su varita la cuan esta manteniendo un brillo de color Rojo muy intenso.

"¿La Varita?" Higgs.

Higgs queda perpleja por un par de segundos, si mirada se concentra en Cristel por un par de segundos y luego observa a Marco sus ojos se ve claramente la sorpresa y el deseo de respuestas.

"Okey hay mucho que explicar así que escucha atentamente. . . " Marco.

Marco actualizo a Higgs con las últimas noticias referentes al Reino, el hecho de que la identidad de la Princesa sea ocultada, el escape, el hecho de que Marco pelo con la Guardia Real y sobre todo el hecho de que ahora es el Criminal más buscado en todo Mewni.

A lo cual Higgs parecía estar completamente preocupada, puede que no lo parezca a simple vista, pero Marco lo puede saberlo debido al tiempo que ha pasado con ella.

"Entonces, debes irte" Higgs.

"Lo sé. . . " Marco.

Cristel observa la interacción de Marco con esa Higgs, el verlos hablar le provoca enojo, Las extrañas sonrisas que tienen y sus miradas hacen querer golpear a Marco para hacer entender que no debe hacer semejante cosa frente a ella.

O Jamás.

"Comprendo la situación, estas metido hasta el fondo del hoyo ¿Verdad?" Higgs.

Marco asiente.

"Las deje en la Bóveda" Higgs.

"Gracias, Higgs" Marco.

Sin más que decir Marco y Cristel se retiran de la Taberna.

Pero antes de poder irse Higgs sostiene la chaqueta de Marco.

"¿Qué pasara cuando termines el Trabajo?" Higgs.

Marco mantiene el silencio por unos segundos.

"¿R-Regresaras?" Higgs.

Su voz comienza a quebrarse.

"Este es un Trabajo Negro, cuando acabe probablemente no siga con vida" Marco.

"Ya veo" Higgs.

Una vez que Higgs lo suelta, ella da dos pasos atrás pero Marco la detiene un momento y le da un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Cristel de inmediato salta de la impresión y con enojo sostiene la mano de Marco.

"Lo siento y Gracias por todo" Marco.

Cristel, Marco y Kar se retiran lentamente del lugar, Higgs simplemente los ve como se retiran sin decir nada.

Pero Marco lo puede ver claramente a pesar de no poder ver, con cada paso que se alejan, el rostro rígido de Higgs comienza a desmoronarse, cuando está a punto de perderla de vista, ella cae al suelo y al abraza ese así misma.

* * *

Una vez que ha perdido de vista Cristel no se atrevía a dejar la mano de Marco en ningún momento.

" **Bueno eso salió bien** " Kar.

"Define Bien" Marco.

" **Bueno esta vez no te apuñalo ¿Verdad?** " Kar.

"Buen Punto" Marco.

Una ocasión en que Marco enojo mucho a Higgs, ella deliberadamente saca un cuchillo pequeño con el cual lo incrusta justo en el brazo derecho.

"Nada divertido" Marco.

" **Habla por ti, pero ahora la Bóveda será un recorrido algo largo** " Kar.

"¿La Bóveda?" Marco.

"Marco ¿Qué es la Bóveda?" Cristel.

Es normal sentir curiosidad para una Chica de la edad de Cristel, la primera vez que Marco la vio él también no pudo evitar emocionarse.

"Es un lugar al tope de la montaña del Lobo-Oso" Marco.

" **Resguardada con una puerta más duras de todo Mewni** " Kar.

"Nadie puede entrar excepto los que traen la llave en sus venas" Marco.

" **Por suerte nosotros también tenemos esa llave** " Kar.

"Wow" Cristel.

Los ojo de Cristel se encienden de emoción, La manera en que Marco y Kar describen el lugar suena verdaderamente impresionante.

" _Emocionante_ "

" _¡Sin duda lo es!_ " Cristel.

Por más extraño que se el hecho de que su varita hable con ella, Cristel ya se acostumbró totalmente incluso puede escucharla más claro cada vez que habla, la sonrisa en su rostro emerge más fuerte que antes.

Su nuevo destino los lleva a una caminata de 2 horas, no es un recorrido largo o incomodo, mucho menos tedioso, sino, más bien placentero, el ir acompañada con Marco y Kar le hace sentir una gran confianza de seguir adelante, los nervios, preocupación, ansiedad, la cual la suelen acompañar cuando viajaba con su Madre, han desaparecido por completo siendo remplazados, con alegría, emoción, cosquilleos en su estómago, sus pies parecen estar más firmes que nunca, todos sus miedos ya no están más dentro de ella.

" _Si Mamá estuviera aquí ella estaría completamente preocupada por todo_ " Cristel.

Cada Viaje su Madre estaba siempre muy pendiente de ella, incluso hubo una ocasión en la que Cristel tomo un vaso del ponche de un baile de la Nobleza justo antes de poder tomar un sorbo su Madre golpea el vaso con fuerza tirándolo todo su contenido en el suelo.

Los Presentes quedaron quietos de la impresión, incluyendo la misma Cristel.

"¡No lo bebas pude estar envenenada!" Star.

Todos están bebiendo de mismo Ponche e incluso su Mamá lo hizo, así que es imposible de que eso pase, todos quisieran decírselo pero conociendo el carácter que tiene nadie dijo nada, simplemente la fiesta continuo.

Pensándolo Mejor traer a su Mama con Marco y Kar sería toda una Locura, ella prácticamente estaría preocupada de todo a su alrededor, esperando que Cristel no será lastimada o se hiera durante el transcurso.

Ella siempre ha sido muy sobreprotectora, todavía recuerda la primera vez que fue a jugar fuera del castillo, Cristel había escuchado que había un parque con juegos igual al que hay en la Tierra, Cristel quería ir y cuando por fin pudo tener el permiso de su Madre, ella le puso un casco, rodilleras, incluso le puso una pequeña armadura y no solo eso, 8 Guardias reales la acompañaron.

" _Exagerado_ "

" _¡Relámete lo fue!_ " Cristel.

Esto le provoca sonreír, solo imaginarse a su Mama preocupada constantemente por todo es algo para reírse, pero en fin de cuentas así es la Familia ¿Verdad? Preocuparse de los unos a los otros.

" _¿Familia?_ " Cristel.

Pensándolo detenidamente, su Familia Cristel consiste únicamente de su Madre, Katrina y sus Abuelos, el Rey Lucitor aunque ya haya descubierto que no es su verdadero Padre, pero siempre es amable con ella a pesar de que no habla mucho con él.

¿Y la Familia de Marco? Cristel mira detenidamente a Marco pensado es el hecho de que debe tener una Familia, Padres, Hermanos, Amigos, pero él siempre estuvo solo desde la primera vez que lo conoció.

"Marco" Cristel.

"¿Qué pasa?" Marco.

Cristel lo mira detenidamente esperando a que las palabras fluyan fácilmente a través de su boca.

"¿Puede preguntarte algo? ¿Algo muy personal?" Cristel.

Marco no la ve fijamente más bien parece estar enfocado al frente de ellos, pero sin duda le está prestando atención a Cristel.

"Claro" Marco.

Cristel toma un respiro.

"Marco. . . Tu. . . ¿Tienes Familia? ¿Verdad?" Cristel.

". . . " Marco.

Marco se mantiene cayado y asiente en afirmación a Cristel mientras mantiene su paso.

"¿Por qué no vas a verlos?" Cristel.

" **De hecho. . .** " Kar.

"Lo hice, pero. . . " Marco

* * *

Tiempo después de haber tomado prestada las Tijeras de Higgs, Marco hizo un viaje a la Tierra o especialmente a Echo Creek.

Cuando llego todo parecía ser exactamente lo mismo de siempre exceptuando el hecho de ver algunos Monstruos caminando por las calle de la ciudad, todo Gracias al programa de emigración de Star.

Debido a su nueva apariencia paso completamente desapercibido a los ojos de Todos, claro que Marco tomo su tiempo para llegar a su antiguo Hogar, realmente deseaba dar un paseo por su Ciudad natal.

EL centro Comercial, el Parque, La tienda de Comida Mexicana, Emilio's Pizza, La escuela sin duda nunca cambia se ve exactamente igual según Kar, Marco todavía no sabe ¿Cómo? es posible que sepa cómo se ve la Escuela si solo fue una sola vez.

La caer la Noche llega a su destino, la Casa de la Familia Díaz, una vez que Marco se encuentra frente a ella.

"¿Qué sucede?" Kar.

Marco duda si debe de entrar como si nada hubiese pasado e intentar establecer una conversación normal.

Con dudas en su corazón Marco decide acercarse a su antigua casa, pero no se dirigió a la puerta sino ir a la ventana más cercana y dar un pequeño vistazo.

Al hacerlo lo primero que Kar le dice que está ahí son sus Padres se encuentran preparando la Cena con cierta alegría que solían tener.

Esto alivia mucho el corazón de Marco, el saber que sus padres siguen adelante con su Vida.

"¡Marco Jr. Ven a Cenar!" Angie.

Marco se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras, su Madre lo llama ¿A caso sabe que está aquí?

"¡Ya voy!" Marco Jr.

Esa respuesta es inesperada, de las escaleras baja un Chico de cabello castaño rojizo, con un pantalón de mezclilla azul curiosamente lleva un suéter de color Rojo igual a l que Marco solía llevar a todas partes.

Antes de ir a la cocina se detiene frente a la Chimenea donde tienen muchas fotos y entre ellas, toma un cuadro.

"Hermano, Perdóname por no hablarte en estos días, pero te diré un secreto conocí una Chica muy extraña y divertida hace dos días" Marco Jr.

Ese niño está hablando en voz baja con ese pequeño cuadro con la Foto de Marco cuando tenía 14 años.

"Parece muy sola en ocasiones intenta ser muy "Mala" Pero la verdad es muy linda" Marco Jr.

La sonrisa en su rostro dice más que sus palabras, según Kar.

"Marco Jr." Angie.

"Ya voy" Marco Jr.

Cuando los Tres se encontraban reunidos en la mesa Marco no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, sus Padres y Hermano Pequeño disfrutaban de su cena con alegría.

* * *

"Al verlos así de felices no puede entrar, si lo hacía podría haber arruinar la felicidad de ellos" Marco.

Cristel aprieta la Mano de Marco con intención de apoyarlo, después de todo eso es lo que hacen las Chicas.

Frente a ellos se encuentra en un lugar al tope de Montaña, la Bóveda son dos puertas grandes y por lo que se puede ver son muy pesadas.

"Gracias" Marco.

Esa Palabras la hacen sonreír al igual que Marco.

No importa lo que suceda Cristel ha tomado la decisión de nunca abandonar a Marco sin importar la situación.

Puede que lo hayan abandonado en el pasado, pero ella no lo hará.

La caminata continúo normalmente, en ningún momento fueron atacados o amenazados por alguna criatura desconocida, lo cual es perfecto.

Para cuando Cristel se da cuenta Marco se detiene repentinamente.

" **Llegamos** " Kar.

Cristel entiende las palabras de Kar frente a ellos se encuentra lo que pudiese llamarse Bóveda, Marco de inmediato suelta la mano de Cristel y se acerca a lo que parece ser la Bóveda.

Frente a ellos se encuentra una gran Puerta Doble de color Plateado. La cual tiene en ella la cara de un demonio y un angel a cada lado.

"Voy a Abrirla" Marco.

Marco se acerca a la Puerta de la bóveda.

" **Toma** " Kar.

Kar le entrega un pequeño cuchillo con el corta su dedo índice, cuando la sangre cubrió su dedo lo deslizo a través de una de las dos puertas, enseguida las puertas comienza a abrirse a los lados.

" **Emocionante ¿Verdad?** " Kar.

"Definitivamente" Cristel.

Una vez las puertas estaban completamente abierta lo primero que resalta la cantidad de muchas objetos extraños y desconocidos para Cristel, el primero en entrar fue Marco seguido de Kar, bueno aunque los estaba juntos literalmente, una vez que Cristel vio cosas extrañas.

Espadas, hachas, bastones largos, cuadros negros pequeños e incluso pergaminos con listones rojos, pero algo en la pared llamo su atención, Cristel había leído sobre esas cosas anteriormente "Armas" objetos que solo se pueden conseguir en la Tierra, peligros e ilegales en Mewni.

" **¿Algo que te guste? Hay Granadas de ácido, Granadas de Hielo, también mis favoritas Granadas de Lava, capaces de derretir la pile gruesa de Ogros** " Kar.

Kar le muestra diferentes tipos de estas "Granadas"

" **Oh! Tenemos lanzas de fénix, tridentes de Hielo y sobre todo lo más divertido el Rifle de Francotirador** " Kar.

Kar le muestra el Rifle a Cristel quien se encuentra muy impresionada.

" **Con este amiguito puedes atacar y eliminar blancos a varios kilómetros de distancia sin que el Objetivo te vea venir** " Kar.

Este Rifle que habla Kar es largo y de color Negro, completamente hecho de Metal.

Justo cuando Cristel está a punto de tomar "Rifle" Marco aparece de la nada y lo toma rápidamente alejándolo de las manos de ella.

"¡Kar!" Marco.

" **¿Qué? Solo le muestro nuestro tesoro** " Kar.

"¡Los Niños no deben de tocar Armas!" Marco.

Cristel hace un puchero al escuchar decir a Marco de que ella es una niña.

"Para tu información soy casi un Mujer" Cristel.

"¡No Armas! ¡No tocar!" Marco.

" **De acuerdo** " Kar.

"Okey" Cristel.

"Ahora ¿Dónde están esas Tijeras?" Marco.

En eso Marco entra nuevamente al interior de la Bóveda, dejando a Kar y Cristel solos.

" **Psss. . . Esta es una M45** " Kar.

Cristel y Kar se mantuvieron hablando de estas "Armas" durante un periodo largo mientras esperaron a Marco.

Después de unos 30 minutos de búsqueda Marco encuentra las Tijeras que tanto deseaba, estas tienen un mango de color azul y sus Hojas son de color plateado con cierto tono morado en ellas.

Cristel mira las Tijeras con emoción esta sin duda será una aventura sorprendente.

"Las encontré, bien ahora iremos a la Tierra y de ahí buscaremos pistas, los más probable será primero ir a Echo Creek. . . " Marco.

BOM!

Repentinamente algo impacta fuertemente en frente ellos generando una estela de Tierra imposibilitando la vista.

Kar inmediatamente envuelve a Cristel a su alrededor para intentar cubrirla, Marco desenvaina su espada y con mano izquierda la apunta a quien sea que este frente a ellos.

Hubo un silencio por un par de segundos a pesar de haber sido rápido parecía una eternidad la espera de saber lo que sea que haya caído frente a ellos.

"No puede ser" Marco.

" **Esto es Malo, no esperaba que llegara tan Pronto** " Kar.

Cristel está confundida por las palabras de Marco y Kar.

" **¿Cómo nos encontró?** " Kar.

"No lo sé" Marco.

"¿Marco? ¿Kar?" Cristel.

" **Prepárate para escapar cuando lo digamos** " Kar.

Kar envuelve un poco más a Cristel y la levanta lentamente del piso similar a la manera cuando se enfrentaron a los Guardias y Katrina.

" _¿Más Guardias?_ " Cristel.

"Ha pasado tiempo Marco"

Esa voz no importa si no puede ver esa voz es inconfundible para Cristel, toda su vida la ha escuchado en diferentes tonos, Alegre, Triste, Enojada o Preocupada para ella sigue siendo la misma.

"13 años para ser más exactos, Star" Marco.

Marco agita su espada a un lado y con eso la estela de polvo y tierra desaparece dejando a la vista la persona más poderosa de todo Mewni, la Reina Star Butterfly.

"Cierto, 13 años" Star.

Mientras la atmosfera se contrae dificultando la respiración Marco y Star mantienen su mirada fija entre ellos, Cristel puede sentirlo algo está a punto de pasar.

Y será muy Malo.

* * *

Frist of all, Sorry for this Late Chapter, it's was for my lack of motivation and no ideas, but just Wednesday inspirations came to me, so everything came after this.

Can you guys guess where I get the scenes fight from Marco and Kar and the references?

Put on the Reviews, this would be interesting.

Next Chapter will be the last one.

By the way, **Hiatus** for **Star and Jackie vs the forces of Love** is **OVER!** I'm already working in the next chapter, so . . . wait for it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**The Quest of Cristel Butterfly CH 7**

* * *

Hi Guys! One's again I'm back whit this last beautiful chapter of **The Quest of Cristel Butterfly** , I feel so proud and without a doubt This it's my best work, until now.

So please enjoy and tell me, what in your minds? Bad ones and good ones.

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 **manueleduardokantunkumul50401**

actualiza ya quiero leer el final de esta historia

 **manueleduardokantunkumul50401**

actualiza

 **Me:** NO more wait mate, here's the next and final Chapter.

* * *

 **Kevbray**

Maldito sitio! Omitió el que estaba entre comillas lo siento

 **Kevbray**

Bien oficialmente te ganaste el título de " " (para mi) no sólo por q te tardas una eternidad en publicar el siguiente capítulos de tus fanfics sino q también desarrollas a tu modo incluyendo tramas q no lo íbamos a ver venir, destruyendo todo lo q pensábamos q iba a ocurrir (como el caso de q Meteora sea la abuela de los Díaz en tu otro fanfic), te lo digo de buena manera.

Pasando al capitulo, ya está, Higgs confirmó q Cristel es hija de Marco. Jajaja cuando ella se entere estára igual o peor q Joseph Joestar al final de Battle Tendency, al verdad pensé q Cristel sería posesiva con Marco pero para q el se quede con Star, como decir q el es de mamá y de nadie más. Pobre Marco lo q tuvo q sufrír para volver a Mewni y en vano, pero me pregunto,¿ Kar no ve q Cristel es diferente a la bebé q le describió, o el tiene otros planes?

Bueno se viene el capitulo final de está grandiosa historia y se nota q se viene una batalla épica en el diálogos y acciones.

En cuanto al tema q levantes el hiatus ( respiro profundamente) YEA!

 **Me:** Everting will answer in this final Chapter, I'll always try to surprise people whit all my chapter's so I what to believe that I made the right call.

And I'm curious about that title :)

* * *

 **F4M1LYGR1M3S-610.W4LK3R**

Woo Woo Woo, qué capítulo! *o*

 **Me:** Thanks Mate!

* * *

 **DragonCoyote**

Hola compadre!

No juegues, que buen capítulo, me gustó mucho.

Pobrecita Cristel, sus mal viajes y celos son muy graciosos aunque esto empieza a ponerse nivel reality show o hentai promedio :P

¿Como irá a tomar, cuando se entere, el hecho de que el objeto de sus primeras fantasías sexuales es su papá? (creo, aun no puedo estar seguro) Eso si es como para necesitar terapia!

Pobre Higgs, regresa a la luz solo para ser abandonada... me dan ganas de consolarla, aunque me late que Cristel en su frustración va a rajar leña sobre Marco y con quien andana jugando "luchitas de lengua". 7u7

Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE! FINALMENTE REGRESARAS MI HISTORIA FAVORITA! EL HYPE ESTA AL LIMITE!

Saludos :)

 **Me:** Hi Man! This chapter probably make you explode or not, but ill would like hear your opinion.

Finally, I'll want to believe that you refer **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love** , yes its back to new episode already update. :)

* * *

 **allen Vth**

Oh boy, Cristel is in for a world of embarrassment when she realizes Marco is her father. Hell, even Higgs found that out in like a minute after staring at her. At least she has such a high opinion of him :D

Marco sure made a name for himself. Back when he was 14, he took 16 years to earn those scissors. With Kar and now older...he sure got those scissors in a world record.

That wand either has a mind of its own, or it's just sentient enough that it responds to Cristel. So far, it has just responded to what Cristel wants, and not once made a request...except when asking for Cristel to trust Marco. But that was it. If Cristel asks for it, the want will help get it for her. About Cristel's eyes suddenly turning dark...maybe it's whathever caused Marco's hair and Kar's skin to turn, is affecting her too? But I was under the impression that she was consummated before the trials. ...So hopefully that gets explained in the next chapter.

I love that Star is described as the most strongest person in Mewni. ...So hopefully we get a full blown fight between this two. Even though I want them to just sit down and talk. Marco and Star look ready to duck it out with everything they got. Will Star succeed in killing Marco, and then herself, or will Marco defeat Star so he can convince her that he's not evil. ...Cristel could always jump in and show us if she has any hidden magic.

I do like that one line from Marco, saying that he should've acted quicker on Star when she confessed to him.

And oh boy, Star. I can definitely see why she's super worried, but I think that in someway, she was trying to emulate Marco's safety tendencies. If to the extreme. Hopefully (if) Marco goes back with her, a complete family will bring happiness to her life. And can she cure Marco's eyes? She has magic.

Higgs was a nice little addition. She couldn't do it as a knight of Mewni, but life certainly smiled on her at the end. Though she came to strong on Marco when she asked for a baby.

 **Me:** I'll tell nothing about this final Chapter you have to read to find out, but Marco and Star live with a lot of regrets, Star feel that she should protect Cristel at all cost.

Cristel will continue with the Quest and she will find her own true ;)

By the way love your long Reviews.

* * *

 **claudiozero777**

Amigo agradesco que la inspiración te volviera como cuando vuelven las viejas amantes: para hacer un embrollo de todo. Jejejejejejjejejeje

Muy buen capitulo, un buen resumen de la vida de marco durante los 10 años que estuvo solo, debo decir que entre las posibles candidatas a ser la "socia de marco" eran kelly, higgs o meteora (digo siguiendo el canon de la serie meteora ya debe tener unos 14 años y por ello que marco se sintiera nervioso, pero me encantó el resultado)

y esa cristel es barbara soñando con Marco, como quien dice: de tal palo tal astilla" jajajjajajajaja ahora sí que no quiero imaginarme su reacción cuando el misterio sea resuelto; ya me la imaginó en el epilogo pensando: "asi que según my padre PHD me dio celos por el síndrome de electra" ... "pero eso no explica las fantasías"

La varita: "adolecentes y sus fantasías con hombres musculosos y mayores"

Crystel pensando: "el rey lucitor está soltero"

Bueno espero que tengas una exelente semana, esperare con ansias las aventuras de Star y Jackie, al igual que "los dias ordinarios de la familia Díaz" la cual sera creo muy buena con las bases que haz hecho. Hasta la próxima, amigo que la inspiración y el éxito esten tu lado.

 **Me:** Inspiration it's the best way to create Master's pieces just like this one, for example XD.

Cristel is young, remember, hormones in teenagers everything will be happen, but you probably not expect this new devolvement.

So read and find out.

* * *

 **Guest**

X fin reaparece y con de un final épico

 **Me:** Hope you'll like.

* * *

 **GREKAS**

Maldita sea que buena historia y ese suspenso al final arrrggg realmente me dejó con ganas de más.

Espero con ansias el próximo capítulo :D

 **Me:** Final Chapter Mate! Enjoy!

* * *

 **KamenDoctor**

bueno primero que genial capitulo fue divertido y entretenido espero con ansias el capitulo final y que o me decepcionara, ahora lo importante si Cristel resulta ser en verdad hija de Marco por X razón solo diré esto "santas yanderes con complejo de electra" y si no lo es dire esto "santas yanderes con daddy issues", Cristel en verdad salio posesiva y eso es divertido y entretenido y genial saber que Star and jackie vs volver del hiatus

 **Me:** XD Final Chapter Man! Please enjoy and see the future little Yandere with daddy issues!

And Yes, **Star and Jackie vs The Forces of Love** are back!

* * *

 **True and Fight (Marco vs Star)**

* * *

El antiguo templo de Monstruos fue construido más haya de 3500 años, solo los descendientes directos de esa creación serán los que deben habitar en este sagrado palacio.

Tallado en el pico de una Montaña a partir de las garras de los 13 grandiosos Monstruos, moldeada por su aliento de fuego, es la fortaleza más antigua y poderosa que existió en sus tiempos.

"Pero, Ahora se convirtió en nuestro hogar" Eclipsa.

"Amor, estoy tratando de enseñar a nuestra niña sobre su orgulloso legado" Globgore.

Globgore retira sus lentes al igual que si vista del libro que está sosteniendo, para mirar a su Esposa con algo de molestia.

"Estoy segura de que lo estás haciendo Bien" Eclipsa.

Por su puesto Eclipsa le sonríe coquetamente, Globgore solo puede suspirar ante ella, no importa lo molesto que se encuentre él, Su Esposa siempre logra calmarlo.

Este templo se convirtió en el Hogar de la antigua reina de la Oscuridad Eclipsa Butterfly y su esposo Monstruo Globgore, juntos se han criado a su Hija de 15 años de edad, los tres viven pacíficamente sin ser molestados por nadie, desde Star dio la igualdad para Monstruos, las cosas han estado saliendo perfectamente para esta familia.

"Además, a ¿Quién le estas enseñando?" Eclipsa.

Globgore vuelve su mirada adonde se suponía que debería estar su Hija la cual al parecer salió a jugar mientras su Padre se concentraba en la lectura de su libro.

"Haaaa" Globgore.

Globgore da un suspiro de resignación de hecho su Hija ha estado haciendo esto muy seguido.

"Esa niña. . . Era más fácil cuando solo tenía 5 años" Globgore.

"Está creciendo, ¿Quién sabe? tal vez encuentre un novio sin que nos demos cuenta" Eclipsa.

"Me comeré la cabeza del Chico que se atreva a tocar a mi Niña" Globgore.

Globgore se molesta tanto que su al serrar sus puños se puede sentir la fuerza en ellos, ante esto Eclipsa solo puede reír ante la divertida reacción de su esposo.

* * *

Esa mañana cuando su Papá la llamo para lo que considera historia importante, ella se encontraba llevando un vestido Largo color morado que suele usar frente a sus Papá y Mamá, durante la larga Historia Meteora que ha escuchado al menos unas 1000 veces desde que tiene conciencia le provoca aburrimiento debido a que es repetitivo todos los días le relata todas las historias relacionadas con sus ancestros, legado, Familia, etc.

Cuando era más pequeña le fascinaba, de hecho todavía le sigue fascinando pero si te repiten las mismas cosas por mucho tiempo uno puede enloquecer, por ese motivo tiende a escaparse cada vez que tiene la oportunidad y no regresa a casa sino hasta que es hora de cenar.

Un poco cruel, cuando regresa su Papá suele darle un sermón largo, pero siempre es detenido por su Mamá, los dos muy cálidos e incluso maravillosos, Meteora los ama mucho y por supuesto ellos la aman, estas son las cosas que la llenan de felicidad.

Pero entre esas cosa algo más se agregó a su lista. . .

Una vez que Meteora comienza a bajar baja la montaña trotar a paso rápido dando saltos pequeños entre cada escalón, en estos momentos su rostro muestra una sonrisa enorme la cual no es capaz de poder ocultar en lo absoluto.

Normalmente suele vestir de color morado, pero ultramente ha estado usando diferentes ropas entre ellas los llamados "Jeans" sean largo o cortos, ajustados o holgados, faldas cortas o largas, Convers o tenis, recientemente descubrió lo que se conoce como maquillaje y por supuesto encontró ciertas "Revistas" las cuales le dan concejos de vestimenta, también como aplicarse tratamientos para la piel y depilación, todos estas cosas suelen ser usados en la Tierra.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, ella rápidamente se quita el vestido que lleva y debajo del mismo, lleva puesto un Falda holgada de color azul marino corta por encima de sus rodillas de al menos unos de 40 cm de largo, con una blusa color Negra con mangas cortas y ciertas pulseras en ambas manos.

Rápidamente toma un objeto de lo que parece ser la garra de un inserto color verde con puntas en ella y con él, peina su cabello gris hacia atrás dejando una cola larga y esponjada.

Para terminar saca un pequeño labial color crema, una vez que termino sus preparativos y al ver su reflejo en el pequeño arrollo que pasa por ahí continua su camino a través del Bosque frente a ella.

Ahora uno se estaría preguntando ¿Por qué usaría estas ropas para ir al bosque? Ella quien suele usar únicamente vestidos de color morado con negro largos, la respuesta es un Chico.

¡Vamos! Ella tiene 15 años de edad estas cosas son muy normales.

Después de uno minutos llega al lugar acordado, a su vista se encuentra un Chico de cabello chino rojizo, ojos cafés oscuros, vestido con jeans de mezclilla azul marino y convers color negro, llevando puesto un suéter de color Naranja.

"Wow"

El Chico no puede evitar sorprenderse del atuendo que Meteora que lleva puesto, en ese momento ella se alegra de saber que su estudio sobre estas revistas da el resultado que decían.

"Te. . . Vez. . . Increíble"

El verdaderamente esta impresionado, sus ojos están mirándola de arriba abajo, Meteora no puede evitar sonrojarse.

"¿Esperaste mucho?" Meteora.

Con un movimiento delicado su mano derecha toca parte de su cabello intentando acomodarlo y con su mano izquierda la coloca detrás de su espalda.

"N-No, Acabo de llegar"

A pesar de su voz nerviosa, él se acerca a ella para tomarla de ambas manos, los ojos de ambos no se despegan del uno y otro.

"¿Que te sucede?" Meteora.

"Eres Hermosa"

Esto la hace sonrojarse más de los que ya se encontraba, lentamente se acercan sus rostro muy despacio y ambos se besan levemente, por un par de segundos.

Chu ~

"Tonto" Meteora.

Meteora aprieta las manos de su reciente Novio, así es, este Chico recientemente le pedio formalmente que su amistad llegara a este punto, ellos se conocen desde hace más de 7 años, desde la primera vez que se conocieron comenzaron su relación como amigos, luego como mejores amigos y ahora su relación avanzo al Noviazgo.

Hace no más de 4 meses su Novio se declaró a ella y por supuesto ella acepto de inmediato, ya que tienen mucho tiempo de conocerse, claro que ella es mayor que él por solo un año pero eso no es ningún problema para ninguno de los dos adolescentes.

"¿Nos Vamos, MJ? Puede que llegaremos tarde a la Película" Meteora.

"Creo haberte dicho que me llames por mi nombre, Marco Jr." Marco Jr.

Meteora hace una pequeña mueca de desagrado.

"No me gusta ese nombre, por alguna razón extraña, por eso tu eres MJ y mi único MJ" Meteora.

Luego se aferra a uno de sus brazos con ambas manos y con un beso corto a sus labios, Marco Jr. No tiene más que aceptar lo que dice su Novia.

"Entonces, usa tus tijeras y Vamos al cine" Meteora.

"Nuevamente, no son mis Tijeras son de mi Familia o mejor dicho de Mi Hermano, el las Gano" Marco Jr.

El rostro de su Novio se entristece siempre que el tema de su Hermano mayor sale, ver ese rostro le provoca Tristeza a Meteora,

"Lo siento" Meteora.

Después de dar un suspiro Marco Jr. Toma la mano de su Novia.

"Por Favor, No te entristezcas, lo que le paso a Mi Hermano fue hace mucho tiempo" Marco Jr.

Marco Jr. La abraza con fuerza, luego tomo su rostro y le dio un beso largo, una vez que se separan Marco Jr. La mira directamente a los ojos.

"Todo está bien" Marco Jr.

Meteora simplemente le sonríe, pero Marco Jr. No parece muy convencido por esa sonrisa.

"Además, ahora que observo tu hermoso trasero, no veo rastro de tu hermosa cola" Marco Jr.

Meteora le da un pequeño pellizco en su estómago.

"¡Hau! Eso duele" Marco Jr.

"Pervertido" Meteora.

Meteora cubre su trasero con ambas manos y le muestra su lengua en disgusto.

"No puedo evitarlo, cada vez que la veo me emociono demasiado" Marco Jr.

Su respuesta está llena de alegría y burla, pero en la cara de Meteora se puede apreciar algo de miedo mezclado con temor.

Marco Jr. Sabe perfectamente que si Meteora va a Echo Creek con su cola a plena vista algunos Chicos y Chicas comenzaran juzgarla o incluso a molestarla, pero Marco Jr. Nunca la permitirá, por ese motivo él ha obtenido una fama de ser el "Chico Malo" de Echo Creek, derrotando a los Brabucones, maleantes, Chicos problemas.

Marco Jr. Logro lo que su Hermano Mayor nunca pudo hacer a su edad la cual fue ser temido y respetado por todos.

"No te preocupes si alguien digiera algo se las verá conmigo y no seré **amable** como las veces anteriores" Marco Jr.

Aunque sus palabras sean fuertes y amenazantes, para Meteora son más que tiernas, ya que su Novio siempre se encargaba de aquellos que la molestaran, esto le provoca sonreír.

"Si lo hago tendrás que compensarlo" Meteora.

Meteora se acerca a su Novio y coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros de Marco Jr.

"¿Y eso sería?" Marco Jr.

Marco Jr. Coloca sus manos detrás de la cadera de su Novia.

"Tendrás que comprarme un enorme Vaso de Palomitas, Gaseosa y Chocolates, durante la Película" Meteora.

"Lo que tú desees Amor" Marco Jr.

Sin más que decir Meteora saca su cola por debajo de su falda, en su rostro se puede ver la vergüenza, pero para Marco solo es un atractivo enorme de su Novia.

Marco Jr. Nunca lo admitirá pero él adora e incluso desea tocar la cola de Su Novia, aunque si lo hace él podría terminar realmente herido por eso.

Luego toma la mano de su Novia y con la otra mano libre usa sus tijeras para poder cortar un portal lo cual los llevara directo a la Tierra.

* * *

"Haaaaa, el Amor~ " Eclipsa.

Así es Eclipsa ha estado espiando a su Hija y Novio a través de unos binoculares Mágicos los cuales le permiten a la vez poder escuchar la conversación de ambos Chicos.

Eclipsa se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de su Hija durante los últimos años lo primero que hizo al principio fue simplemente ver, esto con la intención de asegurarse de que su Hija no sufriera ningún tipo de daño.

Pero cuando descubrió al Chico con el cual ha estado pasando mucho tiempo comenzó ser muy afectivo con ella, Eclipsa comenzó a investigar esto con la intención de que su Hija no sea Molestada, cuando Meteora conoció al Chico lentamente noto el cambio en su hija normalmente estos asuntos los discutiría con su Esposo, pero al ver como su Hija regresaba con un sonrisa enorme no puedo esconder la intención de seguir espiándolos en secreto y además no podía evitar seguir viéndolos hasta este momento.

Claro que todo esto es a escondidas de su Esposo quien probablemente atacaría al pobre Chico, sabiendo que su Hija empezó a tener una relación demasiado afectuosa con aquel Chico.

A este punto Eclipsa solo desea que su Hija sea Feliz y sobre todo espera que su Hija le diga que va a ser Abuela, eso sin duda sería lo más emocionante de su vida.

"Amor ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" Globgore.

"Solo viendo los Pájaros enamorados" Eclipsa.

Globgore está confundido ante las palabras de su Esposa, al ver su rostro Eclipsa no puede evitar acercase a su esposo para darle un beso.

Globgore no sabe exactamente que sucede con su Esposa pero él siempre está dispuesto a aceptar un beso de ella.

Esto es un momento especial entre ellos.

Slash.

Repentinamente se abre un portal Color dorado en medio de la sala Globgore. Y Eclipsa lo observan sin mucho asombro, pero sin duda están intrigados, claro que no hacen nada solo observan.

De él, aparece una Mujer de cabello dorado vestida con una armadura de Color Rojo brillante hombreras, guantes, rodilleras, una armadura frontal delgada con la imagen de una mariposa en el centro y en la esquina de ella un dibujo de un Narval.

Si forma es de una Meriposa con seis brazos las alas doradas en el interior se puede ver el destellante color Rojo que está ahí, luego de tocar el suelo sus seis brazos desaparecen al igual que sus cuatro extra bazos.

"Hola Eclipsa"

"Hola Star" Eclipsa.

Esto es inusual, normalmente Star actuaria Fría e indiferente, ordenando o exigiendo cualquier cosa que tenga en mente.

Pero esto es diferente es sereno, tranquilo casi como si fuera la estar que conoció hace tiempo, solo sin la parte de 100% actitud positiva que presentaba todo el tiempo.

"Eclipsa, Necesito un favor" Star.

"¿El cual sería?" Eclipsa.

"Ayúdame a encontrar a Mi Hija una vez más, Por Favor" Star.

Ahora Eclipsa está verdaderamente sorprendida con el comportamiento actual de Star, no solo se está Pidiéndolo amablemente, sino, también su voz es seria y al mismo tiempo triste, todo eso viene muy dentro ella misma.

"Él la tiene. . . " Star.

Eclipsa parece algo confundida, pero Star muerde su labio inferior, se podía ver lo difícil que es para ella el no poder decir las palabras correctas.

". . . Marco. . . Marco ha regresado. . . y Tiene a Mi Cristel. . . " Star.

En ese momento los Nervios de Eclipsa se elevaron, de alguna manera la impresión le provocó miedo al escuchar tal declaración.

"Es. . . ¿Eso Cierto?" Eclipsa.

"Katrina lo vio. . . Y él La tiene. . . " Star.

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Star parecen comenzar a brotar pero no cabe duda ella se está conteniendo.

Globgore nota esta inusual resección en su esposa, pero se mantiene callado solo coloca su mano en su hombro.

" _Eso no puede ser. . . Es imposible_ " Eclipsa.

Eclipsa se centra en sus pensamientos, al escuchar que aquel Chico Marco regreso, después de haber sido absorbido por la oscuridad.

"Es imposible. . . " Eclipsa.

La sorpresa fue muy fuerte que incluso sus pensamientos salieron a través de su boca.

"No lo es" Star.

Star toma la atención de Eclipsa y Globgore.

"Marco regreso y capturo a mi Cristel. . . Por Favor ayúdame a encontrarla. . ." Star.

"Pero el Chico. . ." Eclipsa.

"Yo me encargare de Marco. . . Solo dime a donde ir" Star.

"Muy bien" Eclipsa.

Eclipsa no tiene ninguna otra opción, después de todo cualquiera que entra en la Oscuridad jamás podrá salir, La Oscuridad devora todo y todos los caminos que hay en ella llevan a un solo lugar.

" _Barbatos_ " Eclipsa.

El hecho de escuchar que aquel Chico Marco salió de misma oscuridad es algo que sin duda demasiado alarmante, quien sabe la clase de oscuridad que haya traído con su regreso.

Incluso pudo haber traído consigo a uno de los mandamientos originales con él o incluso todos, esa sería la peor situación, su Familia corre mucho riesgo.

No, lo correcto sería decir que todo lo existe corre mucho peligro, lo mejor sería ayudar a Star para poder evitar, sin embargo lo principal será encontrar a su Hija y escapar.

"Amor, esperamos para ver el resultado" Globgore.

Extrañamente su Esposo parece demasiado tranquilo, de hecho Eclipsa se tranquiliza, si él dice que hay que esperar debe tener una buena razón.

* * *

La sala de Juntas creada por Star, se encuentra en completo silencio, Katrina se está sentada en el sillón de en medio con un rostro de inquietud, después de todo una vez que Star creo un portal y escapo lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue la preocupación.

" _Cuando rescate a Cristel, Matare a Marco, pero él no morirá solo, yo lo acompañare a la Muerte como disculpa por todo_ " Star.

Esas palabras todavía resuenan en su mete.

"Ya tardaron demasiado" River.

"Hay que ser pacientes" Moon.

Katrina no está sola ella sala de Juntas, junto a ella se encuentra River y Moon.

"Debimos ir desde el principio" Romabulos.

"Lo mejor será esperar, todavía puedo sentir como la energía de ambos a la distancia" Omnitraxus.

Al igual que Omnitraxus y Rombulous se encuentran aquí.

Katrina llamado a las personas con mayor experiencia para este tipo de situaciones, aunque esta no es una situación que se pueda prever la situación.

Pero no se puede culpar a nadie, después de todo esta no es una situación que pueda ser muy razonable, puede que Star odie al anterior alto Consejo de Magia pero en este momento Katrina los llamo por consejo.

Cuando Star logre regresar, Katrina tendrá mucho que explicar pero en este momento su mayor preocupación es la seguridad de Star, luego de eso se preocupara por las consecuencias.

Una vez que todos se reunieron comenzaron a tomar decisiones para poder resolver la situación actual, Los Padres de Star empezaron por las decisiones que suenan muy razonables pero cuyo resultado no era inmediato.

Algo que Katrina no desea.

Mientras que el antiguo consejo de Magia no daba la respuesta correcta para ella.

Si la situación sigue sin tener solución y probablemente todo comienza a empeorar antes de poder resolverse.

Bank!

Las puertas son abiertas con fuerza de par en par, al mirar al culpable se veía dos personas muy conocidas por todos, una Es una cabeza de unicornio La actual Reyna del Reino de Pony Head, la otra es una caballero independiente de pelo color verde con anteojos delgados Kelly La Guardia Personal de Star y conocida como la más fuerte de todos.

Katrina se enfrento a ella en una ocasión y definitivamente cumple las expectativas por un margen demasiado grande.

"¡¿Alguien podría explicarme que rayos está pasando?!" Kelly.

Ella definitivamente está molesta y preocupada, bueno, eso es de esperarse contarle la Noticia de que Cristel había sido detenida, Star fue a rescatarla sin ayuda o alguna.

Si ella se hubiese encontrado cuando Cristel escapo probablemente la situación se hubiese resuelto desde el principio.

"Tranquila Kelly, Lo más probable será que B-Fly se encargue del tipo Malo, solo debemos esperar" Pony.

Katrina se impresiona de cómo es posible para ella mantener la compostura en este tipo de situación ¿Tendrá tanta experiencia sobre como controla este tipo situación tan inusual?

"Por cierto ¿Cuál es el problema?" Pony.

No tiene nada de eso simplemente no sabe la menor idea de estar aquí o simplemente no presto ninguna atención a la llamada.

"¡Ahg! ¡¿Ni si quiera leíste el aviso?!" Kelly.

Kelly salto muy molesta ante la actitud despreocupada de La Reyna Pony Head.

"¡Oye! ¡Yo no leo, tengo personas que lo hacen por mí, además, Era una Hoja muy larga!" Pony.

"¡Solo Tenía 100 palabras!" Kelly.

"¡Tú lo dijiste 10 Palabras!" Pony.

"¡Basta!" Moon.

Si Moon no las hubiese detenido probablemente la situación podría haberse alargado mucho.

"Debemos mantener la calma sobre todo en este tipo de situación, realmente quisiera preguntar más sobre lo que paso en la sala del Trono, pero supongo que en este momento hay cosas más importantes que resolver" Moon.

De hecho todos parecen querer preguntar de todo lo sucedido pero ahora no es el momento, además, Star le dijo que mantuviera todo en secreto.

"Primero debemos esperar a que todos estén aquí después veremos ¿cómo arreglar las cosas?" Moon.

Una vez que ambas han dejado de discutir Moon, retoma la conversación.

"Ahora esperemos pacientemente a los demás" Moon.

"Moon, me temo decir que Hekapoo no vendrá" Omnitraxus.

"Si, dijo algo acerca de que no es su problema" Rombulos.

Katrina ya esperaba algo como eso, desde lo que pasó a Marco, Hekapoo, dejo de hablar con Star o mejor dicho con todos, de hecho se aisló tanto que raras veces es vista.

"Tom, tampoco vendrá dijo algo sobre asuntos. . . algo así la verdad no le preste atención me estaba arreglando para venir aquí" Pony.

Eso explica las joyas y adorno que lleva en su cabello, ciertamente Tom ha comenzado a alejarse cada vez más, pero no demasiado lo cual hace mantener una relación estable entre los Reinos.

Ante eso Moon suspira.

"Muy Bien, comencemos entonces, Katrina, Dinos exactamente quien secuestro a mi Nieta" Moon.

"Dinos e iré a partirle el cuello personalmente" River.

"No creo que exista alguien tan loco para secuestrar a mi Sobrina" B-Fly.

"En eso estamos de acuerdo" Kelly.

"Es un inconsciente ¿Acaso sabe que Star lo hará cenizas con chasquido de sus dedos?" Omnitraxus.

"Si. . . Lo que él dijo" Rombulos.

". . . " Katrina.

Cuando Katrina llamo a todos solo les explico lo que había sucedido, pero no menciono absolutamente nada sobre el culpable.

Lo único que ciertamente todos saben es que alguien secuestro a Cristel y que Star fue a rescatarla, debido a que el sujeto derroto a la Guardia de Katrina.

"Vamos ¿Si quiera sabrá el peligro en el que se encuentra?" Pony.

"Es completo tonto" Kelly.

"¡Sin Duda!" Rombulos.

"Total idiota" River.

Katrina desearía que eso fuera cierto, cualquier otro pudiera haber sido detenido desde un principio, La Guardia de Katrina es la mejor que puedo crear, fuertes, hábiles e inteligente.

Solo que en esa ocasión el enemigo los superaba por mucho, ni seria extraño decir que no tuvieron la menor oportunidad considerando quien es su enemigo.

Star sin duda tendrá muchos problemas, puede que las posibilidades de ganar para Star sean las mismas que cuando recién acababa de obtener su varita.

Este Enemigo podría ser tan fuerte como el mismo Toffe o incluso mucho más allá de eso, él sabe todas las debilidades y fortalezas que Star posee además sabe cómo contrarrestar cada cosa que Star haga.

"¿Katrina?" Moon.

Katrina quedo tan sumida en sus pensamientos que olvido que todos estaban esperando saber ¿Quién secuestro a Cristel? La respuesta sin duda cambiara los rostros de todos.

"Marco Díaz" Katrina.

Después de eso el lugar quedo en completo silencio.

* * *

Eclipsa lleva al interior del antiguo templo de Monstruos después de pasar por varias puertas y pasajes llegan a su objetivo o mejor dicho al objetivo de Star.

Este lugar está prácticamente inundado es extraño pero raramente familiar de alguna manera.

En el centro de todo se encuentra una pequeña plataforma la cual esta elevada por encima de toda esa agua, de ahí en fuera el lugar parece mucho más simple de lo que es.

"Star sube sobre ese lugar" Eclipsa.

Sin decir ninguna otra palabra Star sube de inmediato a ese lugar.

"Ahora toma asiento" Eclipsa.

La hacerlo Star mantiene su vista sobre Eclipsa esperando instrucciones.

"Lo que debes hacer es escarbar profundo para poder sentir la Magia de la varita, una vez que lo hagas sabrás a donde ir exactamente" Eclipsa.

Star cierra sus ojos y tal como se le dijo ella escarba profundo y repentinamente la luz comienza a irradiar en su interior, muchas líneas parecen en un lugar recóndito de la mente de la misma Star ahí mismo puede presenciar cómo cada una de esas líneas se dirigen a diferentes lugares.

Muy desconcertante pero una en especial llama su atención una linea de color rojo brillante, demasiado visible para no saber que es la correcta.

Cuando la toma visiones e imágenes son pasadas a través de ella, curiosamente la mayoría es de Marco y ella, luego cambia directamente a imágenes de Cristel con Marco pero estas son muy diferentes de lo que debería ser.

Marco y Cristel están sonriendo en medio de una fogata, mientras relatan historias, probablemente eso es lo que Star deseaba ver con todo su corazón.

Y por último un lugar en lo más alto de una montaña al pilar se pide ver a Cristel sentada, pareciera que está esperando algo.

"Sé dónde están" Star.

Star se levanta del lugar y de inmediato vuelve a su estado de Mariposa dispuesta a ir a la dirección que le indicaba su visión.

"Gracias, Eclipsa" Star.

Palabras sinceras de agradecimiento.

"También a ti Globgore" Star.

Luego de eso Star sale volando del lugar sin esperar ningún momento.

"Espero que todo salga bien" Globgore.

"No creo que eso suceda" Eclipsa.

Globgore mira a su esposa quien tiene una cara de preocupación.

"Amor ¿Qué sucede?" Globgore.

"Si el Chico Marco regreso eso significa que las cosas serán mucho más peligrosas o tal vez eso también salió de la oscuridad" Eclipsa.

Globgore abraza a su esposa y ambos observan a la dirección a donde se fue Star.

* * *

El viento atraviesa fuertemente el rostro de Star durante su recorrido, ni siquiera se molestó en ver a los alrededores.

Su único objetivo era la montaña el lugar donde se encontraba su querida Cristel.

Al acercarse al lugar Star no toma en consideración la velocidad en la que iba simplemente no pudo detenerse a tiempo que de inmediato impacto en el suelo causando una estela de tierra.

La visibilidad se perdió pero gracias la varita Star sabe perfectamente que su Hija está en ese lugar.

Repentinamente la estala de Polvo desaparece, luego de desaparecer, frente a ella se encontraba su Hija Cristel y frente a ella esta. . . Marco.

"Ha pasado tiempo Marco" Star.

Sus palabras son firmes.

"13 años para ser más exactos, Star" Marco.

"Cierto, 13 años" Star.

Hubo un silencio después de esa pequeña conversación, la presión del lugar se intensifica, cualquiera que estuviera cerca del lugar podría sentirlo, esa presión ejercida entre los dos.

El aire se comprime haciendo difícil el poder respirar, el Miedo inunda do alrededor incluso se puede ver como alguno de los animales se alejan del lugar incluso los Lobos-Osos corrían apresurados, escapando del peligro de ambas fuerzas.

"No te preocupes Amor, Mamá está aquí" Star.

Fuera de la situación actual, la atención de su Madre se centra en Cristel, curiosamente no parece la misma mirada que le suele dar, normalmente su Mamá la observa con alegría o seria, pero en esta ocasión parece completamente diferente, es más bien como ternura e incluso más profunda.

Esto le da un sentimiento nuevo en el pecho de Cristel, es una faceta que no conocía de su Madre.

"¡Hia!" Cristel.

Cristel es presionada repentinamente por Kar quien se encontraba cubriéndola y con un movimiento aprieta a Cristel con de fuerza esto fue tan inesperado que sin darse cuenta dio un pequeño Grito de la impresión.

"¡Cristel!" Star.

Su Madre grito de preocupación.

Pat.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo al respecto un cuadro Negro con pequeñas marcas en color verde cae enseguida de los pies de Star.

"¿hum?" Star.

"No te preocupes por ella Star, después de todo está mejor de lo que tu estarás" Marco.

Antes de que Star o Cristel pudieran preguntar algo, la caja negra inmediatamente resplandece con líneas de color Negro azabache la cual areciera devorar a Star, esa misma oscuridad enceguece todo a su alrededor y una vez que disperso Su Madre había desaparecido del lugar en donde se encontraba.

No hubo ningún sonido mucho menos alguna advertencia pero sin duda su Madre ya no estaba frente a ellos, luego Kar suelta Cristel de esa presión para colocarla en el suelo lentamente.

Marco corta un portal con esas Tijeras.

"Toma" Marco.

Marco le entrega las Tijeras a Cristel sin decir Nada más.

" **Tómalas y dirígete a la Tierra** " Kar.

"La Bahía cerca de la Playa costa central de California, ese fue el lugar donde vimos a Oskar Grayson" Marco.

Marco toma la mano de Cristel y con delicadeza cierra su mano lentamente con la intención de dañarla, además, Marco realiza expresiones suaves para que Cristel seda a Tomar las tijeras.

Para Cristel el rostro de Marco es tan fino y amable que ella no puede evitar sonrojarse, el toque de sus manos le provoca que su corazón comience a elevarse, su estómago daba la sensación de hormigueos.

"Cristel" Marco.

"Marco" Cristel.

Cristel puede ver claramente como los ojos de Marco son sinceros y sin duda alguna hermosos, puede que haya sido el tiempo que se conocen o la situación que los llevo a este punto, pero hay algo que le decía que tenía que hacer lo que le decían.

Crack.

Luego de mirar al cuadro donde se supone que Madre fue absorbida, pequeñas gritas comienzan a aparecer alrededor de cuadro.

Marco parece que ya esperaba que algo así sucediera a ese cuadro Negro, aun así, mantenía su rostro tranquilo y relajado.

Verlo así hace que Cristel se sienta relajada incluso si es una situación peligrosa para Marco.

Crack.

"¿Marco?" Cristel.

"¿Si?" Marco.

Cristel abraza a Marco con fuerza, es fuerte pero delicado a la vez.

"Quiero verte otra vez" Cristel.

Marco regresa el abrazo.

"Lo harás" Marco.

Crack, Crack.

A pesar de decirlo esas palabras, Marco no está seguro de poder volverla a ver, lo más probable es que esta sea sus últimas palabras, Marco desearía poder haber pasado mucho más tiempo con Cristel, ir en búsqueda de aventuras, enfrentarse con diferentes seres peligrosos y salir victoriosos, disfrutar los mismos días que Marco solía pasar con Star.

" _Si tan solo fuera así_ " Marco.

Crack, Crack, Crack.

" **Sera mejor que terminen de una vez, la prisión Portátil no parece soportar más** " Kar.

Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack.

A cada momento se puede ver como aparecen más grietas en la Prisión Portátil, Marco y Kar estimaban esto, contando su experiencia y su conocimiento sobre la actual Star, este resultado es obvio para ellos.

"Ve nosotros estaremos aquí cuando regreses" Marco.

Cristel duda.

" **Vamos Niña, no hay más tiempo cuando regreses tendremos que escapar a nuestro Refugio** " Kar.

"Hazlo y cuando regreses volveremos a Juagar en la Cabaña" Marco.

Todos los instintos de Cristel le dice que no debe dejarlos solos con su Madre.

"Marco. . . Kar. . . " Cristel.

Algo Malo va a suceder, es el sentimiento fuerte en el interior de ella, pero también tiene un objetivo y es saber la verdad sobre su Padre, pero Marco y Kar son más importantes, aun así ellos se esforzaron mucho por ella, sin ni siquiera pedir algo a cambio.

"Quiero verlos otra vez. . . Quiero probar esa Lasaña con Pollo de la que me dijo Kar, además. . . " Cristel.

Su sonrisa es brillante y sincera, tanto Marco como Kar lo pueden ver claramente.

Crack, Crack.

Con su rostro ruborizado mueve un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás de su oreja haciendo un movimiento con sus ojos centra su vista sobre Marco.

". . . También. . . Quiero Bailar con Marco. . . Nunca antes he bailado con alguien. . . Pero. . . Si es con Marco, me gustaría intentarlo" Cristel.

Marco se avergüenza un poco al escucharla.

" **Mejor vete ahora Cristel, cuando regreses la lasaña será la mejor que habrás de probar, me asegurare de eso** " Kar.

Con una sonrisa grande entra al portar siempre son su mirada a ellos antes de cerrarse.

"Hicimos lo correcto ¿Verdad?" Marco.

" **Por Supuesto** " Kar.

Crack! Crack!

" **¿Listo?** " Kar.

Kar aparece cuatro tentáculos por detrás de la espalda de Marco dejando las manos libres de él, Marco por su parte junta ambas manos sobre su espada y la apunta al Cuadro Prisión.

"Siempre lo estoy" Marco.

* * *

Todo se volvió Negro, antes había algo de Luz ¿Qué era lo que estaba hacienda antes de esta oscuridad? Por alguna razón no logra recordar nada, cada vez que intenta recordar hay más oscuridad.

"M-Marco~" Star.

"S-Star~" Marco.

Una escena aparece frente de Star parece ¿Un sueño? Han pasado 13 años desde la última vez que tuvo uno.

"Te amo, Star~" Marco.

"Yo~" Star.

Todas sus noches llenas de oscuridad interminable, sin recuerdos felices, en ocasiones hay pequeños lapsos en donde ve a Cristel creciendo, pero nada más aparece únicamente el vacío.

"M-Marco~" Star.

Pero ahora frente a ella hay algo diferente, algo que no suele estar en este vacío.

"¿Star? ~" Marco.

Este es un sueño ¿Verdad?

Crack.

"M-Marco. . . Yo. . . Yo. . . ~" Star.

Tiene que serlo no puede ser cierto, no debería de suceder, no debe suceder otra vez.

"T-Te Amo~" Star.

Crack, Crack.

No, no debe serlo.

"¡Te Amo, Marco!~" Star.

¡No! ¡Por Favor, No! Star no desea ni siquiera recordarlo.

" _¡Basta!" Star._

Crack! Crack! Crack!

"Yo te amo Star~" Marco.

Luego comparten un beso largo interrumpido únicamente por pequeños suspiros o sonidos de labios chocando y moviéndose sincronizada mente.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

Duele, Duele mucho, más de lo que recordaba, al final Ella y Marco están recargados el uno al otro, no se están abrazando solo están ahí mirando a la nada.

¡No!

Crack, Crack.

Star sufría mucho mientras seguía viendo, este no es un sueño esto es un recuerdo, uno por el cual sufrió y lloro mucho aquella noche.

"Ambos sentimos lo mismo" Marco.

"Esto esta Mal. . . Esto nunca paso" Star.

"No puedo fingir que nada de esto paso" Marco.

Star se separa de Marco para mirarlo fijamente, su rostro está lleno de culpa y dolor por lo que hizo.

"Te Amo, Star" Marco.

La mezcla de felicidad y miedo inunda el pecho de Star, el arrepentimiento también está presente ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Esto es realmente lo que deseaba? Tom ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?

Pero Marco está aquí frente a ella, cuando empezó no quería detenerse a pesar de saber que todo estaba mal, Star quería a Marco y por eso no se detuvo por ningún momento, por ese motivo nadie debe saberlo.

"¿Star?" Marco.

En medio de todo lo sucedido Star apunta con su dedo índice a Marco.

"L-Lo S-Siento" Star.

Lagrimas brotan instantáneamente.

"Star ¿Qué estas. . .?" Marco.

"Mind Eraser" Star.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta!

Crack!

* * *

La luz llega nuevamente a los ojos de Star, el sudor en su frente no es caliente, sino frio por terror, arrepentimiento, enojo, tristeza, la llevaron a este estado.

Aunque desee llorar no puede hacerlo, primero debe rescatar a su Hija, luego eliminar a Marco y solo entonces, solo entonces podrá llorar antes de seguirlo al más haya.

Al ponerse de pie con un movimiento de su mano izquierda la espesa capa polvo y tierra, ahora frente a ella se encuentra Marco es su espalda hay cuatro Brazos Monstruos con sus dos manos sostiene su espada.

Esto posiblemente no acabara rápidamente, pero Star no tenía la intensión de subestimar a Marco los más probable es que tiene un plan para poder pelear contra ella o incluso ya sabe cómo hacerlo.

Claro que eso no significa que ella le deje ganar tan fácilmente, pero lo importante, su hija no está con él.

"¿Cristel?" Star.

Su niña no se ve por ningún lado, esto la altera, si mal no recuerda es como Cristel fue sujetada con uno de esos tentáculos no está en ningún lugar lo más probable es que la haya ocultado en algún lugar o posiblemente este trabajando con alguien más, si esto es cierto, mucho de lao había planeado tendrá que esperar.

"Si busca a la Princesa ella no se encuentra aquí" Marco.

La voz de Marco es seria, pero es muy directa y fría.

"Supongo que no me dirás donde se encuentra" Star.

Con palabras de sarcasmo y frialdad le responde.

"Tendrás que obligarme a decírtelo" Marco.

Marco parece tomar posición para atacar, solo que esta es muy diferente de la que ella recordaba, sus dos piernas están simplemente inclinadas, ambas manos sostienen su espada con la cual la apunta, dos tentáculos se mueven levemente en posición inclinada frente sus piernas y los dos tentáculos restantes se mueven por encima de los hombros.

Puede que haya mejorado en estos años, pero Star no se queda atrás ella también entreno y estudio lo más que pudo, originalmente era para poder proteger a Cristel, ahora más bien parece que se preparó para este día de manera inconsciente pero muy en el fondo de ella pensaba que Marco regresaría para abrazarla otra vez dándole una segunda oportunidad, con la cual podrían retomar en donde se quedaron, pero la realidad es que ella fue ingenua.

Lo triste de todo es que sucedió como Eclipsa se lo había dicho, el Marco frente a ella, ya no es el Marco que recordaba y amaba este Marco a pesar de verse diferente en apariencia, Star reconocería a Marco inmediatamente.

Sus ojos azules pálidos, la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha donde debería estar su lunar, su cabello negro, no la desorientaron incluso esos Brazos Monstruos puede que sean algo inesperado, frente a ella probablemente es el vestigio de lo había quedado de aquel Marco, su Marco.

"¡Mega Rayo Narval!" Star.

Sin previo aviso Star lanza uno de sus mejores ataques, no con la potencia que solía tener sino con una mucho más grande que jamás imagino que podría hacer cuando tenía 15 años.

Slah!

Ante nueva expectativa su poderoso rayo se corta en dos justo frente a Marco dejándolo a él sin ningún rasguño, claro que el rayo destruyo todo lo que se encontraba por detrás, pero sus sorpresa no termino solo ahí repentinamente un presión de aire demasiado fuerte golpea a Star enviándola a caer de la Montaña.

La sensación parecía similar o igual a la que debería sentirse ser cortada a la mitad, claro que no fue cortada físicamente este debe ser el impacto del ataque de ese Marco.

"No me subestimes Star" Marco.

La voz de Marco la hace reaccionar y al hacerlo retoma su vuelo a donde se encontraba Marco.

"Porque yo no lo hago, tu ataque fue tan fuerte que solo te alcanzo el impacto de mi corte, si hubiese sido alguien más. . . " Marco.

Una sonrisa extraña se forma el rostro de Marco, provocándole a Star un escalofrió.

". . . En este momento tendría dos partes de ti en frente mío" Marco.

Su voz sigue siendo fría o sin emoción alguna.

"En otra ocasión estaría feliz. . . incluso orgulloso de en lo que te has convertido, pero ahora. . . debo decirte esto" Marco.

Estas palabras entristecen a Star.

". . . Me decepcionas, Star" Marco.

Por un momento las Palabras de Marco le hicieron ver por un instante a Toffe parado en lugar de Marco, luego los ojos azules pálidos comienzan a tornarse morados.

Star sabía que Marco no sería tan fácil de vencer, pero no esperaba que fuese así de fuerte, en todo este tiempo nadie podría hacerle frente mientras usara todo su poder sin basilar y por eso estaba muy orgullosa de lo que había conseguido, sin embargo, las palabras de Marco le afectan mucho.

Una sonrisa triste se forma el rostro de Star, si fuese el antiguo Marco el estaría encantado al ver semejante poder, este Marco, no, esta aberración con la apariencia de su Marco desea acabar con ella y su Hija, por ese motivo no debe descuidarse nada, de lo contrario sería su fin e incluso el de Cristel.

* * *

Ser un villano es difícil, esto es lo que piensan Marco, ante la llegada inesperada de Star, había que improvisar ¿Cómo debe ser un Villano? ¿Capa o un aura oscura? ¿Cómo el Dragón Oscuro Trabajo SS N° 21? ¿Rey Demonio? En el corto tiempo la idea que se le ocurrió fue solo una "Toffe" el sí parecía un villano para ojos de Marco, todavía no sabe ¿Cómo es posible que nunca Toffe fue colocado en una lista de Trabajos SS sabiendo lo peligroso que era? Todavía sigue siendo un misterio para Marco.

Luego lo más inesperado fue el ataque repentino de Star, Ni Marco o Kar esperaban algo así, gracias a su experiencia, por instinto ellos cortaron sin vacilar el poderoso ataque y con la fuerza extra de los tentáculos reforzando los brazos de Marco lograron hacer lo que solo soñaron que podrían hacerlo.

Y es el Cortar un ataque Mágico o Elemental, como en las películas o series animadas, que en ocasiones solían ver gracias a una casa de seguridad que tiene en la Tierra.

Ambos estaban tan sorprendidos y felices de poder haber hecho semejante hazaña, de hecho por un momento estaban a punto de dar saltos para celebrar, pero en un milisegundo se detuvieron después de todo ellos son el Villano.

Lo importante en este momento es ganar el suficiente Tiempo para que Cristel llegue con su Padre y una vez que regrese Ambos deben desaparecer para siempre.

Ahora deben enfocarse para actuar como un verdadero villano, además Star es alguien quien no se toma a la ligera en ningún caso, esta Pelea pueda llevarlos a la misma Muerte si se descuidan.

* * *

"Entonces, lo tomare muy enserio, Marco" Star.

Con esas palabras Star comienzan a brillar de un dorado casi intenso, Marco dará todo para acabar con ella y por lo tanto ella debe hacer lo mismo.

"¡Aquí voy, Marco!" Star.

* * *

En esta época del año no suelen haber muchos visitantes, normalmente suelen verse durante la temporada de verano o fiestas de temporadas, por este motivo la playa se pueden ver solo algunas personas a los alrededores.

El viento cálido y fresco sopla por el lado izquierdo, Cristel está sumida en esta escena literalmente nueva, ella ha ido anteriormente a los lagos cercanos a los palacios de reinos vecinos para poder divertirse con su Mamá.

Pero esto es lo que había leído antes "El Mar" sin duda es vasto y amplio, no importaba hacia donde miraba seguía mucho más haya.

"Wow~" Cristel.

"Hermoso"

"Sin duda" Cristel.

A este punto Cristel ya se acostumbró a poder escuchar la voz de la Varita, puede que no la alcance a escuchar enteramente pero sin duda es un avance personal a lograr.

Dando respiros profundos percibe el aire fresco, también mezclado con sal, las aves se despliegan a través de él, una vista que desea volver a ver con su Madre quien sin duda estará muy preocupada por cada cosa que hiciera, también con Kar quien lo más probable es que tendrá una receta para poder comer algo delicioso y lo mejor de todo es jugar toda la tarde con Marco, nadarían, saltarían de los más alto posible.

"Incluso. . ." Cristel.

O Incluso caminarían viendo el atardecer, tomarse las manos o también.

Cristel toca sus labios ante idea.

"Entonces terminemos rápido para regresar con Marco y Tu Madre"

"Tienes razón" Cristel.

Cristel golpea sus mejillas recuperando la compostura, es cierto no es el momento de fantasía, ahora tiene que terminar su objetivo y luego regresar con lo que realmente importa.

"El buscar a tu verdadero Padre ¿No era los más importante?"

"Lo es. . . bueno lo era antes" Cristel.

"¿Lo era?"

Al principio este era la idea original, pero el ir en esta búsqueda con Kar y en especial con Marco, la han hecho pensar mucho ¿Realmente ella desea saber de dónde viene? ¿Quién es su Padre? ¿Es eso lo que realmente desea? No lo que ella realmente desea. . .

"Lo que realmente quiero es que mi Mamá sonría más, quiero verla todo el tiempo, jugar con ella, no quiero seguir viéndola triste o enojada todo el tiempo, tampoco deseo verla fingir su sonrisa, creo que soy la única persona a la que le sonríe de verdad. . . ¡Quiero que sea Feliz!. . . ¡Eso es lo que Quiero!" Cristel.

El corazón de Cristel late de la emoción con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

". . ."

"¡También quiero Hablar más con Kar siempre me hace reír o me cuanta historias muy divertidas e increíbles, me gustaría cocinar con él, buscar recetas nuevas y probar cada nuevo Platillo que se le ocurra crear!" Cristel.

". . ."

"¡Quiero estar con Marco, jugar con él, ir de aventuras como las que me contaron, montar su Dragon-ciclo Nachos, mientras yo me sostengo de su espalda. . .!" Cristel.

Después de un poco de rubor aparece en sus mejillas.

". . . Quiero que me abrace y bailar con él, un Baile Lento. . ." Cristel.

"De acuerdo, entonces te ayudare"

Con una sonrisa Cristel mira a su varita, para detenerse un momento y darse cuenta de algo inusual.

". . . ¿Hablaste?" Cristel.

Con cierto asombro observa a la Varita.

"Bueno, siempre he podido hablar, en problema es que no eras capaz de escucharme hasta ahora"

Los ojos de Cristel se abren enteramente de la impresión, Cristel no solo está hablando con la Varita sino que también la entiende perfectamente e incluso muy claro con una voz algo cómica pero fina con un tono alegre y calmado.

"Dicho esto, antes que nada, tengo un Hechizo que no puede ayudar a encontrarlo"

"Que. . ." Cristel.

Antes de poder decir algo más la mano con la que Cristel sostiene a la Varita se eleva involuntariamente y un brillo color dorado pálido comienza a emerger de ella, para luego con un "Puf" una onda en forma de anillo se extiende por todo el lugar rápidamente, luego de la misma manera en la que apareció se desvanece.

Después de eso Cristel recupera en control de su brazo y en frente de ella aparece una flecha de color dorada la cual apunta a una dirección.

"Lo encontramos, ahora sigue la flecha y te llevara a tu Objetivo"

"¿Detección de ráfaga Dorada?" Cristel.

No sabe como pero Cristel conoce el nombre del hechizo.

"Exacto, ahora que sabes hacerlo puedes intentarlo en otra ocasión que quieras encontrar a alguien"

"Wow~" Cristel.

"Este Hechizo busca cualquier persona que conozcas, también buscara a cualquiera que no conozcas, incluso buscara en letras o cualquier papel que tenga escrito el nombre o información que necesites"

"Esto es increíble. . . ¿Varita?" Cristel.

"Llámame Bill" Bill.

Luego en medio de la varita un ojo parpadea en respuesta a la presentación de la Varita Bill.

"¡Gracias Bill! ¡Mi nombre es Cristel Butterfly!" Cristel.

Cristel le responde con una sonrisa.

"Eso ya lo sé" Bill.

"Ops, cierto, ¡Entonces vamos!" Cristel.

Con una nueva voluntad comienza su camino siguiendo la flecha, la cual indica a una dirección alejada de la Playa.

* * *

"Fascinante"

Estas palabras dichas a la nada son pronunciadas por un pequeño hombrecito de color azul con una barba blanca larga.

"Simplemente fascinante" Glossaryck.

Desinteresado, frívolo, sin emociones y totalmente ajeno a su alrededor, sin mencionar que él un ser tan sabio al igual que poderoso en cuanto a se refiere a Magia, por primera vez en milenios esta impresionado.

Glossaryck siguió en secreto a Cristel esto con la intención de ver su desarrollo, puede ser todo lo anterior dicho, pero Cristel en esta ocasión le mostro algo nuevo e inusual y esto es auto desarrollo, esta es la primera vez que una Princesa es capaz de dominar la Magia a este nivel tan alto que ni siquiera él mismo había podido anticipar, agregando también el hecho la habilidad de ser inmune a cualquier tipo de Magia.

"Tan solo han sido dos Días" Glossaryck.

En un corto tiempo ella es capaz de utilizar hechizos que normalmente tendrían efectos nocivos al utilizarlos, pero ella nunca tendrá que recibirlos, debido a su habilidad nata.

Por ese motivo Glossaryck continúo observando en secreto y hasta el momento sigue sorprendiéndolo, este último hechizo normalmente debería comer parte de su fuerza vital, pero ella simplemente sigue como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Simplemente. . . Sorprendente" Glossaryck.

Por este motivo decidió permanecer en las sombras viendo el progreso de su estudiante y sobre todo alejado de la varita quien el prohíba acercarse a Cristel, puede que sea uno de los seres más poderosos en cuestión de Magia se refiere pero esta varita es algo demasiado diferente.

"Entonces ¿Qué harás?" Glossaryck.

Sin duda esta es la mejor de todas las Estudiantes que ha tenido.

* * *

Las personas alrededor observan a Cristel mientras camina en una dirección a la cual apunta la flecha frente a ella.

Después de todo no todas las personas en la Tierra pueden entender mucho de la Magia, de hecho la Magia es desconocida para la Tierra, según su Mamá, la primera vez que hizo algo de un Hechizo en la Tierra mucho se quedaron sorprendidos incluso Marco estaba asombrado ante esto, según lo decía en el diario de su Madre.

"Sigue derecho" Bill.

Aun así Cristel continua su recorrido su sin prestar atención a los demás, luego de unos minutos de recorrido la flecha se detiene en un lugar donde señala un edificio muy alto al parecer tiene varios pisos de altura.

Con la misma determinación entra al lugar, dentro se pueden apreciar varios muebles donde algunas personas se ven sentados en ellos, otros se ven frente a esperando turno frente a una mesa grande.

El hechizo la llevo exclusivamente a este lugar, al caminar dentro del lugar casi nadie le prestaba atención, si mal no recuerda, había un letrero grande frente el lugar que decía "Best Western" según como lo veía debe ser un buen lugar.

"Camina más adelante" Bill.

Sin duda o cuestión Cristel sigue las instrucciones de Bill, camina dentro del lugar sin prestar atención a las personas a su alrededor.

Después de todo, Bill la ha estado guiando todo este camino y por lo tanto no tiene ninguna duda en seguir sus indicaciones.

"Detente y espera" Bill.

Luego la varita se transforma de una pulsera de igual manera que hizo antes de entrar al Bar Gremio, una vez que llega a la entrada lo primero es saber alguna información, el lugar es brillante y amplio encuentra sin duda este es un habiente desconocido para Cristel.

"Hola Pequeña"

Una voz suave y calmada llama la atención de Cristel.

"¿Necesitas algo?"

Al verla directamente, esta persona tiene un cabello color Rubio pálido con un mecho de color verde neón, sus ojos verdes le resaltan ante todos los presentes.

". . ." Cristel.

Por un momento duda en responderle pero de alguna manera logra incorporarse y responder a la pregunta de esta persona, puede que incluso no sepa nada pero al menos Cristel intento.

Pero extrañamente esta persona le da un sentimiento de Alivio.

"Sabes.. . ¿Dónde puedo hallar a Oskar Grayson?" Cristel.

La chica por un momento observa a Cristel y luego de una muy breve inspección una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

"¡Por supuesto que lo conozco!"

Esta persona le da una esperanza grande a Cristel.

"Pero me temo decirte que hoy no se presentara frete a su audiencia"

Cristel se sorprende ante la extraña respuesta de esta chica.

"Hoy él tiene el día libre, me temo de decirte que no lo podrás encontrar"

Cristel se decepciona un poco.

"No te preocupes, mañana se presentara como normalmente lo hace"

Las palabras de esta persona le siguen dando la sensación de alivio, es extraño después de todo acaba de conocerla, aun así siente la confianza necesaria.

"No te decepcione pequeña, mañana podrás verlo de eso estoy segura"

"¡Jackie!"

Otra nueva voz llama la atención de las dos.

"Jackie, dile al Jefe que serán dos días los que no estaré"

La persona que hablo tiene la una piel morena, cabello negro corto, ojos azules, vestido con el mismo estilo de ropa que al chica que se encuentra con Cristel.

"No puedo hacer tal cosa si estás entrando y saliendo de esta forma" Jackie.

El corazón de Cristel palpita rápidamente al ver a esta persona.

"No quiero, si tiene que decirle algo al jefe será mejor que lo digas tú mismo" Jackie.

La chica Jackie se molesta con la persona quien discute enérgicamente.

"Por favor mi Niña cumple años hoy, te lo pido de favor" Oskar.

"Oskar. . . " Jackie.

Oskar muestra su rostro con cierta inquietud en su rostro.

"Oskar. . . ¿Oskar Grayson?. . . Viene a buscarte. . . " Cristel.

Parece que el Hechizo cumplió su cometido y la trajo donde podría encontrar lo que estaba Buscando.

"¡Ho! Cierto, Oskar esta niña te estaba buscando. . . Parece que tienes otra admiradora" Jackie.

Oskar se acerca a ella y coloca su mano sobre su cabeza, Cristel se siente algo nerviosa al toque, puede que no tenga ninguna mala intención hacia ella, pero preferiría mucho más las manos de Marco.

"Lo siento pequeña, pero no estaré tocando por dos Días" Oskar.

Al mirarlo más de cerca Cristel nota una sonrisa despreocupada, extrañamente pues sentir como Oskar parece no tener ninguna preocupación alguna.

Cristel ha tenido una vida tranquila a pesar de tener lecciones, clases, estudios, pruebas, pero ella no podría hacer ese tipo de sonrisa, esto la desconcertaba y a la vez tenía una extrañez mezclada con descontento.

Esta persona nunca se acercó a su Mamá en ningún momento si ni si quisiera fue a buscarla, contactarla ¿Acaso él siquiera sabe que ella existe?

Aunque su Mamá no le digiera a esta persona de que Cristel había nacido, ¿No debería al menos ponerse en contacto con su Madre? Por lo menos saludarla de vez en cuando, aunque su Mamá no le digiera nada, no hay escusa por no buscarla, de hecho en su pecho comienza a aparecer una molestia y enojo la cual va creciendo lentamente mientras sigue viendo esa cara despreocupada.

"¡Papá!"

Una voz chillona y aguda llama la atención de los presentes, frente a ellos esta una Pequeña Niña no mayor de 10 años tal vez más, su piel es clara, cabello color Negro el cual no baja más de sus hombros, los ojos son azules brillantes y lleva un vestido rosa de una pieza sin mangas.

"¡Bebe!" Oskar.

Antes de pensar algo, la niña corre para abrazar a Oskar con fuerza y le da un beso en su mejilla.

"¡Papá, Hermano y Mamá nos esperan afuera!"

"En seguida voy" Oskar.

Oskar observa a Jackie en espera de una respuesta, por su parte ella simplemente suspira y asiente con el rostro.

"Vete, le diré al Jefe que no estarás este fin de semana" Jackie.

"Eres la Mejor Jackie" Osckar.

"¡La Mejor!"

La pequeña niña también participa en la conversación.

"Espero una rebanada de pastel ¿Sabes?" Jackie.

"Y la tendrás" Oskar.

"¡La tendrás! ¡Una muy grande!"

Dice la niña.

"Bueno, los siento si viniste de lejos para verme tocar pero mi Hija cumple años mañana, por eso voy a pasar estos días con ella y mi familia" Oskar.

Oskar y al Niña se alejan tomados de la mano, al verlos poder ver un "Automóvil" de los que había leído anteriormente, una mujer de cabello negro ojos azules y piel clara está en frente y un Chico al parecer de la misma edad que Cristel se encuentra ahí, los cuatro estaban sonriendo, cuando los cuatro están en el "Automóvil" se alejan lentamente.

"¿No lo vas a detener?" Bill.

"Al verlos así de felices no puede entrar, si lo hacía podría haber arruinar la felicidad de ellos" Cristel.

"¿Cristel?. . . " Bill.

"Ahora las entiendo" Cristel.

Puede que se sienta muy tiste y enojada al mismo tiempo, pero la situación en este momento le dice muy en el interior que no desea arruinar la vida feliz de alguien más, puede que sea su Padre.

Pero ellos ahora esas personas son la Familia de Oskar Grayson y la Familia de Cristel son su Madre, Abuelos, Katrina, Los Guardias, todos en el Palacio, además, recientemente esta Kar y sobre todo también esta Marco, ella No pertenece a este lugar.

"Vamos a volver" Cristel.

"¿Segura?" Bill.

"Muy segura, tenemos que detener a Mamá, puede que les haga mucho daño a Marco y Kar" Cristel.

De su bolsa Cristel saca las tijeras que Marco le había entregado, ahora que sabe cómo usarlas debe regresar los más pronto posible y con un movimiento de su mano la pulsera vuelve a la forma de una Varita.

"¿Listo Bill?" Cristel.

"Siempre que tú lo estés" Bill.

Luego al cortar en el aire un vórtice de color rosa aparece en medio del lugar, mucho de los que se encontraban alrededor se detuvieron o incluso se paralizaron de la sorpresa de ver a alguien usar Tijeras Dimensionales, pero eso no es importante en este momento.

"E-Esas T-Tijeras y esa V-Varita" Jackie.

La chica Jackie parece estar sorprendida y al a vez nerviosa.

"¿Q-Quien eres?" Jackie.

Luego se detiene un momento y observar a Cristel, de inmediato con una mano aprieta su playera y con otra mano cubre su boca.

De hecho no sabe si debería responder a esta Chica Jackie, puede que parezca una buena persona pero también puede que Cristel se equivoque, aunque algo le dice en el fondo que está bien decirle.

"Me llamo Cristel Butterfly y este es Bill" Cristel.

"Hola" Bill.

Luego ella cae de rodillas.

"E-Eres la Hija de Star, ¿Cómo?. . . " Jackie.

"No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarlo, pero tengo que regresar a Mewni para salvar a Marco" Cristel.

"¿M-Marco?. . . P-Pero él. . . " Jackie.

Pequeñas lágrimas comienza a brotar de sus ojos, es cierto Marco le dijo a Cristel que nadie en la Tierra sabe que estaba vivo, ni siquiera a su Padres, para todos él debe estar Muerto.

"Marco está vivo" Cristel.

"¿V-Vivo?" Jackie.

Nuevamente comienza a llorar.

"Y está peleando con mi Mamá, tengo que volver para evitar que ambos se maten el uno al otro" Cristel.

"¿Maten? ¿Marco y Star?" Jackie.

En el rostro de Jackie se aprecia dolor y miedo parece que no quiere aceptar las palabras de Cristel, pero ella no tiene tiempo que perder.

Cuando su Mamá apareció frente a ellos, Cristel lo vio en ese momento, cuando se miraron a los ojos fue inevitable no verlo, ellos dos parecían querer hacerse pedazos, por eso Cristel dudo mucho en irse, pero ahora que no hay razón para seguir en la Tierra ella debe volver.

"Entonces respira muy profundo y escarba" Glossaryck.

Una voz casi indiferente aparece en frete de Bill y Cristel, por supuesto Cristel se sorprende mucho al verlo.

"¡¿Glossaryck?!" Cristel.

"En efecto" Glossaryck.

"¿P-Pequeño Hombre Azul?" Jackie.

"Hola Jackie" Glossaryck.

Cristel se sorprende una vez más al ver que Glossaryck y esta chica Jackie se conocen, pero no hay tiempo para saber la relación entre estos dos.

"Odio estar de acuerdo con él, pero debes hacerlo" Bill.

Bill llama la atención de Cristel y al parecer estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo Glossaryck.

"¿Seguro?" Cristel.

"Completamente seguro, pero no estarás sola, yo te guiare" Bill.

"Parece que la Varita sigue sin confiar en mí y por lo que veo puedes escucharla" Glossaryck.

"Se llama Bill y es mi compañero de batalla" Cristel.

Con nueva determinación confronta a Glossaryck.

Luego Cristel cierra sus ojos y comienza a respirar lento y Profundo, algo parece estar ahí, está brillando pero parece que debe acercarse a ese lugar ¿Debería hacerlo?

" _Más adentro busca más adentro y tómalo_ " Bill.

Con la palabras de Bill, ella profundidad más y más, hasta que estuvo cerca podía ver el pequeño resplandor y con las dos manos lo toma, al hacerlo todo se convierte en una pradera frente a un enorme Mar sin fin, con mucho brillo alrededor y un aire muy ligero y tranquilizador.

La mirar hacia arriba un esfera gigantesca se encuentra en ese lugar, Brillante y Fuerte casi pareciera que nada la puede extinguir sin importar lo que le suceda.

"Tómala" Bill.

"¿Eso?" Cristel.

"Hazlo" Bill.

Sin dudarlo Cristel sigue las indicaciones de Bill, posteriormente esa gigantesca esfera comienza entra a las manos de ella sin detenerse, no hay miedo, dolor, solo la sensación de fuerza que fluye de la esfera a ella.

Luego Cristel abre sus ojos, su cuerpo ha cambiado ahora tiene seis brazos su vestido rojo que tenía puesta la primera vez que toma la varita aparece puesto en ella, su cabello esta aferrado en una pequeña rosca la cual no parece dejarlo escapar, sus alas color rojo brillante mezclado son ciertas tonalidades de Negro azabache son visibles.

"Lo lograste, sin duda Sorprendente" Glossaryck.

La mirara sus manos puede sentir como la Magia fluye a través de ella, firme, constante, infinita y sin la sensación de perderse.

"¿Esto es?" Cristel.

"Control" Bill.

Ahora con nueva determinación su sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Cristel, rápido y velos se prepara para entrar en el portal, pero antes de hacerlo vuelve su mirada a la Chica Jackie, quien está muy sorprendida al ver a Cristel.

"No te preocupes, no permitiré que se hagan daño entre ellos" Cristel.

Sin esperar respuesta o pregunta Cristel atraviesa el portal seguida de Glossaryck.

* * *

Star se eleva a una distancia muy por encima del alcance de Marco, casi pareciera un pequeño muñeco del tamaña de su mano, debido a la distancia que se encuentra.

"¡Mega bombardeo de Cristales!" Star.

De entre las Nubes comienza a caer Cristales con la forma de un diamante cortado, sobre todo el tamaño de ellos es el de unos camiones de carga pesada y además caen muy rápidamente.

"Veamos ¿Cómo te enfrentas a esto, Marco?" Star.

* * *

"¡Esto Malo!" Marco.

" **¡Lo Tengo cubierto!** " Kar.

Luego de la bolsa que llevan a un costado derecho, Kar toma lo que parece ser discos planos y rápidamente los arroja con gran fuerza hacia los Cristales y cuando chocan contra ellos fuertes explosiones de color verde intenso comienzan a desintegrar cada uno de esos Cristales.

"¡Perfecto Kar! ¡Ahora tenemos que llegar con Star!" Marco.

" **¡Yo me encargo prepárate!** " Kar.

"¡¿Pensé que estábamos listos antes de empezar esta Pelea?!" Marco.

" **¡Hablaba figurativamente!** " Kar.

Marco comienza a correr en dirección donde se ve un árbol muy grande y grueso, luego Kar lo toma con dos de los tentáculos comienza a balancearse y con unos pocos movimiento se estiran fuertemente para luego ser lanzados por la presión ejercida hacia los cielos o mejor especificado a Star.

* * *

Star está muy asombrada, al ver como su ataque es hecho pedazos pequeños los cuales comienza a caer alrededor de la montaña, en otras circunstancias podría haber sido algo muy lindo de ver, pero. . .

"Te estas descuidando Star" Marco.

Para mayor sorpresa de Star la voz de Marco aparece detrás de ella, al voltear lo poco que puede ver es el movimiento de uno de los tentáculos golpeándola con fuerza.

Esto la desorienta por unos instantes, pero antes de poder hacer algo más, varios discos caen a su alrededor y de un instante a otro múltiples explosiones resuenan en su alrededor, Star puede sentir el ardor en sus brazos, piernas, rostro.

De inmediato Star decide volar lejos de toda la cacofonía a su alrededor, luego de estar a una distancia suficiente decide enfrentar a Marco nuevamente quien al parecer está cayendo sin problema, en su rostro se puede ver que no presenta ningún miedo alguno a las alturas, al parecer esto no le afectan como solían hacerlo.

"Es una lástima" Star.

El recordar aquellos viejos días en donde Marco gritaba de terror cuando caen de un lugar muy alto la llenaba de felicidad.

"Una lástima" Star.

Luego de eso da una par de respiros profundos y de sus manos unas cuerdas de color rosa brillantes logran tomar varios de los trozos restantes que aún siguen cayendo y de inmediato las arroja en dirección a Marco.

* * *

" **¡Ahí vienen!** " Kar.

Kar advierte los trozos de cristal que fueron arrojados hacia ellos.

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Cuando te lo diga toma uno de ellos!" Marco.

Rápidamente los pedazos de cristal se acercan, uno por uno pasan a los costados de Ambos luego los que aprecian ser muy cercanos comenzaban esquivarlos, esperando el momento adecuado.

" **¡¿Marco?!** " Kar.

"¡Solo espera un poco más!" Marco.

Se nota que Kar comienza a preocuparse, justo en ese momento Marco encuentra su oportunidad perfecta para contratacar.

"¡Ahora Kar!" Marco.

Un fragmento se desliza a su costado izquierdo, inmediatamente Kar lo toma con gran fuerza lo cual les permite a ambos poder saltar en dirección a donde se encuentra Star.

* * *

Nuevamente esto sobrepasa las expectativas de lo que tenía en mente Star, al parecer Marco está utilizando los pedazos de cristal para poder moverse entre ellos.

Star comienza a lazar rayos de energía en cada lugar donde Marco se dirigía pero de alguna manera es mucho más rápido que ella, esquivando con demasiada facilidad, no cabe duda que si se descuidad puede ser muy problemático.

Repentinamente una delgada estela de fuego pasa demasiado cerca de ella, si lo piensa bien esta parecía una lanza en llamas, enseguida reacciona de inmediato ante la misma lanza en llamas la cual logra rosar parte de su armadura derritiendo la hombrera derecha, luego vuelve su mirada a Marco y al notar como el comienza a producir más de esas "Lanzas en llamas"

Shhhh.

Star vuelve a mirar su hombrera y se da cuenta de que esa sección se está derritiendo, ante esto Star se retira la hombrera rápidamente impidiendo que la dañe físicamente.

"Eso fue peligroso" Star.

De hecho lo fue, a pesar de haber sido solo un rasguño el daño fue demasiado para ella, si no tiene más cuidado. . .

"Parece que no me tomas enserio Star" Marco.

La voz fría de Marco nuevamente esta su espalda agitando su espada con mucha fuerza, pero rápidamente Star se envuelve en una burbuja color dorada, para evitar ser cortada.

Slash!

El corte fue tan fuerte que Star fue empujada nuevamente en dirección al suelo, al estrellarse la burbuja que creo Star tiene una fisura marcada en ella es muy obvio que si no se hubiese protegido ella seria cortada.

Stab, Stab, Stab.

En medio de sus pensamientos un sonido de lanzas clavándose sobre ella toma su entera atención, viendo las Lanzas en llamas están detenidamente prácticamente a centímetros de su rostro.

Shhuuu.

"¡¿He?!" Star.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Explosiones consecutivas resuenan fuertemente en los oídos de Star, el ardor incandescente mezclado con dolor muy fuerte y desagradable, la rodea en medio de esto Star sale disparada fuera del lugar donde se llevan a cabo esta destrucción.

Al caen más debajo de la montaña intenta levantarse con mucha dificultad su cuerpo duele mucho, la mirar sus brazos y manos está muy quemadas al punto de verse negras, al mirar el resto de su cuerpo su armadura prácticamente esta desecha a excepción de parte de sus botas, en cuanto al resto su cintura, la protección del pecho, la hombrera, su protector de la frente, sus guantes, su vestido todos están hechos pedazos.

Pero lo más le provoco miedo fue ver sus alas prácticamente quemadas con partes carcomidas y rotas, de inmediato se arrastra lo más rápido que puede para verse en el pequeño pedazo de diamante restante de su ataque y para su horror su rostro se encuentra en el mismo estado que sus alas unas partes derretirás con aberturas en partes de su piel, es horrible.

Lagrimas salen de su rostro desecho, jamás había sentido mucho miedo como este, ya había enfrentado situaciones que la llevarían a su perdición y siempre podía salir de ellas victoriosa.

Siempre con Marco.

Esa era la razón especial para sentirse que podría lograr todo, más sin embargo ahora Marco es quien la está atacando, el conoce todo acerca de ella, sus puntos fuertes, sus debilidades e incluso en el lugar donde suele tener aberturas.

Star está aterrada no solo por enfrentarse a Marco sino también por el hecho está ganando y de continuar las cosas de esta manera Cristel estará en sus manos.

El pensar lo que le hará a Cristel es mucho más aterrador que su actual apariencia.

"Terminemos con esto Star" Marco.

Esa voz sin duda pertenece a Marco, al voltear Marco la observa fijamente en sus ojos da la impresión de que siente tristeza mezclada con arrepentimiento, pero eso debe ser la imaginación de Star.

Latamente se acerca a ella y comienza a buscar algo en su bolsa a un costado, Star está asustada, muy asustada, este Marco es muy aterrador, el solo mirarlo la hace retroceder.

* * *

"¡Al otro!" Marco.

Con las indicaciones de Marco Kar es capaz de moverse en direcciones erráticas lo cual le permite no ser tocados por ningunos de esos rayos.

" **¡Voy usar las Lanzas!** " Kar.

Kar de inmediato prepara el lanzamiento apuntando directamente al brazo derecho y lo arroja con la mucha fuerza.

"¡Espera!" Marco.

Marco logra empujar el tentáculo de Kar ligeramente evitando que de un golpe directo a Star, de hecho lo que hace es rosar su hombro derecho.

" **¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!** " Kar.

"¡Algo esta raro pasa con Star!" Marco.

Kar comienza a balancearse en dirección a Star.

"¡Puede que le hagamos mucho daño con una de las Lanzas de Infierno!" Marco.

"¡Marco ella es la más fuerte en todo Mewni! ¡Diablos, puede que incluso sea la más fuerte en todas la dimensiones, dudo mucho que algo como esto le haga daño!" Kar.

"¿Realmente es así?" Marco.

Para Marco la Star que se encuentra frente a él, parece estar muy débil e incluso es muy descuidada, cuando Marco estaba con ella, verla en este estado era inusual ¿Puede que le afecte el no ver a Cristel? ¿Puede que se contenga mucho al verlo? ¿Puede que tenga dudas de pelear? No lo sabe, pero debe terminar esta batalla en este instante para no dañar Star.

"¡Vamos Kar!" Marco.

Para cuando Marco se posiciono detrás de Star ella se entraba retirando su hombrera.

"Parece que no me tomas enserio Star" Marco.

Marco levanta su espada y con la misma fuerza con la que partió el primer ataque de Star hace su movimiento.

Star de inmediato se rodea de una esfera de energía dorada, Marco no duda y la corta con todo, al hacerlo ella es empujada por la presión al suelo.

" _Star_ " Marco.

La tristeza lo inunda al ver el estado en el que se encuentra Star.

" **¡Muy bien Marco! ¡Voy a arrojar tres lanzas de Infierno a ella!** " Kar.

"¡Solo ten mucho cuidado!" Marco.

Asintiendo con las palabras de Marco, Kar toma tres de las lanzas en su bolsa, luego de encenderlas son arrojadas con una cantidad menor de fuerza a las que solían arrojar.

Luego se ve como esas lanzas son incrustadas en la esfera que utilizo Star para cubrirse, por lo visto Kar tenía mucha razón, ella puede con eso e incluso con mucho más.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Sorprendentemente aparecieron explosiones muy fuertes, las lanzas solo penetran y derriten cualquier cosa que toquen, pero explosiones eso ni siquiera debería haber sucedido.

Esta fuerza catatónica se esparcirse por todos los alrededores de la montaña, Marco se preocupa demasiado que decide controlar uno de los tentáculos para poder impulsarse para llegar a donde se encuentra Star.

Al tocar el suelo sano y salvo, Marco comienza su búsqueda, si mal no recuerda Star salió disparada fuera del enorme campo de devastación todo alrededor de ellos se ve que ha desaparecido mezclado con enormes piedras de cristales debido al hechizo de Star o derretido.

Kar se mueve de un lugar a otro buscando por el rastro de Star.

" **Parece que fue a esa dirección** " Kar.

Marco se mueve a la dirección donde le apunte Kar, después de todo en este tipo de situaciones es el mejor en rastrear presas en medio del caos.

" **Marco, creo saber lo que provoco esas explosiones** " Kar.

Marco asiente con su rostro mientras continuo su búsqueda de Star.

" **Al parecer la Mezcla de la Magia inestable de Star le provoco la detonación** " Kar.

"¿Inestable?" Marco.

" **Las lanzas de Infierno, vibran a gran velocidad lo cual provoca que se caliente y puedan derretir todo, lo que supongo, cuando tocaron una Magia inestable lograron vibrar mucho más de lo que las lanzas podían soportar, el resultado, fue esa explosiones** " Kar.

"¿Inestable? Star nos estaba atacando con mucha fuerza ¿Cómo pude ser eso inestable?" Marco.

" **No lo sé, pareciera que tiene muchas dudas que no lo permiten atacar encochadamente** " Kar.

Si eso es cierto significaría que Star se está conteniendo mucho, la comparación más acertada entre la fuerza de Star y Marco seria decir está tratando de matar a una pequeña serpiente con un fosforo, considerando a Kar y Marco como el Fosforo y eso sería esperar mucho.

"¡Star!" Marco.

Marco respira de alivio al ver a Star moviéndose hacia un cristal en el suelo, pero antes de ir a donde esta ella lo primero que resalta la verla, es el hecho que sus alas esta quemadas al igual que parte de sus manos, por lo que se puede ver sangre saliendo de cada una de esas heridas.

Marco comienza a preocuparse, puede que hayan hecho algo verdaderamente malo a Star.

" **Marco, creo que lo mejor sería que terminemos esto antes de que ella salga lastimada de gravedad** " Kar.

"Lo sé, Kar" Marco.

Ambos pueden ver claramente que de seguir peleando, Star pude morir, lo mejor será terminar todo y esperar que Cristel regrese, después de eso los dos escaparan fuera de Mewni a un lugar muy recóndito para esperar que Cristel sea Reina y luego podrán seguir con su vida pacifica que han tenido hasta ahora.

Será una tristeza no poder verla más a Cristel, pero este es el resultado de sus acciones.

"Terminemos con esto Star" Marco.

Star de inmediato vuelve su mirada a él, en su rostro se ve completamente aterrado, no solo eso su rostro parece haber sido derretido con la explosión además pareciera que quisiera alejarse de Marco, esto lo entristece, saber que la mujer que Marco ama se asusta al verlo, el arrepentimiento y culpa inundan su corazón, pero este es el resultado de lo que decidió.

No hay vuelta para atrás.

De su bolsa Kar saca un cuadro de color negro verde con marcas azules, este cuadro tiene la habilidad de curar al prisionero que logren capturar, esta cuadro lo empezaron a utilizar durante una petición especial de capturar a un Ladrón que robaba objetos valiosos de los reyes de diferentes dimensiones.

La batalla con este sujeto fue tan intensa que como resultado el sujeto quedo prácticamente al borde la muerte por sus heridas, ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que este sujeto no era tan poderoso como decían?

Marco y Kar consideraron a este sujeto como alguien muy poderoso de acuerdo como decían los reportes, por eso decidieron pelar con todo lo que tenían, como resultado este Ladrón no duro más de 6 minutos en pelea intensa contra ellos, pero debido a ese mal cálculo tuvieron que asegurarse de que no muriera antes de cobrar la recompensa.

Posteriormente descubrieron estos cuadros y siempre tiene uno de emergencia para no repetir esa misma situación.

"No te resistas Star, pronto estarás con tu Hija" Marco.

Marco intenta consolar a Star esperando que no resista mientras esperan el regreso de Cristel.

* * *

" _¿De qué está hablando?_ " Star.

¿Marco acaso intenta consolarla? Eso no pude ser, Star puede estar alucinando debido a la confusión de todo lo sucedido.

" _Espera_ " Star.

Marco hasta este punto ha intentado Matarla, si está diciendo que la reunirá con Cristel, eso significa. . .

" _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_ " Star.

¡¿También eliminara a Cristel?!

" _¡Noooo! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Ella nació porque Te Amo!_ " Star.

Las palabras de Star no salían más de su boca esto debido al nudo de emociones que tenía en el momento, todo el miedo, terror, odio, preocupación y desesperación estaban presentes.

" _¡Yo Te Amo, Marco! ¡Ella es la prueba de que Te Amo!_ " Star.

Los gritos de desesperación la inundaban ella no está dispuesta a perder la razón de su vida, su pequeña Cristel es la razón que la mueve a seguir a delante, es su único consuelo y recuerdo que tuvo después de perder a Marco, por eso nunca la dejara abandonada mucho menos en las circunstancias actuales.

Una nueva convicción volvió a nacer dentro de Star, su corazón lata fuertemente, en su mente todas las emociones que la aquejaban desaparecieron, en esta ocasión tiene que pasar sobre todo para poder evitar lo que Marco desea hacer.

Por ese motivo. . .

"Escarbar profundo" Star.

Luego de eso se concentra lo mejor que pude esperando llegar a lo más profundo que jamás haya llegado, al tocar el centro de la Magia sus manos comienzan a sanar, sus alas y rostro regresan a su estado original.

No solo eso, su fuerza en sus piernas regresan, sus brazos dejan de arder, sus rostro deja de sentirse pesado, puede que sus ropas siguen igual de estropeadas pero eso es lo de menos, ahora tiene que acabar con esto.

Lentamente empieza a levitarse rodeada por una aura de color blanca brillante, Marco la mira con asombro.

"¡Mega Rayo Narval!" Star.

Nuevamente utiliza su primer ataque, solo que esta vez Marco lo esquiva de inmediato el ataque fue tan fuerte que al por detrás de Marco todo fue desintegrado los cristales y parte de la montaña ha desaparecido.

Luego continúa su ataque continuo hacia Marco, Star se enfoca más y más en cada ataque la intención es darle de inmediato para terminar este combate.

* * *

" **¡Salta!** " Kar.

Ambos esquivan con dificultad los ataques de Star esto pude ser debido a que la fuerza se incrementó mucho, quizá demasiado de lo que ellos habían anticipado.

" **¡Marco no podemos seguir así! ¡Ha este paso nos podrá dar!** " Kar.

"¡Ya lo sé Kar!" Marco.

Nuevamente se mueven en círculos sobre los ataque de Star, esto con la intención de cambian su panorama y poder enfrentarse a ella.

En eso Marco toma otra de las últimas 2 Lanzas de Infierno y con precisión la arroja fuertemente a Star.

Shhhhh!

Rápida y mortal como lo suele ser, Star no parece ni siquiera preocupada, más bien parece lista para poder recibirla con la misma esfera con la que se cubrió, luego impacta y una explosión con la misma intensidad aparece.

Boom!

Por segunda ocasión los alrededores se llenan de llamas deshaciendo cada rincón donde se encontraba Star, para esto, Marco detiene su paso y ambos esperan para saber el resultado.

" **¿Lo conseguimos?** " Kar.

"No" Marco.

De entre la misma tempestad de fuego Star sale rodeada con su esfera sin haber recibido ninguna pisca de haber sido dañada, sus ojos son fuertes, esta es la convicción que Marco siempre conoció, la cual admira y Ama sobre todas las cosas.

Puede que sea por reflejo, pero Marco comienza a sonreír por raro que parezca, esto bien parece una risa de aquellos villanos que aparecen en las películas de acción.

En este punto el material de su arsenal ha quedado inservible gracias al inmenso poder de Star, Granadas de ácido, Granadas de Plasma, Lanzas de Infierno, un Ice Beth, cubos prisión, todo eso quedó inservible, una lástima sin duda pero estos dos, todavía les queda tres trucos que son muy útiles.

O mejor dicho son capaces de darles la victoria, probablemente.

" **Marco estas riéndote como un lunático** " Kar.

"Puede que lo sea, pero esto será muy peligroso" Marco.

" **¿Te volviste loco?** " Kar.

"Kar usemos todos nuestros ases" Marco.

Su voz firme y decidida.

" **¿Es enserio?** " Kar.

"Totalmente" Marco.

" **¡Excelente! ¡¿Sabes cuánto deseo utilizarlos?!** " Kar.

Los gritos de felicidad parecen ser captados por Star, no debería importar, pero ante eso parece detenerse por un momento.

"¡Yo también Kar! ¡Solo espero que Star lo soporte!" Marco.

" **¡Estará bien, ella es muy resistente después de todo!** " Kar.

LA sonrisa de ambos sin duda es muy oscura, pero la verdad es que tienen un aura muy aterradora que las personas suelen confundir con locura, claro, los que son cercanos a ellos saben que eso es más que una mueca muy rara.

"¡Empecemos por lo básico y luego con la caballería!" Marco.

" **¡Perfecto!** " Kar.

* * *

Extrañamente Maco comienza a sonreír, no tiene sentido, ahora que Star se encuentra totalmente enfocada no hay manera de que la pudenda derrotar.

Luego se detiene al escuchar una nueva voz esta voz es diferente a la de Marco pareciera más fuerte y profunda, casi siniestra, es casi como. . .

"Brazo Monstruo" Star.

Eso debe ser, Marco está siendo controlado por ese brazo Monstruo, que otra razón tenga para estar haciendo eso.

"No" Star.

Star tiene que dejar de buscar alguna esperanza de recuperar a Marco lo que está frente a ella es alguien que desea hacerle daño a su Hija por ese motivo no debe dudar más.

"¡Lanza Arcoíris!" Star.

Un relámpago muy velos es disparado en dirección a Marco pero esta ocasión no lo esquiva simplemente está parado observándola.

Slash!

Nuevamente Marco vuelve a cortar su ataque con su espada. . . No, eso no fue su espada eso más bien parece un tentáculo, pero este tentáculo parece más diferente es Negro azabache, el cual sin duda parece muy diferente a los otros cuatro que tiene.

"¡Mega lanza de Arcoíris!" Star.

Muchos relámpagos de arcoíris son arrojados en dirección a Marco y al igual que la primera vez se mantiene de pie.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Múltiples cortes consecutivos desintegran cada uno de sus rayos, para sorpresa de Star ahora hay diferentes tipos de tentáculos cuatro de ellos de color negro azabache, con ciertas marcas color amarillo entre las uniones.

Nuevamente Marco sonríe y se posiciona para un ataque.

"¡Súper panques de destrucción!" Star.

Sea lo que esté planeando Marco, Star no piensa dejarlo hacer ningún movimiento en este momento mantenerlo a raya será la mejor manera de evitar ser atacada.

Para cuando su ataque cae sobre Marco múltiples explosiones vuelven a escucharse.

Pum!

Repentinamente Star es golpeada con mucha fuerza, su escudo burbuja fue traspasado con facilidad esto la arroja hasta la montaña, sin duda duele el golpe, al intentar levantarse su cuerpo se tambalea.

Star no logra entender esta sensación, a pesar de que el golpe fuese fuerte no debería haberla dejado en este estado de debilidad.

"Fuiste envenenada Star" Marco.

Con una sonrisa algo extraña parece contestar la respuesta que Star intentaba averiguar.

"Las pequeñas púas que salen de los tentáculos tienen veneno muy fuerte, normalmente deberías morir pero bueno. . ." Marco.

" **. . . Tu eres muy resistente Star** " Kar.

Star se queda sin palabras, un pequeño tentáculo de color morado sale de un costado del hombro izquierdo de Marco, con tientes afilados y pequeños ojos extrañamente amarillos.

"T-Tu. . . " Star.

Star solo puede tartamudear de la impresión.

"Ho, perdona no los he presentado formalmente Star, él es Kar Wallace" Marco.

Marco realiza una pequeña reverencia mientras apunta a su tentáculo, Kar.

" **Mucho gusto Star, soy un Guerrero, Cazador, Artista con lienzo, Caza recompensas, recientemente Chef Profecional y Asesino de Medio tiempo, mi pasatiempo la Lectura y Molestar a Marco** " Kar.

"Debes estar bromeando" Star.

¿Esta será la causa de que Marco actúe de esta manera? Eso no debe importar Star debe terminar esto, sin importar el costo, por ese motivo se levanta nuevamente aun con este dolor.

"Vamos Star muéstranos tu mejor ataque" Marco.

" **Sea cual sea lo aplastaremos** " Kar.

Antes de hacer cualquier otra casa Star se envuelve con energía color dorada y la explota de tal manera con la cual Marco y ese Kar son arrojados lejos de ella.

Una vez que se alejaron de ella Star comienza a preparar su contrataque, para ello se eleva nuevamente al cielo y juntando ambas manos esta ocasión no reservara nada en lo absoluto, utilizara toda su fuerza, todos los deseos y sentimientos que la hacen vivir hasta el día de hoy.

Al abrir sus manos una esfera similar a lo que parece ser un pequeño Sol está presente luego con ambas manos la arroja con todo lo que tiene esperando acabar con Marco y ella en el proceso, por ese motivo dejo de cubrirse con su escudo burbuja.

La energía esta intensa que se pude comparar a la del sol mismo, una vez que impacte todo a su alrededor será consumido sin dejar ningún rastro.

"¡Amor!" Star.

Con forme se dirige a donde se encuentra Marco y ese Kar su tamaño comienza a incrementarse exponencialmente lo cual incrementa más la extensión del daño al igual que su fuerza.

" _Lo siento Cristel, Mamá no podrá volverte a ver, por favor vive Feliz y sin arrepentimiento_ " Star.

Star simplemente cierra sus ojos mientras espera el final.

Pero algo extraño comenzó a suceder todo alrededor parecía desaparecer la gran esfera que creo da la impresión de dividirse en dos partes, esto fue lo último que alcanzo a presenciar antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Una vez que Marco y Kar caen al suelo, su atención se retoma a Star, después de eso, una esfera parecida a un sol comienza a caer sobre ellos, esta va incrementando su tamaño con forme avanza.

Por cómo se puede apreciar el nivel de destrucción será verdaderamente monumental, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera las cenizas quedaran.

Aun así, semejante ataque puede incluso dañara a Star ¿Acaso tendrá alguna manera de protegerse? O ¿escapara antes de la explosión? Probablemente ni siquiera considero ninguna de estas posibilidades y al arrojo con todo su ser sin pensar, lo cual sería típico de ella.

" **Okey, esto es muy malo** " Kar.

". . . " Marco.

" **¿Qué hacemos ahora?** " Kar.

Marco revisa su mochila y de ella saca un pergamino amarrado con un listón rojo.

"Usaremos nuestra carta del triunfo" Marco.

Con una sonrisa firme le responde a Kar, prácticamente está declarando su victoria, pero lanzarle eso a Star es lo que un verdadero villano haría, puede que su cabeza de descompuso o se tomó muy enserio el papel de Villano.

" **Marco. . . Siempre me he preguntado si eres un Demonio con cuerpo de Humano** " Kar.

De igual manera Kar responde con una sonrisa, sabiendo lo que Marco intenta hacer.

"Qué Curioso Kar, yo también me preguntaba lo mismo" Marco.

De inmediato Marco remueve el listón rojo y con cierta elegancia lo desenvuelve apuntando a la esfera que Star arrojo a ellos.

Luego un destello aparece frente a ellos eliminando el sonido, la visión, y refresca el viendo.

* * *

Las planicies de Kersa, este lugar está alejado de la frontera del Reino de Mewni con aproximadamente a un día, pero está a menos de medio día de caminata de la Ciudad donde está el Gremio Bar, justo en ese lugar donde nadie prácticamente nadie vive aquí un portal se abre en medio del espacio del cual aparece Cristel con la Varita Bill y detrás de ellos Glossaryck.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Cristel.

El lugar sin duda es desconocido para ella lo último que recuerda es que estaba al tope de la montaña donde estaba una Bóveda muy impresionante.

"Estamos. . ." Glossaryck.

"Cerca de la Montaña a 2 horas de caminata o 20 minutos volando con esa forma que tienes" Bill.

Bill deliberadamente habla para interrumpir a Glossaryck quien en definitiva se molesta.

"Ok, ahora ¿Dónde está Mamá, Kar y Marco?" Cristel.

"Ellos. . . " Glossaryck.

"Se encuentran a en ese lugar" Bill.

Nuevamente Bill interrumpe las palabras de Glossaryck, quien sin duda se molesta aún más, esto le desagrada, pero a Bill no le importa en lo absoluto, haciendo un movimiento con su cuerpo apuntando directamente a una dirección es especial.

Para gran sorpresa de Cristel a la distancia se puede ver una enorme esfera de energía la cual va incrementando su tamaño con forme se mueve lentamente, a pesar de la distancia puede sentirse como el calor está aumentando conforme crece.

"Eso se muy Mal" Glossaryck.

"¿De que estas Hablando?" Cristel.

"Esa esfera es tan poderosa que destruirá todo lo que la rodea" Bill.

"Incluso a nosotros. . ." Glossaryck.

Slash!

Antes de cualquier acción, frente a ellos la esfera se parte en dos, gran parte de la montaña desaparece al igual que todo lo que se encontraba por detrás de ella, momentáneamente la dos partes de la esfera explotan tan fuerte que a la distancia se puede ver como la Luz incandescente cubre todo.

Luego de unos segundos que la luz desaparece una ráfaga de aire caliente cae sobre ellos seguida con una poderosa fuerza que se podía sentir como todo se derretía a su paso, pero antes de poder alcanzarlos Cristel logra envolverlos con una esfera de color roja, lo cual evito que recibieran la mayor cantidad de impacto.

Mas sin embargo fueron empujados lejos girando sin parar en una dirección desconocida para ellos, pero con algo de voluntad Cristel logra detenerse y cuando se logra incorporar se da cuenta de que ahora se encuentra mucho más lejos del lugar.

"Wow eso si es una Verdadera Pelea a Muerte" Bill.

"¡¿He?!" Cristel.

Las palabras de Bill incrementan el nivel de miedo y preocupación dentro de ella ¿Pelea a Muerte? Eso significa que Marco y su Mamá están tratando de Matearse.

"Solo mira al rededor" Bill.

Al hacerlo lo puede entender, todo a sus alrededores parecía lentamente disolverse, el viento parecía seguir avanzando sin dar alguna pista de poder detenerse, la montaña literalmente dejo de existir, el cielo parece haberse tornado completamente oscuro en el lugar donde se encuentran, pero lo más sorprendente es el inmenso humo con forma de Hongo en medio de la explosión es realmente tan gigantesco que toca el mismo Cielo oscuro.

". . ." Cristel.

Cristel está sin palabas es una escena que nunca había presenciado, el desastre, las destrucción, los sonidos, olores, todo mezclado con el sentimiento de miedo y angustia.

"Mamá. . . Kar. . . Marco. . . " Cristel.

Glossaryck observa a Cristel mientras balbucea.

"Tengo que ir" Cristel.

Sus palabras se volvieron firmes.

"No recomiendo eso ese lugar es una zona muy peligrosa. . ." Glossaryck.

"Mamá, Marco y Kar está ahí, peleando. . . tengo, no, debo ir y detenerlos. . . " Cristel.

La convicción de Cristel crese.

"Princesa usted. . ." Glossaryck.

"Entonces será mejor que te apresures, parece que pronto continuaran" Bill.

Nuevamente Bill interrumpe a Glossaryck quien sin duda se está molestando con todas la interrupciones.

"Muy bien, si vuelo rápido ¿Cuánto tiempo tardare en llegar?" Cristel.

"¿Por la distancia? Al menos una Hora" Bill.

Cristel no llegara a tiempo necesita ir muy rápido.

"Pero si Escarbas Profundo podrías hacerlo en 10 minutos con la carga de energía" Bill.

"Eso es Peligroso" Glossaryck.

"Lo haré" Cristel.

Si de esta manera pude detenerlos ella lo hará no importa las consecuencias o lo malo Cristel se preocupara luego.

" _Escarbar Profundo_ " Cristel.

Nuevamente en medio del gran océano y la oscuridad, Cristel toma con sus seis manos una porción grande energía.

Su cuerpo nuevamente emana el mismo brillo con más intensidad que la primera vez que lo hizo, su cuerpo parece más fuerte y ligero tanto que puede hacerlo sin ninguna duda en su mente.

"Vamos" Cristel.

"¡Destres de ti! O mejor dicho ¡Junto a ti!" Bill.

"Les digo que es una mala idea" Glossaryck.

Sin siquiera mirarlo Cristel y Bill vuelan a una velocidad tan rápida que al hacerlo un fuerte estruendo aparece en todo el lugar, dejando a Glossaryck viéndolos a la distancia.

* * *

En medio de la estela de vapor y humo condensado había difícil poder respirar, hacía mucho calor al rededor, tanto que le hacía imposible a Star el poder permanecer en su sueño.

Crak, Crak.

Una vez que retira los escombros de polvo y tierra a su alrededor lo primero en percibir con sus cansados ojos, fueron la escena del lugar en donde se encontraba, todo era tan diferente que por un momento pensó que había caído muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraba, pero al ver los pequeños rastros de cristales regados por el lugar pudo comprender la situación.

Este Marco de alguna manera fue capaz de poder destruir su ataque, realmente se convirtió en algo muy peligroso.

Lo primero es saber si el sobrevivió a la explosión, puede que sea lo más probable, si ella fue capaz de hacerlo sin duda el también.

Bank!

Con un estruendo fuerte Star observa a la distancia como varios tentáculos color negro con marcas amarillas se extienden de entre todo ese humo como se está incorporando una figura desconocida para ella.

Son los tentáculos que Marco tenía en su espalda pero en lugar de si cuerpo se podía apreciar un cuerpo robusto muy gante con manos muy gruesas, su cabeza parecía tener un rostro alargado y un par de cuernos en su cabeza parecía un especie dragón de los que suelen deambular en las praderas más recónditas de Mewni, luego esos ojos comenzaron a brillar entre los escombros.

Luego en medio de todo, esa figura comienza a moverse de un lado a otro pareciera estar buscando a algo.

Pero lo más probable es que intenta buscar a ella, puede que este cansada pero no debe parar hasta encontrar a Cristel.

"¡Hum!" Star.

Con la fuerza restante que le queda Star se pone de pie lista para combatir y con pasos lentos se dispone a avanzar sin importar el dolor que recorre su cuerpo.

* * *

" _ **¡Marco, Despierta!**_ " Kar.

En medio del sueño y cansancio Marco lentamente incorpora su conciencia ante la voz de Kar.

" _¿Kar?_ " Marco.

" _ **¡Que alivio! ¡Pensé haberte perdido por un instante!**_ " Kar.

" _¿Qué sucedió?_ " Marco.

Debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo que lleva con Kar, Marco pude mantener una compostura suficientemente fuerte que le permite evitar la confusión y desorientación.

" _ **Cuando usamos el pergamino partimos la esfera de Star a la mitad y las dos partes explotaron**_ " Kar.

" _Y_ _¿Por qué seguimos vivos?_ " Marco.

" _ **Al parecer la mezcla de agua y fuego de alguna manera suprimió una enorme parte de la explosión**_ " Kar.

" _La Suerte no nos ha abandonado ¿Verdad? ¿Usaste nuestra última carta del triunfo?"_ Marco.

" _ **Por supuesto, de no hacerlo habríamos Muerto**_ " Kar.

" _Eres el mejor Kar_ " Marco.

" _ **Claro que lo soy**_ " Kar.

Con cierta presión Marco empuja los escombros que se entraban encima de ellos con facilidad usando los tentáculos negros, estos son su principal y ultima mejor arma, capaces de soportar cualquier Magia debido a su nivel de inmunidad tan alta, ambos descubrieron este hecho en un trabajo SS, cuando se encontraban en peligro de una Bruja oscura usaron uno de los tentáculos para usarlo como sacrificio, pero sorprendentemente este tentáculo Negro resulto ser inmune a la magia.

Verdaderamente conveniente en misiones peligrosas, luego detuvieron una habilidad increíble que le permitía modificar su cuerpo, de manera abstracta que consiste en un cuerpo robusto grande con manos de igual tamaño, su cara era alargada parecida a la de un caballo con cuernos y en sus pies eran gruesos pero firmes además de su espalda tenían tentáculos de color Negro, ocho para ser exactos.

Puede ser la forma desagradable a la vista de los demás pero estos dos es su mejor arma para resistir ataque de todo tipo, verdaderamente conveniente.

Bank!

Con un movimiento logran levantarse de entre los escombros sin duda esta forma es verdaderamente útil en muchas situaciones.

" _ **¿Crees que deberíamos escapar?**_ " Kar.

" _Todavía no, debemos esperar un poco más_ " Marco.

Lo impórtate es dar el mayor tiempo posible para que Cristel logre hablar con su Padre.

" _ **Sé lo que estás haciendo, pero si continuamos probablemente no soportaremos mucho aun con esta forma**_ " Kar.

" _Todavía podemos hacerlo_ " Marco.

" _ **Marco sé que quieres verla al menos una vez más, pero de hacerlo probablemente moriremos**_ " Kar.

Es cierto Marco no necesita ocultar nada para Kar de hecho no puede ocultar nada frente a él, lo que intenta hacer es ganar tiempo con la intención de poder ver a Cristel una última vez más antes de desaparecer para siempre, algo en su ser, le dice que tiene que verla.

Pero una vez que regrese sería perfecto escapar con ella y seguir en aventuras pero no puede hacerlo una vez que la vea deben abandonarla para poder seguir con el plan, por ahora solo deben enfrentar a Star y tratar de detenerla esperando el regreso de Cristel para luego escapar.

" _Kar_ " Marco.

Kar simplemente suspira mentalmente.

" _Kar, voy a seguir, puedes irte si deseas, yo lo entenderé. . . necesito verla una vez más es egoísta. . . al menos darle un último abrazo_ " Marco.

" _ **¡Eres un testarudo! ¡No me iré! ¡Lo diré otra vez y otra vez hasta que lo entiendas, si caes, no caerás solo, Mi Amigo!**_ " Kar.

La amistad de entre estos dos es tan alta que ninguno estaría bien si se llegar a separarse.

Luego de incorporarse con sus cuatro ojos comienzan a revisar el lugar y con precisión encuentran el lugar donde esta Star, al parecer ella también se incorpora para dirigirse a donde están ellos.

" _¡Vamos!_ " Marco.

" _ **¡Hoooo!**_ " Kar.

* * *

Los movimientos de esa criatura se volvieron de erráticos a directos, sin duda la está buscando.

Star se destinen y con la poca Magia que le queda lanza un ataque directo a la criatura.

Boom!

La explosión levanta nuevamente una cortina de humo, evitando la visibilidad para Star.

Fhus!

De entre la estela de humo uno de los tentáculos negros intenta golpear a Star, pero ella reacciona de inmediato para cubrirse con la burbuja dorada.

Crash!

Su burbuja es traspasada por el tentáculo negro como si fuera más que un pedazo de cristal, dejando sin manera de esquivarlo, al recibir el golpe Star cae fuertemente contra el suelo.

"¡Haaaa!" Star.

Con un gran esfuerzo se mueve para esquivar el constante ataque de los tentáculos.

"¡Mega Rayo de Frambuesas!" Star.

Cuando el ataque impacta contra la criatura sale ilesa de la misma explosión, con un movimiento demasiado rápido acorta distancia.

"¡Mega Minas de Arándano!" Star.

Pequeñas esferas de color morado brillante, salen disparadas a dirección de la criatura, al hacer contacto con esos tentáculos, suceden muchas más explosiones a gran escala haciendo que los alrededores nuevamente se vuelvan llamaradas ardientes.

" **¡GRHAAAA!** "

Nuevamente de entre las llamaradas de fuego sale la criatura sin ningún rasguño visible.

"¡Lanzas de Arcoíris!" Star.

Las Lanzas golpean la piel de la Criatura y al tocar la piel su piel, rebotan a otra dirección, generando más explosiones.

"¡Súper relámpagos de Conejos!" Star.

Relámpagos enormes caen sobre la Criatura continuamente destruyendo todo sin excepción.

Nuevamente sale sin ningún rasguño acercándose mucho más a Star

" _¡Es como si nada lo detuviera!_ " Star.

* * *

" _ **¡Acabemos rápido, esta Forma solo durada 10 minutos!**_ " Kar.

" _¡13 si nos esforzamos!_ " Marco.

" _ **¡¿Estás Loco?! ¡Quedaremos inmóviles por unos segundos, cuando se termine el tiempo!**_ " Kar.

" _¡Tenemos que hacerlo!_ " Marco.

" _ **¡Estás Loco Díaz! ¡Por eso no puedo dejarte solo!**_ " Kar.

" _Gracias Kar, eres un buen Amigo_ " Marco.

" _ **Terminemos esto rápido Amigo**_ " Kar.

* * *

Nuevamente el avance no se detiene Star intenta detenerlo mientras busca una manera de deshacerse de esa cosa.

"¡Lazo de Fresa!" Star.

De sus seis manos unos hilos gruesos de color rosa envuelven a la Criatura inmovilizándola dándole algo de alegría a la mente agitada de Star.

Si esto continúa más tiempo Star sin duda morirá antes de salvar a Cristel ¿debe haber una manera? Es difícil cuando tiene que hacerlo sola, normalmente Marco lo haría.

El rostro de Star se entristece recordar esos tiempos la hacen llorar sin importar la situación que este.

" **¡GRHAAAA!** "

Poco a poco se ven rompiendo cada uno de los lazos que lo intentan contener, pareciera que todo lo que haga simplemente es inútil contra esa cosa.

"¿Qué haría una Madre en este momento?" Star.

Ante esta pregunta la mente de Star se ilumina, hay un hechizo que debería ser capaz de matar lo que fuese incluso Monstruos inmortales, se necesita un requerimiento especial para ello, pero Star tiene una mera de evitarlo.

" **¡GRHAAAA!** "

Los lazos son totalmente destruidos y Star es golpeada fuertemente contra el suelo, dejándolo con dificultad de poder, pero debe hacerlo.

"¡Gran Meteoro de. . .!" Star.

En ese momento Star se paraliza al instante su cuerpo deja de moverse, parece que alcanzo su límite en este momento.

Es desastroso para ella ya que eso la puede llevar a su fin, al ver entre sus ojos cerrándose lo primero que aprecia es como esa criatura se acerca y sin problema la toma entre los tentáculos mirándola con esos. . . ¿cuatro ojos? Definitivamente es una abominación.

¿Este será su final? Si es así, le gustaría ver a Cristel una última vez para decirle todo y disculparse, ahora solo puede cerrar sus ojos y esperar lo peor.

Repentinamente los brazos pierden la fuerza de su agarre y la dejan en el suelo de la nada, al caer ve como esa criatura de repente cae al igual que ella.

Momentáneamente empieza a regresar a la forma de Marco sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Esta es su oportunidad tiene que hacerlo antes de finalizar todo.

* * *

Marco y Kar han alcanzado su límite, normalmente su límite máximo es de 13 minutos pero ellos han durado 16 minutos superando su propia resistencia.

En consecuencia quedan inmovilizados, por unos segundos o tal vez más si consideran el esfuerzo extra.

" **¡Marco!** " Kar.

"¡Lo sé Kar!" Marco.

Star se está levantando y con ambas manos apunta a la dirección de ellos, es posible que lanza un hechizo para deshacerse de ellos, Marco comienza a sentir remordimiento de no ver a Cristel una última vez y también el arrastrar a Kar con él.

"Lo siento, Kar, este es el fin" Marco.

" **No te preocupes, es el mejor final de todos** " Kar.

"Muy cierto" Marco.

Estos dos hicieron sin duda lo más sorprendente, lo cual es soportar una pelea con la persona más poderosa de todas, arrinconarla, hasta el punto de hacerla desesperar.

¿Quién pude decir que lo ha logrado? Nadie, por eso esto es un logro que se llevarán al final.

Solo esperan que lo que sea que haga Star no sea muy doloroso y ambos cierran sus ojos esperando.

* * *

Este hechizo fue una vez utilizado por su Madre para poder terminar con el Monstruo Inmortal Toffe, en aquella ocasión Moon le había dicho a Star que tuvo que hacer un contrato con Eclipsa para poder lograrlo.

Pero Star Sabe cómo hacerlo sin la necesidad de ello.

"Invoco a la Oscuridad desde el fondo de la Tierra y el Mar, a la Noche más oscura entrego mi alma y destruyo mi corazón para tener el poder mortal y ver a mi odiado enemigo ser devorado" Star.

Las nubes comienza a rodear el lugar dejando prácticamente el lugar en total oscuridad, en las manos de Star una esfera pequeña de color Negro comienza a formarse la cual emite un aire y aura del mismo color.

Y sin esperar arroja esa energía a donde esta Marco.

Shuuu!

En medio de todo Cristel aparece con la forma de una Mariposa similar a la que ella usa pero con otros colores y vestimenta diferente, colocándose en frente a Marco y con sus manos sostiene su ataque sin dejarlo escapar.

"¡Cristel!" Star.

Star se sorprende tanto de verla que incluso detiene su Hechizo pero la magia ya había sido liberada.

"¡Cristel!" Marco.

" **¡Aléjate!** " Kar.

Ante estas palabras la energía comienza a incrementarse exponencialmente pareciera que en vez de golpear estuviera absorbiendo sin control.

"¡Haaaa!" Cristel.

Luego de unos instantes la oscuridad absorbe todo por un instante y al desaparecer Cristel no se entraba en ninguna parte.

* * *

Todo a su al redor se encuentra en total calma, no hay sonidos, movimientos o alguna sin la de intervención de cualquiera, que la hiciera despertara, solo el dormir entre el mar de tranquilidad.

"¡. . . !" Bill.

En medio de toda esta paz, una voz intenta alcanzarla.

"¡. . . tel!" Bill.

Esa voz tan familiar.

"¡Cristel!" Bill.

Inmediatamente sus ojos se abren en reacción a la voz de Bill.

"¡Qué bien! ¡Comenzaba a preocuparme!" Bill.

Una vez que recupera la conciencia Cristel se da cuenta del hecho de que definitivamente ya no está en Mewni.

Sus alrededores son. . . completa oscuridad, lo único que se puede ver es así misma y a Bill un resplandor con una leve intensidad los distingue de la misma oscuridad.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Cristel.

"En la Misma Oscuridad" Bill.

Por lo que se aprecia no hay luz alguna, sonido, viento, mucho menos la presencia de alguien en ella, un completo vacío se podría considerar.

Lo extraño de todo Cristel debería estar asustada o perdida en sus nervios, pero en este momento ella se mantiene calmada, puede que sea debido al shock o puede que sea algo más.

Cristel de inmediato sacude su cabeza intentando eliminar cualquier cosa que le provoque desesperación, lo importante ahora es buscar una salida de este lugar.

Debe de haber una ¿verdad?

Debe de haberla, mirando sus seis manos, también el mismo vestido rojo y sus alas con rojo y negro azabache, todo en ella está en perfectas condiciones no hay duda si ese Hechizo de su Madre no le hizo nada entonces puede logarlo.

Aunque necesitara ayuda.

"Bill" Cristel.

"Hay una manera de salir, si esos es lo que vas a preguntar" Bill.

"Por su puesto" Cristel.

La alegría de saber que siempre se puede contar con Bill, de la misma forma que lo Hace con Kar y Marco.

"Pero debemos hacerlo rápido, de preferencia antes que el Guardián se dé cuenta de que estamos aquí" Bill.

Muy bien, eso no suena nada agradable, preferentemente Cristel no desea saber algo demasiado problemático y sin duda debe ser muy aterrador.

"Barbatos el Guardia de la Oscuridad es. . ." Bill.

"¡Okey!. . . Bill, preferiría no saber nada de eso en este momento, de lo contrario me moriré de miedo mientras este aquí" Cristel.

Cristel detiene inmediatamente la explicación de Bill, en verdad, ella no desea saberlo en este momento.

"Cobarde~" Bill.

"Cállate, Bill" Cristel.

Después de una pequeña discusión, una sonrisa vuelve al rostro de Cristel, esta es la primera pelea con Bill y probablemente Habrá muchas más, serán sin duda divertidas.

"Muy bien, sigamos adelante en esa dirección" Bill.

Nuevamente la mano que sitien a Bill se mueve a voluntad propia indicando el camino.

* * *

La sala de Juntas se encuentra en un silencio el cual es levemente interrumpido por suspiros o pequeños gruñidos, por parte de los presentes.

En el momento que Katrina mención el nombre del culpable de todo este caos, la sorpresa se adueñó de todos.

Katrina le pareció algo extraño ver las diferentes reacciones, unos con miedo, entre ellos La Reina Pony Head, Omnitraxus, literalmente sus rostros se volvieron pálidos.

En cuanto Moon y River se sorprendieron tanto que los nervios lo hicieron caer sobre las sillas más cercanas.

Kelly sencillamente quedo de pie sin moverse, en su rostro no se puede saber exactamente lo que está pasando por su mente.

En cuanto a Rombulos simplemente miro con extrañes sin notar nada inusual, sin duda es muy denso.

Luego de describir los sucesos ocurridos durante la búsqueda hasta el enfrentamiento y la perdida de la conciencia, luego contarle a Star lo sucedido y ver el inusual comportamiento el cual la llevo a perseguir a Marco por su propia cuenta.

Luego de eso descubrir donde se encontraba Star, fue de hecho muy fácil, la pista más reluciente fue el momento en donde cerca de los bordes de las afueras del Reino de Mewni se reportaron haber visto volando a la Reina Star Butterfly dirigiéndose a la ciudad Gremio.

Rápidamente dirigieron una búsqueda con un pequeño regimiento de soldados dirigidos por Kelly, de hecho Moon le pidió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba dala a la sorpresa, pero ella lo negó rotundamente.

" _Después de decir eso nadie fue capaz de detenerla_ " Katrina.

Cuando todos le pidieron que lo reconsiderara lo ideal era mantenerla aquí para proteger el Castillo Butterfly, como es su deber, pero. . .

* * *

"Mi deber no es proteger el Castillo, tampoco es proteger a la Gente de Mewni, mucho menos proteger un legado o a nadie de ustedes" Kelly.

Esas palabras eran fuertes, llenas de dolor y odio, pero aun así es extraño llegar a la posición que se encuentra si no tienen ningún deseo de lealtad, a menos que deseara asesinar a Star, pero de ser así lo hubiese hecho hace tiempo.

Por eso no tiene ningún sentido.

"Mi único propósito es cuidar de Star y de Cristel también" Kelly.

"¿Q-Que estás diciendo?" Moon.

El nerviosismo y miedo alcanza la voz de Moon.

"Lo último que me pidió Marco fue que cuidara a Star si algo le pasaba a él" Kelly.

Su rostro se entristece.

"Cuando nació Cristel, la cuide porque Marco también lo hubiese hecho de todos modos" Kelly.

Todos guardaron silencio.

"Si en verdad Marco regreso e intenta hacerle daño a Star o Cristel, mi deber. . .No, mi procesa es proteger a ambas, por eso iré para pelear y evitar que Marco las hieras o Mate" Kelly.

Sin ninguna palabra más Kelly salió de la sala en dirección a donde se vio por última vez a Star.

* * *

Nock, Nock.

Todos de inmediato vuelven a la Puerta principal.

"Adelante" Katrina.

Al abrirse las puertas un de los guardias que se supone que deberían estar en la expedición.

Katrina esperaba preguntar la razón del ¿Por qué se encuentra aquí? Pero al verlo detalladamente su armadura esta golpeada, rapones, cortadas y su espada se puede ver que tiene daños eso se aprecia sin que desenvaine.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Moon.

Moon es la primera en preguntar lo que todos los presentes desean saber con demasiado ahínco.

"No nos dejaran pasar"

El guardia tembló un poco ante esta su informe.

"La Maestra de la Ciudad Gremio, nos niega darnos el paso"

Luego traga un poco de saliva.

"Alegan que su trabajador SS y Principal fundador de la ciudad se encuentra en un Trabajo SS, por ese motivo no dejaran pasar a nadie"

"¡Pero eso es Traición, la Ciudad está en la frontera de Mewni ellos deben obedecernos!" River.

River se levantó del enojo.

"No lo es" Katrina.

La atención se tornó nuevamente a Katrina.

"Cuando La Ciudad Gremio obtuvo la tabla de Trabajos SS, ellos completaron varios Trabajos SS, luego lograron obtener productos de calidad de otras dimensiones, volviéndose autosuficientes" Katrina.

"Eso no justifica su comportamiento en lo absoluto" Moon.

Ella también se está enojando.

"Luego pidieron volverse una Ciudad independiente del Reino de Mewni y debido que uno de sus fundadores es un Trabajador SS, además el líder de los Grandes Nobles parece estar de su lado, Star acepto al igual que los demás Nobles, así que no podemos exigir nada" Katrina.

"¡Entonces ataquémoslos!" River.

"Eso sería iniciar una Guerra, Tío River" Pony.

"Pony Head tiene razón. . . vaya eso sonó extraño, tenemos que negociar tranquilamente si iniciamos un ataque Mewni estará en problemas. . . " Moon

El Guardia levanta su mano llamado la intención de Moon indicando que desea decir algo y ella siente para darle el permiso.

"La Gran Guardia Real Kelly, se encuentra Peleando contra ellos junto con los demás Guardias"

Esto está muy lejos de mejorar.

La preocupación actual es debido a los reportes en donde se especifica mucho grandes explosiones, caída de objetos enormes sobre la montaña y para finalizar la explosión gigantesca que literalmente sacudió el castillo al igual que los vientos calientes que llegaron con fuerza.

" _Por favor Star regresa a salvo_ " Katrina.

Katrina solo puede desear es rescatar a Star en una pieza y no encontrar un cadáver de ella y Marco.

* * *

"¿Todavía, no?" Cristel.

"Falta al menos 10 minutos más" Bill.

El recorrido hasta el momento ha durado mucho, demasiado para Cristel si tuviese que decirlo pareciera horas sin detenerse, no es que se canse, de hecho, Cristel no siente cansancio alguno, más bien parece que esta forma le permite seguir indefinidamente.

"Ya casi, solo mantén este ritmo" Bill.

"Bien" Cristel.

De hecho la velocidad que van es largo inferior a la que Cristel pude alcanzar, pero esto es debido a que Bill, le dijo que mantuviera esta velocidad para que no llamemos la atención o que despertemos a alguien.

Sea lo que sea no debe ser, nada bueno debe estar entre toda Oscuridad.

"Un poco más, ahora vamos un poco más despacio" Bill.

Lo que le preocupaba a Cristel es el tiempo que llevan en este lugar han sido demasiado largo y probablemente Marco, Kar y su Madre pueden estar muy preocupados.

Lo tranquilizador en cuestión del tiempo, según Bill, es que no existe en este lugar ya que simplemente cuando llegas aquí no es para contarlo, más bien es para permanecer consumido.

Definitivamente aterrador, esto le causa escalofríos en su espalda, pero si eso es cierto cuando regresen solo habrán pasado un par de segundos.

"Llegamos" Bill.

Al detenerse, Cristel se da cuenta, por extraño que parece su reflejo esta frente a ella, un espejo es.

"¿Espejo?" Cristel.

En medio de consunción la toda provocando pequeñas vibraciones que suelen aparecer cunado tocas el agua en total calma.

"No es un espejo, es la Gran esfera Negra" Bill.

Al mirar y moverse alrededor no se ve que tenga un final o más bien con todo es oscuridad nada debe ser visible.

"Es Grande" Cristel.

"Lo es, además es nuestra salida de aquí, ahora tendrás que hacer lo que te diga" Bill.

Luego de eso Cristel se posiciona lo más cerca posible sin tocar la esfera, sus pies se ponen encima de ella y con delicadeces se pone de pie sin resbalarse mientras esta sobre ella, cierra sus ojos.

"Es como Escarbar Profundo, la única de diferencia es lugar de buscar en el interior, deberás hacerlo al exterior" Bill.

Ahora empieza a buscar a su alrededor, de hecho es muy extenso y frio, pero debe continuar, luego de un respiro más profundo, sus mejillas brillan con una luz enteramente Blanca y con eso se inclina para colocar sus manos sobre la esfera, luego sus mejillas cambian de color Blanco brillante a un Negro azabache so una tonalidad algo brillosa.

"Bien hecho ahora imagina el lugar donde quieres ir" Bill.

Luego la imagen de Mewni aparece en su mente, el castillo, luego sus abuelos, tias, Katrina y esos dos sujetos que en ocasiones los visitan.

" _Ese no es el lugar_ " Cristel.

Posteriormente se mueve a una dirección al bosque donde se encontraba con Marco, luego más haya está el Pueblo con el Bar Gremio esa Mujer Higgs también aparece y tiene puesta una armadura Azul oscuro, muchos sujetos que estaban en el lugar están llevando armadura, de hecho todos los que vio Cristel la primera vez que estuvo ahí se encuentran frente a un Puente.

" _¿Una Batalla? ¿Con quién?_ " Cristel.

Al otro lado están. . .

" _¿Soldados de Mewni?_ " Cristel.

¿Qué está pasando?

Luego la imagen cambia para mostrarle a Cristel que los soldados de Mewni y los sujetos del Bar Gremio se están enfrentando fuertemente y Tía Kelly está ahí pelando con Higgs, al parecer no los dejan pasar.

¿A dónde quieren ir?

En ese instante lo entendió su Madre y Marco está peleando lo más probable es que La mujer Higgs está dándole tiempo a Marco para que continúe.

Puede que sea una ex de Marco pero es una muy buena persona, cuando regrese no se molestara mucho cunado Marco hable con ella.

"Concéntrate, Cristel" Bill.

Cierto, no es el momento para eso, luego se concentra a bucare el lugar donde fue la última vez que se en contrataba.

"Perfecto" Bill.

La imagen de su Madre en el suelo a un lado, Marco y Kar se encuentran al lado contrario al parecer los dos están tan cansados que no pueden moverse, ese es el lugar.

Es como lo dijo Bill, parece que solo ha pasado un par de segundos.

"Concéntrate en sus presencia y el portal se abrirá y una vez que eso suceda debemos entrar de inmediato" Bill.

"Aquí voy" Cristel.

Con sus ojos aun cerrados y sus mejillas brillando de Negro azabache busca la esencia de su Madre, lo logra sin problema, luego Maro y Kar intentando toma la de Kar, luego Marco. . .

"¿Qué pasa?" Bill.

"¿Marco?" Cristel.

"¿La encontraste?" Bill.

"Si, pero. . . " Cristel.

La esencia de Marco la tomo, con esto deberían ser capaces de regresar a Mewni pero también la guiaba a otro lugar.

Otro lugar en esta misma Oscuridad, al mirar por encima de ellos su visión continua moviéndose hasta ver a. . .

"¿Marco?" Cristel.

Luego de enfocar sus ojos lo ver claramente.

"¡Es Marco! ¡Marco está ahí!" Cristel.

Con sorpresa en su voz lo ve claramente Marco esta encima de ellos.

"¿En la oscuridad? Será Posible. . ." Bill.

Antes de esperar a que Bill terminara de pensar, Cristel vuela rápidamente al lugar donde sintió la parecencia.

Mientras más se acercaba más podía verlo el Suéter color Rojo, el pantalón de mezclilla color Café oscuro, es él no hay duda debe ir y tomarlo.

"¡Cuidado!" Bill.

En medio de su vuelo un tentáculo demasiado familiar se abalanza sobre ellos, con un movimiento rápido lo logra esquivar pero ese tentáculo sigue atacando sin parar, dificultando llegar a Marco.

A este paso no podrán hacer nada.

"¡Kar Wallace!" Cristel.

El tentáculo reacciono un poco perdiendo velocidad por un instante antes regresar a la velocidad.

"¡Tu nombre es Kar Wallace!" Cristel.

Entre ataque el tentáculo disminuía su velocidad.

"¡Eres un excelente Guerrero! ¡Eres un artista de medio tiempo! ¡Asesino profesional!" Cristel.

". . ." Kar.

Parecía que se detuvo, pero Bill no bajar la guardia todavía.

"¡También eres un Sub Chef! ¡Tu sueño es tener el mejor restaurante en todas la dimensiones!" Cristel.

". . . " Kar.

"Yo creo que sin duda será el mejor, iré todos los días a comer lo que prepares" Cristel.

Luego hablarle con la voz más tierna que jamás haya escuchado el tentáculo Kar regresa al brazo de Marco dejando que Cristel y Bill puedan acercarse sin recibir daño alguno.

"Te tengo Marco" Cristel.

Cristel abraza a Marco de abdomen con delicadeza acercado su rostro al de ella, pero algo parece inusualmente diferente, su rostro es fino, su herida no está en su mejilla derecha en su lugar había un hermoso lunar negro.

Su cuerpo es delgado no igual al que suele tener abdominales, es Joven, se puede ver que es la misma edad que Cristel o tal vez un año mayor a ella.

Pero ese olor que lo caracteriza está ahí, no hay duda alguna de que este es Marco.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Cristel.

"Este es Marco solo que. . ." Bill.

" **. . . !"**

Antes de poder dar una explicación ambos se destinen al escuchar algo que resonó en la misma Oscuridad.

"¡Es hora de irse Barbatos se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, si nos atrapa será muy malo!" Bill.

Cristel lo entiende perfectamente y sin esperar ningún instante se dirige a la dirección en donde se encuentra esa esfera, al llegar acomoda a Marco de tal manera con lo cual lo pueda tomar sin problemas con sus brazos.

Luego coloca una de su mano sobre la esfera y vuelve a concentrarse en buscar el lugar pasando por todas las mismas imágenes hasta llegar a donde están Kar, Marco y su Madre.

"¡Listo!" Cristel.

La esfera comienza a reaccionar de manera errática lentamente algo pareciera brotar o más bien algo se está abriendo lentamente hasta llegar a tener un tamaño suficiente para poder pasar.

"¡Prepárate! ¡Cuando se abra una luz intensa aparecerá en ese momento debemos saltar antes de que él la vea!" Bill.

Y justo como Bill lo dijo se podía ver como un resplandor emergía de adentro, para luego resplandecer con mayor intensidad, esto llama mucho la atención.

" **. . . !"**

"¡Hora de irnos, ya viene hacia nosotros!" Bill.

Bill no tiene la necesidad de repetirlo Cristel de inmediato salta a la Luz, lentamente es absorbida con Marco.

Grab.

Pero antes de poder continuar una mano de un ente extraño toma su pierna con fuerza.

"¡He!" Cristel.

Esto la toma por sorpresa.

"Yo también me iré"

Este anormal ser, se abalanza sobre Cristel intentando escapar.

"¡Aléjate de Cristel! ¡Ser Oscuro!" Bill.

Bill comienza a brillar fuertemente parece que está apunto de atacar a este ente.

Slash!

Con un movimiento rápido y veras el ente es golpeado con fuerza que libera a Cristel.

"¡Kar!" Cristel.

Kar golpeado el Ser extraño con la fuerza suficiente para liberarla.

"Orcbolg. . ."

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de ese ser antes de que la luz inundara la visión de Cristel.

" _¿Cazador de Sombras?_ " Cristel.

El idioma es desconocido para ella, pero el significado de esa palabra la sabe muy bien.

* * *

En medio de la luz los pensamientos de Cristel reaccionan a pesar de la desorientación, la sensación de estar siendo llevada por un rio es muy concisa.

Se siente algo adormecida, pero consiste al mismo tiempo, una sensación extraña.

" _¿Hum?_ " Cristel.

En medio de todo eso Cristel, ha perdido la sensación de sus manos, en especial no encuentra el cuerpo de Marco que debería estar llevando con ella.

" _No te preocupes, él está donde debería estar en este momento_ " Bill.

En frete de ella aparece la imagen de un templo en ruinas, dentro de él aparece la imagen de Marco quien se encuentra profundamente dormido en el suelo, después su brazo derecho se transforma en un tentáculo de color morado el cual comienza a moverse a los alrededores e inspeccionando todo a su alrededor.

" _Llegamos_ " Bill.

Luego la luz vuelve a su alrededor nuevamente dejándola sin visibilidad nuevamente.

* * *

La desesperación inunda el corazón de Star.

Su Hija su preciosa Cristel desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro, el Hechizo cumplió su propósito el cual era eliminar por completo la entidad frente a ella.

Lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos su única razón de vivir ha desaparecido por completo, las fuerzas que habitaban su cuerpo desaparecieron dejándola caer como si hubiesen cortados los hilos de una marioneta.

"Cristel. . ." Star.

Su vista parece desvanecerse, lo más probable es la pérdida de fuerza, en ese Hechizo uso una cantidad muy fuerte de Magia la cual podría causar que el enemigo desapareciera de un solo disparo.

Esta era una consecuencia que estaba dispuesta a aceptar, pero no esperaba que Cristel cayera con su Hechizo, ¿Por qué tenía que intervenir entre ellos? Si ella no hubiese aparecido habría ganado.

"¡Cristel!" Marco.

Marco comienza a levantarse lentamente.

" **¡¿A dónde Fue?!** " Kar.

Parece que las cosas empeoraron, Marco se volvió a levantar.

"¡Star!" Marco.

Marco comienza a cercarse a donde esta Star.

" _Al parecer este es el Fin_ " Star.

Su cuerpo prácticamente deja de moverse, la Magia desaparece, aunque quisiera moverse ¿Razón tiene para hacerlo? Ninguna hay para seguir adelante, su Niña desapareció.

Antes de otra cosa pasara, su cuerpo es levantado por unos de los tentáculos de Marco este especialmente tiene un color morado no parece ser el color Negro que uso para su pelea.

Luego la envuelve para levantarla en dirección a Marco, cuando ella es colocada al mimo nivel del rostro de Marco, Star comienza a llorar por miedo y angustia.

" **¡¿Qué hechizo usaste?!** " Kar.

El brazo monstruo de Marco parece querer saber el Hechizo que utilizo, está molesto, es extraño, pero nada importa más para Star.

"Tranquilo Kar" Marco.

Marco interviene en la conversación y sus ojos morados desaparecen dejándolos de color azul palido.

" **¡Ella desapareció a Cristel!** " Kar.

"Lo sé" Marco.

" **¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?!** " Kar.

"No lo estoy Kar, estoy muerto de preocupación por Cristel al igual que tú, pero molestarnos no resolverá nada" Marco.

Su mirada se fija en Star.

"Ese Hechizo, una vez Moon lo uso en Toffe cuando Star había sido devorada por la varita" Marco.

Ciertamente Star todavía recuerda esa horrible ocasión.

" **Muy bien ¿Cómo lo desosemos?** " Kar.

"No se puede, lo único que se me ocurre es ir en busca de Omnitraxus, probablemente él sepa una manera de regresarla" Marco.

" **¡Cierto! ¡Ese sujeto todavía pudiera hacer algo!** " Kar.

"Muy entonces andando" Marco.

"¿M-Marco?" Star.

El nerviosismo de Star se incremente algo extraño está sucediendo con esos dos, pareciera que Marco se comporta como el Marco que ella recuerda.

Marco y "Kar" parecen estar algo confundidos de hecho se miran constantemente como si no supieran que decirle.

De hecho parece que la actitud que tenían anteriormente ya no existe.

" **No hay tiempo de explicaciones** " Kar.

"Primero tenemos que recuperar a Cristel" Marco.

En este momento Star no puede comprender lo que esté pasando ¿Marco intenta rescatar a su Cristel? Este Marco ¿Es realmente su Marco?

"¿P-Por qué?" Star.

Con una voz temblorosa e insegura decide averiguarlo, si este Marco es su Marco.

Marco y "Kar" se miran el uno al otro por un momento antes de voltear a Star con una sonrisa.

" **Porque ella será mi futuro sub Chef y entre los dos buscaremos nuevas recetas por todas las dimensiones** " Kar.

Star solo mira al pequeño tentáculo con ojos y tientes con algo de sorpresa, luego tímidamente vuelve su mirada a Marco.

"Ella es. . ." Marco.

Marco simplemente respira hondo por un instante antes de responder.

". . . Ella es mi Faro de Luz en la Oscuridad" Marco.

Luego una sonrisa limpia sin malicia, solo una sonrisa pura de corazón resalta en el rostro de Marco, Star simplemente no puede resistirlo más, su corazón late fuertemente, su cuerpo tiembla, sus emociones se desbordan y sin nada más que eso ella llora, no por tristeza sino por Felicidad.

Lentamente Star es bajada al suelo pero esta vez se puede sentir delicadeza en cada punta de su cuerpo, luego los tentáculos la liberan.

"¿Me acompañarías Star?" Marco.

Marco extiende su mano a Star y ella la observa con detenimiento, después limpia las lágrimas de su rostro para mirar a los ojos de Marco, las dudas junto con las preocupaciones desaparecieron, con firmeza toma la mano de Marco con mucha delicadeza.

Su mano ahora es más áspera que antes, pero a la vez se siente un calor y firmeza que recuerda.

"Pero tendrás que cargarme, no tengo mucha fuerza" Star

Con un rubor en su rostro aprieta la mano de Marco y en respuesta a esto él hace lo mismo, con una sonrisa que puede hacer las cosas imposibles sean posible.

Los dos mantienen su mirada fija en los ojos del uno y otro, la sensación en el toque de las manos le hace recordar los días en los que tenían 15 años y por un instante creyeron que todavía tenían esas edad.

"Vamos" Marco.

Star asiste, lo correcto sería no confiar en este Marco pero algo muy dentro le dice que está bien hacerlo, por primera vez en 13 años ella esta haciendo lo que su instinto le dice en vez de apegarse a los hechos.

Shhhh.

Repentinamente una pequeña estela de luz comienza a incrementar su resplandor de leve a muy fuerte tan fuerte que deja a ambos segándoos.

Pum!

Sin aviso algo cae sobre Marco y Star empujándolos hacia atrás.

Los dos están confundidos por el repentino ataque, de hecho el peso del objeto no es el problema de hecho es ligero, la cuestión es la velocidad a la cual salió expulsado de esa luz, el cual fue fuerte.

"Ahw~ Nunca más Bill, Nunca Más~" Cristel.

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo~" Bill.

Los dos están mareados, como desorientados y sobre todo se estrellaron contra algo duro.

"¿Cristel?" Marco.

De inmediato Cristel toma atención sobre la voz de Marco, esa voz es imperdible para ella.

"Ma. . ." Cristel.

" **¡Cristel!** " Kar.

Cristel estaba a punto de gritar de emoción al ver a Marco pero es interrumpida por un apretón fuerte por parte de Kar, quien sin dudarlo al abraza sin pensar en anda más.

" **Volviese mi querida Sub Chef** " Kar.

Cristel le sonríe y devuelve el abrazo.

" _ **Y Gracias por cuidar de ella, Jefe**_ " Kar.

" _Es mi deber_ " Bill.

Esta conversación no fue escuchada por nadie excepto estos dos.

"¡Cristel!" Star.

Luego Cristel es arrebatada de los tentáculos de Kar por su Madre quien la abraza con fuerza y firmeza.

Cuando Cristel ve el rostro de su Madre sin duda se ve que está llena de alegría a pesar de derramar muchas lágrimas y sin dudarlo le devuelve el abrazo.

"Creí que te había perdido" Star.

"Nunca pasara" Cristel.

Luego ambas se separan para verse al rostro, para Cristel esta es una nueva vista, esta es una de las muy pocas veces que la ve sonriendo con esa intensidad y felicidad.

Esa es la sonrisa que Cristel desea ver todo el tiempo en su Madre, por ello trabajara duro por ese propósito.

"¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!" Star.

Star grita de molestia.

"¡¿Saltar frente a un Hechizo Letal?! ¡Estás en muy grabes problemas Señorita!" Star.

Cristel jira sus ojos en molestia, ahora volvió a ser una Mamá.

"Cristel" Marco.

"Marco" Cristel.

Los ojos de ambos se centran, Cristel se despega de su Madre para dirigirse a donde esta Marco y con un pequeño salto Marco la toma entre sus brazos y ambos comparten un largo abrazo.

"Me tenías preocupado" Marco.

La voz de Marco está llena de amargura y felicidad.

"Perdón" Cristel.

"No vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso" Marco.

"Nunca más" Cristel.

"Casi me da un ataque al corazón" Marco.

"Hehehe" Cristel.

Cristel le da un par de besos en el rostro de Marco sin importar si Kar o Bill se burlen de ella o si su Mamá la regañe por comportarse como una Niña mimada, nada de eso importa, en este momento solo quiere demostrarle Marco que lo quiere.

Star aprieta sus manos de felicidad ante la hermosa escena, si las cosas fueran de otra manera, tal vez si ella no hubiese sido tan indecisa, quizás estos podrían haber sido sus días en todo momentos.

Mientras Marco abraza a Cristel fuertemente, su corazón literalmente está bailando de alegría, si él no hubiese sido tan ciego de no haber notado sus sentimientos por Star lo más probable esta pequeña pudiese haber sido su propia Hija.

" **Consíganse un cuarto** " Kar.

"Podemos irnos si estorbamos" Bill.

"Cállense" Cristel y Marco.

Star no puede evitar sonreír, es una Hermosa reacción, lo más sorprendente de todo esto, es que no hace menos de unos minutos se encontraban peleando a Muerte. . .

"¿Hum?" Star.

En este momento Star retoma conciencia, ¡Hace uno momento se estaban matando! ¡Ahora están tranquilos como si nada hubiese sucedido!

"¡Alto ahí ustedes dos!" Star.

La Sorpresa fue tan alta que de inmediato terminaron su abrazo en un instante, luego tanto Marco como Cristel e incluso Kar y Bill se colocan en posición de firmes.

"¡Podrían explicarme! ¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?!" Star.

Los cuatro presentes se miran los unos a los otros mientras susurran en voz baja con la intentando de dar una respuesta a Star.

" **Sigo Esperando** " Star.

Que miedo.

"Hu. . . Bueno" Cristel.

". . . Es una historia algo divertida" Kar.

". . . Pero tiene un propósito" Bill.

Star simplemente se sorprende ¿La varita hablo?

"Se llama Bill" Cristel.

"Hola soy Bill" Bill.

Star los mira con ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

"Bueno. . . Sera una larga Historia" Marco.

Con una sonrisa algo nerviosa comienza a relatar la situación actual.

* * *

Luego de una explicación muy larga y tediosa, pero nostálgica, Star intenta comprender todas las cosas que le contaron, sin duda es mucho, mejor dicho demasiado.

De hecho su cabeza le duele mucho, tanto que ella solo puede frotar sus ojos con los dedos esperando eliminar su estrés y cansancio, aunque es mucho más cansancio que cualquier otra cosa.

"Muy bien déjenme ver si entendí correctamente" Star.

Lo primero es el hecho de que Marco ha estado viviendo unos años cerca del Castillo Butterfly y no solo eso todo este tiempo que lo creyó muerto, resulta que había estado aislado en otra dimensión donde es muy difícil de encontrar tijeras dimensionales.

Cristel y Marco se conocieron cuando ella tenía tan solo 10 años de edad y de la existencia de un pasaje de su cuarto llevaba exactamente a donde se encontraba Marco que se supone que es una coincidencia.

En este puto Star hace unas comillas con sus dedos.

Luego deciden realizar una búsqueda, Marco la ayuda, Star intenta localizarla lo cual provoca el enfrentamiento entre Katrina y Marco.

Marco se convierte en villano para evitar cualquier problema o malentendido que sugiera.

"Entonces ¿Enviaste a Cristel a la Tierra mientras nos enfrentábamos?" Star.

"Si. . . Prácticamente es eso en esencia" Marco.

"¡Eres un idiota!" Star.

Star literalmente salta de enojo al saber que todo su sufrimiento en si fue por más que nada un innecesario y estúpido complot infantil.

De hecho todo lo que hizo y dijo fue para nada, incluso pensó en Terminar con su vida por Marco, por ese tonto e insensible lindo idiota.

"¡Pudimos haber Muerto! ¡Pediste haber lastimado a Cristel! ¡O peor. . . !" Star.

Repentinamente Star se tambalea lo suficiente como para caer al suelo.

Hung.

Pero antes de que sucediera Marco la atrapo instantáneamente, luego delicadamente la recarga a su hombro y mientras la siguen abrazando, ambos descansan en el suelo.

" _Marco. . ._ " Star.

Después de eso lo último que logro percibir fueron Los Brazos fuertes y delicados, el olor nostálgico el cual la calmaba, el rostro de Marco con la sonrisa que hacía latir su corazón antes de perder la consciencia.

"¡Mamá!" Cristel.

Cristel de inmediato corrió a donde se encontraba su Madre.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!" Cristel.

"Tranquilízate" Bill.

"¡Pero. . .!" Cristel.

"Ella está bien, es solo que gasto todas sus fuerzas durante nuestra pelea" Marco.

La voz tranquila y tierna de Marco, hace que Cristel logre clamarse.

" **Dejémosla descansar por ahora** " Kar.

Cristel mira con algo de preocupación a su Madre.

"Descuida, ella ha estado bajo mucho estrés por mucho tiempo, con todos estos eventos y el uso excesivo de su Magia este sería el resultado" Bill.

Cristel vuelve a observar su Madre una vez más y en esta ocasión nota algo completamente nuevo, el rostro de su Madre es diferente al que ella suele ver, este parece en completa paz, relajado y totalmente libre.

Cristel no puede evitar sonreír, esta es el rostro de su querida Madre, el cual deseaba ver todo este tiempo.

"¿Hu?" Cristel.

Pero su sonrisa se desaparece al ver como el rostro de Marco se encuentra lleno de una felicidad y sentimentalismo, mientras mira a su Madre con esos ojos brillantes.

"Levitato" Cristel.

Cristel de inmediato se molesta tanto que con un Hechizo que ni siquiera concina envuelve el cuerpo de su Mamá y con él la arrebata de los brazos de Marco para colocarla en su regazo.

Marco solo debe ver a Cristel con esos ojos, por extraño que parezca ella sintió celos de su propia Madre.

Inconscientemente su rostro muestra un puchero.

Por su puesto Marco este algo confundido al ver este comportamiento de Cristel, pero lo más probable es que no dese que nadie toque Madre, después de todo ella la quiere mucho.

Es normal que un niño criado por una Madre soltera se comporte de esa manera.

" _Recuerdo haber leído eso en un libro_ " Marco.

" **Se está haciendo Tarde** " Kar.

De hechos viendo el cielo se pude ver claramente que el anochecer está cerca probablemente una o dos horas antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

" **Lo mejor será regresar al Gremio para reportar la situación** " Kar.

"¡Cierto! ¡Marco tenemos que volver! ¡Tía Kelly y esa Mujer Higgs están peleando!" Cristel.

En ese momento Marco entiende la gravedad de la situación si Higgs y Kelly se están enfrentando eso significa un desastre colosal.

" **Es hora de irnos** " Kar.

Con igual delicadeza uno de los tentáculos de Kar envuelve a Star para levantarla sin causarle ningún disturbio en su sueño.

"Espera Kar, tenemos que cerrar la Bóveda antes de ir. . ." Marco.

Marco se define en seco al ver la montaña, la cual se supone que debería estar frente a ellos, la cual es tan alta como una montaña rusa de Jackson, Nueva Jersey, rodeado de árboles gruesos y Bestias fuertes.

Pero en su lugar están pedazos de cristales altos, posos con cenizas oscuras otros son pequeñas lagunas con un poco de Mangana rodeándolas, de hecho los alrededores son planicies en un radio de 6 millas.

Y a unos cuantos metros de ellos esta las puertas fuertes y gruesas que protegían a la Bóveda.

"Wow, Debo decir, los elfos no bromeaban con eso de "Las puertas más resistentes de todas las dimensiones" realmente aguantaron todo" Kar.

Marco miraba las puertas con cierto Terror.

"Estoy Muerto" Marco.

" **Dadas las circunstancias, no creo que Higgs se moleste tanto** " Kar.

Marco volvió a apuntar el lugar donde se suponía debería estar una Montaña.

" **Olvida lo que dije, estas Muerto** " Kar.

"Marco, Kar. . . " Cristel.

Ambos vuelven su mirada a Cristel.

"¿Qué les diremos a todos cuando regresemos?" Cristel.

Esos definitivamente es un problema, muy grande.

"Creo que puedo ayudarlos con eso"

Todos vuelven su mirada a ver la persona quien hablo en medio de toda la situación.

"¡¿Glossaryck?!" Cristel.

"¿Glossaryck?" Marco.

"Hola Marco, Kar y Bill. . . Aunque las presentaciones no están de más, creo que tenemos más importantes asuntos que resolver ¿Verdad?" Glossaryck.

Nadie podía estar en desacuerdo con eso.

"Habla de una vez. . . " Bill.

Glossaryck se molestan al escuchar las palabras molestas de Bill, pero al suspirar decide ignorara a Bill.

"Muy bien escuchen atentamente. . . " Glossaryck.

* * *

Como todos los días tediosos de cada mañana Star se encuentra en su oficina revisando documento tras documento que son colocados en su escritorio de manera constante e interminable.

"Haaaaaa" Star.

Star simplemente suspira, no importa cuánto se esfuerce siempre apresen más documentos aprobando nuevas leyes, reformas, correcciones, implementaciones, arreglos.

"Esto no tiene fin" Star.

Star necesita vacaciones, normalmente su trabajo diario consisten en esto, pero debido a su ausencia de tres días, su trabajo aumento por lo menos 10 veces de lo que normalmente era.

"Maldito Marco" Star.

De hecho lleva todo el día culpando a Marco por todas las cosas que le están sucediendo.

"Si no hubiese secuestrado a Cristel esto no estaría pasando" Star.

De hecho lleva todo el día dejándose de todo el papeleo interminable debido a las acciones de Marco.

Aunque sería injusto culparlo de todo, la verdad es que ella tiene la culpa de todos estos sucesos, luego de dar un suspiro leve deja su pluma y sello a un lado, para recostar su cabeza sobre el escritorio con la intención de tomar un descanso ante la infinidad de Hojas.

Enseguida en su mente aparece rostro del Marco Adulto y su nueva apariencia provocándole un hormigueo en su pecho.

"¿Por qué tienes que una sonrisa tan Linda?" Star.

Luego de su cajón saca una foto de Cristel de bebe en donde se pude apreciar su piel color morena, cabello Café oscuro y mejillas con diferentes figuras de un sol y una Luna.

"¿Por qué no me secuestraste a mí, Marco?" Star.

* * *

Han pasado no más de 6 días del incidente.

Cuando Star despertó después de haber perdido la conciencia en medio de la nada lo primero que vio fue a Cristel quien estaba con ella recostada al lado de ella vestida no con atuendo de propia Princesa sino más bien una tiendo que cualquier otra Chica normal de su edad llevaría.

A un costado del cuarto se encontraban Katrina todavía cubierta con algunos vendajes, pero todavía lleva su armadura puesta, enfrente se encontraban sillones estaban Sus padres, Pony Head, Rombulos, hasta Omnitraxus, todos dormidos profundamente se nota que ninguno había podido descansar hasta este momento.

Volviendo a mirar a Cristel, Star no puede evitar acariciar el rostro durmiente.

"Hum" Cristel.

Una vez que su Niña despierta ella de inmediato salta para abrazarla, a pesar de lo confundido que se encontraba, Star le devolvió el abrazo.

Posteriormente todos despiertan y de inmediato saltan a donde se encuentra Star, con abrazos por parte de sus Padres, River casi lloraba al igual que Moon, Pony tampoco era la excepción.

En medio de todo, Star lenta su mano indicando que todos se detuvieran.

"Creo que tengo que darles una explicación a Todos" Star.

"No te preocupes por eso" Pony.

"Así es Glossaryck nos dijo todo lo sucedido" Moon.

Para sorpresa de Star.

Según lo que Glossaryck les había contado a todos fue de que un Monstruo extraño había escapado de la Oscuridad el cual tomo la forma de Marco Díaz cunado escapo.

Luego espero lo suficiente para poder juntar suficiente fuerza y conocimiento sin ninguna duda capturo a Cristel al sentir el enorme poder de la Varita actuó.

Secuestrando a Cristel y la Varita, también mezquinamente cambio su forma de tal manera para que la mente de Star callera en confusión.

Al parecer llevo a Cristel con la Varita para un extraño ritual y gracias Star que llego justo a tiempo, sin embargo debido a la gran fuerza de la Bestia Star se encontraba en aprietos.

Justo en ese momento La Ciudad Gremio se percató de la intensa Batalla y por ello decidieron enviar su mejor Trabajador Sordidum Artificem para ayudar, por razones de seguridad ellos aislaron la zona.

Así fue que la guerra fuese un malentendido, evitando que las cosas

* * *

Lo más sorprendente es que todos creyeron lo cual era muy perfecto para ser verdad, Star iba a desmentir todo pero al ver como Cristel y Katrina prácticamente estaban rogando con sus ojos que siguiera ala corriente, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Todavía no entiende como las cosas se resolvieron con algo tan sencillo, parece que todo lo que hizo fue en vano.

"Haaaaaaaaa" Star.

Definitivamente necesita vacaciones muy largas y muy lejos de Mewni, una Viaje Familiar será perfecto sin guardias, sin papeleo, las reuniones largas e prácticamente interminables hablando de lo mismo, más papeleo.

"Haaaaaa" Star.

Que fastidio.

Unas hermosas vacaciones solo los tres y únicamente los tres Ella, Cristel y Marco. . . ¿Marco? ¡¿Marco?!

"¡Haaa!" Star.

Lateramente Star salta de su silla, de hecho está considerando traer a Marco con ella y Cristel.

Bank!

Las puertas de la sala de Juntas de par en par con fuerza y con cierta preocupación marcada en su rostro esta.

"¡No estaba pensando en Marco!" Star.

Su sonrisa es totalmente falsa, Katrina simplemente se confunde pero de inmediato recupera su cordura regresando a su preocupación inicial.

"¡Olvídate de eso, tenemos un problema!" Katrina.

De inmediato Star retoma su compostura, enseguida retoma su asiento y con un gesto sutil le pide a Katrina que continúe.

"¡Es Cristel! ¡Volvió a escapar!" Katrina.

Star se levanta nuevamente de su asiento, Katrina esperaba una explosión de completa histeria y preocupación.

Pero eso nunca llego en lugar de eso.

"Haaaaaaaa" Star

En lugar de eso lo que salió de ella fue un suspiro muy largo.

"Siento que he estado suspirando mucho en estos días" Star.

Katrina está sorprendida ante este comportamiento.

"Entonces ¿Sabemos a dónde fue por lo menos?" Star.

Con tranquilidad se vuelve a sentar y coloca su cabeza sobre sus manos.

"¿He? No, digo, ella. . ." Katrina.

Katrina no sabe exactamente ¿cómo? reaccionar.

"¿Katrina?" Star.

De inmediato Katrina vuelve a sus sentidos.

"N-No. . . Pero dejo una nota para ti" Katrina.

Sin esperar alguna orden se acercó a Star para darle esa nota, luego de tenerla Star comienza alearla con calma, luego de unos segundos un pequeña risa emerge de ella.

"¿Qué es lo que dice?" Katrina.

"Nada de qué preocuparnos Katrina" Star.

Le responde a Katrina con una calma extraña.

"Diles a todos que la Princesa salió a un viaje con el propósito de entrenar y mejorar su control con la varita" Star.

"Pero. . ." Katrina.

"Además, contratamos un Trabajador SS para protegerla" Star.

". . . " Katrina.

Katrina se quedó sin palabras.

"Si alguien intenta quejarse solo diles ¿Prefieren que su Magia se descontrole en Mewni o en otra dimensión?" Star.

". . . " Katrina.

Katrina simplemente se mantiene inerte mientras ve como Star continua leyendo la nota, la cual es demasiado larga para ser una nota.

Mientras Star continua leyendo la Nota que sin duda es demasiado larga para serlo, pequeñas risas suenan ante las enormes explicaciones de Cristel, Star solo se pregunta de ¿Donde habrá sacado eso?

"Hehehe" Star.

Todavía tiene muy presente la conversación de ayer.

* * *

"Cristel" Star.

Como todas las noches Star trata de hacer tiempo para poder hablar con Cristel en el cuarto de ella, normalmente hablarían de ¿Cómo ha estado con sus lecciones? ¿De cómo se siente con el entrenamiento físico? ¿Algún Chico que le guste?

Pero en esta asación la atmosfera es algo más seria.

"Sé que no te dije muchas cosas en el pasado" Star.

Cristel solo mira la mira con seriedad.

"Te oculte muchas cosas y decir lo siento puede que no sea suficiente para compensarlo" Star.

". . . " Cristel.

"Pero si necesitas alguna vez hacer algo egoísta o caprichoso, puede hacerlo y te apoyare. . . " Star.

Star ni siquiera termino de hablar, Cristel la abrazo fuertemente y sin dudarlo Star le devuelve el abrazo, luego de sepárese ambas comporten unas sonrisa grande.

"y sobre tu Padre. . . " Star.

Nuevamente Star no pudo continuar, en esta ocasión Cristel coloca su mano enfrente del rostro de su Mamá.

Star se encuentra confundida pero luego de ver una sonrisa decide mantener el silencio esperando que ella continué.

"No tiene s que decir nada más, lo sé todo Hable con él y a pesar de lo que descubrí. . . " Cristel.

". . . " Star.

Star literalmente contiene el aliento esperando escuchar su respuesta.

". . . Te quiero mucho Mamá" Cristel.

La sonrisa de Cristel literalmente derrite el corazón frio de Star permitiéndole soltar lágrimas de felicidad al saber que su Hija no la odia por lo que ella hizo.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio mientras se abrazaban Star mira a su Hija a los ojos.

"¿Le dijiste?" Star.

El nerviosismo invadía su cuerpo en espera de la respuesta.

"No lo Hice" Cristel.

Star se sorprende ante eso.

"Estaba molesta al principio, estaba a punto de gritarle me detuve. . . Cuando lo vi muy Feliz la vida que llevaba. . . No quería arruinarla" Cristel.

Nuevamente Star abraza a su Hija, pero de alguna manera entiende perfectamente la decisión que tomo, Si él había continuado su vida después de todo este tiempo ¿Qué derecho tienen en arruinar las cosas? Si desde el principio es culpa de Star.

"Lo siento Cristel, es mi culpa" Star.

"No te preocupes, lo entiendo" Cristel.

* * *

Cristel está creciendo demasiado rápido, puede que cuando menos se dé cuenta ella probablemente ella estará diciéndole que encontró al chico perfecto para ella, puede que las cosas no salgan bien al principio, pude que encuentre a otro Chico mucho más aceptable y de la anda pronto se esté casando con él.

"Haaaaa" Star.

Star vuelve a suspirar.

"Supongo que se fue con Marco ¿Verdad?" Katrina.

"Si" Star.

El rostro de Star no se despegó la mirada de la Nota que Cristel le había dejado, definitivamente será un problema muy tedioso de explicar, para todos.

"¡Ha!" Star.

Justo cuando Katrina estaba por salir del lugar Star literalmente salta sobre su escritorio para ir a toda velocidad por la puerta dejando a Katrina confundida.

Luego Star regresa a la Sala y toma a Katrina del brazo arrastrándola junto con ella.

"¿Star?" Katrina.

"¡No tiempo para explicar tenemos que encontrar a Cristel y Marco de inmediato!" Star.

"Star. . ." Katrina.

"¡No hay tiempo debemos buscarlos y detenerlos antes de que sea muy tarde!" Star.

Con preocupación y nervios en alto arrastra a Katrina sin esperar respuesta, Katrina solo puede suspirar, lo más probable es que se arrepintió de dejarla ir sola con aventuras.

Pero sin quejarse siguió a Star para evitar que ella cause más problemas.

Claro que todo esto se debió a la Nota que dejo Cristel, la última parte fue la que hizo saltar de preocupación.

 _Mamá, pude que sea muy pronto, pero ya encontré a esa persona especial con la que quiero estar siempre, realmente lo amo y en este viaje me asegurare de hacerlo mío, además la edad no es impedimento para el verdadero amor, te aseguro que_ _Marco Díaz_ _será un excelente Rey, te lo garantizo._

 _Con Amor Cristel._

 _Pta. Creo que él siente algo por mí también XD._

Una vez que Star leyó esto, de inmediato su mente estallo, si esos es cierto, debe detener a ambos antes de cometer el máximo error de todas las Dimensiones.

* * *

The End?

* * *

Did you Guys like? I hope yes, I'll put a hell of effort in this chapter.

Probably a sequel will made, but for Now ill plan to elaborate a few redundancy Chapters.

See you in the Next One.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Quest of Cristel** **Butterfly CH 8 Extra.**

* * *

 **Before the Adventures of Cristel Butterfly.**

 **Extra Chapter.**

* * *

Todavía recuerdo aquel día, ese Horrible día donde perdí al único verdadero amigo que tenía.

Durante su estadía en Mewni tuvimos buenos momentos, alegres, felices, divertidos, alocados, hasta tuvimos una pelea en su cumpleaños.

Se suponía que yo soy el Novio de Star y aun así olvide su cumpleaños, pero él no lo olvido en ese tiempo nadie en Mewni celebraba el cumpleaños de la Princesa solo el día del tronco.

Pero mi Mejor Amigo le hizo una fiesta sorpresa, coopere creyendo que él intentaba hacerme quedar bien ante ella y además demostrar que era un buen escudero como amigo para ella.

Para la organización no tome ningún compromiso solo me dedique a verme bien frente a Star, después de todo yo era su Novio.

En aquel momento sentí rabia cuando abiertamente dejo que no merezco ser su Novio, peleamos claro que eso fue hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por un mito que se volvió verdad.

El recordarlo ahora me hace reír.

Luego Meteora ataco la Reina Moon se enfrentó contra ella intentando detenerla peor desafortunadamente fallo, después de eso Star tuvo que ser una reina temporal hasta que su Madre regresara.

Antes de que eso pasara la situación en el reino se volvió catastrófica, Star se encontraba sumida en la diplomacia, las decisiones, los problemas, sin contar que tenía que lidiar con los problemas diarios de gobernar.

Yo no estaba para ayudarla, de hecho, no sabía nada del asunto cunado todo esto sucedió me encontraba jugando videojuegos sin preocupación alguna.

La única razón por la que me entere de la situación de Star fue gracias a mi mejor Amigo quien la misma Star le pidió que se encargara del problema.

No dude solo fui a ayudar a mi Mejor Amigo y a mi Novia, esas eran los motivos principales, puede que al terminar pensara en pasar un tiempo a solas con Starship, ya saben, un poco de amor de labios.

No diré que realmente me dolió saber que mi Mejor Amigo beso a mi Novia, mi corazón sintió como si un cuchillo frio atravesara atreves de él, ni siquiera dude en abandonar a Marco en el momento.

Me arrepentí en el momento pensando que simplemente dijo una mentira para hacerme correr y saturarme de que Star estuviera a salvo, de hecho me arrogue frente al enemigo para poder protegerlo.

Horriblemente lo que dijo Marco fue cierto.

A pesar de eso protegí a Star con todo mi ser a pesar de estar débil, extrañamente no me sentía molesto o enojado, puede que eso se haya debido a que no tenía más presión con las almas que tenía dentro.

La claridad me hizo entender una cosa en ese momento, Star nunca dejaba de mirar a Marco durante nuestro escape, Mi Mejor Amigo me pidió que cuidara a Star y eso es lo que hare.

Me decida a mismo durante todo nuestro recorrido.

Star fue al Mewni para enfrentar a Meteora por si sola para cuando llegue fui atrapado por el enemigo y Marco fue robado, no pude hacer nada en ese momento, Star se enfrentó a Meterora.

Presencie la batalla desde el inicio hasta el final, ante mis ojos Star es impresionante a pesar de todas las posibilidades en su contra ella peleo valiente en un punto aprecia que ella podía ganar.

Pero luego de una enorme explosión de Magia Star quedo casi inmóvil ante Meteora.

Para sorpresa Eclisa ayudo al final de la batalla y gano contra ella, todos los afectados comenzaron a regresar a la normalidad incluso Marco.

Star no dudo ni un instante en atrapar a Marco parte abrazarlo se podía ver que se encontraba muy feliz por tenerlo de vuelta, esto en causa gracia debí darme cuenta ene se momento, la verdad es que me cegué al ver a mi Mejor Amigo sano y salvo.

Mi alegría fue tanta que abrase a ambos sin importarme lo incomodo que se volviera la situación solo quería abrazarlos.

Quizás si hubiese estado alerta o mejor dicho al tanto de la situación pude hacer algo.

Star entrego al varita y el Reino a Eclipsa la verdadera Reina Butterfly, pensé que después de eso pensé que ella desearía estar más tiempo conmigo pero solo paso mucho más tiempo con Marco.

No me enoje, lo cierto es que me tranquilizo el saber que ambos estaban bien.

Moon fue encontrada después, estaba confundida y se podía notar que le costaba trabajo saber quién era ella, pero con ayuda de todos se logró recuperarla, no creo que lo correcto sería, con ayuda de Star y Marco se logró volverla sus sentidos, por supuesto cuando volvió a estar en óptimas condiciones, se le informo de todo lo sucedido.

Luego Star me conto sobre esa prueba extraña, le pedí que me dejara acompañarla, después de todo esos monjes no son precisamente confiables especialmente después de mi Demonsismo, siento que ellos fueron los que metieron la pata aquella vez.

Ella acepto inmediatamente, esto me alegro.

Así que ella comenzó a practicar sin descanso alguno con la intención de superar cualquier casa que ele arrojaran, me preocupe al saber que no dormía o comía durante ese tiempo.

Intente convencerla de descansar o comer, pero mis palabras no parecían alcanzarla.

Por otra parte Marco era capaz de hacerla entrar en razón, si estaba molesta, enojada, triste o enferma solo a él lo escuchaba, ni siquiera a Moon.

Únicamente Marco.

Marco me dijo que lo mejor era hacerla entrar en conciencia y me pidió permiso para llevarla a un lugar en la tierra para hacerla olvidar por un momento todo.

Le dije que podía hacerlo, además no tenía que pedirme permiso para ello y creo que fue ahí cuando las cosas empezaron a volverse deferentes.

* * *

Cual la prueba termino quede devastado, Marco fue llevado a la oscuridad, ambos le rogamos a Eclipsa que lo trajera de vuelta, pero su respuesta fue. . .

"Él ahora se encuentra en la oscuridad si el Chico regresa tengan en cuenta de que el no sería el mismo" Eclipsa.

Ni Star o yo queríamos creer eso.

"Si el vuelve tengan en cuenta de qué se convertirá en su enemigo" Eclipsa.

Esa fue nuestra desagradable realidad.

* * *

Cuando salimos del templo Star no espero ni un momento y utilizo las tijeras de Marco para ir con los Díaz y darles la espeluznante noticia, de que su Hijo nunca volvería con ellos.

Yo intente acompañarla pero se negó, El rey y La reina quería ir con ella pero no dejo que nadie la siguiera.

* * *

Cuando regreso con los Padres Marco, ella inmediatamente se encerró en su cuarto paso al menos un mes y medio en él, casi no probaba alimentos o bebía agua, era como si hubiese decidió abandonar todo.

Los Padres de Star trataron de hacerla salir del cuarto sin éxito, Pony, Kelly, Tad y los demás intentaron aminarla sin éxito.

Yo intenten de igual manera pero en medio de todo me enoje y entre al cuarto por la fuerza, era un desastre no había luz las cortina estaban cerradas, solo se escuchaban chillidos pequeños en momentos.

Ni siquiera se levantó a ver quién había entrado.

"Star no puedes estar todo el tiempo encerrada" Tom.

No había respuesta.

"Tus padres están Preocupados, Pony y los demás también" Tom.

Todavía no había respuesta por parte de la misma Star.

"Yo estoy preocupado por ti. . . Te amo Star" Tom.

Tom tomo un paso decidido a la cama de Star y se sienta junto al bulto envuelto de sabanas.

"El Reino te necesita, Tus Padres, Tus Amigos te necesitan. . . Yo te necesito" Tom.

No había respuesta de ella.

"Star" Tom.

Tom se quedó a su lado un largo tiempo esperando poder volver a ver el rostro de la chica que recordaba.

Es fácil de entender lo que ella siente, el mismo Tom lloro por su único Mejor Amigo el cual lo había aceptado a pesar de todos sus defectos, incluso sabe que los dos les gustaba Star.

En el silencio Tom se preguntaba si Star se pondría en este mismo estado si el que hubiese sido llevado a la oscuridad en lugar de Marco.

Tom sacude su cabeza al no querer descubrir la respuesta, pero viendo a Star no desea saberlo.

El tiempo trascurría lentamente ambos permanecieron en ese lugar sin hacer ningún ruido alguno, tanto fue que para cuando se dieron cuenta la alarma del celular de Tom se activó dándose cuenta de que ya era de mañana.

Tom se dio cuenta de que se encontraba acostado en el piso junto a la cama y Star seguía en su lugar.

Ante la negativa de Star decide levantarse y salir de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo es detenido por una mano pálida más pálida de lo que el recordaba.

"Por favor quédate. . . " Star.

Las palabras de su boca son seca y en un tomo muy delgado casi imperceptible, sin duda está débil.

Aun así se mantuvo todo el día entero.

* * *

Para el anochecer Tom salió del cuarto de Star y para su sorpresa recibió una avalancha de preguntas de todos, la parecer ninguno de ellos abandono le lugar.

Tom les explico levemente el estado de la Reina temporal, de alguna manera se tranquilizaron ante esta respuesta.

Durante las siguientes semanas Tom entraba al cuarto para entregarle comida, agua y lo necesario para que se recuperara, lentamente parecía haber mejoría por parte de Star.

Tres semanas ya no se encontraba envuelta en sabanas, más bien recibía a Tom mientras se encontraba sentada en su cama, al menos comía.

Para aun así no aprecia eliminar la tristeza de su rostro tolo que miraba o hacia le recordaba a Marco, parece que la recuperación será muy lenta para ella.

* * *

"Bhuuuuua" Star.

Una ocasión Star no aprecia sentirse bien y vomitaba casi por todo tipo de olor que llegará a su nariz.

Luego tenia malestares estomacales o dolores al dormir, Tom se preocupó mucho y decidió llamar a un Sanador para ayudarla, de hecho la llevaron a la sala de sanación de manera obligatoria.

La revisión llevo al menos una hora y esto hizo que todos se preocuparan, luego el jefe de los Sanadores sale del cuarto.

Todos lo miraron con preocupación, pero el simplemente mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo antes de poder hablar.

"¡¿Cómo está mi Bebe?!" River.

El rey salto contra le Sanador para obligarlo a hablar, pero para suerte del él, Moon con ayuda de todos los presentes logaron separarlo del Sanador y dejarlo habar.

"La Princesa, digo, La reina Temporal se encuentra bien"

Todos suspiraron de alivio.

"Pero recomiendo que comienza alimentarse mejor y hacer ejercicio, esto para ayudar al Bebe"

"Gracias, es bueno saber que no es algo. . ." Moon.

"¡¿Bebe?!"

En ese instante todos gritaron y saltaron de la impresión, nadie sabía que era lo que tenían idea de cómo reaccionar.

Excepto Rivera quien salto contra Tom para estrangularlo con toda su fuerza.

"¡Maldito como te atreves a aprovecharte de mi Niña!" River.

Por suerte para él, Moon pudo reaccionar para salvarlo de una asfixiarlo.

Una vez que la ira e sorpresa de todos desapareció Moon y River de inmediato entraron para ver personalmente a la condición de su Hija, quien se encontraba con un rostro sorprendido o mejor dicho petrificada de miedo mientras toca con ambas manos su estómago.

Momentos después de toda la sorpresa o ajetreo Pony, Kelly, Buff Frog, los niños, todos se encontraban ahí llenos de alegría por la noticia.

Tom por otra parte estaba confundido, debido a que no sabía cómo debía sentir, lo normal sería enojo, dolor, cualquier sentimiento debería estar bien, sin embargo, nada de eso se encontraba en su interior.

A pesar de ser felicitado por Moon no sabía cómo reaccionar, River se disculpó con él, Kelly estaba dándole miradas extrañas y Pony simplemente mantenía una sonrisa burlona.

Simplemente se mantuvo ahí viendo a Star, a los demás con un rostro desconcertado y confuso seguía observado.

* * *

Con el tiempo Star parecía comenzar a recuperarse lentamente, su color de piel comenzaba a regresar a su tonalidad normal, su fuerza también regreso a la normalidad, ojos y mejilla recobraron su misma fuerza.

Claro que con la excepción de que su vientre comenzó a crecer recientemente durante los últimos seis meses.

Moon y River estaban completamente felices por la llegada de su futura Nieta y siguiente heredera al Trono de Mewni.

Según lo que dijeron, una vez que la Hija de Star nazca ella sería la nueva Reina y Moon esperaba que la relación de ambos se consumara antes de que la Bebe naciera.

Esto tomo mucho por sorpresa a Tom quien no podía dejar de temblar, realmente lo pone muy nervioso.

Pero Star simplemente asintió con su rostro sin ninguna emoción.

"Mamá ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento?" Star.

La voz de Star es muy seca, sin nada de sentimiento.

"Por supuesto" Moon.

"Claro que si parquecito" River.

Al parecer ellos no detectaron este detalle, luego de que él y Star quedaron completamente solos, Star toma su varita y coloca un hechizo alrededor de ellos.

"Tom acerca de la Bebe. . . ¿Supongo que ya sabes?" Star.

Star abraza su vientre con mucho cuidado y sus ojos se enfocan a los de Tom, se puede notar que ella está preocupada.

". . . " Tom.

Tom simplemente afirma con su rostro.

"Ayúdame, Por Favor, A-Ayúdame" Star.

Esa fue su petición llena de lágrimas de dolor.

* * *

Luego de tener diez meses de su embarazo se podía ver a una Star con un rostro más tranquilo incluso en ocasiones se podría ver una sonrisa pequeña, aunque ese momento ella no podía realizar las mismas actividades debido a su condición.

Este suele ser último mes de gestación de una mujer Mewmana antes de dar Luz, por lo tanto todos se centraban en constate vigilancia.

Tom venía a visitarla todos los días en que no se encontraba muy ocupado, después de todo sus Padres le heredaron el Trono del inframundo debido a la maravillosa noticia del embarazo de la Nueva Reina de Mewni Star Butterfly.

"¿Seguirían felices si supieran la verdad?" Tom.

Todos los días suele hacerse la misma pregunta, no solo estaba engañando a sus Padres sino también a todos los Reinos, esto lo llena de mucha culpa.

Según su plan fue en retomar su relación en orden de poder alejar a los entrometidos y evitar rumores innecesarios que causaran problemas en ambos Reinos.

Una vez que todo se haya arreglado terminarían esa relación alegando no sentían lo mismo entre ellos, eso fue lo que Star pidió desesperadamente, aunque Tom no se sentía de esa manera.

¿Realmente vale la pena hacer todo esto? Fingir solo para proteger un Bebe que no tiene relación con él.

". . ." Tom.

Son estos los momentos de silencio los cuales le hacen sentir realmente molesto y traicionado por las personas que consideraba importantes, Su mejor amigo y su Novia actuaron a espaldas de él.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso siempre lo hicieron a sus espaldas? ¿Star nunca sintió algo verdadero hacia él? Marco se lo había confesado pero aun así ¿Por qué no se siente traicionado?

Por más que lo piensa con quien esta verdaderamente molesto es con él mismo por no haberse dado cuenta desde el principio, si lo hubiera hecho, habría rechazado la invitación de Star en ese momento.

"¡Rey Lucidor, venga por favor, Está sucediendo en este momento!"

Uno de los sirvientes del castillo lo llama diciéndole que ya era la hora que desagradablemente estaba esperando.

* * *

"M-Mi señor"

En la sala solo se encontraban tres mujeres encargadas del Parto, todas estaban muy nerviosas o incluso asustadas.

"E-El. . . La R-Reyna esta f-fuera de Peligro. . . Solo. . . "

Se puede ver claramente que las tres mujeres están nerviosas, bueno era de esperarse considerando que esperaban ver a una niña con rasgos similares a los de él.

Sin prestar mucha atención a las Mujeres, la mirada de Tom se torna hacia Star quien se encuentra en su cama sosteniendo el pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas de color blanco, sin espera se acercó a ella esperando ver al recién nacido.

Star tenía un rostro inmóvil, llenándose de temor mientras que parece que sus ojos están a punto de soltar lágrimas, sin duda debe ser muy doloroso verdad.

Luego de dar un respiro muy profundo decide mirar a la Pequeña y esperar no descontrolarse por la ira o cualquier emoción que negativa que lo haga explotar.

Pero para su sorpresa nada de eso apareció, en su lugar su corazón se hizo más ligero, su rostro parece que se ablando y todas las emociones pesadas que lo estuvieron durante este tiempo desapareció.

Todo gracias a ese inocente Bebe cuyo ojos de diferente color deferente estaban abiertos mirando a todos con curiosidad, inconscientemente Tom toca le frente de la pequeña.

Es suave con un color café claro, sus ojos son puros como los que él solía tener, este bebe. . .

"Es Hermoso" Tom.

Pum

En medio de su trance Las tres Mujeres cayeron al suelo abruptamente, esto lo toma por sorpresa hasta que en una esquina del cuarto se da cuenta de quién es el responsable.

"Ciertamente es muy linda tanto como mi Meteora" Eclipsa.

Eclipsa avanza despreocupada hacia ellos con su varita en mano.

Tom de inmediato se pone frente a Star y la Bebe, su corazón le dice que debe defenderlas con toda su fuerza, solo que en esta ocasión su odio y enojo no está presente mientras se prepara para el combate.

Es curioso pero en ese momento se siente más fuerte que nunca, incluso no siente que pierda incluso si se trata de Eclipsa.

" _Descuida Hermano, defenderé a tu Bebe y Star, sin fallar_ " Tom.

"Llegas tarde" Star.

La voz de Star es pesada los cual es causa del cansancio del parto.

"Perdona necesitaba esperar el momento adecuado" Eclipsa.

Tom esta algo confundido al no saber qué es lo que debe hacer.

"Prepara el Hechizo de inmediato y Tom. . . Este es el momento donde necesito tu ayuda" Star.

* * *

El hechizo es Simple pero poderoso, con una gota de la Sangre de Tom, es el catalizador para iniciarlo o mejor dicho es el receptor de la Magia.

Magia oscura la cual le permite al usuario alterar su apariencia permanentemente sin efecto segundario alguno, debido a que Tom es el catalizador por ente la forma que tomara la bebe será similar a la del catalizador.

"Cuando la Sombra cambia de un lugar a otro también lo hace el día. . ." Eclipsa.

El conjuro era algo preocupante pero todo prosigue sin dificultad, pero aun así Tom no baja su guardia, después de todo ella es la Reina de la Oscuridad.

"Cristel" Star.

Tom observa a Star con confusión.

"El nombre de la bebe es Cristel. . . Cristel Butterfly. . . Mi Hermosa Cristel" Star.

Instintivamente Star abraza a su bebe con fuerza y alegría, sin duda es instinto materno lo que esta despertante dentro de ella.

Sin embargo a pesar de las expresiones faciales Tom observa los ojos de Star los cuales están completamente muertos y oscuros, algo completamente opuesto a sus acciones y palabras.

Quizás si hubiese dicho algo en ese momento las cosas no se hubiesen sido de otra manera.

* * *

Cuando el Hechizo acabo la apariencia de la Bebe Cristel era enteramente diferente a la que Tom conoció.

"Asegúrense de que ninguna Magia interfiera con ella hasta los 14 años, ya que cuando los cumpla el Hechizo será irreversible" Eclipsa.

Luego de eso Star borro la memoria de las Mujeres con un poco de Magia para encubrir todo, además me amenazó a pesar de todo, ella realmente cambio en ese momento.

Entre celebraciones, besos o alegría, todo aprecia una Mentira a los ojos de Tom, pero cuando puedo cargar a la Bebe Cristel, por primera vez pudo sentir algo de verdadera calma en si vida.

* * *

Mientras Tom entra a su cuarto real se detiene una momento en la entrada.

"Sal de una vez, sé que esta aquí" Tom.

El cuarto de Tom es amplio, con una cama grande cubierto de fundas y pieles oscura o rojas, en una sección del cuarto esta un escritorio grande con adornos de gárgolas además una silla muy cómoda color negro.

Un pequeño librero grande, balcón, hasta una sala en medio de todo y contando el mini bar con muchas bebidas de calidad provenientes del inframundo y de otros Reino incluyendo de la Tierra.

"Ho, eras tú, pasa y toma asiento" Tom.

Enseguida de entre las sombras aparece una figura fornida un poco más alta que Tom, vestida de pantalón Negro, botas negras con placas metálicas, camisa y sudadera Negra con placas de metal cubriendo hombros, brazos y pecho.

Sin prestar atención alguna se servirse un trago tranquilamente, luego se dirige a su pequeña sala para tomar asiento en el sofá más cómodo.

"Si lo deseas puedes tomar un vaso" Tom.

"Paso, tengo que Salir de viaje muy temprano"

"Como quieras" Tom.

Tom da un pequeño sorbo a su trago sin preocupación alguna, mientras que el supuesta intruso toma asiente frente a él.

"¿Sabes? También puedes entrar por la Puerta Principal de vez en cuando" Tom.

"Recuerda que tus Guardias matan primero y preguntan después"

"Cierto, debo conseguir a alguien con mejor criterio" Tom.

Ambos disfrutan la calma que se presenta en este momento, no hay ninguna presión que los moleste o los obligue a apresurar el momento.

"Por cierto, no te de las Gracias, por el aviso, de no haberlo hecho pude haber tenido muchos problemas"

"Ni lo menciones, para que son los Amigos" Tom.

Tom levanta su vaso en señal de aprobación.

"Aun así, la pregunta es ¿Por qué un Trabajador SS se infiltraría en el Castillo Lucitor, especialmente al cuarto del rey? Marco" Tom.

Frente a Tom se encuentra su Amigo Marco Díaz.

"¿Acaso vienes a asesinarme?" Tom.

Marco simplemente se ríe levemente.

"Nada de eso, vengo por otro asuntos" Marco.

Tom lo mira fijamente con la misma sonrisa que Marco tiene en su rostro.

"¿Pudieras conseguirme otra espada de almas?" Marco.

"¿Que le sucedió a la que les entregue la primera vez?" Tom.

"Desapareció con la Bóveda y con toda la Montaña también" Marco.

Tom escupe su trago de la impresión mientras comienza a reír sin detenerse por un largo tiempo.

Hablando de eso el día de hoy llegaron reportes en donde se decía que la Reyna Butterfly había destruido una Montaña al intentar rescatar a la Princesa, sonaba muy fantasioso pero al escuchar a Marco decirlo no hay duda de que es verdad.

"No es gracioso, Higgs cortara mi cabeza si no repongo pronto" Marco.

Marco realmente está preocupado.

"Jeje, La maestra de Ciudad Gremio sí que sabe controlarte" Tom.

Tom descubrió a Marco no hace más de un mes antes del incidente, esto fue en una misión que él mismo Tom había colocado en la Ciudad Gremio, requiriendo a su mejor trabajador.

De inmediato Tom reconoció que ese era Marco a pesar de llevar una máscara, luego de una conversación con él se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo el mismo Marco de siempre claro que ahora es adulto.

Luego del Trabajo Marco y Tom mantuvieron una comunicación muy discreta y por supuesto a escondidas de todos.

La recompensa fue una espada de almas la cual es muy rara y difícil ce conseguir incluso en el Inframundo, pedir otra es como pedir la vida de un Rey.

"Muy bien, ven en cuatro días, para entonces la tendré aquí" Tom.

"¡Gracias!" Marco.

Marco se levanta alegremente.

"Claro que no saldrá barato" Tom.

Marco se paraliza.

"Esperaba que me la entregaras como un Favor" Marco.

"Pero Negocios son Negocios, nada Personal ¿Sabes?" Tom.

Marco solo puede suspirar y aceptar la condición.

"Muy bien" Marco.

Luego de so Marco camina en dirección al balcón dispuesto a irse, claro sin antes detenerse para mirar a Tom una vez más.

"Tom. . . Si Hablas con Star nuevamente puede que ella. . ." Marco.

Tom detiene a Marco de seguir hablando.

"Amigo, para tu información estoy saliendo con la Princesa Ram" Tom.

"Ho" Marco.

"Si alguien tiene que Hablar con Star, ese deberías ser tú" Marco.

Marco nuevamente se dispone a salir por el Balcón.

"Tratare" Marco.

Luego de eso Marco desaparece de la vista de Tom.

"También Habla con Cristel"

Tom está muy seguro de que ni Marco o Star han hablado sobre su relación actual, siempre son tan exasperante, ambos se Aman e incluso tiene una Hija ¿Cómo es posible que estos idiotas no se Casan de una vez?

"Haaa" Tom.

Luego de ese largo suspiro Tom termina su trago de un golpe.

"¡Guardias! ¡Tráiganme al Recolector! ¡Necesito encontrar algo!" Tom.

Con esto Tom se concentra en conseguir el encargo de Marco.

* * *

 **The Bar**

* * *

Nunca odie a nadie, no me importaba si eran unos completos idiotas, claro que me molestaba, también los golpeaba, en ocasiones me deshacía de los Molestos, permanentemente.

Pero en ningún momento odie a alguno de ellos, todas sus elecciones los llevaron hacia ese punto era inevitable, no hay manera de Odiarlos, pudo también ser coincidencia o destino.

Aunque solo a ella no puedo evitar Odiarla.

* * *

Todavía lo recuerdo o ¿Sera que no deseo olvidarlo? Luego de que ella nos dijo que no somos necesarios y que se disolviera el Alto consejo de Magia, cada uno de nosotros decidimos tomar caminos separados.

La idea es buscar su propio camino.

Pero desafortunadamente esos dos solo decidieron mantenerse cerca de la actual reina Butterfly "En caso de que nos necesite" según ellos.

Ella misma lo dijo nosotros no somos bienvenidos y que no cesecita de nosotros.

La única razón por la cual ayude fue porque Marco me lo pidió como un favor, bueno, a pesar de ser una ayuda para ella, él es mi amigo así que no puedo dejarlo, ¿Quién sabe en qué problema se meta sino estoy vigilándolo?

* * *

Cuando desperté Marco me informo de todo lo que sucedió hasta el momento, sinceramente no me importo en lo absoluto el estado del Reino mucho menos lo que le suceda a ella.

Eclipsa gobernando no es asunto mío, pero Moon estaba desaparecida y ella era una conocida o algo similar a una amiga, creo, bueno de todos modos me uní a la búsqueda.

Por suerte logramos encontrarla estaba confundida y desorientada pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con descanso.

* * *

Entonces esos Monjes extraños llegaron con esa famosa prueba, personalmente no me importaba mucho lo que le sucediera.

Pero en cuanto mi Amigo. . .

"Ten mucho cuidado ¿De acuerdo? Esos Monjes no son exactamente cuerdos o seguros" Hekapoo.

"Te preocupas Mucho H-Poo" Marco.

"¡No me llames así!" Hekapoo.

Su flama en su cabeza se eleva con una mayor intensidad.

"Solo cuídate y no hagas nada peligroso como sueles hacerlo" Hekapoo.

"H-Poo ya me conoces soy el Chico Seguridad" Marco.

"Lo eres, pero solo cuando Star no está cerca" Hekapoo.

Una vez que Marco termina de empacar sus cosas levanta su mochila dispuesto a ir al cuarto de Star.

"No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso y además cuando regrese vamos nuevamente a ese Bar que te encanta, yo invito" Marco.

Con su usual sonrisa y voz adulta hace que la misma Hekapoo no pueda evitar sonreír de alegría, sin duda Marco es su mejor amigo.

"Excelente es una promesa, No te atrevas a faltar" Hekapoo.

"Por supuesto que no" Marco.

Después de eso Hekapoo abre un portal de color naranja y entra en él, claro no antes de darle un golpe en la nuca a su mejor amigo Marco.

* * *

Hekapoo espero pacientemente que todos regresaran, por lo tanto comenzó a vigilar el castillo en secreto, ya que cierta persona prometió invitarle una bebida de sus favoritas y por supuesto la mas cara.

"Deja de mentirme" Hekapoo.

Sin embargo, cuando todos regresaron de la prueba, alguien no había regresado, esto la preocupo momentáneamente, pero si se trata de Marco el debió atrasarse por algún motivo en especial.

Él siempre es así ¿Verdad?

"Respóndeme de una vez" Hekapoo.

Ese día la realidad que conocía y amaba se había esfumado, Star ni siquiera fue capaz de hablar simplemente camino directo a su cuarto, ignorando a todos desde sus propios Padres, amigos o Novio.

Ni si quiera respondía a ella quien la seguía a pesar de seguirla todo su camino hasta su habitación.

"¡Dime donde esta Marco!" Hekapoo.

Star se detuvo un momento antes de entrar a su cuarto.

"Marco nunca volverá. . . La oscuridad lo tomo y no pude hacer nada. . . " Star.

Con esas horribles palabras Star se encerró en su cuarto dejando a Hekapoo mirando la puerta mientras intentaba asimilar al horrible verdad.

* * *

Ese día no llovía como sucedía en esas películas que solía ver, cielos nublados con ligeras lluvias, viento, de hecho fue todo lo contrario.

El día están soleado ni una sola nueve había en ese cielo, ni siquiera nada de viento, solo los rayos del sol estaban presentes al igual que el calor.

A pesar de lo brillante y feliz que parecía las cosas, este día no hay felicidad en el aire solo tristeza especialmente para los Díaz, ese día toda la Familia está reunida para dar luto.

En ese pequeño templo o Iglesia como los Humanos lo llaman, en una sala se encuentran varias fotos de Marco Ubaldo Díaz pero en el centro hay una Foto en particular la cual es enorme mostrándolo con su rostro sonriente.

Esa es exactamente como era él, siempre mostrando lo mejor de él a pasear de tener miedo o tristeza.

Sin duda es la mejor Foto para describirlo.

Frente a la sala se encontraba una Mujer vestida de Negro con fuel Blanca como la nieve, ojos rojos al igual que su cabello con cuernos en su cabeza y una pequeña flama estaba ahí mismo.

Pocos la notaron al principio pero los que loa hacían comenzaban a decirles a los otros y al final todos terminaron viendo al invitado humanoide, la cual sostiene una par de flores muy extrañas con forma de una flama.

Al parecer Amigos y familia de él se encuentra ahí una Chica de cabello oscuro llora sobre el h9ombro de una Chica de cabello rubio pálido, otros chicos pelirrojo y otro de cabello café muy oscuro está ahí.

Sin molestarse por la mirada de los presentes, Hekapoo entro y con pasos lentos camino en dirección donde estaban todas esas Fotografías, especialmente a la Foto principal.

Debajo de ella coloca el racimo de Flores para su mira con tristeza por un par de minutos, recordando los días en que se encargaban de cerrar portales peligrosos, comiendo en lugares extraños, bebiendo después de sus misiones o riendo mientras se hacían bromas entre ellos.

"Buenos tiempos ¿Verdad Marco?" Hekapoo.

Con una sonrisa melancólica se da vuelta para ver a los Padres y Hermano de Marco, la única razón de conocerlos es porque en ocasiones cunado se encontraban en el Bar solían compartir Historias.

Entre ellas la llegada de su Hermano Marco Jr. Lo cual fue bastante irónico.

"Debes ser amigo de Marco ¿Verdad?" Rafael.

El Padre Marco no sabía si afirmarlo o no.

"¿O Novia?" Angie.

La Madre de Marco parece que tiene una idea errada de su propio Hijo.

Aun así se mantuvo frente a ellos y por una vez en toda si existencia la Sonrisa de Hekapoo es sincera, pero no deja de ser triste, aun así contuvo sus lágrimas y de su bolsa saca un una funda de color rojo.

Viendo la confusión de los Padres de Marco, Hekapoo decide desenvolverla por ellos, para sorpresa de los Díaz y para los presentes, hay unas tijeras con un mango color rojo brillante con forma cuadrada, con una insignia en el centro de forma de una D, además las puntas son grises oscura, mientras que las navajas con plateadas.

Son un nuevo par de tijeras.

Todos miran con detenimiento las tijeras, ingenuos de no saber la función de ellas, pero Hekapoo no está ahí para dar explicaciones sino para entregar algo muy importante.

"Soy forjadora de todas las tijeras dimensionales que son entregadas para todas las entidades que la merezcan" Hekapoo.

Todos guardaban silencio con la intención de escuchar lo que diga el extraño ser humanoide.

"Y no hay otro Humano en esta Tierra, aparte de Marco Ubaldo Díaz que merezca tener estas Tijeras" Hekapoo.

Nuevamente Hekapoo acerca las tijeras a los Díaz.

"Aunque Marco Ubaldo Díaz no está entre nosotros, por derecho los miembros de la Familia Díaz son digno de tener estas Tijeras" Hekapoo.

Hekapoo entrega las Tijeras al Pequeño Marco Jr. Con una sonrosa llena de lágrimas.

"Marco no solo fue digno de tenerlas, también fue el único verdadero Amigo en mi propia existencia, por favor cuiden esas Tijeras" Hekapoo.

De su bolsa saca sus Tijeras y con ellas corta un portal para regresar a su lugar forja, pero no sin antes de mirar a los Díaz.

"Si alguna vez necesitan algo, usen esas Tijeras para buscarme, solo piensen en Hekapoo y estarán ahí sin problema" Hekapoo.

Con eso se retira sin esperar por preguntas o cualquier otra cosa, después de todo nunca fue buena en despedidas o interrogaciones.

* * *

Tiempo después de que Hekapoo abandono su trabajo como parte del Alto Consejo de Magia o mejor dicho "Los desalojaran" la mayor parte de su tiempo libre lo paso revisando lugares, investigando nuevas dimensiones o principalmente bebiendo.

En esos momentos era exactamente donde sus días continuaban.

* * *

"Aquí esta Ice Purple in Fire"

El cantinero sirve si famosa bebida preparada con un ingrediente desconocidos que definitivamente nadie ordena excepto una persona.

Esta persona solía venir al menos una vez cada semana, pero luego de cierto incidente comenzó a ir cada vez que se sentía mal lo cual solía ser muy seguido.

Cuando se mejoró comenzó a ir cada fin de semana para hacer negocio solo con gente muy peligrosa, en otros tiempos ella ni siquiera dejaría que se acercaran a ella.

Tomaría sus Tijeras para hacer pedazos a esa basura o enviarlo a un lugar sin retorno, pero ahora.

Hekapoo simplemente pasa sus días aburridos en el bar bebiendo y cunado está suficientemente fuera de sí, ciertas entidades toman ventaja de ello convenciéndola para que ella tomara el trabajo de Forja.

Claro está que recibía una gratificación por parte de las entidades, puede que ella no solo sepa o que lo ignore, pero estos trabajos comenzaron a causar estragos en muchos reinos.

Incluso hubo casos en donde ataca el castillo del Reino Pony Head o el más famoso fue del Ladrón que podía infiltrarse en cualquier lugar y robaba los objetos más valiosos.

De Hecho para detenerlo se tuvo que pedir ayuda del único Trabajador SS para ello.

" **¿No crees que has bebido demasiados?** "

Hekapoo simplemente vuelve su mirada hacia la entidad que la llama, para no sorpresa de ella esta entidad es nada más que el mismo Trabajador SS Sordidum Artificem.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo ~" Hekapoo.

No se necesita ser un investigador profesional para saber que ella está fuera de sus sentidos, sin contar las otras seis copas vacías en la barra.

Esta entidad tiene figura fornida es más alta que ella, vestido de pantalón Negro, botas negras con placas metálicas, camisa y sudadera Negra con placas de metal cubriendo hombros, brazos y pecho.

Además esa mascara de esqueleto que suele usar todo el tiempo, ni siquiera Hekapoo ha sido capaz de verlo sin ella probablemente debe ser alguien con un aposado malo.

"Nadie me dice que es lo que debo hacer~ quizás solo él~" Hekapoo.

Este trabajador SS fue el encargado de desacerse de cada uno de los problemas ocasionados por los descuidos de la misma Hekapoo, en esencia se considera un tipo Bueno.

Lentamente toma asiento a lado de ella.

"¿Le sirvo algo?"

" **Nada de momento Abuelo, estamos negociando** "

El sujeto detrás de la barra da una desagradable mueca ante la respuesta del Trabajador.

"¿Negociando?~" Hekapoo.

Y como siempre solo le interesa hacer negocios.

" **Seré directo, necesitamos nuevas Tijeras Dimensionales para Ciudad Gremio** "

"He~ ¿Las perdiste? ~" Hekapoo.

" **No, más bien seria que se desintegraron. . . ¿Sabes sobre la Montaña donde se encontraba la Bóveda de Ciudad Gremio?** "

Esto si llama la atención de Hekapoo.

"¿Qué sucedió? ~" Hekapoo.

" **Resumiendo La Princesa Cristel Butterfly fue secuestrada por un Ser anormal y la Reina Butterfly se enfrentó con el Ser** "

". . . " Hekapoo.

Eso no es nada interesante o mejor ¿Por qué debería importar sobre esa inútil de Star? Quien ni siquiera intento rescatar a su supuesto Mejor Amigo.

" **Se enfrentó contra un Ser que escapo de la Oscuridad** "

Hekapoo deja de beber para poder mirar al Trabajador con ojos totalmente fijos sobre él.

" **Por lo que se ella recibió mucho daño. . .** "

Antes de poder seguir con su explicación Hekapoo detiene al Trabajador con fuerza con ambas manos.

"¿U-Una Cosa S-Salió de la Oscuridad~?"Hekapoo.

Sus palabras comenzaban a desmoronarse ante la nueva posibilidad de poder volver a traerlo.

"¿Cómo lo hizo~? ¿Fue Natural o a-artificial~? ¿Tienes a-alguna pista~?" Hekapoo.

Ella lo intento con desesperación buscar una manera de poder traerlo, no importaba que le dijeron que es imposible ¿Qué cualquier cosa de entra a la Oscuridad nuca podrá salir? ¿Cualquier cosa que este dentro se corrompe para la eternidad? Nada de eso importo, intento, intento, intento e intento sin éxito y en una ocasión casi se autodestruye así misma.

Al final no tuvo más remedio que rendirse, creo que fue en esos momentos en donde comenzó a decaer a este punto de beber sin importar lo que los demás pensaran o digieran.

Pero ahora hay una posibilidad frente a ella quizás. . .

"Ho~ La P-Princesa~ Ella debe saber. . . " Hekapoo.

Esta es la primera vez en estos años en tener fuerza para internarlo.

" **Oye tranquilízate. . .** "

Hekapoo se detiene ante las palabras serias del trabajador.

" **Me temo decirte que solo fue algo espontaneo e imposible de que vuelva a suceder. . . créeme nunca se volverá a ver un incidente como este** "

Hekapoo suelta al Trabajador, luego regresa a su posición original para tomar su Bebida de un solo golpe sin dejar rastro alguno, necesitara olvidar lo que acaba de pasar, sino lo hacer ella no podrá calmarse.

"Tus tijeras estarán listan en tres días, ven para entonces trae el pago" Hekapoo.

" **Así será** "

Con eso se levanta lentamente dispuesto a irse.

"Dame otra" Hekapoo.

"Primero debes pagarme la que acabas de terminar"

Al parecer el encargado no le servirá otra más hasta que page, típico, Hekapoo comienza a buscar dinero entre las bolsas de su vestido con cierta torpeza, al parecer el Alcohol comenzó a afectarla después de siete bebida.

Tip.

Una mano coloca las tres monedas frente al cantinero, Hekapoo voltea ver al Trabajador indicándole que preparada la bebida para ella y luego de unos segundos la entrega sin inconveniente.

"Esto no cambiara el Precio" Hekapoo.

Sin decir nada más toma la bebida entre sorbos y por su parte el Trabajador se dirige a la Puerta sin decir ninguna palabra.

"Esta ronda va por mi cuenta H-Poo" Marco.

Sus palabras fueron en total murmullo inalcanzable para la actual Hekapoo, probablemente en otra época ella pudo haberlo descubierto desde el principio.

* * *

Una vez que sale del Bar, Marco y Kar comienzan su camino de regreso a ciudad gremio para prepararse para su nuevo viaje.

Normalmente Kar es el que siempre dirige los negocios con Hekapoo, la razón es evitar ser reconocido, eso es un dolor en la conciencia de Marco todo este tiempo.

Lo increíble para él es el hecho de que no ha sido descubierto, ya que ella es demasiado perspicaz, pudiera ser el hecho de que Kar habla en lugar suyo o puede ser que las conversaciones siempre son hechas cuando se encuentra en estado muy atontado por el Alcohol.

Todo esto se hizo con la intención de su propio plan y egoísmo, pero ahora las cosa son algo diferentes, Star y Tom saben de su existencia, puede que tenga que cambiar muchas cosas de ahora en adelante. . .

" **¿Sabes? Ya puedes decirle que estas con vida** " Kar.

En ocasiones Marco se pregunta si este vínculo entre ellos le permite a Kar el poder leer su mente.

". . ." Marco.

Ante su pregunta Marco simplemente se mantiene callado.

" **La razón principal era para permanecer en el total anonimato para cuidar de Star entre las sombras** " Kar.

"Lo sé" Marco.

" **Pero ahora que Cristel y Star saben de nosotros no veo necesidad de seguir ocultos. . . Tom lo sabe desde hace un tiempo antes, además No creo que ella. . .** " Kar.

". . . Cuando volvamos por las Tijeras se lo diré todo. . ." Marco.

Marco se detiene mientras observa al cielo por un instante.

". . . Y probablemente me matara sin dudarlo" Marco.

En el rostro de Marco se podía ver con claridad el terror y miedo de enfrentar semejante tarea.

" **De eso podemos estar seguros** " Kar.

Nuevamente comienza su caminata de regreso a ciudad Gremio, puede que sea muy difícil ir de una dimensión a otra sin tijeras propias, pero la ventaja es que hay sujetos dispuestos a llevarte con las de ellos.

Siempre que le pagues por sus honorarios los cuales suelen ser algo altos.

* * *

"Hemos llegado Ciudad Gremio, son 80 monedas de Cobre"

Marco saca una bolsa pequeña y entrega el pago sin menor importancia.

"Es bueno hacer negocios con usted vuelve a llamarnos cunado pueda"

Luego de eso el sujeto cruza a través del portal sin esperar nada más.

" **Malditos carroñeros, no puedo esperar para tener nuestras Tijeras y nunca volver a tratar con ellos** " Kar.

"Sopórtalo tenemos un largo camino por delante" Marco.

De su bolsa Marco saca una hoja grande cuyo contenido es una lista larga y lo primero que hacer es marcar las dos primeras cosas como pendientes.

"Bien todavía faltan 30 cosas más. . . Que fastidio" Marco.

" **30 fastidiosas cosas por conseguir, la próxima vez no destruyamos una montaña** " Kar.

Ambos suspiran al ver la lista larga de objetos por reemplazar de la Bóveda, destruida por la batalla entre ellos y Star.

Pensar que las cosas empezaron con una simple Búsqueda inofensiva por decirlo amablemente y termino en una Batalla campal la cual destruyo todo lo que estuvo cerca o involucrado.

En este caso la Montaña donde se encontraba la Bóveda secreta de Ciudad Gremio.

" **Viéndolo de un lado positivo ahora podemos viajar nuevamente a la tierra o podemos volver con Anastasia** " Kar.

Marco se paraliza un poco ante la última opción.

" **Puedes incluso pasar la noche con ella mientras yo tomo la cerveza dulce de Lognes** " Kar.

Sin duda es muy tentador, en las pocas veces que regresan a Lognes, son bien recibidos con una fiesta del pueblo, comida, fiesta, juegos, cerveza y sobre todo Anastasia.

La Hija del Granjero Farmac quien fue el que lo recibió la primera vez que llego, Anastasia es muy dulce y amable al punto de ser una santa, en ocasiones Marco siente que está corrompiéndola.

"Tentador" Marco.

Un poco más y Kar estará completamente solo para probar todo tipo de comida típica del lugar, además la cerveza, pero lo principal será capaz de infiltrarse para poder robar todas la recetas.

Cosas que son imposibles de hacer con Marco debido a que es el Chico Seguridad.

"¡Muy Bien hagámoslo!" Marco.

Con eso Kar fue capaz de convencer a Marco y ahora podrá lograr sus planes, interiormente ríe de la alegría, si lo hace correctamente su sueño de tener su propio restaurante está muy cerca.

"¡Marco!"

Repentinamente ambos con tacleados por la espalda con gran fuerza antes de llegar al suelo, momentáneamente se entorpecen un poco, sin embargo, rápidamente se recuperan y de inmediato deciden mirar a su atacante.

"¡Extrañe Mucho! ¡También a Kar!"

Enseguida vuelven a recibir una abrazo fuete sobre ellos, para cuando deciden voltear, la sorpresa se apodera de ambos la persona que se encuentra sobre ellos es la Pequeña más Linda de todas.

"¡Cristel!" Marco.

" **¡Sub Chef!** " Kar.

Sin preocuparse de nada más ambos se mueven de manera rápida para darle un fuerte brazo a la pequeña Princesa de Mewni, Cristel Butterfly.

" **¡Sub** **Chef! ¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?!** " Kar.

Pero repentinamente. . .

"Cristel. . ." Marco.

Para clamar la gran excitación del momento Marco abraza a Cristel con cierta fuerza y con cierta delicadeza ciertamente Marco adora la sensación de tenerla así de cerca.

Sin duda es adorable y la vez tranquilizadora.

Cristel por su parte también disfruta mucho el abrazo de Marco, su fuerza y sencillez provoca que su corazón se célere y emociones al toque de él.

Sin necesitada de apresurarse Cristel se aleja un poco del abrazo para sonreír a Marco y Kar.

Con una de sus manos coloca un mecho de su cabello detrás de su oreja para mirar a Marco con determinación.

"¡Vamos por aventuras!" Cristel.

Tanto Marco como Kar quedan confundidos ante la declaración de Cristel.

"Sera una aventura con ustedes dos" Bill.

Incluso la Varita Bill está dispuesta a ir con ellos.

" **¡Estan de suerte!** **¡Justo ahora estamos prepararnos par. . . !** " Kar.

Inmediatamente Marco detiene la conversación.

"Cristel. . . ¿Star sabe de esto?" Marco.

La voz de Marco es seria, esto solo hace poner algo nerviosa a Cristel.

"No te preocupes por pequeños detalles, le dejamos una carta donde le explicamos todo" Bill.

Sin duda Bill está del lado de Cristel.

"Esa no es una respuesta convincente" Marco.

" **¡A quién le importa! ¡Esta será nuestra nueva aventura culinaria!** " Kar.

"Eso no es. . . " Marco.

Kar de inmediato se acerca mucho a su oído para pronunciar algunas palabras con su compañero de batalla.

" **Escucha, si dejas que nos acompañe podremos pasar mucho tiempo con ella, antes de que Star la vuelva a tomar de regreso** " Kar.

". . . " Marco.

" **¿Quién sabe? Tal vez logremos hacer que Star le permita pasar más tiempo con nosotros si demostramos que ella estará a salvo cerca nuestro** " Kar.

¿Estará bien hacer esto? Ella tan solo es una Niña probablemente se hiera o peor se rompa algo y jamás volvería a verla ¿Realmente lo vale?

Enseguida vuelve su vista a Cristel quien lo mira con gran emoción y felicidad ¿A quién trato de engañar? ¡Claro que quiero que nos acompañe!

"¡Muy bien! ¡Cristel nos acompaña!" Marco.

Todos saltan de felicidad ante la aprobación de Marco.

"Pero tenemos que poner algunas reglas. . . " Marco.

" **Síganme para poder darle algunas armas o algo que los ayude en caso de emergencia** " Kar.

En ese momento Marco ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decir anda más, ay quien fue ignorado por Kar, Cristel y Bill mientras avanzar en dirección al Bar para prepararse para la misión.

". . . Este será una Larga misión" Marco.

A presar de cualquier enojo, el rostro de Marco mantiene una sonrisa muy alegre mientas continua siendo empujado por Kar, sea lao que suceda Marco defenderá a Cristel durante esta misión de recolección.

Con esto los cuatro se dirigen felizmente para prepararse para su misión casi inofensiva.

* * *

Hey Guys, Good News I got the authorization from the Top (Of Couse that was me) so the Sequel it's on!

The Adventures of Cristel Butterfly

Chapter 1: The Travel.

So wait for that!


	9. Chapter 9

**Not a chapter!** For the moment. . .

Happy New Year for everyone! What an exited day new objectives, new happiness and most of all here's the new fanfic **The Adventures of Cristel Butterfly**!

So go and check out and see you there!


End file.
